Sunrise
by lovelifeangels
Summary: What if Bella was twelve when she moved to Forks? What would happen between her and the Cullens? Would she still catch Edwards interest? *new version, most of the same though*
1. Forks

Bpov

I really didn't know how I was going to survive this. I mean seriously, I never made a secret of the fact I dislike -Okay scrap that HATE- Forks. I haven't been there for months because of the obvious reason. And when I did come for a two week stay, I already felt like I wanted to die. But to live there?

I sighed. I shouldn't be complaining (not that people could hear it since I was thinking this but still). I chose for it myself, or well, I forced myself into moving. If I was staying it would only make Renee unhappy, even though she told me otherwise, probably because she too hated Forks. She even ran from it. But that wasn't the point right now.

My point is that I should move so Renee can travel along with Phil, her new husband. Phil was a nice man, a bit too young for Renee, but they loved eachother and that was all that mattered. But Phil was a baseball player. He wasn't very well known, but he still moved from club to club, which meant travelling. Renee always had to stay home with me, even though she didn't say it I could see it made her unhappy to do so.

So one day I took it upon myself to move to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. It was the only way. I mean with me being twelve years old I would be very inconvenient to move over and over again.

When I told Renee she wasn't happy with it. I think she just felt guilty for having to choose her husband over her daughter. And beside that, she knew I hated Forks. But I assured her that I would be fine, and that it wouldn't be that bad.

Still I didn't want to go, but I had to. I didn't want to make Renee unhappy. Besides, I tried to see the positive side of moving. First I really couldn't think of anything but then I thought of Charlie. Maybe this was the time to finally build a real relationship with him. I may have gotten the appearance of Renee, but the character (and luckily enough the brains too) of Charlie.

Charlie and I never were the type of person to show emotions or talk about it. Now I think about it, we weren't even the type to actually talk. So basically the only similarity between us was the shyness. But except for Charlie I really didn't have a reason to go to Forks. I loved the sun and the warmth. And Forks…well Forks was the complete opposite from sun and warmth. It was always clouded and rainy and cold. And being me, and daughter from the now Renee Dwyer I hated everything that was cold and wet.

I really was going to miss Phoenix, the sun and the warmth, my chaotic, sweet, caring mother, and well everything. But I had to go.

I decided that for now it was best to just enjoy still being here and spent as much time with Renee as I could. I stood up from the grass I sat on and brushed myself off before going back to the house. It was getting late, Renee probably worried where I stayed. With that I started walking to my home facing a concerned Renee. Even though I hated this most of the time, I knew I was going to miss this during my stay in Forks.

Sigh. It was the day I was leaving. Leaving to Forks was probably the hardest thing I was ever going to do. And probably the bravest too. Renee and Phil were loading my duffel bag into the car. All the way to the airport we were quiet, which was a very weird thing to do for Renee.

Once I was completely checked in and ready to board the plane I turned around to find Renee crying on Phil's shoulder. Her tears were already forming a wet spot on his shirt and Phil just hugged her close, kissing the top of her head "Oh mom," I started walking over to her and grabbed her hand "Please don't cry." I said, feeling my own tears roll off my cheek. "It's just, my little girl is moving away." She sniffed. We opened our arms for each other and cried out for a few minutes. The only reason for letting go, being the fact that my plane was due to leave. "I love you mom." I said through my tears. "As I do you." She returned. "Take care of her, Phil. Keep her from doing anything stupid or rash." I pleaded him. "I will kid. We'll miss you. Now get on your plane before it leaves without you." I nodded and turned around. As I stumbled my way to the plane I kept throwing glances behind me which just made it harder for me to keep walking.

As I gave the stewardess my ticket I glanced over my shoulder one more time waving to Renee and Phil. To my home. "Bye! I love you!" I called. I decided it was now or never. And with that I stepped into the plane. Leaving behind a sobbing Renee, a sad Phil and warm, sunny Phoenix.


	2. Bad idea

Bpov:

As the plane landed in Seattle (**A/N: I don't know were there is an airport**) I got sadder with the minute. After I had found my duffel bag and Charlie we headed to the car. God, it was so annoying to have to sit in a police cruiser. It made people stare at you, and didn't like people staring at me. Actually, I didn't really like people paying attention to me at all.

The drive home was long. Charlie had tried to start a conversation a few times, but stopped after a while because I barely responded. As the car stopped in front his house –_my home_ I realized with a pang of sadness we stepped out of the car. After getting my duffel bag into my new room I started to realize how cruel I was being to Charlie. He had left me in my room to give me some space and time to think. I would go downstairs and apologize to him. As I stumbled down the stairs I overheard him talking on the phone. "I know, but she barely talks. Heck, you can't even call it talking." You could hear the despair in his voice. He was silent for a few moments when he started talking again. "I know, but maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean, I'm glad she's here and all, but it's obvious she doesn't want to be here. Maybe she should go back to Arizona, to you and Phil. It's obvious she isn't happy." Now I really started feeling dreadful. I barely started my new live her in Washington and Charlie already thought I was thinking of leaving. And beside that he thought I wanted to leave because of him too. Great job Bella! I mentally screamed at myself. "Fine," I suddenly heard Charlie say into the phone, pulling my out of my thoughts, "I will observe her for a while. But I don't think she will stay her for long though." He got silent again. "Seems fair enough. It was nice talking to you again Renee. Bye." As he hung up I forgot I was still standing halfway on the stairs frozen when my own stupidity was being discussed in front of me. Charlie turned around to walk towards the television when he suddenly saw me standing there. We both turned a bright shade of red and stayed silent for a while. Finally when I couldn't bear the silence anymore I decided that I should start saying what I wanted to say from the beginning. "Char- Dad," I started "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour before. I was being very selfish. It's just," It's just what Bella? I thought sarcastically. Are you going to tell him what he already knows? That you hate Forks? "It's just that I will miss Renee dearly." I decided. "It's alright kiddo." He said while ruffling my hair.

That night after dinner I went to bed early. I would start school in two days so I could get used to life in Forks. Charlie had offered many times to stay home for me, but I assured him that he should go to work. I woke up in the early morning. I looked at my alarm clock: 5:26 am. You got to be friggin kidding me. Groaning I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I desperately tried to fall asleep, but since you can't fall asleep on you own accord…I sighed. Might as well go do something useful. Since Charlie was due to wake up in half an hour I dressed myself, brushed my teeth and hair and descended the stairs. I had decided that during my stay here I should take care of Charlie. Who knows what the poor man has been eating. He probably didn't even know how to cook eggs. I chuckled at this. Maybe, just maybe my stay here wouldn't be so bad. I would probably don't have any time to miss Renee, because of school, Charlie and household. As I looked into the refrigerator I saw that it was close to empty. This just confirmed my earlier thoughts. As I got the ingredients for pancakes I heard Charlie's alarm go off followed by a moan. I giggled. So I wasn't the only one who had had a bad rest. When he came downstairs after brushing his teeth he almost ran to the kitchen. He quickly ate his breakfast before saying goodbye to me. "Are you sure you can stay home by yourself? Do you remember the phonenumber I gave you? Do you need anything? Cause if you ne-""

"Dad! I'm fine. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." I stated. "I'm sure of it. And if I need anything I will call you immediately." Charlie seemed to be having an inner battle with himself wether or not to trust me on this but then said "Fine kid. You win. I'll be home around six."

"Still got the grocery list I just gave you?"

"Yes, well, I should be going now. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad!" I called outside. I stayed in the doorway till Charlie's car was out of sight and then stepped back into the house. I'd decided I could do the household today and decorate my room a bit. I started on the first floor. I collected all the laundry and put it in the washing machine, and then I started cleaning up my room. After that I went on with Charlie's room. It took me three full hours to clean the whole house. I was completely exhausted. I collapsed on the cough and soon after that I fell asleep. When I woke up it was 01:00 pm. God, I'm bored I thought. I decided that since I had done the whole household I could reward myself my doing something for myself. But since my favourite book Wuthering Heights was still packed and I didn't feel like unpacking I didn't really have something to do. I even tried watching television, but never found a channel which broadcasted something interesting. Maybe I could go for a walk. VERY BAD IDEA BELLA! my mind screamed at me. But boredom got the best of me and with that I pulled on my warm coat.

Shit! Okay, I admit. This was indeed a VERY bad idea. Was I lost? I seriously didn't have any idea of which direction I was heading. I had been walking for hours it seemed, but I know it couldn't have been more then half an hour. I just kept pushing my feet forward. Come on Bella, which direction did you come from? I seriously didn't have any idea. All I could see were trees, trees and surprise: more trees! "At some point I will find my way back home." I murmured to myself. "Sorry, can I help you?" I jumped up at the voice. I turned around to see a beautiful petite girl standing in front of me. "Hello, my name is…"

_**Okay, anyone who reads/likes this story needs to review. I want 3 reviews before the next update.**_

_**Xxx,**_

_**Lovelifeangels**_


	3. Meetings

Bpov

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. Is there something I can do for you? You seem lost." she said. Somehow her voice sounded like bells. I took a close look at her. God she was…indescribable. Indescribably beautiful. When I realized I was staring at her with my mouth wide open I turned a bright shade of red. Nice Bella, very nice, now she thinks you're a freak. "I, uh, I'm kind of lost actually. I was walking in the woods, but I got lost."

"Hey, aren't you the daughter of chief Swan? Do I need to bring you home? You're dad is probably worried. He might think you ran away or something."

"Oh no, if you could just show me the way to my house I would be fine. Besides, my dad is at work, so he doesn't even know I'm outside walking."

"Do you have any idea of what time it is? It's 5:57 pm. I don't think your dad is still working. I mean, there isn't much work to do here anyway. But before I take you home come to my house for a moment so you can call your dad you're on your way home. It's just two minutes away from here. And after you called I will give you a drive home." she offered. I hesitated. I always had been told to never come with strangers. But this girl seemed save. Somehow I felt like I was going to like this girl. Stupid thing to think of course. I had only met her just 5 minutes ago or something. But I didn't want Charlie to worry either. I sighed, which I seemed to do a lot lately. "I would be nice if I could call my dad to tell him not to worry. And it would be nice to finally get out of these woods." She chuckled at this.

"Well come with me then. Our house is kind of isolated."

After a good two minutes of walking and getting to know each other we reached her hou-. Villa you mean. "Wow." I gasped. I had seen she was rich due to her designer clothes, but I never expected this.

"It's beautiful isn't it? My mother made the design. She is pretty good at this kind of things. I tried to talk her into getting her own business. But she wants to stay home for us." The house was GIANT! I looked at it for a few seconds when I realized someone at the second floor stared down at me. It was a boy around Alice's age who was fifteen she'd told me. That must be one of her brothers she'd told me about. I couldn't see him very clearly, but from what I saw he had bronze hair and was quite tall. But on the other side, everyone was tall to me. But that wasn't the point now. But something that did matter to me was the fact he seemed to be glaring at me. Why would he? It's not like he knew me. Hmm, I shrugged it off thinking I just couldn't see it well from here. I looked over at Alice who was looking at the boy too. And when I looked back at him, he shaked his head at Alice, but Alice hadn't moved an inch. Hmm, maybe I just imagined it. "Uh…Alice?" I tried to get her attention. Charlie was probably already freaking out, thinking that I've been kidnapped or something. I knew it was a bad idea. Knew it! I should have left a note. Well, it was already too late for "Should haves". "Oh! Sorry Bella. Let's go inside." WOW! This house was already beautiful on the outside, but on the inside it was just perfect! We stood in a huge white room, nicely decorated with a few plants, vases and other stuff. In one word: gorgeous! "The house is beautiful Alice. Tell you mom I love it."

"No need to, sweetheart. I heard you. Thank you for the compliment. Who are you? Are you the new girl in town?" asked a beautiful woman in the doorway. She had the same golden eyes as Alice and the same pale skin. Weird. She had caramel-coloured hair that went down to her shoulder blades in curls. She stood beside a tall man who had white-blond hair neatly styled. He had his arm around her waist and looked lovingly at her. They both had friendly expressions on their faces. They must be Alice's parents I thought to myself. I was blushing medley because she heard my comment.

"You're welcome. And yes, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esmé," he started "I see you've met my daughter Alice. Is something wrong? My children don't usually take people to our home." he said the last part more to Alice then to me.

"Bella here got lost in the woods. And since we were just to minutes from home I thought she might want to give her dad a call since he doesn't know she's out. It's getting kind of late and if I brought her home straight away he would probably be gone searching for her in town." How did she know all that? It's like she knows Charlie already. Maybe they met once. I shrugged it off.

"You should call Charlie, Bella. Come with me, I will show you were the phone is." she said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts, but sending me back in immediately. How does she know Charlie's name? I couldn't remember telling her. But on the other side, Forks was a very small town. It wasn't hard to know everyone in it. And besides that Charlie is the chief of police here. Stupid me, jumping to conclusions for nothing. I have a way to big imagination. She led me into the kitchen were she gave me the phone.

"Here. Take your time calling your dad. I will leave you alone. When you need me, don't be afraid to call me downstairs. I'm just going to talk to one of my brothers for a minute. I think I'll be back before you're done, if not… well call me." I nodded. I was a little embarrassed. I was being left alone in Alice's house while she barely knew me. Come on Bella, no time to be embarrassed, you have to call Charlie. I dialled the number and waited. "Hello?," sounded the panicked voice of Charlie, "Hi dad-," I started, but I was cut off by Charlie.

"Bella? Bella, where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? I've searched the whole house three times for you; I searched in the yards and even in the woods! I thought you had gone missing for crying out loud! Couldn't you at least leave a note for me? And where are you? Are you al right? Bella!" he yelled. "Dad, I'm fine," I sighed ," I was walking in the woods at one o'clock. I thought I would be home before you were, but being me I got lost. And well, I couldn't find the way back, but then I came across a girl that was walking in the woods. And she said she lived two minutes from that place and offered me to take me home after I called you. So I took the offer, and now I'm at her home."

"And who may this girl be? Bella, how many times do we have to tell you? Don't go with strangers. What if something happened? I would be devasted. And Renee-,"

"Dad! Nothing happened. And I happen to trust this girl. I don't think she's the person to suddenly kill me or something. And her name is Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." I waited for Charlie to respond on that one. He didn't disappoint me. Soon enough he responded and his response kind of caught me off guard.

"Oh. Well then it's okay. The Cullens are good people. But just don't do things like that again, okay? You really frightened me there for a moment, kiddo. Do I have to come and get you? If you could give me the address I will be there in a few minutes."

"Uh, I don't really know were I am actually-," but I got cut off by Carlisle.

"I think it's better if I drive you home. I don't think anyone can find this place. We're in the middle of the woods. We'll be ready to leave soon." He said friendly. It was hard not to smile back to such a kind man so I didn't fight the grateful smile.

"Did you hear that dad? Mr. Cullen is bringing me home. So I'll be back soon. And when I'm back I will immediately start cooking dinner. See you soon!" I said happily into the phone.

"Good to hear. See you soon, kiddo." Charlie said into the phone. At least he sounded happier than before, but still a little concerned. You've done a great job, Bella! I mentally slapped myself. Your first day here and you already get your dad concerned.

I turned around to see a boy standing there. It was the boy that stood in front of the window before. He had gorgeous bronze hair, was quiet tall and muscled and had the same pale skin as everyone in this family it seemed. The only difference between him and his family was that his eyes were pitch-black. He was just gorgeous. They all were actually. I stared at him for a few moments, not knowing what to say or what to do. In fact: if someone would have asked my name, I would have probably stared at the person like he had said something difficult. When I realized what I was doing I looked down embarrassed. The boy probably thought I was some freak or something. After a minute or something he still hadn't said anything. I glanced up again, convinced that he had gone away, but he still stood there in all his glory. He was looking at me in frustration it seemed. What had I done to him that made him so mad? When he was looking out of the window he seemed frustrated too. What was wrong with him? But there was more than frustration. There was…fascination? Could that be it? Frustration and fascination? Why would he be fascinated with me? I wasn't any different than other people… But on the other side, I didn't even know what I had done to make him angry with me. Maybe he didn't like the fact that there was a stranger in his house. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I just came here. I'm the chief's daughter." I decided to introduce myself. He didn't respond. Well fine! If he wanted it this way… Luckily Carlisle came in at that moment. "Bella, are you ready to go? I'm bringing you home. Sorry it took so long. I was talking to Alice." I couldn't really focus on what he was saying. All I did was stare at the boy in front of me. "Bella?" Carlisle questioned while eying the two of us suspiciously and concerned. "I'm coming." I said, while blushing medley. Now everyone here thinks you're a freak. Got what you wanted? I thought sarcastically to myself. When I got in the backseat of Carlisle's car – a beautiful and very expensive Mercedes- Alice went to sit beside me. Alice was a kind person, a very bubbly. She talked a lot, but it wasn't annoying. It was more refreshing actually. Sometimes she would ask me things about my life before I moved here, and about my relationship with Charlie. "Charlie is okay. But he's very shy, just like me," I chuckled, that was something that would never change, "And my mom, well… She's kind of chaotic. And I always had to keep her from doing stupid things. It was like I was the mom. Not that I minded though. She is my mom and best friend at the same time. It's really nice to have such a relationship with your mother." I think Alice heard the sadness in my voice as I thought of Renee, because she suddenly changed the course of the conversation. "So what did you think of Edward?"

"Of whom?"

"Of Edward. You know, my brother… He came downstairs and went to meet you."

"Oh, him. Well, I don't think your brother likes me much. He just kept glaring at me. I don't know what I've done to upset him though." I drifted off in my own thoughts. Alice seemed to get I didn't want to talk anymore. I thought of what happened the last two weeks. My last days in Phoenix, my last days with Renee and Phil. Me packing my stuff. Me getting on the plane to Washington, moving in with Charlie. And then today… Going into the woods, getting lost, meeting Alice, going to the Cullen residence. And at last: meeting Edward. Especially Edward kept wandering through my thoughts. What was it that frustrated him? Why did he seem fascinated and frustrated with me at the same time? He didn't even know me. I didn't know why this boy was so important to me. I was used to people bothering me, people reacting weird to me. I never really cared. I just ignored them. I never had friends, because I didn't want them. People always talk about you behind your back anyways. Of course there were a few people I got along with, but I couldn't really call them friends. When we stopped I woke up from my thoughts. I had been staring out of the window almost all the time. Carlisle parked on the driveway. We unbuckled the seatbelts and stepped out of the car. Charlie, who had seen the car, ran out the door to hug me. "Bella! God, that was about time. Thank you doctor Cullen for taking care of Bella and bringing her home."

"No need to thank me. Besides, it was my daughter Alice here who found Bella. She's the one to thank." Carlisle responded politely.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope to see you again sometime. You're a really nice person and I think you're very mature for your age. You should come by again someday. You're not childish like other people of your age. And you're not some average teenage high school girl either. I really like you. It was nice meeting you chief Swan." She politely shook our hands and went home with Carlisle. That night I was in a dreamy state. After I made us dinner, ate and went to bed early all I could do was think about the Cullens. The similarities between all of them: the golden eyes, the pale skin, their beauty, the grace and the way they oh so silently appeared next to you. I felt like there was something off with them. From what Alice had told me all the children had been adopted and all of them were from different families. So how could they look so much alike? I wanted to know what it was that made them so special. And then there was one Cullen in particular: Edward. The whole time I thought about the Cullens I especially thought about Edward. It was becoming annoying, but something about him kept my attention. As I lay in bed I couldn't fall asleep, my head being disturbed by the Cullens. But at some point I fell into a deep slumber. Suddenly I started to dream about Edward. I was walking in the woods again. But this time it wasn't Alice who found me, it was Edward. His eyes were pitch-black again. It just wasn't normal the way he looked; so pale, his eyes so black, and the way he stood; tensed and defensively. "Edward?" I asked. I was getting scared. Something inside of my screamed: Run, Bella! Run! And something else told me not to be afraid of him. That he wouldn't harm me, wouldn't even touch me. But I knew better than to trust on the second thought. The way Edward acted: so animalistic, like he was a predator ready to attack. And when that thought entered my head he suddenly lunged for me…

_**Well, Someone asked for a bigger chapter… Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, cause my fingers are hurting now. I don't think this chapter was good, actually: I think this was the worst I've ever written. But enough of that. I know how many people have read this story so I want to try and get 7 reviews before the next chapter. If I get the reviews it will be up in about one or two weeks. If not…No next chapter.**_

_**Xoxoxo,**_

_**Lovelifeangels**_


	4. Running

_Thoughts_

Epov

The scent…So sweet, so tempting. _Stop thinking that!_ That girl -Bella Swan- clouded my every thought. Her mahogany brown hair that fell past her shoulders, her ivory skin, her veins full of tasteful, sweet _no!_ I started to run harder. I was currently running to Alaska. I decided it would be best for me to avoid Forks for a while. When I saw her I barely controlled myself. My every thought being about ways to sneak her out of the house, draining her every drop of blood. How good it would feel, her blood- _Stop those thought this instant! _Think of Carlisle I demanded myself, think of our family. _You're not draining innocents from their blood, or any human for that matter._ Immediately I started feeling guilty. My self-control wasn't as good as I had thought. Luckily Jasper was out hunting when she came in, otherwise she would have been drained dry by two out of control vampires. _Stop thinking of draining her!_ The rest of the way to Alaska my mind went on like this. I hated myself by the point I reached my destination. I now stood in front of a very old house. Suddenly the door swung open and the next moment en felt a pair of arms around me. Tanya of course…I sighed, but returned the gesture. _Edward. You don't have any idea of how good it is to see you again. May I ask, to what do you owe us this visit? Don't get me wrong. It's nice to see you for sure, but you rarely come here alone…_ Tanya's thoughts directed to me. I broke the embrace after an appropriate time. Tanya always held a crush for me, and embracing her longer than a few seconds could bring her hopes up, which was the last thing I wanted to happen. Don't get me wrong. She was a nice person, and even though she had a crush on me she accepted I just wanted to be friends. Still her mind would sometimes wonder to different scenes, where I did want to be more than just friends. I shuddered for a moment. Tanya in the mean while was still waiting for an answer. "Hello Tanya. It's indeed nice to be here again.I haven't been here in a while. I'm sorry for that. But I wasn't really planning on coming here actually. That's partly the reason for my unexpected visit, but the main reason-," I paused for a moment. _Now what are you going to tell her, Edward? That you couldn't control yourself? That you were way too much of a coward to stay in Forks? That a twelve year old girl made you flee to Alaska?_ I debated with myself for a moment, leaving Tanya pondering over the main reason for my appearance here. I decided it would be best if I just told her the truth. At some point she would probably find out though… "The main reason for me showing up here is because Alice took the new girl in town to our house. She had a vision of the girl a few days ago. The vision showed that she would be moving to Forks. I asked Alice why she had a vision of someone we didn't knew, but she just kept blocking her mind for me. And today she took her to our house and forced me into meeting her. But when I came downstairs I, err, I-," I sighed. _Might as well just get this over with._ "I barely lost control." I whispered ashamed. I looked away, afraid that Tanya would be shocked and maybe even disgusted with me. But she surprised me. "Edward. Edward, look at me," she demanded me. I turned my gaze back on Tanya who now looked worried and understanding instead of happy. Her brows were furrowed and her strawberry blond hair fell from behind her ears, but she didn't bother tucking it back. "Edward, we can't always deny our nature. We are after all vampires. We're supposed to live on humans, yet you chose not to. And sometimes it's harder than usually to control ourselves."

"But I follow this diet for decades now. I should be used to this. I mean it's normal for us to feel the burning in our throats, but not this strong. Not after following the diet for so long. I just don't get it Tanya. I never wanted a human's blood so much." I said angrily, but more to myself then to Tanya. I started thinking about the girl again and how delicious she smelt. She surely would taste delicious too…_ No, Edward! Stop it!_ I tried to distract myself so I decided to look at what Tanya was wearing. She wore a simple, long black T-shirt with a dark grey legging underneath, showing how long her legs were. Then I felt Tanya's hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, please listen to me. What about you stay here for a while? Just cool down. You told me you didn't really decide to come here? Does that mean Alice didn't know either? Cause if she didn't I will have to contact your family. I'm sure Carlisle and Esmé and the rest are worried of you, but especially Carlisle, Esmé and Alice." She stated, her Russian accent slipping through for the slightest bit. When I started thinking about what Tanya said I started feeling guilty again. So I nodded. I would stay here for a while and in the meanwhile I would decide what I would do about my situation. I was being selfish. I ran away from my problems. I ran away from my family and home, not thinking about how my family would feel. I knew Tanya was right. To Carlisle I was the second to most precious member of the family. Of course Esmé came first to him. And Esmé…I couldn't even think of how she would feel. I knew she would be sad. She loved me as a son. Her first child in our coven. She hated it when I ran away. And still I kept hurting her. And then you had Alice. My favourite sister in all times. We always had those mental conversations due to our gifts. She had seen my decision to leave. I remembered it clearly.

Flashback

"_Edward?" she had asked carefully after she came back from bringing Bella home. She nervously played with the hem of her shirt. I saw her small fee covered in pink flats as I kept looking at the ground while I sat on the cough. She sighed._

"_You had to meet her. It was meant to happen anyways. I just speeded the process up and I didn't even plan it. I just came back from hunting early to spend some time with you when I saw her. She was lost an-"_

"_Alice, save it. You should have left her alone. Don't think I didn't saw the visions you were getting of me attacking her." I had spat while standing up. Did she have any idea of how much danger she had put the girl in? I had seen the visions of my lunging at the girl through her mind. And yet she let me meet the girl. I had to go I had decided then. The girls scent still covered the floor and the phone. I looked up at Alice. She looked me in the eye and then her eyes glazed over. After a minute or so she said_

"_You're leaving." You could clearly hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice. I felt sorry for little Alice and couldn't find my voice so I just nodded._

"_I don't see where you're heading though. Nor do I see when you're coming back." She now looked like she would be crying if she could._

"_I'm sorry Alice. But I told you not to search for the girl or contact her, yet you did. I can't. I can't stay. Her scent lingers everywhere. I need to go. Please understand." The last part was more pleading than talking. She nodded, yet I could hear her sad thoughts._

"_You do understand that Esmé will be sad and Carlisle too do you? Will you at least promise to come back as soon as possible?" She said while pouting._

"_I'll try, but I won't promise anything." I told her whilst patting her hair._

"_So you're leaving now son?" I turned around to find Carlisle looking up at me defeated. He looked way older than he was with this expression covering his frozen face. I looked at the man I saw as a father. I nodded._

"_I'm sorry mom." I told Esmé, who had been standing in the doorway of the living room. She was there next to me the next second. She gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek._

"_Please come home quick, Edward. We don't want to miss you for so long again."_

I now stood in my room at the Denali's. Tanya tried to cheer me up, but went away when she realized I didn't actually help. My mind started thinking about the girl again. I started thinking of something else then her blood. I had noticed that I couldn't read her mind. I tried to read her mind when she stood in front of my in the kitchen, but when I tried to locate her mind I was completely blank to me. This girl was certainly special. First of all she had my control at breaking point. Second her mind hadn't revealed itself to me. And third: There was something about her that had protected her from the monster that I was. A vampire. Something inside fought the monster of. Something that wasn't related to guilt about my identity, my diet, my family. Something about her only…

Bpov

I had awoken screaming. Luckily Charlie was already at work. I decided that since it was 9:00 am in the morning I might as well get out of bed. I collected my clothes for the day and my toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After taking a shower I put a towel around my body and blow dried my hair while brushing it after which I got dressed. I put on a pair of faded, dark bleu jeans with a brown sweater. I picked up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs. I took two eggs from the refrigerator and cooked them. I carefully put the fried eggs on my plate and ate them. When I was done, I started doing the dishes. _Okay, what now?_ I thought. It was 10:13. Great, it's just past ten and I'm already bored. Now what am I going to do till 6:00 pm? But then I realized I had to go to the mall today. I made and grocery list and picked up the money Charlie had left for me. We decided that since I didn't have to do anything today I might as well do the shopping. Well, _I _decided it. Charlie probably felt guilty that I already took care of the whole household, that he didn't want me to take this upon me too, but I wanted too. I took care of the shopping in Phoenix too. _Phoenix…_I missed Phoenix a lot. _Come on Bella. Stop thinking about Phoenix. You shouldn't be so selfish. _To keep my mind of thing I put on my woollen coat and walked out the door towards the mall. It wasn't a long walk. Probably about ten minutes. When I had all the ingredients for lasagne I walked to the checkout when I heard someone call me.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard a bubbly, musical voice call. It turned around to find none other then…

**Okay so I didn't get reviews, but I don't care anymore… I will write wether you like it**


	5. Thinking

Bpov

I turned around to find a petite girl. Alice. "Bella, Bella!" she called again. Her spiky black her bouncing up and down because of her jumping. She wore a tight pair of jeans with a long white T-shirt and a crème cardigan. Her shoes almost gave me a heart-attack. She wore crème pumps with a 10 inch heel! How could she walk on that? But I forced myself to come back to reality and answer her.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?" I asked politely. I was still thankful towards her.

"I'm fine." She said while shrugging her shoulders. It was hard to tell, but I had a feeling she was keeping she was keeping something from me. I wasn't the person to ask for it. If she wanted to tell me she would have. If she didn't want to tell me, well…I would be fine with that. "How have you been?" She fired back.

"Oh, uh, well…" I shrugged it off. What was I going to say? _"Oh, well…Apart from having nightmares about your brother and thinking about him all the time I'm completely sane." _Yeah…Let's not do that.

"I'm fine too. Just a bad dream last night." I shrugged it off. That was the annoying thing about me: I couldn't lie, people would always know. But sometimes I could lie if I assured myself there was a part of the truth being told too. Then I didn't feel like I was telling a complete lie, you understand? I lied this because I knew if I said I was fine Alice would question me, seeing I was lying. If there was one thing I'd learnt from Alice was that she was very curious.

"Oh, that sucks. What was it about?" Yep, she indeed was very curious.

"Uh, I don't really remember any-

"Save it, Bella. If you don't want to tell me just say so instead of lying to me. Well I guess I have to go. Bye, Bella! Tell Charlie, Hi from me!"

"Bye, Alice." I said to her as she turned on her heel and continued shopping.

I turned around to and paid for my stuff when I heard Alice calling something to me.

"Oh, Bella! Just wait a second," She said running to me, "I wanted to invite you to my home tomorrow. I never had any friends and I figured that since your new here…" She left it open for me to fill in.

"Uh, I don't really know where you house is, Alice. I mean I would like to come, but I've school too and I have to cook dinner for Charlie. Alice's face fell and she started pouting as she heard my rejection. Great. Now she started playing on you guilt.

"Look, I really want to come, Alice. I really do. But I can't leave Charlie to himself. I'm sure we can meet some other time." Alice's face lit up again.

"You're right! Bye, Bella! See you then!" she said as she happily threw her grocery's in her bag and skipped out the mall. I shook my head. That girl was really strange. Nice, but strange.

When I came home it was half past eleven. After I'd put the food in the fridge I sat down on the cough. _Now what to do?_ She started thinking about her new school. Forks elementary school. The name already sounded boring. She missed her old school. Not that she had a lot of good memories there…but she at least knew the people there. Now she had to be "the new girl" or "the chief's daughter". And that would cause a lot of attention. And being a clumsy, blushing girl tripping over her own feet she didn't like attention much.

Later on she had decided to redecorate her room a bit. I hung up pictures of Renée and her together and smiled. Then she looked at one of the pictures. It was a picture token three months ago. They were at the beach in sunny Phoenix lying under a parasol. The both of them were looking at the camera smiling. Those were beautiful times. She missed Renée an awful lot, but tried not to think about too much.

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it, it was Wednesday morning. I hadn't slept well this night due to the stress. What if people didn't like me? What if they started to pick on me? _Don't think about that Bella._ I dressed myself in the red blouse and a pair of simple, black skinny jeans Renée had bought me.I went downstairs to make breakfast. A few minutes later Charlie arrived downstairs, already dressed in his police uniform.

"Hey, dad." I said quietly. I was pretty nervous by now._ Calm down, Bella. Calm down._

"How are you doing kid? Ready for the big day?" He asked casually while sipping at his coffee. You could see he was trying his hardest to have a conversation. Charlie never was one of many words, and neither was I for that matter.

"No." I replied nervously, while playing with my cereal. Why did he have to bring this subject up?

"Come on, Bella. You will make plenty of new friends here. I'm sure the children in your class will be on their best behaviour. After all, I doesn't often happen someone moves to Forks."_ Now I just can't wrap finger about the reason…note the sarcasm._

"Yeah, you're probably right, dad. Surely I will make plenty of friends." The last part I had said very carefully. I never really had friends. I didn't really need them, I guess. Sure, I had children who I would hang out with. But call them friends? No.

The rest of breakfast we were both silent, caught up in our own thoughts. After breakfast I went upstairs to check if I had all my school stuff packed for the fifth time, before sighing en grabbing a book. _Wuthering Heights_. How I loved this book. I read for about ten minutes, when I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. About one minute after I had grabbed my book again Charlie called upstairs that it was time for us to leave. And with this torture officially began…

**Don't hate the button below! Help me get some ideas…**


	6. Basic and plain

Epov

"Edward! Get your ass down here! NOW!" Alice's voice bellowed on the other side of the phone.

"Alice, I can't!" I whined again. This had been the umpteenth time she started whining. She had been like this for 5 days now. That was how long I had been fleeing from Forks, from Bella.

"Edward, please…I'm begging you." She paused for a moment, no doubt seeing something "You can't keep fleeing and you know it. Please, Edward, please, do us all a favour and come back. I've already seen you coming back."

"Than why do you keep pleading, Alice?" I asked her, before changing my mind "You know what? I don't want to know. I'll be back at sunrise, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you, Edward! I love you! See ya!" I heard one last squeal before she hung up on me. I sighed… There were just mere hours left until sunrise. The last 5 days I had done nothing but hunting and thinking about my control. Tanya had realized I didn't want to cheer up. I just wanted answers on my questions.

Hopefully I would get those by the time I got back home…

Bpov

Monday…I get why everyone hates it so much. It's the start of a new week full of torture. Teachers putting on forced smiles. Children screaming on the playground. Files filling the roads. _Hmm…I wonder why people always wake up grudgingly on a Monday morning…NOTE THE SARCASM_. FES wasn't that bad. I actually made friends. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Erik, Ben…That was quiet a lot seeing that I never really had any friends. Tough Mike wanted something more than just friendship…. He just kept stalking me around like a golden retriever. Yeah, I referred him to a golden retriever. You would be surprised by the similarities. But still I wasn't looking up to another week of school.

The whole week I had been dozing off because of one boy. A boy who kept spooking through my mind. Edward Cullen. The boy with the black eyes, the intriguing messy bronze hairs, the perfect straight nose, the most gorgeous jaw line…The boy who I had met a week ago. The boy who was supposed to be Alice's brother, though they didn't look alike one bit. Yes, Edward Cullen had my mind wandering all about him. But not only was he taking over my thoughts during class, but also at night, in my dreams. But the dreams weren't as kind as the thoughts. The thoughts about Edward were just…just…thoughts! About his features and his behaviour. Normal thoughts. Anyone would think about his behaviour if he acted the way he did to them too. I mean, I was just lost and he suddenly felt the need to be rude! Anyone would be asking themselves why. But my dreams…Those were a complete different story. Every night I had the same one. Being lost in the woods again, being found by Edward, being attacked by Edward and waking up after that.

I decided I should just let my thoughts go and get out of bed. I dressed in my skinny jeans my mom bought me and a plain midnight bleu tee shirt with long sleeves along with black all stars. That was just me. Just like my life. Basic and plain.

But what I didn't know was that after today my life would change completely…

**Okay,,**

**I'm completely out of ideas! If anyone could help me out a bit here…**


	7. Mates

Epov

I ran all the way back home. This part of being a vampire I did love.

Being fast. Impossibly fast.

I remembered vaguely that as a human I was quiet athletic. I immediately shook the memories from my head. I didn't like thinking of my human life much. It hurt. I missed my parents, my real ones. A different thought entered my head.

_What was Bella's life like? Did she have a nice family? Did she like living in Forks? What did she think of the small population here? What did she think of me?_

Whoa! Where did that come from? I had never asked myself that kind of question. Mostly because all the humans were obviously blinded by our "beauty", and because I had never liked a girl. In my human life I was too focused on school and sports. I was happy with everything I had at the time. And in this life I just hadn't found my "mate" yet. Tanya had indeed tried to get to me, but I had always rejected her, yet she would never get the message. Finally I reached Seattle, I was almost there. About 10 more minutes and I would be home again. I made a mental note to myself to apologize to Esmé for my sudden departure. I could already see the hurt in her eyes. I knew she hated it when her children left. And still, as long as I've known Esmé, and by that have build up a strong bond with her, I had hurt her in this exact way. But still the thought kept haunting me. Why did I even think such a strange thing? I didn't care about girls, especially twelve-year-old human girls. Suddenly another mental voice entered my head, followed by others. Because of my deep thoughts I hadn't realized I was already standing on the front porch of our mansion.

_Edward! He's home! He's home! - Esmé_

_God, I hate this much excitement, isn't Alice alone enough already? No offence bro…- Jasper_

_It's great to have you home, son. –Carlisle_

_Hey, Eddie! Decided to come back? - Emmet_

_Damn…he indeed is back- Rosalie_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…-Alice_

Something was wrong. That I knew immediately.

Alice was keeping something from me and I wanted to know. _Bella_, something inside of me said_._ No. Why would it have to do something with Bella? We've just met her once, that would be the first and last meeting with her. Still I had this nagging feeling. I glared at my petite pixie sister. I was at least eight inches taller then her, even with her pumps on.

"Alice, care to explain why you are singing a song?" I hissed. Whatever Alice was hiding, it couldn't be good.

"Hello to you too, Edward. God, I missed you so much -" Alice started, but I cut her off. She was trying to chatter it away. Nice try…

"Alice…" I said in a threatening voice, and suddenly Jasper stood in front of her in a crouched position, hissing fiercely at me. "I'm fine, Jazzy." Alice started "He won't be angry for too long." she soothed. _This can't be good. He won't be angry for too long? What is this about? _Then she turned to me and happily said: "I'm going to invite Bella over. And before you get all angry you sho-" "Before I get angry, Alice?" I said in a low, threatening voice "I am _already_ angry." I made sure to accentuate the word "already". I could feel anger taking over my rational thinking. And according to her mind my irises were pitch-black now.

"Just listen to me and-" she pleaded, but again I cut her off.

"I have nothing to listen to Alice! What do you think you're doing? I thought you wanted me back here!" I realized it had gone awfully quiet in the house and they all had their thought shielded from me. _Great. So everyone is against my will?_

"Yes. You. Do!" she growled

"Save it Al-"

"No! You will listen! I'm doing this for you! Edward, you have been unhappy for over a century now. It was time you found someone." She pleaded me. But suddenly I couldn't comprehend the words she said anymore.

"_It was time you found someone…for over a century…He won't be angry for too long…"_

Nothing made sense anymore. What was she inquiring?

"Edward?" I heard somebody ask. Then I felt tiny hands close themselves around my own. _What is she talking about? _ Bella? Was she insisting I drained Bella? No. That she couldn't have meant. Draining Bella wouldn't make me happy. Well, at least not for long… What did she mean?

"Edward? Edward! EDWARD!" I cringed at the sound of a little pixie screaming in my ear.

"Huh?" was my smart response.

"Edward, you're not alone anymore. You should be happy. You've finally found her, you found Bella. You found yourself a mate." This didn't fit. What was going on? Bella? That seemed to be the only part I had understood. Bella. Of all the things she said all I could register was Bella.

Bpov

During our lunch time I barely talked. I only spoke if spoken to. I was -once again- thinking about the handsome and mysterious Edward Cullen. "Bella? What do you think? You in?" I heard Angela's voice say.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention." I excused myself blushing.

"Yeah, we realized that." Muttered Lauren. I shot her a glare. Lauren and I weren't exactly on the same wavelength.

"Doesn't matter," Angela said, kindly smiling in my way. "We were wondering if you would like to come with us to La Push this afternoon. My dad is driving us there and we'll be back by half 5:30 pm. What about it?"

"I don't know" I started. I was trying to find my way out of it before almost my entire table exploded.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, kay? Just let me call my dad before we leave." I promised laughing. I threw my hands up as to prove my giving in. The rest of our lunch we spent laughing together over Erik trying to convince us how "he could surf on something else but the internet…"

"Okay, is that everyone, Angela?" Mister Weber asked his daughter.

He looked at her while she nodded. In the end it was Angela, Mike, Jessica, Erik and me. Tyler realized he had to take care of his little sister who was sick at home. Lauren on the other hand, I was convinced of she didn't come because of me. I really didn't know what her problem with me was, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Tyler trying to catch my interest. Not that I was returning the attention. But still she chose for it to hate me.

I discovered that Mike, Jessica and Eric were actually going to try and catch a wave. It was only 15 degrees outside! I spent the rest of the way talking to the girl and staring out of my window. "Wait, is that Edward Cullen?" Jessica suddenly said. I looked out of the window to where she was pointing to. I indeed saw a flash of white. But the person outside was running back into the forest before I could have a good look at him or her. _Could it be Edward?_ Why did I even care who it was? "Bella, are you alright? You look a bit pale." I heard Angela's worried voice say. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I wanted to ask you something? What is it with the Cullens? Everybody talks so respectful about them. It's like they're holy or something." When I said this everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't blame them for it. It was about the most I had said at once in my whole twelve years. "Don't you know the story behind the Cullens?" Jessica asked in amazement. "No. I mean I met most of them, but I don't get what's so special about them." "You met them?" Mike suddenly yelled from the back seats of Mister Weber's van.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"How did you meet them? I mean, they sort of isolate themselves from everybody." Jessica said followed by a soft – soft enough for Mister Weber not to hear us- : "Yeah, the Cullens are freaks. You better stay away from them." from Mike.

"I was exploring the area on the first days of my arrival. And, uhm, well, I sort of got lost in the woods," they chuckled a bit at that, "and then Alice Cullen found me. She took me to their home because we were close by, so I could phone my dad and then Dr. Cullen and she brought me home. Their family seems pretty kind to me." I left the part about Edward's weird reaction out. The way Jessica and Mike spoke of the Cullens…

It felt traitorous somehow to listen to it. I looked down at my all stars. "We're here." Mister Weber suddenly announced.

Everybody jumped out the van. Mister Weber went to sit by the rocks supervising us. Suddenly I saw a familiar boy with hair that reached his shoulders. Jacob Black, the eight-year-old son of Billy Black, Charlie's best friend.

"Jacob!" I screamed running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Bella! Hey! We were wondering when you would come by." Jacob said smiling brightly and returning the gesture. His smile seemed to light up the whole beach. "Wow, you've changed, Bells. You're hair grew quite a bit and I don't remember you being this long, though you're still small to me." He said looking down at me grinning.

"Who's this, Bella?" asked Erik, who suddenly stood by my side. He looked Jacob over from head to toe.

"This is one of my best friends here in Forks or actually more like La Push, but you get what I mean." I answered happily. Then I realized I still stood in Jacob's arms. Blushing I took a step backwards. I noticed the slight change in Jacob's smile, but then he went back to normal. Then I heard Mike muttering something about how Jacob was just as much of a freak as the Cullens were. That did it. Ugh, boys…

"Will you stop it about the Cullens and Jacob too for that matter!" I snapped looking him straight in the eye.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were that close to them."

"Yeah, well, you don't even know them by the sound if it. Just depending on rumours. The Cullens are good people. And you don't know Jacob either so why don't you just keep you're mouth shut about him?"

I could see Mike looking at me like I had grown another head.

Everybody looked at me in surprise. I didn't usually lose control like that. I could feel my cheeks getting red. "Sorry, that was a bit to harsh. Just stop talking the way you do about people you don't even know, especially the Cullens"

Mike apologized again and went back to the water. All of them decided I would like some privacy with Jacob as I had not seen him for months.

"The Cullens?" I heard a heavy voice say. "Billy?" I asked turning around. Because of my explosion I hadn't heard Billy's wheelchair in the sand. But there he sat. "What did you say about the Cullens, Bella?"

"Just that Mike should stop talking about them. Why?" I felt something wasn't right. The way Billy spoke their name and his eyes were narrowed. The way a frown formed another line in his face. What was going on here? Why was everyone so against the Cullens? Did they commit a murder or something? My meeting with Edward, their similarities though they weren't blood related, my dreams, my thoughts… Yes, I too had realized that the Cullens were different, intriguing, magnificent, just…perfect. So what could possibly be beyond their perfection?

"The Cullens don't come here. Just stay away from them, Bella. It's good to have you back by the way. Come here." He suddenly changed the subject opening his arms for me. I could see he forced a smile on his face to make it look truthful. I knew better than to believe that. The way he said it. I too forced a smile on my face and walked over to the man opening my arms to hug him. The hug was awkward for me. I had known Billy for a long time. That wasn't the problem. It was the fact he kept something from me. Something about the Cullens. I felt the need to know what was going on. It might be a chance to learn what it was about them that intrigued me so much. But I knew Billy wouldn't tell me. But I also knew someone who would. The others had gone back to the water and I saw that Angela's father was reading from a small book. Then I looked at Jacob who was smiling at me. And I gave him the most flirtatious smile I could put up and said: "You know, we really should catch up Jake," I made sure to let his old nickname sink in before I continued "After all it's been months. How "bout you tell me what's been going on here." I walked over to him and purposely grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the rocks. Jacob seemed very content with himself, blushing madly, but he was happy with the attention he got. I knew he had had a great crush on me ever since he was five or something. "See you later, Billy!" I called over my shoulder. I could see Billy suspected something and I put up an innocent face. "Say your dad he should come over this weekend, will ya?" "Sure, Billy!"

I let Jacob say a quick goodbye to his father and then I pulled him along to an abandoned part of the beach.

"Woah! Why the hurry, Bella?" Jacob said when I forced him to sit on a log. I went to sit beside him and took a deep breath.

"Jake, will you do something for me?" I pleaded him giving him another smile.

"Sure, Bella. What is it?" I hadn't noticed he had grabbed my hand until he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Tell me everything you know about the Cullens." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't know. It really is a creepy story-" he started, but by the look I gave him he started the story…

**Wow! It's been months since I've written my last chapter. Sorry about that…I just feel like this story really sucks… I hope you don't hate me! Xxx**


	8. Jacob

**Hey,, I'm happy with the reviews given to me and here is the next chapter…**

Epov

I could feel the sunrays touching my skin and bouncing off. If a human were to pass by now, it would probably be scared to death. Not so surprising if you saw someone lying in the grass glistering like a diamond. I chuckled at my own thoughts. I was lying in my meadow. I found this place a month ago when I was running. Nobody ever came here and it was beautiful. I made it my runaway place. A place were I could just lie in the grass when the others were having their "alone time" or when I just wanted to be on my own. At the moment it was the latter. Four hours had gone by since Alice told me Bella was my mate.

~Flashback~

"_Edward, you're not alone anymore. You should be happy. You've finally found her, you found Bella. You found yourself a mate." This didn't fit. What was going on? Bella? That seemed to be the only part I had understood. Bella. Of all the thing she said all I could register was Bella. "Bella?" I heard my own voice say. "Carlisle, I'm getting worried now. I don't think he is taking this well." I vaguely registered Esmé's voice._

"_Yeah, well, I wouldn't take it well either if I would get mated with a mere twelve-year-old human!" Rosalie sneered._

"_Rosalie, go to your room. And apologize to Edward later." Esme almost never spoke this way to us. What was going on?_

"_Son, are you alright?" Suddenly Carlisle stood in front of me and within the next to seconds I was placed on a kitchen chair. I had no idea how I got there at first, but then everything started to dawn to me. "Alice, this can't be true. She's a human. A child, a twelve-year-old child!" I whispered. I couldn't look at any of them, so I just blankly stared at my hands. It was too humiliating. Rosalie was right. I didn't like it, but yet it was the truth. "Edward," she pulled my head up to make me look her in the eye, "Edward, listen to me closely. This isn't happening without a reason. We all found ourselves the mates we did, because they are the ones who know how to love us best. They know what to do. They are our missing pieces. One can not live without the other. Do you get what I'm saying, Edward?" she asked me with concern in her eyes. "Yes. I get what you're saying. I just don't get what this has to do with Bella. She can't be my mate, Alice. Why won't you understand it? She i-" I threw it all out until Alice cut me off._

"_Yes, she is! She is your mate, Edward! Why won't **you** understand **that**? She may be human and maybe she is twelve years old. So what? I've met her, Edward. She may physically be twelve, but mentally I think she is way older than you are. She knows something, Edward. She's smart. She's going to figure out what we are, who she is to you and who you are to her. Please, Edward, just give in already. You know it's true. You can't tell me you haven't thought about her, her blood, her mind-"_

"_I can't read her mind." I blurted out. They all looked at me in shock._

"_What do you mean you can't read her mind?" Jasper and Emmet looked completely stunned. It was the first time they had spoken up during the whole conversation. It had never happened before that I couldn't read someone's mind. Now it had, everybody was in shock. "Just like I said. I can't read her mind. When I tried to find it, the other day, in the kitchen, I… I found nothing. It was like she wasn't even there." All the others were thinking about what I had just said. I didn't even know what to think about it myself. I must admit, I did find it intriguing and also…relaxing? Was that it? Relaxing? Maybe, I mean, I knew my gift was very convenient in case there were suspicions. But in a household with three couples, well, you won't see it as a gift anymore. More like a curse. "Wow, maybe she is made for you." Emmet spoke up. "What are you talking about, Emmet? I thought I had made my point! She is a human child!"_

"_Yeah, I know that. And I really don't say it's normal…but don't you think it is all…fitting? I mean, you always have to deal with our thoughts, even though you don't want to… Don't you think a girl who's mind you can't read, who's thoughts you won't have to deal with, would be perfect for you?"_

"_Yes! Yes, it all makes sense," Alice jumped in, "I knew there was something else there was to prove. Good point, Emmet! See now, Edward? She is everything you need. You can't deny it anymore." By now everyone was convinced of what Alice and Emmet had said. I had to say; It did make sense. Just not the part were she was a human child. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just mate with a vampire from my age? I had to think this over. "I going for a run." I mumbled. Please don't go away for that long again…-Esmé._

"_I won't. I'll be back in a few hours." I was already out the door before any of them could respond…_

_~End of flashback~_

So here I lay, thinking of Isabella Swan, daughter of the chief of police in Forks. What was going to come from this? She was a human child, who smelled incredibly tasteful to me. So even if I could handle the thirst, I still couldn't be with her. I lifted my head up and let it fall to the ground a few times. It didn't hurt me at all, but it did leave a dent in the ground.

Ow, that reminds me. Even if I could handle the thirst, and I could be with her in any way I would probably end up breaking her in half just touching her. Fantastic…

I got "tired" from laying here all the time so I decided to go running again when I came close to the road leading to La Push. Then I heard it. A voice I hadn't heard for a week. Bella's voice. "Yeah, totally…I can already see myself with Jacob… Not." Suddenly I felt something weird creeping up on me. Jealousy? Who was she talking about? Obviously about a boy. Who was this Jacob? Suddenly I heard another voice. "Sorry, I was just asking. I mean, he seems sort of into you." Jessica Stanley. I had met her once at the hospital. She was eight or twelve years old, but she had already learned how to gossip from her mother. Guess it runs in the family. Then they came close enough for me to look through their thoughts. _I'm sure she does like him-Jessica. God, he's such a loser…Why does she even hang out with him? I'm way cooler-Mike._ I searched for Bella's thoughts but found nothing. All I heard were four children and mister Weber. I went to the thoughts of a girl named Angela. She seemed to feel sorry for Bella. For someone so young she her thoughts were pretty mature and motherly. "Yeah, it has been like that since I was six. I don't know what he sees in me." She was staring out of the window in a thoughtful way. It was so annoying to have to look through another's eyes and not being able to read her mind at the same time. _I wonder what's wrong. Ever since she spoke to Jacob she seems so troubled. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow at lunch. I'm sure she won't want to talk about it in the presence of Mike and Jessica- Angela._

Through her eyes I could see Bella staring into the woods. She looked like she was searching for something. What was she looking for? Then I remembered her getting lost in the woods a week ago. Was she looking for Alice? Or maybe… No. Me? _Edward, can you come home? We have a problem…- Alice._ Damn that little pixie. I ran to were she was standing inside of the forest. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I need to tell you something." She said in a serious way. What she told me then got my body filled with anger.

Bpov

When Jacob was done telling his story I started thinking. Could it be true? Did the Cold ones really exist? But Alice seemed such a sweet girl… How could she possibly be dangerous? "So?" Jessica inquired. "So what?" I asked turning to look at her. She sat in the seat behind me so I had to twist my whole body to look at her. "Do like that Jacob boy?" she said with a smug grin on her face.. _God…I wish this day came to an end_. "Yeah, totally…I can already see myself with Jacob." I made sure to let the sarcasm and annoyance drip of my voice. Don't get me wrong, I liked Jessica, but sometimes she was just way to happy to find a new gossip. I can already hear my classmates talking about "Bella and the native boy". I cringed at that. I went back to staring out of the window. "Sorry, I was just asking. I mean, he seems sort of into you." I could hear in her voice she meant it. Damn, now I felt sorry. "Yeah, it's been like that since I was six. I don't know what he sees in me." I said truthfully. Since I started living in Forks every boy thought that they might get a change with me. Well, no. I just wasn't interested in them. I went back to staring out of the window. I was wondering if it had really been one of the Cullens I saw this afternoon… _Stop thinking about them!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

But I couldn't. Ever since I had met them I couldn't stop thinking about them. But now it was even worse. Now I heard the story of the Quilete I wanted to, no I needed to know. What was the background story behind the Cullens? I mean, I know people always say that werewolves, vampires, witches and all were all fiction. But still, the story seemed so… real somehow. If you combined the story with me dreams it would be so logical, but it wasn't. I didn't make sense at all. There couldn't actually be something like a Cold one or a werewolf, could there?

"We're here, Bella. Say hi to your dad, will you?" mister Weber said from the driver seat.

"Sure thing. And thank you for taking me to La Push. I see you tomorrow, guys." I waved my friends goodbye till I couldn't see them anymore. Then I went inside. I knew Charlie wasn't home yet. He had shift until seven and it was nearly 5:50. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. After I had cooked and ate dinner with Charlie it was almost eight. I decided it was time for me to go to bed. "I'm turning in for the night, dad. See you tomorrow!" I said with a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep tight, kiddo!" Charlie called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes of the game he was watching. That night I had the same dream about Edward finding me in the woods again. And the moment he lunged at me I woke up again. Suddenly I saw a flash of white from a dark corner in my room. Was that… "Edward?" I asked in the dark. I heard Charlie snoring in the room beside me so I knew he was fast asleep. I heard some shuffling, but no response. _Should I scream?_ "Edward?" I asked again. Again no response. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and before I knew it I heard a faint rush of wind before I could put on my nightlight the intruder was gone. There was no trace of anybody having been in my room. I walked over to my window and looked out into the forest. Yet, I couldn't see anything. Had I imagined everything? But then I felt a tiny bit of a cool breeze coming from a small opening between my window and it's frame… I knew for sure I hadn't opened my window today. Someone had indeed been into my room.

**I hope you liked it!**


	9. Making sure

Epov

"She's going to try and chase her away, if necessary even…well, I think you get what I'm going at." She trailed of. I see and read she was sad. Alice loved Bella already as she had seen they would be best friends. Normally I would be comforting Alice, seeing as she was my favourite sister. But all I did now was let out an angry roar. I could feel Alice's small arms wrap themselves around my waist as a comforting gesture. It worked, but only for a bit.

"I'm going to talk to her. I can't let her harm Bella." I had barely finished my sentence or her face went blank. I searched in her head for answers for the outcome. But what I say had nothing to do with my decision, but _hers_. I couldn't think of her name without wanting to rip her hair out of her head. _How dare she try and take my mate away from me?_ I seethed in my mind. In Alice's vision she saw Rosalie breaking into the Swan's residence and laying a piece of paper on her bedside table. It basically said that if Bella didn't leave now, Charlie would get to suffer under it and eventually she too. I had just nearly grasped the fact Bella Swan was made for me, and me alone just to have my sister trying to scare her. I began to see red on the edges and I had to take a few deep breaths to keep myself from injuring _her_.

"When does the vision take place, Alice?" In my rage I'd almost forgotten to ask her. Maybe there was a way to not actually kill Rosalie, but to prevent the whole incident from happening.

"I already thought you miss that," she sighed "This night, I think her alarm clock read," she stopped to think for a moment "1:53 a.m."

We looked up at the sky.

"Edward, we can still prevent all of this. We wouldn't want to tear our family apart now would we?" The look in her eyes told me not to mess with her, but honestly, how would she feel if someone were to try and threaten and maybe even hurt her Jasper?

"It must be around 6:15 now. I have a plan. Talking to her won't work. I've already tried that, and she"ll never listen to you. What if we just wait for Rosalie to show up there? She can't attack Bella during the day as she is surrounded by people. And if the two of us wait for her she can't just attack us, and even if she did she would be outnumbered and we would probably wake up Charlie Swan and Bella. She can't do anything. And when I see it is save for Bella to go back home, we will call a family meeting and let everybody decide. I don't think she would want to risk getting thrown out." As clever as it sounded I was still worried.

"What if they decide to let Rosalie chase her away?" I panicked.

"They won't Edward. I've already seen that our plan will work out. Now, go and take a quick hunt. We might be protecting Bella, but if you're thirsty she'll still end up hurt."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked puzzled.

"No, I've hunted this weekend. And besides, the only reason I'm letting you hunt is because even with your self-restraint she is still your singer." I stared at my feet in shame. "I won't hurt her, will I?" I asked her insecurely. "If you go hunting now, I don't see anything bad happen. Keep your cell with you and put it on at all times. That way I can call you if anything goes wrong. Well, I'm going home now. I'll just go to my room and talk with Jasper for a bit." She gave me a peck on the cheek and reassured my again that everything would go well.

And with that I ran into the woods. _What if Rosalie changes her mind and gets there before you do? What if I drain Bella? What if the family doesn't want her? No, Alice said they would want her in it_. Esmé would probably want another child. Carlisle would go along with everything that seemed right for Esmé or his children. Alice already saw Bella as part of the family. Jasper… I didn't know about him. He still saw humans as walking snacks. But on the other side, he wouldn't want to make Alice unhappy by killing her futuristic best friend. Rosalie was obviously a no. And Emmet was another one I didn't know of. He wouldn't want to go against Rosalie, but he seemed excited to get a new sister that would grow up. He seemed to enjoy the idea of seeing someone close to him moving forward. I heard a faint galloping from what sounded like deer. I inhaled to examine the scent. Definitely deer. I climbed into a tree and went to some of the top branches so they couldn't see me. I examined the group. It wasn't much, but it had to do for now. I looked at the biggest of them. A male deer that was lazily laying under the shade of a tree next to me. That was going to be my first prey.

I swiftly sprang onto one of the higher branches of the tree it was lying under. I walked to the tip of the branch and crouched down. My prey hadn't realized anything. Just perfect. I could here it relaxing as its breathing softened. Three, two, one…I let all my animalistic instincts take over me. I jumped onto the deer and sank my teeth in its neck, near a vein. It started kicking with its legs, trying to kick my off him. But we both knew it wouldn't make any difference. When I had drained it, I buried it so that no one would see the evidence. I went on like that. I drank two more deer after the first when my cell rang.

_No! She couldn't have changed her mind. I can't get to her in time._ I panicked.

Alice had told me she would call if _Rosalie_ (even in my mind I sneered her name) changed her mind. Afraid of what I would hear I picked up.

"Is she alright, Alice?" I asked in a slight paranoid voice.

"Yes, but you really should come home now. Otherwise we'll be too late."

"What about Rosalie? Have you seen anything new?" I asked a bit more calm now.

"Well, yes. But I'll tell you when we get home." She was keeping something from me again. I could hear it in her voice.

"Maybe you should tell me now, Alice," I growled under my breath "After all she is my mate."

"Yeah, that's why I'm not telling you. Now hurry up, will you?" and with that she hang up on me.

I knew calling her back wouldn't do anything. She would see it and ignore me.

I ran as fast as I could back to Forks.

When I got within a 5minute distance from the house I got called again. "Stay there. I told them you would continue hunting until the morning. I told them I would search for you and we would hunt together." Before I could answer she hung up again.

Indeed, a few minutes later she came running to me.

"Care to tell me what happened in your new vision?" I said annoyed.

We began running to the Swan residence.

"Well…Rosalie kind of suspects something so she decided not to go tonight. I have feeling she is still planning something, but I don't know what as she keeps changing her mind. The moment I came back I saw her looking for you. And then after that she came to me and said she knew I warned you." Alice really seemed upset about the fact she didn't have any clarity concerning her friend's safety.

"Wait, what? Then why are we going there?" I stopped running. I was seriously confused now. Didn't she just say Rosalie wasn't attacking tonight?

"Edward, think about it! If I can't see what she's up to, how are we supposed to protect Bella? What if she's just tricking me? We have to keep guard for tonight. And in the morning we'll discuss this with the family. If Carlisle talks to Rosalie she wouldn't dare to go against him."

"Oh," Was my smart reply "Thanks Alice, for doing all of this." I said sincere.

She smiled happily at me. "You're welcome. And besides, that's what best friends do right? Stand up for each other?" We started running again and 5 minutes later we stood outside the Swan residence.

I could hear the heartbeats of two people. Charlie and Bella Swan. I could hear snoring coming from the bedroom more to the backyard. It sounded heavy so I knew that it wasn't Bella. So Bella must be laying in the bedroom next to the tree. God, this almost seems to tempting. "Planning something?" I could see Alice looking at me with a huge grin. If I were human I would probably be blushing madly now. "No. I was just thinking that maybe we could sit in the tree as we are staying here for a while." I lied. But we both knew it was a pathetic excuse. Still, we went up the tree. I immediately looked through the window. There she was. When we had first met I couldn't see her very clearly as I was distracted by my thirst. I could still feel the burning, but it was duller now due to my hunting an hour ago. I could now see her face myself and I immediately registered it. She was so pale… Almost like she was one of us. But the heartbeat and the blood flow proved she was fully human, always moving forward. I got why Rosalie was angry. None of us had asked for what had happened. If we had the choice we would chose to die. Like we should have a long time ago. But all of us were still pretty much the same like when we _almost_ died. But there she lay. Beautiful, smart (from what Alice had told me), young, and most important; Human.

"You can't run now anymore, Edward. You know fate will catch up with you. You need her, and she needs you just as much, though she doesn't know that yet. I've seen that you can handle it." I could tell she was being honest with me, yet the words still seemed so hard to comprehend.

"But her blood is so tempting, and she's so fragile. I can break her so easily. Why does this have to happen to me?" I said in a broken voice.

"She's everything but fragile. Otherwise she wouldn't be made for you. You are here to protect her. That's what we do for our companions. And if she would have been a vampire she would do the same for you."

I thought about that. I started watching Bella in her sleep again. She was so beautiful. So peaceful. I wished that I could sleep. It was about 1:53 a.m now. Suddenly Bella started to squirm in her bed, like she was trying to flee from something. Then I heard her mumble. "Edward…Cold one" Alice and I froze. She couldn't have just said that.

_Is she awake?-Alice_

"I don't think so. Listen to her heartbeat." I whispered. We sat very still for a moment.

I was right though, because a few minutes later she tossed and turned around.

"She looks like she's having a nightmare." Alice whispered concerned. I looked at her petite form in worry. "Is she having a nightmare about me?" I asked her. "I think so. I does make sense. Edward, she knows what we are, and with the impression you made last time you saw each other… I think she's dreaming about you attacking her." Alice tried to say the words as kindly as possible, but they still hit me with full force. I felt like I could cry right now. I was here guarding Bella, and it turns out that she's afraid of _me_.

"Maybe you should help her." Alice said out of nowhere.

"How? I can't wake her up."

Alice had a bright look on her face and her eyes twinkled. She shook her head. "No, but remember everything I said about mates the last couple of days." She gave me time to recall the memories.

"_Edward, listen to me closely. This isn't happening without a reason. We all found ourselves the mates we did, because they are the ones who know how to love us best. They know what to do. They are our missing pieces. One can not live without the other. Do you get what I'm saying, Edward?"_

"_You can't run now anymore, Edward. You know fate will catch up with you. You need her, and she needs you just as much, though she doesn't know that yet. I've seen that you can handle it."_

"_She's everything but fragile. Otherwise she wouldn't be made for you. You are here to protect her. That's what we do for our companions. And if she would have been a vampire she would do the same for you."_

"Okay…but I still don't see what you want me to do with that." I said. _God, for a boy from over a hundred years you're pretty dumb!-Alice_

"You know how to love her best, you need her and she needs you, and you need to protect her. Because that is what we do for our mates, Edward! We protect each other. You are still doubting if you two are meant for each other right," she waited a moment for me to respond. I nodded and she continued "Well, this is your chance to find out. Go inside and sooth her. Oh, and before you go near her, you might want to consider starting off from the far end from her room and coming closer step by step so you can get used to her scent. In the meanwhile I'll go for a run in the woods. I'll be nearby." I nodded. It did make sense what Alice said. "I'll give it a try, but promise me to stay nearby in case I- I lose control" I whispered the last part. She nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. "See you later." And with that my sister ran into the woods.

I hoped Bella's window wasn't locked. I tried to slide it open. It easily slid open, but it did crack a little. I had to remember to bring oil the next time. _The next time…_I thought amused. I was already thinking about doing this again. I did what Alice told me to. Her scent was so tempting. I watched Bella for a little while longer. Suddenly she started moving more and more. She looked so scared. I rushed over to her. "Ssh, Bella. It will all be alright." I tried to sooth her unconscious form. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. I saw a flash of the most gorgeous brown when I realized I had to get away from here. I ran over to the darkest corner in her room. "Edward?" she called into the dark. I cursed in my mind. I shouldn't have come here. She began to get up. _Damn it Bella! Go back to sleep!_ I mentally yelled at her.I shuffled back as far as I could. I did make some noise. Could she hear me? "Edward?" Yes. Definitely yes. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and I saw that as my chance to escape. I opened the window and slit it back. I closed it almost completely, but something stopped me. I wanted her to know I had been here. I wanted her to know I had been here and had not harmed her. I left it open for a small bit. And then I ran. I ran far into the woods until I saw Alice giggling on the ground. She tried to contain her laughter at my weird behaviour. But I could still see the smug grin on her face. "I guess I don't need to tell you?" I asked embarrassed. The twinkle in her eyes gave it all away…

**I hope you liked it! I left my evening walk to wait so I could finish this chapter for you. Please don't forget to review, because I really need some inspiration!**


	10. Saved

Bpov

I stared out of the window a little while longer. I was sure there had been someone in my room, but no human could have gotten away in 3 seconds.

No human, but according to the stories a Cullen could, a Cold one could.

A vampire.

But if the Cullens were vampires and they hunted animals, why go into my room?

I walked back to my bed, my nightgown waving around my thighs. I left the window open . I didn't know why though. Did I want the intruder to come back? Yes and no. No, because if it wasn't a Cullen it could have been anyone. Yes, because if it was a Cullen I wanted to know everything about them. But who even said the story about the Cullens was true? I mean, it was a little bit farfetched, wasn't it? But I had seen them.

The way they moved, full of grace, all gorgeous and beautiful in their own way. But apart from all the nice stuff they also seemed very secret. Like something wasn't right about them. According to my dreams, thoughts, Edward's strange behaviour and their strange similarities even when they weren't blood related there indeed was something not right. Maybe you could call it a bit dark even. I tried to fall asleep again, but I just couldn't keep my mind from wondering to the Cullens.

I picked up my Ipod and put my playlist "Shooting Stars" on. I was in love with Airplanes from Hayley Williams, so I took that as title. I put on a boy who sung on the music of Airplanes but who made a whole different songtext. Travis Garland-Airplanes. **(A/N He really is fantastic at version 3.0)**

I listened to all different kind of songs, but I didn't really hear them. My mind was in a whole different place. Edward Cullen, what did you do to me? I hadn't spent a day without thinking about him since I met him. I couldn't believe just a bit more than a week had gone by. It felt like years to me. I looked at my alarm clock: 3.39 a.m. I tossed and turned, but I just couldn't fall asleep again. When I heard a beeping sound my hand slammed down on everything but the freakin" annoying tiny robot thingy that made the noise. _Finally_. I thought when I hit the "off" button. Eventually I fell back in a light slumber somewhere this night. I walked down the stairs in my pyjamas and fixed myself a bowl cereal. Charlie was still sleeping as he would wake up in half an hour. I always woke early so we wouldn't have to fight over our shared bathroom. After I was done I walked back up the stairs and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair and then I went to my room to dress myself. I had my hair wrapped in a towel. Charlie was now downstairs eating breakfast. When I was dressed in dark blue tights, black ripped jeans and white t-shirt with brown Uggs I walked downstairs. I spent 10 minutes waiting there for Charlie finishing washing our bowls, brushing his hair and teeth and collecting some stuff for the station. He dropped me off at school and went to the station. After a uneventful day at school I started to walk my way back home.

Then I heard someone walking behind me. A man. He looked pretty tall and muscular, but his face showed that he wasn't using these ability's for the better. _Stop thinking like that, Bella. You don't even know him. What if he just had a bad day?_ But still I fastened my pace. Now I started panicking as the man mimicked me. Okay, this wasn't just a guy who coincidentally had to walk the same way, at the same speed who looked like he was planning something very evil but who is actually just a teddy bear with a bad day? "Were you headed at little one? Maybe I can help you get there. I will know where to go." He said in a dark tone. _Help me._ I thought. He slowered his pace and I looked back to see what he was doing. _Shit, he's talking on the phone. This can't be good. He's probably calling some of his friends._

Why did the big guy up there hate me so much?

When I looked back a few metres further I looked back again. He was gone. I walked for about three metres further, looking back every 5 seconds when I walked against something warm and big. It was a man not much different then the one that had been following me. But from the expression on his face he had the exact same intension…

I was getting scared now. What was going to happen to me?

God, why did I even ask that to myself?

I knew what was going to happen, but that didn't mean I wanted to know.

"And where do you think your going sweetheart? Thought you would get rid of us that easily?" His brown curly hair came from under the hood of his black jacket and I could see a hint of brown eyes too. In his pocket I could see the long and slender form of something flat. Something that looked very much like a pocket-knife…

_How am I going to get out of here?_ I thought franticly. I kept looking around myself. But then I saw the man from before approaching us. No! I was way too small and too weak to fight one of them, leave alone two. Still I had to try. It was my only way out. Even if I hurt at least one of them for 5 seconds maybe it would distract them enough for me to run. I tried not to think about how that would end up. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find the man who followed me first. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was a slightly tanned man so he must have fled from another city to Forks. "Keep your paws off me." I told him stiffly and I shoved his hand away roughly. "You have some guts, little one…Maybe we should teach you to behave." And with that he hit me hard enough to make me hit my head hard against the pavement. The last thing I remembered being a blink of silver. _Was it the knife?_ But before I could really think about that, because blackness overtook me.

Epov

The rest of the night nothing happened. When Bella was asleep we went to sit in the tree again. I knew better then to go back in now.

Still I had a satisfied feeling when I heard her mumble my name again.

When her alarm clock went off we went home to find the others.

When we came to the front porch I was being attacked by Rosalie.

She started to hit every part of me she could find.

"How could you? You can't actually choose to damn her! You yourself always say that you'd rather died, that we are monsters, then why palm her in?" she yelled between the punches.

"I never said I was going to change her!" I roared and then I threw her off me and slammed her into the wall.

Emmet had come out now and he looked very angry. But before he could lung at me Alice stood between us glaring at him.

"Don't you ever dare and try hurt Rose again!" he spat at me.

"Everybody inside," Esmé too had come outside now. She spoke in a very low tone which she only used when we were fighting. When she saw Emmet was stupid enough to try and complain she added a low "Now!" to it and disappeared into the house holding open the door for us.

When we all sat around the dining table we only used for family meetings, Esmé spoke up.

"What was going on out there, Edward?" Her angry tone had weakened a bit, but it still lingered in her voice.

"I came home and Rosalie started hitting me. She thinks I'm going to change Bella."

By the mentioning of Bella everybody realized I indeed smelled a bit like her.

"Edward, what did you do?"

"I just kept guard at the Swan residence as certain someone," I looked straight at Rosalie "Decided that threatening my mate seemed the perfect idea to get all her attention back and send her jealousy away." I smirked at her as I finished my sentence.

I knew there would be hell to pay for what I'd just said.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out in a scolding tone. Rosalie looked like she wanted to throw the whole dining table at my head.

"It sounds a bit like you don't care about the fact that Rosalie wanted to threaten Bella and Charlie Swan, Carlisle," Carlisle was already opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off and went on in the same deathly tone as before "Which brings me to my question to all of you. Do you want me to leave Isabella Swan alone? I will respect your choices. If you chose for me to leave her be, I will, under the condition Rosalie will do the same thing."

The whole table seemed to be shocked for a moment except Alice and me of course.

I decided I wanted to take a look in her thoughts to see how this was going to end.

_Nice try, Edward- Alice_

Great, she's blocking me. I tried to read her face but she had put on an emotionless mask.

Nobody spoke up, and I was afraid to look into their thoughts.

Someone will have to take the initiative…

"Carlisle, what is your answer?" I asked in a small voice.

"Bella is your mate. You've been unhappy for a long time now. You deserve her and she deserves you. I say she should stay, but she'll have to know the truth then." I nodded. Little did he know, she probably already knew the truth.

I looked at Esmé.

"You will have to make up for the fighting, but I'm with Carlisle of course. I want to meet my new daughter soon. As a punishment you will have to watch some food channels with me."

She tried desperately to sound severe, but I could hear her happiness seeping through.

Before I could even look at her Alice already jumped of her seat to come and hug me.

"Yes of course!" she squealed in delight.

I had to laugh a bit at that. It calmed my nerves a bit that three people had said yes, but I wasn't there yet.

I knew Rosalie would be against me, so it would be a mystery what Emmet would say.

I looked at Jasper. He seemed thoughtful.

"Jasper?" I asked panicked. I so hoped he would say yes.

"Believe me when I say I'm happy for you, Edward. I really am. And I don't want to separate you from Bella, but my control… I don't want to end up killing your mate."

"You won't hurt her Jazzy." Alice skipped over to Jasper's side and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a new sister!"

"Is that a yes?" I asked uncertain.

He sent a wave of calm in my direction and smiled reassuringly. He nodded.

"Anythin' to make my little Alice happy. And of course I'm glad you found your Alice too."

"And of course I'm happy she's anything but an Alice. I wouldn't want a second pixie." I joked and while Alice stuck out her tongue at me childishly.

I looked at Rosalie.

"Don't expect me to be happy for you. You are right. You are a monster." With that said she stood up and walked upstairs. A few seconds later we could hear the smashing of some vases and what sounded like a chair.

I looked at the last person. I knew I didn't matter what he had to say as four, five if you counted me in had already said yes to Bella. Yet, I found it important to listen to Emmet"s opinion.

"What is your opinion on this Emmet?" I asked. Everybody seemed to be interested in what he had to say. Something that rarely occurred. Even Rosalie stopped smashing her room into tiny pieces to listen to her husband. Emmet started moving around in his chair nervously.

"Well I'm happy for you and all. And I would like to have a little sister that will grow up, change every second of the day, move forward. But I don't want to make Rose unhappy. Still, I say yes to Bella. Rose will hopefully forgive me someday," he said looking up at the ceiling as we heard the smashing had started again "Because she is my wife and mate, but you are my brother also. I've seen you through these past decades and it would be cruel to let you suffer longer. You really need her. When I see you now, you glow. Like you're alive. Like we do, when we look at our mates. So I say yes."

We were all speechless for a moment.

In his whole second life he had never said anything so deep and as smart as he had now. Matter of fact, he never said anything smart.

"Thank you, all of you."

"If there was anything I could do for you, Emmet, I would. But she hates me sort of, so I think you will be better of without me trying to help." I tried to lighten the mood. I heard a few chuckles around the table.

Esmé had stood up to work in the garden and Carlisle was preparing for an early shift.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Even though her thoughts may not be the nicest about you, she doesn't. But I know you understand her, and I know that in time she'll learn to understand you and maybe accept it even. But for now, yeah, you're coming close to hate." We laughed a little while longer.

He and Jasper started to play games on the flat screen. Carlisle had waved us all goodbye and gave Esmé a peck on her cheek as he sped away in his black Mercedes. Alice and I had settled on the cough talking about how we were going to handle with a human in our house. Then Alice's eyes glazed over. I watched in her mind as the vision played.

_FES had just ringed its bell and Bella was walking alone to her house. She seemed the only one walking in the street when a man suddenly ducked up a few metres behind her._

"_Were you headed at little one? Maybe I can help you get there. I will know where to go." The blond, tall man said Bella._

_Bella ignored him and fastened her pace. The man copied her when he suddenly slowered and called someone._

_Bella looked back as to look were the man had been and then kept walking, looking back every few seconds._

_Then she walked into another man. You couldn't see him very clearly, but his brown hair came from under his hood and you could see he had dark eyes as well. He also was tall like the other one. "And where do you think your going sweetheart? Thought you would get rid of us that easily?"_

_He spoke just as darkly as the other one._

_Bella kept looking for a way out, but she got locked in when the blond one caught up with them. He put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Keep your paws off me." She shoved his hand from her shoulder in a disgusted way. "You have some guts, little one…Maybe we should teach you to behave." With that he hit her to the ground. When her head hit the pavement she was unconscious._

I couldn't watch any further.

"When?" I growled when Alice was back with us.

"In 10 minutes" Alice said.

Jasper had come to us when he sensed my anger.

"What's going on?"

I explained the whole situation quickly to him and Emmet.

I grabbed my car keys when I started doubting.

"Alice, am I going to be in time to save her?"

"Yes, but go now. I'll call Carlisle to come home and talk to Rose. Now, go!"

With that I had my car started within the next 8 seconds and sped out of the garage.

I had seen where to go in Alice's vision. I sped up the main road in Forks and took the second street on my left, and went right. _God, it takes so much longer this way. What if I don't make it? No! I am going to make in time. I'm not going to let them hurt my Bella._

After three minutes I saw them. He hit Bella and she fell to the ground. Her head collided with the pavement. I hissed. The men then noticed me speeding toward them. They looked shocked at first, but then they saw my appearance. _It's just a boy._ The blond was so wrong…This boy was about 3,5 times older then he was. "I can take him." Said the blond one. The other one nodded while he made his way to Bella. The blond one took a gun from his jacket and aimed it at me. _Yeah, like no one ever tried that on me._ I thought amused. I stepped out of the car. "Leave her alone and you'll get to live." I growled.

"What are you going to do then?" Asked the one near Bella. He got his knife from his pocket. I hissed. The man looked shocked for a moment. I could see in his mind that my eyes were changing into the darkest of black and I started to tremble. He soon recovered though. "He put his knife near Bella's cheek. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer." He lowered his knife a few inches. That's when I lost it. I grabbed the man with the gun by his collar and threw him into the other. Unfortunately the knife came into his back. They were both unconscious and I ran over to the still unconscious Bella. I could smell blood from the men, but I would never drink of any of them. I hid them in a deserted alleyway. I would make sure Alice and Carlisle found them. I then went to pick up Bella. She was lucky that she hadn't bled.

I picked her up and lay her in on my backseat.

I put the seatbelts around her body as carefully as I could and then I slowly made my way home.

Carlisle and Alice were already waiting on the front porch for me.

I picked her up gently and walked past them, into the living room and lay her on the chough.

"Carlisle?" I questioned him.

He knew what I wanted him to do.

He bent over her small form and asked if anything different had happened apart from what Alice had told him in the vision.

"No, but he did hit her pretty hard, and I could also hear a loud thud when she hit her head on the pavement."

I was getting nervous now. How much had these men damaged her?

After two minutes Carlisle spoke up again.

"Well, there will be a bruise on the right side of her face, and she might have a concussion. But apart from that she'll be just fine."

I still looked worried.

"You did well, but what did you do to the men who attacked her?"

"I left them in an alleyway. Could you take care of them?"

I wanted to stay with Bella.

"I will. Alice, come with me, you need to show me the way. Esmé, could you make something to eat for Bella? And after that please call Charlie. He needs to know what happened to his daughter."

"Of course." Esmé was always so loving.

The way she looked at Bella showed that she was very concerned about her youngest daughter.

Alice and Carlisle were out of the house for a minute when I realized it was very quiet.

"Did Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper go for a hunt?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie had to calm down, and Jasper didn't want to kill his little sister." She left Emmet out, because it was obvious that wherever Rose went, he went.

I started stroking Bella's face and hair when she started opening her eyes.

"Hey." I said smiling. "You got us pretty concerned. Are you alright?" I wanted to make up for the impression I had made on her last time.

"Edward," she tried to sit up, but I pushed her back.

"Stay there, Bella. Esmé is making you some food. She will call your dad. You are save here."

"I know. You saved me." She said bluntly looking me straight in the eye.

She felt the connection, I knew it…

**That was it for today! Thanks for reviewing! Xxx**


	11. The truth

**Okay people, a few changes in the story and things I want to say:**

**Bella's age goes from 9 to 12**

**As Bella is now 12 she goes to Forks Junior High**

**Jacob is now 11 and all the other children are 12**

**I'm going to speed up my story a bit, because I want Bella to be with Edward ^.^**

**And I want to say sorry for my grammatical mistakes. I'm Dutch so my computer doesn't correct all the English mistakes I make. I can't remember things for long so I write them down as soon as possible, but by doing that I also make a lot of mistakes. It really isn't me to do that as I am one of the best in my English class, so Sorry!**

**And the last point: Thanks for all of the support by reviews and Story Alerts and all!**

Bpov

I felt myself waking slowly. The right side of my head hurt badly, but then I felt a cold hand stroke across it, which eased the pain. Wait, who was this? Where am I? I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't go along with my will. The person was now also stroking my hair. I felt so at peace here. I didn't want to open my eyes. _Come on, Bella. Open your eyes_. I forced my eyes open. It took a moment for me to grasp at what, or rather who I was looking at.

I was now staring into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen who sat beside my legs. I had the feeling something was different…

"Hey," he said in his velvety voice. He smiled at me. Wait what? "You got us pretty concerned. Are you alright?" He sounded sincere. Was that it? Was that what was different? The way he acted toward at me? No, there was more, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to focus on the difference, but my head hurt to bad.

"Edward," I wanted to know what had happened. I tried to sit up, but I didn't come much further than lifting my head as Edward pushed me back.

"Stay there, Bella. Esmé is making you some food. She will call your dad. You are safe here."

I felt myself melting away by his voice. I wanted to listen to him, but I didn't want Charlie to worry either. I knew he was going to be all over me when I came home. What time was it even? But when I looked into Edward's eyes I decided lying down for a few more minutes couldn't do much wrong.

"I know. You saved me." I looked straight at him. I had said the words before I even realized what they meant. I felt some weird shock run through my body.

_Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

I started blushing furiously.

"Yeah, you were lucky they didn't do worse. One of them pulled a knife when you were unconscious. You were lucky I found you."

"But how did you fight them off?" I was curious to what he would tell me. Would he lie?

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Everybody was acting strange when it came to the Cullens. Billy especially. And in the few times I had seen them I had noticed a lot about them. I knew something wasn't right. Could there really be something like a Cold one? His hands did feel cold.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella," he whispered. I almost didn't hear him. "But I can not tell you the truth either. I'm bound my some sort of law. You will have to figure it out yourself. Maybe you can tell me what you know about us already sometime? It is if you want to of course. Bella," he paused for a moment "I don't have…the strength to stay away from you anymore."

I felt my mouth fall open. I didn't know what to expect from him to say, but I knew for sure that even I couldn't have come up with this. He was being so… honest.

Had I expected him to lie to me? Yes, I certainly did.

"Then don't. You all aren't normal, are you?"

"No, we aren't normal, Bella. We're dangerous. I knew it would be better for you to stay away, but I was and am too selfish. I won't force you into our secret, but if you choose to know I must warn you there's no going back."

"I don't care. Now I know you are different I want to discover what you are." I hadn't realized that Edward was again staring at me like he trying to read me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Carlisle is here." Because of our deep conversation a minute ago I hadn't heard the slamming of car doors. But a half a minute later Alice and Carlisle came in.

I could swear I saw Edward nodding at them. I decided to ignore it. I thought that Edward had giving me enough to think about already.

"Hello, Bella. Nice seeing you again, though I had wished it would have been under nicer circumstances." Carlisle greeted me. I blushed.

"You are a doctor so I will probably never get to meet you under nicer circumstances." That caused him to laugh a bit.

"I will give you that." He said smiling.

"Hey, Bella. Are you alright?" Alice asked. I could see Carlisle, or should I say Dr. Cullen was interested in this answer too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to prove my point by getting up, but when I tried to get up my vision started to blur and my stomach turned around. I fell back into the pillows of the couch.

Then Esmé came in with a plate with sandwiches on it. She kneeled by my side and put her hand on my head. It was cool just like Edward's.

"I made you some food, dear. I called your father. I told him we would wait with bringing you home until Carlisle had checked you out. Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm, I would like some water, please."

I noticed how maternal she was. I wasn't used to people parenting me. With Renee it was more like the roles were reversed, and Charlie never really got the chance to be a real dad.

"Okay, I will go and get some."

"Thank you." I said.

"Looks like you aren't exactly fine, Bella. Could you move your head a bit to the left so I can look at you bruise?" I did as he asked.

"Wow, that looks quiet painful." Alice murmured.

"I've had worse. I'm sort of a klutz. I fall over thin air." I reassured her, but it did hurt.

"Well, Bella. I think you should rest for a while. That means no school, sport or too much walking for a while. The way that bruise looks, and how you aren't able to sit upright I'd say you have a concussion. Maybe you should stay at the hospital for –"

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital. Can't I just go home?" I interrupted him.

"I don't know, Bella. I think it would be better if you had some supervision. Maybe… " I saw him looking at Edward. "Your dad has to work at day right?" He looked at me as I nodded.

"Maybe you could come over to our house at day so there will be someone to watch over you. Esmé is always at home. And I see that you, Edward and Alice go along very well." I blushed. This family was so generous.

"I don't want to be a bother. I can stay at home by myself." I told them.

"Come on, Bella. It would be fun. I could use a friend." Alice pleaded.

"I don't know, Alice. And I don't know what my dad will have to say about it."

"Well, let's find out then." Edward spoke up flashing his crooked grin. Was it just me or was this boy an angel sent from heaven? I seemed to have lost my voice so I just nodded.

Ten minutes later it was all settled. I would stay with the Cullens at day. I still lay on the couch.

Hours had gone by since I was attacked by the two men. What had happened to them? Had Edward fought them? Probably, seeing as my dad didn't know of any of this before Esmé had called.

"Is something wrong? You look troubled." The voice came from Alice who stood in the doorway. Edward had gone up for a moment to talk to Carlisle about what had happened. After that they would bring me home, again.

"I don't think you would know the answer. Everything went so fast." I answered.

"Is it about what happened today? What is it?" She came to sit in the sofa.

"Well, I was wondering, what happened to the men that attacked me? I-," I paused. Could I trust her with the conversation I had had with Edward about an hour ago? I studied her face. She seemed so innocent. I decided to trust her. "Edward told me something was different about your family. I've noticed things myself, so don't think Edward told me anything. But, what happened to the two men after they knocked me out?"

"It's okay, Bella. I won't take disadvantage of your trust. Well, let's say Edward fought them off and after that Carlisle and I went to find them and handed them over to the police. Is that good enough for you?"

I nodded.

Alice and I chattered a little bit. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. It was like we had known each other for years.

Ten minutes later Carlisle came down with Edward.

He seemed careful not to meet my eyes. I heard a door slam.

Then I saw an angel enter the room. She had beautiful long, golden hair, the body of a model. She too had topaz eyes. The only thing in the picture that was wrong was that she looked tortured. She looked at me with a look like she hated me and at the same time pitied me. Why?

I saw a big guy with short, black curls and dimples in his cheeks walk behind her. He looked sort of scary. Everybody who met him would know not to mess with him.

Then there was one more boy to come in. Alice skipped over to him and kissed his cheek. Were they…together? He had blond curls that almost touched his shoulders. He was tall and skinny, but at the same time he had the same intimidating look the other boy held. His eyes were a bit darker, but still a shade of topaz.

Esmé came into the room. She had been in the kitchen for most of the time.

"You are home." I realized how happy her voice sounded. She was a very passionate woman. "Did you have fun in Port Angeles?"

They nodded, but I noticed how they glanced at me.

I saw the big guy leaning towards Edward and saw the two of them whispering. I saw the model like girl looking very sad. _Did I do something wrong?_

Esmé turned to me.

"Bella, these are my other children. Jasper," she motioned towards the tall skinny boy. I blushed at what kind of impression I must have made on this family by now. First I got lost, and now I lay on their couch with a huge bruise on the right side of my face and looking paler than ever. Not that I could compare to the Cullens… He murmured an "Hello" and Esmé went on. "Emmet," she motioned to the other boy who waved at me, grinning like a mad man. I giggled at that. I waved back and looked at the girl. I wondered what her name was. It couldn't possibly be more beautiful than she was. "And this is my daughter Rosalie. She's having a bit of a hard time right now." She tried to put her arm around Rosalie's shoulder, but she pulled away from Esmé's grip and said she was going to bed.

I felt guilty. Somehow I felt like this was my entire fault.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a sad tone.

"No, she's always like that." Edward spoke up after which he got smacked by a glaring Emmet. I shuddered at the sight. Emmet looked sort of scary when he was angry. But I was more worried about Edward.

"Are you alright?" I could see Edward rubbing his head.

"Knock it off, boys. Edward, I don't want to hear those kinds of comments. Emmet, stop hitting people every time you get angry." Esmé said in a strict voice.

"Yes, mom" they said in chore.

"I'm fine, Bella. Emmet doesn't even hit that hard." He assured me.

"Well, I think we should take Bella home now."

"Edward, you go with Bella, okay? Chief Swan wants to talk to you." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and walked over to my side.

He placed his hand under my shoulders and knees.

"What are you doing?" I said shocked.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing? I'm lifting you up, because if you hadn't noticed yet, you can't walk." He said in the most obvious tone. Right, that was kind of logical.

He walked me to a black Mercedes and laid me in the backseat.

"If you get sick, you tell me okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. He looked at me for a few seconds longer, probably checking if I was telling the truth.

When we came to my house Edward insisted on carrying me to my room. He was probably scared my dad would drop me. I blushed as he picked me up again. I noticed how easy he did it. Like I didn't weigh more then a feather. When he put me on the bed he put the covers around me, bid me a goodnight and told me he would see me tomorrow.

I could hear Charlie thanking him and Carlisle for their help and after that I heard him ascending**(I don't know if this is a word in English. I took it over from the Latin language) **the stairs. He opened my door.

"You alright, kiddo? You got me quiet scared for a moment. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't ever think this would happen." He sounded very upset with himself. I felt sorry for him. It was about 9:45 p.m now. He had been panicking for hours now.

"I'm fine dad. As you already know, Edward came to my rescue. Without him I wouldn't have stand a chance. It won't happen again. I will take a less deserted route on my way home next time." I didn't want him to worry. I had been here for such a short time and I already managed to get in trouble.

"You're right. It won't happen again. From now on you are carrying Pepper spray in your bag."

"Dad, I really don't think that-" I didn't finish my sentence. One look at his face told me enough. The last few hours had killed him. Not knowing anything about the well being of his only child.

"I'm going to catch some sleep, okay? I don't want the Cullens to worry anymore tomorrow by having gigantic bags under my eyes. Goodnight, dad." He hugged my close in an awkward hug.

"Don't ever have me worried like that again, Bells."

And with that I went to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. But this time I knew he wasn't going to harm me.

**I really screwed up this chapter. Sorry for that. I just really didn't know what to do anymore. And I feel even more stupid now a classmate of mine is reading this, Vincent! xD**


	12. Enough to think about

I changed my clothes I had worn today. If Alice realized I had worn the same clothing for over a 16 hour time span I wouldn't live through it.

Just as I had put on my black v-neck t-shirt with jeans and classical brown shoes I heard a knock on the door.

"You know you can come in, Alice, so why bother?"

Alice skipped into the room with a happy expression on her face. I would be stuck here for a while. I sighed and sat down my leather couch.

"It's just a polite thing to do Edward. For someone from 1901 you aren't raised very well."

I glared playfully at her. I really didn't want to be reminded to the fact I was quiet a few decades older than Bella.

Thinking of her made me smile.

"Looks like someone has got it good." Alice said sticking her tongue out.

I mimicked her childishly.

She walked over to the leather couch in the far back of my room.

"So?"

I knew she tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of her mouth kept shaking, desperate to form a grin.

"So what?" I said, playing dumb.

"You know what," she glared at me. She wanted the information she came for. "What's your plan?"

"I don't really have one, Alice. I mean, she knows enough already don't you think? I think I put her in enough danger for two weeks already."

Alice nodded in agreement. "You're right. But at one point she will figure it out. I think she might already know. I saw her in 's van yesterday near the reservation. Who knows what people there told her."

I mulled over that for a second. "I don't think so, Alice. Think about it. I haven't come across wolves since Carlisle made a pact with Black and we moved away. Now we're back and we still haven't seen them. The chance that Bella knows people whom would tell her of a secret story about wolves and vampires, the Quilete and us, isn't very big now is it?"

"I know that you think it's ridiculous, but the Swan's are pretty close with the Black family. The descendents of Ephraim Black. Charlie Swan's best friend is Billy Black. And according to the stories he spreads about us I say he knows what we are. I would keep that in the back of your mind. I will leave you alone now."

She gracefully stood up from the couch. She was about to close the door when I called her back.

"Alice." I stood up and walked over to her.

She had turned around, awaiting my question.

"Will you be here tomorrow with Bella and me? She told me she would share her knowledge of us. I really think you should be there, in case I screw up."

At the end of the sentence I saw her lips pull up in a smile.

She opened her arms for me and hugged me close.

"Of course I will, Edward. Thank you for giving me my future best friend and sister."

She didn't realize what those words did to me.

They sent me to the edge of madness.

What did she mean with Bella becoming her sister? Her best friend I could understand, but sister?

"Edward," Alice said carefully. "Edward, snap out of it. What's wrong?"

"Alice, I don't think that will be. I'm only going step in as a protector and a friend, but not as a mate,"

But even I didn't believe that. Still I tried to sound convincing. "Right?"

The smile on her face told me enough.

I groaned. For the first time in twelvety years I felt so… human.

"Will Esmé let me stay home tomorrow?" I whispered low enough for Esmé not to hear.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds.

"It depends on if you plead her or not." She winked at me and skipped down the stairs.

"Thanks!" I called after her.

With that I jumped out of my window and ran towards the Swan residence.

This time I had grabbed a can of oil with me. That night the window went open without squeaking and I silently slipped into Bella's room.

I walked over to the rocking chair. At first I had to adjust to her scent again. It always hit me, but I felt the burn getting slightly better every time I was with her.

I breathed her scent in. She smelt like freesias and strawberries. It was a beautiful combination.

She turned around and I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. I loathed not knowing what she was thinking, or dreaming for that matter.

"Edward…saviour…angelic" She muttered.

So she was dreaming about me? I felt arrogance assault me.

She was dreaming about me saving her earlier this day.

Suddenly she flinched as the right side of her face rolled into her hand, which lay on her pillow to support her head.

She turned back on her left side. I took that as a chance to sooth her pain a little. I walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down slowly as not to wake her up. I put the palm of my left hand on the right side of her face.

A part of my mind was being logical and said: _You will wake her up. You should stop this._

But I ignored that part. I felt a bit strange to touch her, even though I had carried her twice today.

She barely responded on my touch, except for a small smile and a sigh of relief.

I stayed with her until sunrise.

I felt that when the sun would rise lately I wouldn't look up to another day of loneliness and doubt. I would now look up to another day of assurance and completeness. I would look up to another day with Bella.

With one stroke of my thumb across her face I left the Swan residence.

She would come here by 9 o'clock.

When I reached the house Alice already held open the door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I walked towards the kitchen and sat at the counter looking at Esmé with pleading eyes.

She already knew what I was up to, but decided to play dumb.

"Yes, Edward? Is something wrong?"

"Esmé…" I pleaded, but she wouldn't budge. "You really should tell me what's wrong, Edward. I can't help you if you don't say anything useful." She was cleaning the sink we rarely used.

"Esmé…" I said again. She looked up at me with playful eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but I was faster. "May I please, pretty please, stay home today for Bella with Alice?" I quickly put my hands in front of my face in a pleading way and pouted a little.

That sent her over the edge. "Only because you are trying so hard to be cute." She said, ruffling my hair. I went to my room where Alice was waiting in Jasper's lap.

"You know… It would be polite to ask before entering my room." I said jokingly.

"Sorry man, but you actually should be grateful. If it weren't for me comin' along with her you're room would have been broken down from to much excitement."

You could still hear the Southern accent in Jasper's voice.

Alice playfully slapped her husband and mate, at which Jasper responded with a puppydog face.

It was strange to say how such different people like us could life together under one roof.

Emmet and Rosalie always had to show their love in physical way, where Esmé and Carlisle were always subtly yet passionate. And Alice and Jasper just completed each other in their acting and their mood.

We talked a little until it was 9 o'clock. The others had gone to school and Carlisle would go to work later in the morning.

Alice had changed in the meanwhile. She was now wearing black skinny jeans with a bright and long pink t-shirt saying: "I'm not small, I'm funsized," **( I copied this from the internet xD)**

Then the bell rang and when I opened it I saw Charlie Swan supporting Bella Swan in his arms.

And when I saw her I wondered what kind of love we would share.

**Sorry, I've been very busy. And now my vacation is over…**

**Xoxo**

**Hope I didn't suck to bad!**


	13. Tension & vampires

Bpov

Charlie woke me up at eight. He offered to help me dress, but we both weren't looking forward to such an awkward memory. Instead I was being smart. I told Charlie which clothes to get out my closet and put on the bed and I would dress myself. "I will have to stand for a little while in the bathroom though while I'm taking a shower. But I'll hold on to the pipes, there strong enough. If they get warm I'll just put a washcloth on my hand." And that's how I got like this.

Clean, dressed, presentable and eating breakfast. After Charlie and I were finished eating he washed the dishes.

He then lifted my up and put me in the backseat of the car.

Carlisle had apparently described the route to get to the mansion.

When we got there, Charlie lifted me up again and I knocked on the door.

It was Edward who opened it.

He looked stunning, like he just stepped out of a magazine. He said yesterday that they were dangerous, but how could an angel be that?

I had been openly staring at him again, and quickly closed my mouth.

"Let me take over, sir." And before Charlie could object I was in Edwards arms moving towards the couch. I saw there were pillows and a blanket laid out for me. I blushed as I thought of the next daily eight hours I would spend here for the next week…

I noticed a slight hesitance when Edward put me down.

"You didn't have to carry me again. Charlie could have done that."

I told him strictly. He smiled.

"Carrying you wasn't a problem. Besides, you're not even heavy so I do it with ease."

I heard Esmé talking to Charlie in the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"No, I really should get to the station," He then turned to me, waved and said "See you tonight, kiddo. I probably don't have to say it, but be good."

I snorted and he laughed a little. He waved one final time and turned around to his car. About 15 seconds later I heard him drive away. I sighed.

I looked up when I felt Edward sit beside my legs.

"Does it hurt too much? I can get Carlisle." He was already moving to sit up when I answered him.

"No, it just stings. And I was just feeling a little," I paused. I didn't want to offend them; especially after all they had done for me. "A little awkward. I mean, I don't really know you guys and yet you have done so much for me. You are even taking care of me." I was about finished when I realized something. I looked Edward in his eyes. Alice skipped into the living room the moment I was about to ask my question. "What are you two doing home actually? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Alice laughed a little. Her laugh reminded me of little, tinkling bells.

"Hello to you too, Bella."

I blushed. I was being very rude by asking all those personal questions. And I hadn't even greeted Alice. "Hi, Alice." I said shyly, blushing mad.

"It doesn't matter, Bella," she went to sit in a chair near Edward and me. "And we're home, because we thought you would like some company of people around you're age. Esmé is an amazing mom, but I don't think hanging around with an adult al day is the most fun thing to do. So we stay home for you." I blushed again. It was about the third time today… _You're doing just great, Bella._

"Thanks." I muttered.

I didn't really know what to say then. I studied Edward's face. Yesterday I had noticed a difference, but I just couldn't concentrate with my headache.

I started from his chin, to his lips, his jaw, his nose, his eyes, his hair and back again until I realized. How could I be so stupid to not notice? I had looked them over a thousand times and I hadn't seen it! His eyes were now topaz just like the others.

I was about to open my mouth when he interrupted.

"Seeing as you know we're different and we practically got the house to ourselves will you tell us what you know?" He used that velvety voice again. I sounded so musical.

"I…uhm…Aren't you scared you're mom will hear?"

I was starting to feel selfconsious and played with the hem of my shirt. It would sound embarrassing if I said a Native boy of 11 years old told me a scary story in which the Cullens were displayed as Cold ones aka vampires.

But it did seem to fit them.

They had a cold and pale skin, red eyes, they never came out in the sunlight, they were incredibly fast and strong, and their senses were developed perfectly to find their pray : humans. Also Jacob told me that some of them were supposed to have gifts and they were immortal. He mentioned that the Cullens met with his great great grandfather or something, found hunting on the Quilete's land, but the Cullens were different. They were supposed to be Cold ones who lived on a different diet which influenced their eyes colour, which was supposed to be red, but theirs were topaz. They didn't hunt humans, but helped them instead as Carlisle Cullen, leader of the clan, was a doctor. The Quilete and the Cullens made a pact. The Cullens weren't allowed to hunt on their land, nor change another human. In exchange the Quilete wouldn't betray their kind to the "Pale faces" as Jacob had said smiling and nodding at me.

"Esmé is going to the mall soon. Will you tell us then?" Alice asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded hesitantly.

"But you won't laugh, okay? Otherwise I'm leaving." I pouted a little while looking at both of them. I heard both of them chuckling. I looked back into Edward's eyes. They were so enchanting. He looked back at me while showing me a crooked grin. I felt myself falling for that smile. He looked beautiful, the way his hair wasn't tamed, the contrast of the black t-shirt and the paleness of his skin, the muscles you could underneath the shirt…

I was practically drooling when Esmé came in.

"Edward! Alice! What are you doing?" She sounded angry.

_Maybe Esmé didn't approve of them staying home._ That did sound logical.

"Didn't you offer her something to drink or possibly something to eat?" She shrieked. They looked down ashamed, but I noticed they weren't blushing.

I giggled a little at the look on their faces.

"Sorry mom, sorry Bella." They said.

"Do you want something to drink or eat, dear?" Esmé had now turned to me, suddenly using a very motherly and caring voice.

I smiled politely at her. She really was a sweet woman.

"No thank you."

She returned my smile with one of her own warm ones.

"If you need anything, you tell me or them. They're just way to lazy." She said shaking her head disapprovingly, but we all saw a smile creeping up on her face.

She didn't look like the type to stay angry for long.

I noticed she was wearing an elegant pair of beige trousers that went up until halfway her stomach with a white simple blouse puffing over the waistband. She wore a necklace with a crest on it. I felt like I had seen it before. She was also wearing beige heels and her hair was put up in a knot that hung loosely in her neck.

"Well, I'm going to the mall to get some stuff. Is there anything needed?" Esmé asked her children. They both shook their head.

"If you need me you can call." She waved us goodbye and a little while later I heard a car driving out of the garage.

"She's gone." Edward immediately turned to me with expecting eyes.

"Well?" He asked when I hadn't said anything yet.

I looked at both of them. I sighed. I looked down at my covered legs and my black v-neck shirt.

"Well, as I said I noticed a few things, but if there is even a chance it is true," I rushed through the words. _Take a deep breath, Bella. Calm down and tell them what you know. They admitted, so it can't be that hard._ With those thoughts I encouraged myself. "I didn't figure it out all by myself." I finished my sentence.

"So what have you noticed about us then?" Alice asked. She looked at me with a smile on her face. That lightened my tension a bit.

"You really want to know?" I asked getting more selfconsious as Edward was now not only penetrating my head, but also leaning in out of interest.

"Come on, Bella. You have to stick to your word." Edward pleaded me using puppydog eyes. _Damn it! Who found those things out?_

"You're skin is pale white and ice cold," I started looking at Edward.

"You all have topaz eyes too. You all move graceful, and are extremely beautiful and charismatic. You all have those aspects though you're not blood related. And according to the story you're supposed to be extremely strong, of which I'm convinced is true as you fought of two waponed men," I looked straight at Edward and he seemed a bit tense. I decided to go on. This must mean something then… "Extremely fast, you never come out into the sunlight and your senses are perfect, and... and you are immortal." I completed my list.

It was very quiet, too quiet for my liking. This wasn't an easy or peaceful silence, this was a awkward and scary one.

"Edward? Alice?" I asked in a small voice.

Suddenly Edward's tenseness faltered a little and he looked at me concerned.

"Do you know what we are, Bella?" He suddenly seemed so vulnerable, like he felt exposed or something. I looked at the two of them.

"That depends. How much is true?"

It took her a few seconds, but finally she answered. She wasn't as tense as Edward, but I could see she was a bit nervous.

"All of it." She spoke softly looking my straight in the eye for a moment, but looking away the next…

"Say it, Bella." Edward spoke up. He delicately took my face in his hands and kneeled beside me.

He made me look at him. I didn't want to say it. The way he demanded me to say it out loud made it sound like he was disgusted. How could he be? They were all like angels.

"The story also said that your family doesn't hunt on humans." We all knew I knew. We were just avoiding it.

"That doesn't matter. Say it," He grabbed my face a little harder as I tried to shake my head no.

"Say it. Out. Loud."

"Cold ones," I whispered. "Vampires." I said harder.

I looked at them, but they didn't meat my gaze.

Weren't they going to against it? It was true?

"It doesn't matter. I like your family. I know none of you will hurt me."

You don't know, Bella. You don't know the consequences. We are dangerous." He met my eyes finally.

"Are you afraid?" He stare was cold and hard, but I knew he was just wearing a mask.

"No." I challenged him.

Time had gone by quickly as suddenly the door opened and Esmé came in with her shopping bags.

She smiled apologetically at me.

"The truth is finally out."

I didn't realize that from this point my life had just started…

**I hope you all enjoyed it, because I finished it hastily. I have a major fight with my mom. Please give me some reviews, because this chapter really can't be worse then the last one…**


	14. Electric shocks

**Don't hate the button below!**

Epov

I looked Bella over. I had expected her to start screaming by now.

Anyone would do that after figuring out you were alone with three vampires in a deserted house.

Bella looked up at me under her lashes. She immediately had my under her charm.

I felt myself leaning forward just the slightest.

_Edward, I don't think now is the time to make a move._

_First, we should explain everything to her, don't you think?_

Alice was right. Luckily, Bella hadn't noticed it, or she just didn't mind.

In fact, that worried me.

"Bella?" I could hear my own desperation for her to say or do something. Anything.

When would she start screaming or pleading for us to take her home safely and never contact her again? When would she start running?

_Give her some time to progress it all, Edward._

The moment Esmé said that, she walked in.

In her hands she held a plate with a sandwich and an apple on it, and a glace of juice.

"I made you some lunch, dear." Esmé said to Bella with an adoring smile. She already considered Bella as her own child.

Bella frowned.

Did she not trust us anymore? Was the fear finally setting in?

"Thank you, Esmé," She looked up at Esmé with a smile on her face "Though I wonder…How do you know how to make food when you don't eat yourself?"

Esmé was a bit nervous at this point. She had watched the food channel for quiet some hours so she could make Bella food. All because I was mated with her, but Bella didn't know anything of that yet.

_I don't want to lie to her. After all, a mother should set the right example. I will just tell her I watch the food channel in my spare time._

"If you don't sleep, and you're home alone for a few hours you get bored eventually. That's why I watch the food channel and practice cooking. Never thought I would actually get to use my skills."

Bella laughed at this a little.

"Then you must be really bored. Though, you make delicious food. You're way better then my mom and I."

"Thank you, Bella." With one last smile Esmé went back into the kitchen to clean up.

I scrunched my nose at the food. I didn't seem appealing at all to us.

Alice giggled at Bella's confusion to my reaction.

"I really don't get how you humans eat that stuff. Especially vegetables like that lettuce on your sandwich." I shuddered as to prove my point.

"You don't even know what it tastes like, seeing you don't eat!" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a grin formed on Bella's face and a moment later Alice burst out laughing, blocking me out of her mind. Bella gave her a strange look for a moment and then shrugged.

"Edward, what happens when a vampire eats human food?"

I sighed.

"You really want to know?" I hoped not, but due to Alice's outburst it didn't look like I had a choice.

She shoved her plate towards me and I picked up her sandwich.

I knew everyone was fixated on me, even Esmé in the garden was listening closely.

I held my breath and bit of a tiny bite.

I immediately regretted showing them. I chewed twice and then decided it was best to just swallow it.

Alice and Bella were laughing hard so I must have looked not too happy.

Her laughter was one of the most enchanting sounds I had ever heard.

When the taste had died down I looked back at Bella, who was munching contently on her sandwich and apple.

That reminded me why we were actually here, cuddled together in the living room.

To discuss what we really were, and to let Bella know what her role was.

Alice seemed to have realized again too when she saw the expression I was wearing.

"Bella, as normal as we act, we were, are, and always be predators. And based on instinct, you are still our prey."

Alice tried to explain in the gentlest voice she could muster, but the words were nonetheless fearful.

Of course that meant nothing to Bella. She seemed to think long before she answered.

"I know I'm basically your prey, but you chose to fight those instincts and go against them. None of you have made an attempt to hurt me. I see no reason to fear you. That's just a mask you have to put up to keep your distance."

"That's not entirely true, Bella." I said in a low tone.

A frown formed on her face as she looked up at me in a curious way.

"Do you remember the first day you came here?" I waited for her to nod until I continued.

"Never in my entire existence as a vampire had I come across such a tempting smell. I wanted to have it so bad…It was worse to control my bloodlust then ever before. It still is. You're like a drug to me."

I couldn't say anymore about the subject. I reminded me too much about her blood I craved so much.

"Edward, Alice?" Bella said chewing on her lip.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked. She sat in the exact same position as she had 2 hours ago.

Seeing as we were dead in a way it was possible for us to stay like that for a couple of days.

"Well…Edward said something about "In my entire existence as a vampire". How long have you two been this way?"

"I don't know how old I am in human years Bella." Alice spoke up.

Before Bella could speak out her unspoken question, Alice answered.

"I don't remember anything of my human life. All I remember is waking up into my second one.

"I think I am about 74**( I really have no idea how old the Cullens are, and I don't really care either, it's 2011 now, by the way)** years old now, changed at the age of about 19 or 20. I'm just very small. All I knew was my name as it was written on a note; Marie Alice Brandon."

Bella looked shocked for a moment, before muttering a "wow".

She turned to me then. "What about you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm seventeen." That was all I could muster.

I should have known Bella wouldn't just be satisfied with that.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

I doubted. Should I lie? No, I wouldn't. I looked up again to face her.

"Since 1918. I was born in Chicago in 1901. I was dying of Spanish Influenza, my parents already had. Carlisle turned me."

"That explains a lot." Bella spoke.

At our confused looks she went on.

"Sometimes you speak and act like you're from a different time. And you are all different from other people your age."

How did she become so observant? In a few days she already knew more about us then all the people we have met in our existences all together.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Alice asked Bella.

Alice was excited about the future. Ever since her vision about her and Bella becoming best friends, she tried to get to know Bella as well as she could.

Bella was about to shake her head, when she thought of something.

"There is one more thing. I noticed sometimes you act like you are communicating with each other without actually saying or doing anything…" She trailed off, not knowing how to describe it.

Alice giggled. She had been waiting for Bella to ask that question.

"I can see the future, based on somebody's decisions. Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions."

Alice looked at me as to silently ask me if she should tell or I.

"I can read people's mind." I said. It appeared to be a wrong choice of words.

Bella paled a little, but then turned a bright shade of red.

"So you are able to sense what I'm thinking?" She asked quietly.

"That's the problem. I just can't hear you. Whenever I try to read you I just get…nothing." I said frustrated.

Bella on the other hand, seemed to relax a little.

"So, I'm a freak?" She asked bluntly.

Alice burst out laughing and even I couldn't control the smile that played on my lips.

"No, I…" I thought of how to formulate my sentence. "I just told you I can read minds and you think you're the freak?"

Bella merely shrugged her shoulders.

I could only whish to read her mind…

Bpov

I had been slightly panicked when he revealed his gift to me.

But what had you expected? I thought of him night and day.

Edward gave me that look again. It was like somebody far away calling on him and he was trying to see if he heard it right.

He was trying to read my mind.

I seriously hoped that what he said was true. That he couldn't read my mind.

Finally I was pulled out of my mulling by Edward and Alice having one of those moments again.

One where they would silently talk.

"You are doing it again, you know?" I said a bit irritated.

I wasn't one to be rude, but I was very curious as to what they wanted to keep from my ears to hear.

They just told me they were vampires, I was Edward's biggest temptation, they were supposed to be 74 and one hundred and something years old, and they wanted to keep something from me?

"Sorry, Bella." I could see a smile tugging at her lips. What was she smiling about?

I looked over at Edward, questioning him with my look.

However, I was caught by surprise by his intense look.

I once again got lost in the dept of his topaz eyes.

I felt these tiny, electric shock run through my body, my blush rising, and my mind clouding.

He dazzled me.

I finally figured out what it was what he was doing.

He was dazzling me, again…

"It's also unfair to do that, you know?" I told him in a scolding voice.

I had completely forgotten Alice was in the room when she coughed a gentle "Ahum…"

Edward ignored her and so did I.

He looked genuinely confused at me.

"Do what?"

Didn't he know what he was doing? Didn't he see how charming he was?

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm sure you have that effect on everyone. I think everyone of your family has. You just do it more." I admitted.

He still looked confused. So he honestly didn't know?

I decided to let him see the light.

"You dazzle me."

As soon as that sentence was out of my mouth I regretted it.

His crooked smile I had grown to love slit up his face.

"Really?" He asked me, not breaking eye contact.

I melted under the intense gaze. I nodded in response as I didn't trust my voice.

"Could I dazzle you to come with me for a moment? I would like to show you something." He said, all the humor and surprise in his voice making room for a serious tone.

"Where do you want to take me to?" I asked slightly unsure.

"I don't have any intensions of hurting you, Bella."

His expression turned to hurt. He had thought I was afraid of him. Why couldn't he see I could never fear the angel he was, they were?

"I'm not afraid of you. It's just…I can barely sit up straight, leave alone walk or something."

I explained.

A smile lit up his face again.

He rose to his feet as he said "Well that's an easy problem to solve. I was going to carry you anyways, Bella."

And before I could protest I was scooped up in his arms.

"What? I…Edward! What are you- Where are you taking me?" I sputtered.

I still hadn't gotten used to how quick they could be if they wanted to.

"I'm going to take you to a special place of mine. I'm taking you my meadow."

His velvet voice answered me.

His eyes looked with mine again and before I was able to register we were moving we were already rushing through the forest.

I could only wonder why he took me to this special place of his. But I had this feeling it had everything to do with the electric currents I was receiving from his touch.

**Reviews help Bella and Edward get together…**

**I know it sucks! But it will have to do for now! Mai has been a though month for me with loads of problems at home.**

**And also we are having quite a few tests as it is the end of term…**

**So I hope you can put up with my suckish writings…**


	15. The other half

**Oh my god! I'm so freakin' sorry guys! I've kept you waiting for like, forever! But I promise I'm back for good (I hope) with a beta! His name is Vincent, I've mentioned him before, and he's in my class, so he will keep bothering me to keep writing. I just had a rough last few months with lots of fights, and my grades just kept failing, so I had to get the superwoman inside of me out to complete the year. Luckily I succeeded and I'm now in the third class of grammar school ( I think that's freshman year at high school). Also I had to plan my birthday, went on a 5 week vacation, school started again, I have a delivery round, I swim now, so yeah…you could say I'm pretty busy. That doesn't take away the fact that I'm a real bitch for leaving you hanging. But thanks to your support, my great friends, but most of al Vincent Tymes I keep writing (ik hoop btw dat ik je achternaam goed gespeld heb Vincent xD).**

Epov

If there was one thing I would learn in the next 5 minutes, it was that Bella didn't like to run, or well…come along while I run.

After the first minute she pushed her head into the crook of my neck, her warm breath tickling my frozen skin there. It felt strange, but nice to have someone with a beating heart, a soul and body warmth held to me.

I leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Are you okay, Bella? We could stop if you want, or I…" I paused. I just assumed she would was afraid of my running, but this option hadn't occurred to me yet. It was definitely more logical. Was she finally afraid of me? Was she finally realizing that she was alone in the woods with a soulless monster? Were her senses kicking in now that we were alone together? She didn't act like it. "Are you finally afraid, Bella? Are you finally creating some survival instinct which tells you to run away screaming from me right now?"

We were standing still now. And even though I was scared that she now saw my true nature, I still held her close to me. What if it was the last time I could hold her?

I could feel her shiver. She looked up at me with sad eyes which broke my frozen heart into a million little pieces. How was she able to do this to me? She was just a twelve year old human girl.

"When will you create some sense as to the fact I won't run away screaming? I'm not afraid of you, or your family. I just…uhmm…shouldn't keep my eyes open while you're running. It doesn't help."

She still wasn't afraid of me? But what was so scary about running then?

"It doesn't help what?" I asked her curiously. I felt a huge weight lifting off my shoulders and felt the need to laugh ridiculously loud.

"It doesn't help the fact that I'm afraid you're going to crash us into a tree. You might be able to shake it off; I will be splashed to dead."

He laughed now. Would she ever say something normal?

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? You really don't think I would do something as stupid as crashing into a tree with you now, do you? I'm a vampire who lives for all eternity, remember? I need to have a good memory. So I remember every tree, every root, and every leave. But if you're so scared I could always just walk you there."

She flushed a bright pink at this piece of information.

It sent my head into frenzy.

She put her head back into its original place keeping her eyes shut again.

"Keep running." Was all she said to me.

Surprise filled my body. Would this girl ever do as I expected? She was afraid of running, but when I offer to just walk, she asks me to run.

I shrugged it off. _Well, at least I am up for some new experiences with her._

I adjusted her in my arms and started running again at a slower pace then before.

By the pace of her heartbeat and her quickened breathing I could tell she still didn't like the idea of running much.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear softly.

"We're almost there. Hold on for another minute okay? Unless you want me to speed up, we could be there in about 20 seconds."

I didn't think she would take me up on my offer, seeing she was already afraid. But just like before she took me by surprise with her answer.

"Speed up." She spoke in a low and quiet voice.

I wondered how I had gotten so lucky with such a trustworthy girl and did what she asked. Indeed twenty seconds later we were standing on the edge of the meadow.

Bella still clutched my shirt as if her life was depending on it.

It worried me a bit when she still didn't let go after 5 seconds.

"Bella?"

Still no response.

"Bella? We're here. Are you all right?" The panic was now obvious in my voice.

"I think I need a little help." She whispered in my neck softly as I could feel the heat in her face rising.

I chuckled relieved. Leave it to my Bella to not be afraid of vampires, but of their speed.

I gently pried her fingers of my shirt with my left hand while my right arm still supported her weight easily.

Then I gently lay her down on the grass in the meadow.

For the second time since I took of from the house she opened her eyes.

She took her surroundings in and gasped slightly.

The meadow had a round form, surrounded by trees.

The sun shone brightly in the clearing revealing all the flowers with their exotic colours.

When I had laid her down, I quickly went to stand in the shadows of the surrounding trees.

I watched her tiny form splay out on the grass, running her little hands through the grass and gasping every time she saw a different flower, her eyes lighting up from time to time.

I loved to see her smile so brightly. I had made her smile, and that made me proud a little. _Arrogant much?_

Without a warning she abruptly sat up.

She was searching for something, until her eyes landed on me.

"Edward?" She asked softly with a confused tone beneath the surface. Her nose wrinkled a little with the look she was giving me, and her brows formed a 'v' on her forehead as she frowned.

_An angel like Bella shouldn't be frowning._

She stood up with a little difficulty and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, lay down. It isn't good for you to stand." As I said this I realized I sounded like an over concerned parent. I didn't want to sound like a parent to her, but it was Bella. She shouldn't be troubling herself over me.

I wanted to go to her, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to face her reaction to me in the sunlight.

She simply ignored me, stood up, waited for a moment, and then made her way towards me.

It was all I could do to not give in to my protective senses, so I just watched her as she walked my way.

What was she doing?

When she stood in front of me she stopped and looked up at me with her deep brown eyes.

In a shy way she took my hand and started tugging, trying to pull me along with her into the sunlight.

Of course she couldn't have done that if it weren't for me giving in.

How would she respond when she saw me like that?

When she saw I was so much different from her?

But something in the back of my head told me she wouldn't be scared or repulsed.

After all, wasn't she my other half? I sighed. I guess I would just have to give into her to see.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and let her guide me into the sunlight. I watched her expression change from wonder to understanding and from understanding to amazement.

Did this little girl in front of me want to die so badly? Any normal person would run now.

But while I wished for her to run, a selfish part of me wished for her to stay and always see the good parts of me. Always.

Yes, I had murdered, and even though I just murdered those who had committed the same acts and worse, I still wasn't any better.

That was decades ago, but even though I returned to Carlisle and Esmé with shame, and my control was close to Carlisle's, I still was that monster on the inside.

Even with my own mate, wether my singer or not, I still longed for her blood.

Yet, here I was, with Bella, my mate and my singer, in our meadow.

I had trusted myself enough to not harm her. How could I even? I could and would never harm her purposely.

I would try to make her the happiest girl imaginable and love her irrevocably.

I would be her friend and protector, her safe place to go to and her home.

I would try and be her everything.

And at last I would try to succeed in all of those.

I hadn't realized we had lain down on the grass, or that I had closed my eyes, until a feather light touch from Bella's warm fingers on one of my eyelids shook me out of my thoughts.

Her fingertips went on tracing the contours of my face. From my eyelids to my forehead, from my forehead to my cheekbones, from my cheekbones to my chin and the whole routine back to my eyelids, and from there to my nose. But then I made the mistake to breathe in, and smelled her delicious blood streaming only inches away under the thin cover of her wrist.

Luckily she decided on that moment to pull her hands away from my face and started tracing the veins in my forearm. I sighed in relief.

_Stay focused, Edward. You took her here for a reason._

"You look beautiful in the sunlight." She suddenly spoke up blushing, her eyes still fixated on my forearm. She sat on the grass with her knees pulled up under her chin.

"You look beautiful always." I said looking straight at her.

Her eyes found mine for a moment, but all too soon she turned then to my arm again, her cheeks colouring a bright pink.

Did she really not notice the effect she had on me? She was killing softly here.

So innocent, yet so devilish. I sat upright and began.

"Bella, there's something I really need to tell you. Something about the two of us."

Her eyes snapped back to mine and I found myself drawn to them. Those pools of brown, I realized, were the closest I would ever get to reading her mind. And right now, her mind was focused on something concerning us.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked my softly. She bit on her lip. It was as if she was bracing herself for something. Some kind of heavy impact, like someone or something would really hurt her. Did she think I was going to drain her or something?

"No, yes, maybe…I really don't know. You decide. Because while it isn't something bad, it isn't something very good either and…" I trailed off. I really had no idea how to tell her this. Would she loath me? That would make sense. Anybody would freak out, even Bella wouldn't keep her calm, when they found out a vampire was his or her mate.

"Edward, you're making no sense. Just tell me already. Has it got something to do with me knowing all this about your family? Or about how you can't read my mind? And why can't you read my mind? Not that I mind that, but still it's kinda weird."

She had started frowning again and her eyes held something in them that worried me. Pain, sadness, and…fear?

"Bella, I," I took a deep, unneeded breath to collect myself "I haven't told you about vampire emotions yet."

I looked down at her. Her fingers had stopped playing on my arm and her hand just lay there. I missed the feeling, but instead I took her hand and tangled our fingers together.

How could something so right, be so wrong?

It reminded me of a part of the songtext from A drop in the ocean from Ron Pope.

_And still I cant let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<em>

I decided that that would be our song if Bella still accepted me.

Bella was looking at our entangled hands and I saw her the corners of her mouth tugging upwards a bit.

"When we change into what we are, we change a lot, but once we're changed, we stay pretty much the same. There's only one thing, one person that can change us."

She stopped breathing as I spoke. Did she feel it? The pull, the tension, the love and adoration I already felt for her?

"Our emotions heighten, along with our senses. Vampires sense it when that one person that can change them is near. We only meet such person once, there is no one else who can touch us so deep as they can, because they are our other half. Our soul mate. Do you see what I'm getting at, Bella?"

She bit her lip a bit harder now and then let it go.

"I think I do." She answered in a small voice. She looked down at her black shirt and started to play with the hem of it.

I _think_ wasn't good enough for me.

"Bella?" She didn't respond and kept playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella?" I tried again. Still no response. Did she hate me now?

_Oh dear god, I hope not._

"Bella? Bella, talk to me. You're killing me here. Do you want me to leave you be? I'll just bring you back an- "

I would leave if she wanted me to. Even with how hard it would be, how painful, I would leave her if she asked.

"No! Don't leave me! I just," She bit her lip once again, swallowed and turned her attention back to me again, while taking my hand " I just need to know if…Is it me, Edward?"

I tried to read her eyes. The emotions I found there were a total mess, and I realized I just couldn't figure her out. She would always do something I didn't expect.

"It's you." Her eyes widened a bit.

"How?" She asked blushing. I felt relieved. At least she wasn't looking at me in disgust. Yet.

"I don't know. All I know is that since I've met you, I just knew you were my mate. You are so different from all those other humans. You never cease to surprise me, the only mind I wish to read is silent to me, you smell absolutely define, and you manage to see past the creature, the tainted soul I am."

"You are not tainted" She answered immediately.

And for the first time since anyone told me that, I had hope that she was right.

"I've waited over a hundred years for you."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

I felt a tingling feeling, and then I just knew our souls had tangled together along with our hands.

**Inspiration: A drop in the ocean- Ron Pope**

**The Vampire diaries **

**That's it for now! I'm freaking tired now, and I need to go to school tomorrow! I love all those who keep supporting me! If you have any ideas or anything just mail me or review!**


	16. Beta!

**Hey tigers! I'm seriously in big trouble here, because my grades suck big time! And not only my grades but also my story. I would really like some help on Sunrise. I've already planned the next two months in the storyline. Right now we're at the end of September. And seeing as my Dutch beta doesn't really have the courage to kick me in the gut (though he would get in serious trouble if he did (: ) I need someone who does and besides that I also need someone to correct my English, preferably someone from England or America. Maybe give me some ideas too. Let me know. Oh and also, if I don't get any responses I will stop Sunrise!**


	17. I've imagined it all

Bpov:

I could feel my blush creeping up again, colouring my cheeks. I was Edward's mate. Or that's what he claimed at least. I still couldn't wrap my head around that. How could I believe him, or trust him to not be mistaken? Everything I do, everything I feel, everything I AM pales to nothing in comparison to him, to them. I'm just a mere human, a being full of flaws. He has been a vampire for about a century (something that was and at the same time was not hard to believe), a perfectly flawless creature, godlike even. I felt the fingers of his right hand intertwining with mine and his left hand lifting my chin, gently making me meet his gaze. He was once again in very close proximity, but I didn't know if he was aware of that, nor could I care. All I saw was this Adonis in front of me, touching me, all the rest didn't matter. His cold thumb ran over my still overheated cheek. I was incredibly self-conscious, but still leaned into his touch enjoying the sensation. No, this wonderful god couldn't be meant for an existence bound to mine. I opened my unconsciously closed eyes and stared back into his intense golden eyes. "Does it bother you?" he finally asked, his eyes filling with raw pain, pain that was caused by his fear for hurting me. I frowned at that. What was he asking me? Stupid question, Bella, I mentally slapped myself. The real question is, how could he ask me that? "Why would you ask me that?" I shot back at him. It was his turn to look puzzled. His eyes skimmed over my form ending at my eyes again. He seemed to be searching for something. "You're still not running away screaming like I hoped you would. You really have no self-preservation at all, do you?" His lips tugged at bit at the corners. It felt nice to see him smile. Only now I realized that I had rarely seen him smile. "I don't have anything to fear with you. And besides, if I'm really your mate, it will be a lot easier for the both of us if I'm not running away screaming, don't you think?" I was sad to see his smile disappear and his troubled look that its place. What did I say or do wrong? I went over the words in my head again, but I couldn't find anything offending in the least. I opened my mouth to ask him when he silenced me, putting a long, pale finger to my lips. Again I felt an electric shock run through my body. And apparently it had reached Edward also, as a shiver ran through the both of us. "Now what exactly do you mean with 'if I'm really your mate'?" He asked, jaws clenched. He seemed a bit upset now. Like I had angered him. I lowered my gaze and started to play with the hem of my shirt, nibbling on my bottom lip. What could I possibly tell him in this situation? 'Well Edward, even though you keep saving me, helping me, spending time with me and we have this electric current running through our bodies every time we touch, you're still a vampire and I'm a human, with uncountable flaws. So how could I possibly be your mate, and then we're not even counting the fact that I'm your so called singer you had to run for a week to resist the urge to suck me dry. Oh, and I'm twelve and you're seventeen.' (Not that I would have minded him sucking me dry, I would do anything for him, including sharing my blood). Yeah...NO. I have this tiny little tingling feeling that won't go over so well. Again he cupped my chin with his left hand. I didn't dare look him in the eye, afraid of his reaction to my silence. "Bella, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He stopped for a moment, chuckled darkly and said: "Guess it still did." I looked at him now and saw that his expression was a lot softer and that he was being sincere. His eyes held emotions in them, that I couldn't place. Sadness at scaring me, guilt too and something else...Lo. NO, Don't give yourself hope, Bella. "What I meant for it to come out like, was something more in the lines of why you are doubting we are mates. I know you can feel the mating bond. I see your reaction, feel it, everytime I touch you." He kept holding my gaze. Was it normal for someone's heart to skip a beat and then try to start beating itself out of your ribcage? But I remembered that I was having a conversation. "You don't want to know. I mean, how can you be so sure it's me? I'm a twelve-year-old human. I'm not a vampire." I'm not perfect, I finished in my head. "Yes I do want to know. I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, always. And yet you're the only one I can't read while you're the only one I'm interested in. I know you're my mate, because I can feel the mating bond forming, and because you're perfect for me. I feel less like a monster with you."  
>Now I was the one to get annoyed. "Why do you keep repeating you're a monster? You keep saving me and helping me for heavens sake! I can't exactly call that a monster." I did my best to bring the message over with a cold, hard tone. Why couldn't he grasp that he was an angel? Just because of what he is, he considers he is doomed, but it's quiet the contrary actually. His hand reached up to massage the spot were my brows formed a 'v' and slowly I started to relax my facial muscles. In a soothing tone he said: "Bella, I am a monster." I had already opened my mouth to argue when his hand came down on it, shushing me. "Let me speak. I am a monster, Bella. I may not be drinking human blood now, and I may have drunken the blood of criminals only, but still they are human, how miserable they may be, they are human. This means I wasted human lives for the sake of my hunger. That's something only a monster can do, Bella. A demon like me, forever soulless, thirsting for human blood. And I may be repressing my demonic side now, but I have let it out. I almost let it out again, on you. Do you know how much I long for your blood?"<br>I knew it was meant rhetorically, but I still answered, stubborn as I am. "Yes, well no, but I know it's tempting you, but you still do it, Edward. You still don't give into your thirst. You resist it, symbolising how you do have a soul and aren't a monster even if you don't want to believe it. You may find it hard to believe you carry a soul and humanity, I find it hard to believe you are meant to spend the rest of you existence with a human."  
>He sighed and let his hand slide down the side of my face and then into my hair, brushing it with his fingers. "Still so stubborn."<br>We spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the other's company.  
>Slowly he moved to sit next to me pulling me into his side. Normally I would have been completely embarrassed. Now all I felt was content, joyful and adored. He started playing with my hair again and whispered softly: "Still doubting our bond?"<br>A shiver ran down my spine. How did he do that every time? But instead of lingering on that thought I meekly shook my head no.  
>He rested his head on mine and I could feel his smile.<br>The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. I got to know a few more things about vampires before Edward brought me back to the house again.  
>There Alice stood waiting for us with a broad smile…<p>

Epov

We still had a few hours until Twilight came upon us, and chief Swan would come and retrieve Bella.

Twilight usually was my favourite time of the day, and the safest. It meant we could go outside without worries of being caught by human eyes, let our instincts take over and just be ourselves. Today it just meant that Bella would be leaving for her home.

Right now, I was standing in the doorway of the backdoor, watching Esmé work in the garden, softly humming to herself.

The moment we had stepped into the house Alice had taken Bella upstairs "to show Bella her room and closet" for the past five minutes. I tried one more attempt at listening to the minds upstairs, but with the same result I got the past seven times I tried. One silent mind and one very annoying song that was repeated every time it ended.

"So?" I heard Alice's pixie voice ask for the third time. _Just give it up Alice, she isn't going to budge._

I heard Bella sigh deeply, before her voice sent shivers down my spine. This was the first time she answered Alice, annoyance and embarrassment clearly seeping in.

"What is it what you want me to say so bad, Alice?"

"Well, a little clarity about your thoughts on us, and of course on my brother." I could hear Alice's excitement, quickly followed by a few sputtering sounds from Bella along with a rapid heartbeat and quickened breathing. _Yes, what do you mean sister dearest?_

"What do you mean? I mean it's perfectly clear that I don't think you're soulless monsters, as Edward so dramatically put it. And you know I don't really care about what you are, just who you are. I like your family. Their kind, smart and creative. I enjoy spending time with all of you."

For a moment it was pretty much quiet upstairs, with the exception of Bella's human traits.

Too bad Alice was still blocking him, he was extremely curious about Bella's facial expression and her eyes. That was the closest he would ever get to knowing her thoughts.

"Liar." He heard Alice's voice say playfully. He heard some shuffling around the room for a second and then some rummaging through a drawer. Then there was some scribbling. This didn't exactly help his curiosity.

He knew it was Alice doing all this, seeing as all the moving around took no more than three seconds.

Then I heard some more scribbling in a slower pace, no doubt which was Bella.

_Why are they writing?_

I heard the paper being shoved around. Still no thoughts from Alice but that damn song.

More shoving, more shoving, more shoving…

What in heavens name were they doing?

Even Esmé looked up now as to what was going on.

Then they both heard the sound of paper being ripped apart. Still no clue as to what was going on. God he wanted to know.

"I'm guessing you have no idea what the two of them are doing up there?" Esmé asked him, brushing away a strand of hair, which fell back as soon as she pulled away her hand.

I shook my head no in a defeated manner and returned to my attempts to break into Alice's mind. Esmé just shrugged and started going through her seeds.

"Fine!"

I jumped up at the sound of Bella's raised voice. Esmé too looked concerned. _Oh god, what is Alice doing to that poor child? I hope she isn't upsetting Bella._

Just as Esmé was about to check on them she heard giggling sounds coming from Alice, soon followed by Bella's soft laugh.

More shuffling, more rummaging, more scribbling, and more shoving around later they also heard a squeal.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice was by now jumping up and down rapidly.

_What could have possibly made her this happy?_

"Alice! Please, please, keep this a secret." Bella's voice pleaded. Then there was some silence. "Oh god, they don't know already do they? Did you see this coming? Did Edward hear?" Her voice sounded panicked now.

_Know what? What is it that Bella so desperately wants to keep from me?_

"No he didn't. I blocked him all the while. And I didn't see this coming, I just had a feeling this was happening, besides it wasn't a decision. But, oh my god, Bella! This is so great!" Alice's high-pitched voice was soon followed by some more jumping and squealing.

"Alice, can you please quiet down a bit? And it's definitely not great. It's embarrassing and stupid at most, but not great!" _Ugh, what in god's name are they talking about?_

"Oh come on, Bella. It's not the end of the world. And you never know… Maybe a certain seeer has seen a certain future." I could hear Alice smile at the end of the sentence. What were they talking about? I hoped onto Esmé's thoughts to see if she had any idea as to what they were talking about, but Esmé, even though she had heard every word said, wasn't interested in anything but her garden right now.

"Alice, are you serious?"

For a moment there was a complete silence. I tried looking into her mind. But all I was greeted with were the words: _Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,  
>You never know if you never try…<em>

Then one word was heard throughout the house.

"Yes."

**Okay, I most definitely awoke from death! I have been writing a lot these days and I have finally managed to get a beta who knows the storyline! And believe it or not, we share the same first name. Her fanfiction account is registered under the name of Twilight Forever222. You guys should really look her up. Our stories are bit alike.**

**REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	18. Maya Evermoore

**Sorry! I won't be updating for a few days. Someone found out that something went wrong in my story so I have to rewrite the first chapters a bit. Also I wanted people to know that I now have an account on FictionPress too! Please read and review on my story M.E (the lifes of Maya Evermoore.)**

**Xxxx**


	19. Piano

Epov

The girls came downstairs soon after the conversation ended. I tried to nonchalantly watch Esmé as she soiled the ground, but Alice quickly made an end to my pretence.

"I know you were trying to listen, Edward." I could see her grin before I even spun around to look at her. Bella was standing at Alice's side, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

_Oh well, I might as well give up on trying to look innocent._

"So? Are you going to tell you're favourite brother what it was that you've been talking about? Or should I say writing?" I couldn't help but blink rapidly with my eyes, and stick my bottom lip out a bit.

This caused Bella to laugh a bit. Alice though didn't budge, she merely grinned. Maybe if I moved onto Bella she would tell me... I put up puppydog eyes as I had seen Alice do when Carlisle had been mad at some of the attention Alice had drawn once with her credit card. Bella's laugh stopped and she turned her gaze to the floor, her cheeks a bright pink.

"You shouldn't try to violate one's privacy, Edward." I heard Bella's soft voice say. I grinned widely at her remark.

"Well, I can't really help it now, can I? I'm used to knowing everybody's thoughts, and suddenly there's an accident prone of a twelve year old human girl who just happens to figure out our secret within a matter of weeks whose mind is completely silent to me while she also happens to be my mate and smells delicious. So did you really think I wouldn't try to find out something about you too?"

At all this her blush increased and she shook her long brown hair to shield her face from my gaze, unsuccessfully. Why did she always have to look so beautiful?

_Edward, stop staring at her. You're creeping her out._

I shot a glare at Alice. She and Jasper stared at each other all the time and they have known each other for decades! Surely they had mesmerized the other's spiky hair, and calm composure by now?

Suddenly Bella started to sway a bit and before she even realized her knees gave out; I caught her and carried her over to the cough bridal style. I couldn't help but notice the way she felt in my arms. So light, so warm, so… natural.

"Wow, thanks. I guess I've been standing for too long." She said softly. She sent me a grateful smile, which I happily returned.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here to take care of you, though I certainly wouldn't mind if you told me about what was written down upstairs." I winked at her, letting her know I was teasing. Well… not entirely, but still.

"Nice try. No." She grinned at me, her eyes shining bright.

I chuckled. She always knew what to say.

We still had a few hours to kill until Chief Swan came to pick Bella up. I was amazed at how quickly the day had flown by.

Alice caught up with me and asked Bella how she wanted to spend her time.

"I want to get to know you two better. Tell me something about yourself, like how you spend your time. I mean, you don't sleep, so how do keep yourselves from getting bored?" She seemed sincerely interested.

Alice and I sat down next to Bella on the floor, whilst I picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers. I started stroking her hand with my thumb, completely lost in the texture of her skin and the little bits of blueish green lines which were her veins. On the background I could vaguely hear Alice talk about how much she loved shopping, and how she wanted Bella to come with her, what resulted to Bella declining politely yet persistently. I had to smile at that. Like Alice wouldn't still take her. I didn't realize I had completely separated myself from the living, as I was suddenly looking at Bella's sweet face.

"What about you?" I had lost track of the conversation a while ago so it took me a second to remember what she was talking about. And apparently I took to long to answer, so Alice did it for me.

"Edward plays the piano. He's really good at it." _You'll be thanking me later, brother dearest._

"Really? I mean, I saw the piano, but I didn't think you would be the one playing it. But I guess it was pretty obvious, it fits you." The twinkle in Bella's eyes was very clear as she talked about the piano. She seemed to really like the instrument. I made me wonder if she played it.

"Why do you think it's obvious that Edward's the one playing the piano? Rosalie plays too, sometimes. She's not as good as Edward, but how come you think it fits him?" Alice asked confused. Bella seemed surprised at Alice's question, clearly taken aback that Alice didn't know.

"His fingers. They're perfect for playing the piano." Bella answered simply.

_Looks like someone has been paying attention to you,_ Alice's mental voice said to me smugly.

I decided to ignore the little pixie and ask Bella about her attachment to the instrument.

"You seem to like the piano. Do you play?" I was really curious about that one. I would really like to hear something if she did.

"No I don't. My mom knew a few songs and I loved it when she played them for me. She tried to teach me, but just like I have no coordination, I have no patience or hand-eye coordination and I really can't read music sheets." She blushed at this, probably embarrassed at her disability to play. Well, I could change that if she wanted.

"Do you want me to play something for you? Maybe I can even teach you a few things, when you're all better." I gave her my crooked smile and gently squeezed her hand.

Then I stood up and walked over to the piano and started playing some songs I frequently played. Esmé came in and washed her hands and then went to take a shower and change her clothes, but not before giving me a kiss on my forehead and a smile.

Bella seemed to know most songs as she hummed along, bringing warmth to my unbeating heart. Suddenly something came in mind. I stopped playing for a moment as the song I had been playing came to an end, before continuing with the composition that suddenly intruded my thoughts. It took me a while, before I could place it, but then I realized it was a lullaby. A lullaby composed with the sound of Bella's heart and my feeling for and with her. The adoration, the peace, both mixed with the shyness of just having found each other, but accompanied with the underlying tone of an undeniable deep bond.

I heard Bella's heart slow a little, along with her breathing. She was spent, because of the day's events.

I stopped playing, not entirely finished yet. The song still needed a few notes to let it slowly come to its end.

"That was lovely, Edward. I never heard you play that one. Is it one of your own songs?" Esmé asked as she descended the stairs, looking presentable. She wore a bright smile on her face, which only widened as she looked at the sleeping Bella on the cough.

"Yeah, it suddenly came up. It isn't completely done though." I said shrugging, while also looking at the sleeping beauty. Her hair was splayed out all around her face and her chest rose in a steady pace. Alice, whom had sat there quietly all the while, carefully placed a cushion under Bella's head and covered her body fully with the blanket.

"Well, Esmé is right. We can't wait until it is completely done, especially Bella. She seemed to really enjoy it. I'm guessing it's a lullaby inspired by her?" Alice came to stand with us.

"Thank you. I think I'll finish it when Bella's home. That way I can play it for her fully tomorrow."

"What are you going to call it?" Esmé asked me. I didn't have to think for long. Alice was right about the fact that it was a lullaby inspired by Bella. So I might as well call it that.

"Bella's lullaby." I told her. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. A few seconds later she announced that Chief Swan was coming to pick Bella up and that he would be here in about 10 minutes.

I walked over to where Bella lay and knelt down in front of here stroking her cheek with my hand. Alice and Esmé were talking amongst each other about how fond they were of Bella. I smiled at that. This little girl had already wound them around her finger. It seemed as though she had changed our whole lifes. It was almost incomprehensible to think of the fact that a mere few weeks ago, I was a lonely man, walking amongst three mated couples and even living with them, never feeling thankful of happy with his immortal life.

Now he was a completely different person.

He was mostly happy and complete, he was mated, and he was truly alive. And for the first time in over ninety years he was grateful for Carlisle having changed him.

He let Bella sleep for another minute. He found it fascinating how she was oblivious to everything around her, able to just lay there and be peaceful.

"Edward." She whispered. My breath hitched for a moment when I realized she was sleep talking. _Interesting. Too bad I have to wake her now. Maybe I can come by again tonight…_

I gently put my hand on Bella's small waist and shook her softly, but hard enough to wake her. She groaned a little which had me laughing a bit, until she pouted. She blinked rapidly for a little while, but then she was wide awake and stared at me. Suddenly her eyes widened. Her hands flew to the top of her head to cover her hair, and her blush was not for behind.

"Oh my god. I didn't talk did I? Renee told me I talk in my sleep sometimes."

She seemed completely flushed by this.

"Not really." I said smiling at her attempts to cover her ruffled hair.

Her hands stopped and her blush increased ten volt.

"What do you mean not really? Oh no, what did I say?" She seemed horrified by now. I wonder what was going on in that little head of hers.

"Nothing bad. Just my name." My smile widened greatly at this. Did she always say my name in her sleep? The thought of coming by at night seemed incredibly tempting now…

"Oh." She said. Her hands stopped trying to comb through her hair and started playing with her shirt instead.

The sound of a car pulling up our driveway was heard and not that much later Chief Swan rang the doorbell.

Alice opened the door for Charlie, greeting him wholeheartedly. When he finally came through the door I was helping Bella up from the cough.

"Hey Bells. Hello Edward, Esmé. You ready to come with me, Bells?"

_They seem to be taking great care of her. And she looks really happy. Guess I shouldn't have expected any differently from doctor Cullen's family. _

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just let me get my coat."

I walked Bella to the front door and helped her into her coat, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, who shook it off as a polite gesture.

When Bella was al set to go Charlie thanked all of us for taking such good care of Bella and keeping her company.

"It's nothing, Charlie. She's a sweet girl to have around. And the youngsters around here aren't that fond of the children. So it's nice for them to have someone around who doesn't judge them." Esmé complemented Bella, half lying to Charlie in the process.

"Thank you Esmé. Thanks Alice, Edward, for staying with me. I really had a fun time." Bella thanked us. Then she turned to me in person. "Will you play for me again tomorrow? I really loved it. It reminds me a bit of my mom, and especially the last piece you played was gorgeous. I feel a bit guilty about falling asleep while you were playing." She turned her doe eyes to mine and I felt myself melt. I smiled reassuringly to her and winked.

"Well, I guess I will forgive you this time seeing as you had quiet a long day. As long as you stay awake tomorrow. I've got a surprise for you then." I winked at her.

She beamed at me.

"Thank you!"

We said our goodbyes and then Chief Swan and Bella were off on their way home.

**I really wanted to post something before we went into the new year. So here it is! MERRY X-Mas! Please so review and check out my prologue of M.E (the lifes of Maya Evermoore) of FictionPress! My name is still lovelifeangels there. And also I already want to wish everybody a Happy New Year!**

**My playlist for this chapter:**

**Only hope- Mandy Moore**

**You make me feel good- Cobra Starship**

**Bella's Lullaby**

**One and Only- Adele (also in the previous chapter)**


	20. Dreams, baseball and Rosalie

**Why do you hate the REVIEW button, my dear readers? That makes me sad :(… Well, for those who do want to participate in the creation of Sunrise: Should I mix Twilight with New Moon? Think about it and review me. **

**By the way: This chapter starts out really weird, but you just have to keep reading.**

**Bpov**

I looked at my surroundings. Where was I? It was a gorgeous place, that much I could see. Plants grew up the cottage, surrounding the windows. You could see that the house had been build a long time ago. I adored it. It had so much character. I looked over my shoulder to the forest behind me. I felt like I should wait for someone. It didn't feel right to be here alone. I looked back at the house again, inspecting it further. On the first floor one of the bedrooms was prolonged by a petite balcony. I could almost see myself standing there. I walked up the steps to the frontdoor. I knew I should wait for someone. I looked beside me to see a little, white couch with cushions, and a few pots with flowers. The flowers seemed to be very well taken care off. Someone must live here then. I turned my gaze back to the frontdoor. Where was that person? Just as I decided to see if the door would open without the other, I felt a strange feeling creep up.

"Bella." a voice came from behind me. I turned around, but I couldn't find him.

A flash of white. I looked around me, trying to find him.

"Where are you?" I called back.

I ran down the steps and into the forest. Suddenly I stopped, looking behind me to take one last look at the lovely cottage. Gone. All I could see were trees, trees and trees and a tiny bit of light. I started running. More light began to seep through. A clearing! But then my other senses caught up with me. I could hear…growling and hissing? And then a tree to my left started falling. Towards me. I was too shocked to move. But then I got tackled by (what seemed to be) a huge, brown horse.

I got stuck between another tree and the horse like creature. I tried to push it off me when suddenly it sprang to its legs, releasing a low growl rumbling in its chest. Now the creature stood, I could inspect it closer. But what I saw made me squeal in fright. The animal I had considered a huge horse, was actually a gigantic wolf!

At my noise the wolf looked at me with familiar brown eyes. I knew them, but for the life of me I couldn't say who's eyes they were.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by another flash of white, heading to the wolf. No! I couldn't let them fight. I stepped in front of the white.

"Bella, don't! It's not safe!" I turned around to see Jacob standing there. Only this Jacob seemed older, and a lot stronger. I looked him in the eye. Where was the wolf? But then I saw it. The similarity.

"Bella. You know I would never hurt you. Come with me. I'm your mate." Edward's voice said in its musical way. I turned my body back to him. He had extended his hand for me to take. I had been waiting for him back at the cottage. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on when the ground started shaking and Edward and Jacob disappeared.

"Bella! Come on, girl!" Who was this person?

"Bella! We have to hurry!" I opened my eyes to see Charlie hovering over me. "Today, if possible, Bells! We need to be at the Cullen's in half an hour! We slept in!"

I had never seen Charlie this panicked. I guess because he always managed to make a good impression. I sat up carefully. I only felt a little light in the head, but nothing more. My concussion didn't seem to be that bad anymore .As long as I didn't stand for to long or move to fast I was fine. I stepped out of bed and told Charlie which clothes to bring to the bathroom for me. He left to get dressed as well.

I managed to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, blow dry and brush my hair, get dressed and eat a banana in the next 25 minutes. We were going to be a little late now. We drove as fast as the speed limit let us and at five past nine we arrived. Edward, Alice and Esmé were already there awaiting us.

I blushed when I saw Edward wink at me. Before I knew it he opened the door for me and helped me out of the car, closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Bella. You look lovely this morning. Did you sleep well?" His mannerism from a century ago was seeping through and I found myself flattered by his attention.

"Hi, Edward. Yes, I slept pretty well." I looked over to see Charlie apologizing to Esmé about being late and when he saw me looking he laughed a little while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I guess we slept in a little. And someone just wouldn't wake up." He gave me a pointed look, but the amusement was just too apparent. I blushed when I heard Edward, Alice and Esmé chuckle at that. They kept talking for a little while and we moved into the house.

As I walked past Alice I greeted her too.

Edward took my coat and again I saw Charlie look at the two of us. Edward seemed to notice too, but didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by it.

The tree of us sat down on the couch and once again Edward covered me with the blanket.

We started talking about little things until Charlie announced that he had to leave for work.

He kissed me goodbye on my forehead and half a minute later I heard his car start.

Alice smirked evilly at me.

"So? What kept you up so long last night that had you sleeping so deep that almost made Charlie use violence to get you up?" I glared at her. She knew perfectly well after our "chat" yesterday that Edward had been haunting my mind everywhere.

"First of all, Charlie overreacted a little, besides he slept in himself too. And secondly, I never said something kept me up. I was just exhausted from yesterday." Well, that was half the truth at least.

Edward looked between us suspiciously. Great. I hoped Alice managed to keep her mind shut. I would be mortified if Edward found out about what was written down on that piece of paper. What would I say if he ever knew what I thought of him? Or our mating bond?

"Am I missing something?" "No." Alice and I answered immediately, looking each other in the eye. She, still sporting that smirk, me, still glaring at her.

Edward grumbled something under his breath causing Alice to laugh, her high soprano sounds filling the room.

"Sorry dear brother, but you will just have to get used to the fact that you won't get to know everything going on in this house anymore."

I felt relieved. That meant Alice hadn't slipped up. The corners of my mouth tugged upwards at that.

"Whatever." Edward turned his gorgeous topaz eyes to me. I noticed they were the slightest bit darker. It seemed that every minute of the day they would change just the slightest bit, along with the purple bruises under his eyes. Esmé and Alice carried the same symptoms. I also noted that when Edward's eyes turned darker, he turned grumpier. And I knew that men usually turned grumpier when they were hungry. Did that mean Edward's eyes reflected on the frequency of his meals?

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong?" Edward's concerned voice broke through my musings.

"I was just thinking. When did you last hunt?" I blurted out the question before I had time to think about how random that must have sounded. Apparently he thought the same as his forehead creased.

"Two days ago? Why do you ask?" Alice seemed interested in what I had to say too and looked at me funny.

"Well, your eyes and your mood. It's just that you seem a bit tense when your eyes are darker. And men usually are tenser, of crankier when they're hungry." I tried to bring over the message subtly. Really, I did. But as soon as the words were out, I could hear Esmé's laugh in the kitchen as well as Alice's laugh from beside me. Edward though, didn't seem to think it was the slightest bit funny. He even looked a bit embarrassed.

"Wow, Bella. I'm going to have to tell the boys about this." Alice said, still shaking.

"I'm not cranky." Edwards said to me.

"You are a bit tense." I hesitated for a moment. "Just like the first time we met. And your eyes were darker then too."

By now I wished the earth would just open and swallow me up. I just had to say that, didn't I?

Suddenly I heard Edward chuckle and I looked up at him from under my lashes.

He ruffled my hair. "You just notice everything, don't you? I just hate to not know what's going on here. And about the first time we met, you're blood was just to tempting"

The mood lightened again and after a little while we were chatting about the different cultures, countries and animals Alice and Edward had seen with the family.

Esmé had prepared a lunch for me which was absolutely delicious.

When I was done eating Edward suddenly stood up looking at me with a bright smile. Alice squealed and stood up too clapping her hands together excitedly.

I had no time to wonder what was going on, because I was suddenly lifted up and put down again on the piano bench next to Edward.

For a second I was a little confused, until Edward decided to clear up my confusion.

"I told you I would have a surprise waiting for you. You really seemed to enjoy the music I was playing for you yesterday and fell asleep during the last one." He paused for a moment to smile at me while I just blushed a bright red. He winked and went on with his story. "The last one was one of my own compositions. I just came into my head. I didn't know what it meant, until I really started working on it. You helped me."

Confused I looked up at him. How did I manage to help him with his song if I was sleeping on the couch?

"It's a lullaby, Bella. Your lullaby." He explained. My eyes widened. _He didn't!_

"Come on, play it for her!" Alice said in her sing song voice. I heard some shuffling coming from upstairs and in a flash Esmé stood with us, also wanting to hear Edward play.

And then the music filled the room as Edward's fingers glided amongst the keys. The beginning was a bit familiar to me, but the end was indeed a surprise and a real nice one at that. I could feel my face light up at the beautiful notes he played.

It was fascinating to me how his fingers moved and produced the soft, melodious tones.

When the song ended I found myself wishing he would repeat it. I saw two white flashes of white to my right and then Esmé and Alice were gone.

Edward turned his body to me with a curious look on his face. He seemed a bit nervous as well. "So, what did you think of it?" he broke the silence.

"It was absolutely gorgeous, Edward! I can't believe you made that song for me. Thank you!" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt his arm circle around my waist and pull me into his lap.

For a little while we stayed like this. Then Edward played the song for me again. When he was done we went back to the living room in a comfortable silence. And then out of the blue I found myself sitting on Alice's bed in her beige room.

Before I could question as to why I was here Alice was in front of me, a huge smile gracing her face.

Epov

I was sitting on the black, leather cough in my bedroom trying to listen in on Bella and Alice. For the second time this week it was hopeless. _Ugh, what could they possibly be talking about that I shouldn't know?_

After considering all kinds secrets Bella could have I gave up. Without her mind I was just an ordinary boy trying to solve the mystery called women.

I lay back and closed my eyes.

"_It was absolutely gorgeous, Edward! I can't believe you made that song for me. Thank you!"_

I felt my face light up again. I had made her happy, extremely happy even, considering that Bella even initiated a hug. Something she wouldn't normally do with her shyness.

Bella…

I listened for her heartbeat in Alice's room. I felt myself fall in some sort of dozing state thinking about Bella. Her long brown, wavy hair with little streaks of red, her doe brown eyes filled with innocence, her heartbeat, her bright blush, her warm skin, her smile…

I consider myself the luckiest demon in the world.

I still wondered how an angel like her still chose to rip her wings of to stay on the ground with demons like me, but she did. I loved her even more for that, but also hated myself more.

How masochistic. The lion fell in love with the lamb. And the lamb fell for the lion. She had hadn't she? Why else would she still be here?

I began mulling over that thought. Was that the secret Bella so desperately wanted to keep from me? Could it be she was in that deep?

I was conflicted. A huge part of me, my selfish part, wanted to take it all. Take Bella's love, take the angel that had surrendered herself to the demon within me, wanted to take Bella away from the world she knew, and keep her locked away for himself. But the other part of me, the rational part, told him he couldn't do that to Bella. She had already given the family her trust, her love, her devotion, her kindness and her respect. It would be cruel to take her away from her parents, her friends, her world, and even worse; her humanity. No, never. Why did I even consider this? Even if I wanted to do all that, she wasn't old enough to be changed. The Volturi had standards. There were very few rules in the vampire world. One: Don't reveal your identity. Two: Don't make immortal children. Three: Don't attract attention. Four: Don't provoke the leaders. Five: Stick to the first four rules or you're dead.

As mature as Bella may be, deep inside she was still a child. The Volturi found that children under the age of 15 weren't to be changed no matter how mature their behaviour.

_That means I only have to wait for three more years until I can change Bella…NO! I can't do that to her! I can't condemn her to this existence._

Even though I tried to banish the thoughts of changing Bella from my head, I couldn't help but create an image of an older, immortal Bella. I felt repulsed by myself, but attracted to the idea. _Stop thinking about it!_

I put my focus on Alice and Bella again and finally heard a sound other then shuffling, scribbling, heartbeats and breathing. I heard giggling. I growled frustratedly. Was I right? Was Bella feeling something for me? How would I find out? If I asked Bella, she would never tell me and the same would go for Alice. Suddenly it dawned to me. I couldn't ask Alice, but why even ask her I she didn't have any experience on emotions? Wouldn't it be better to ask Jasper about that? But when and how?

As I began planning on how to approach Jasper without raising suspicion I heard Alice giggle. To say I was embarrassed would be quite the understatement. "Shut up, Alice. And if you even dare do something to tell Bella or anyone else, I will personally ruin your whole wardrobe when you're out hunting. I don't care if I have to wait for a month or a century to do it, but I will. So be quiet." I said softly. I knew Bella couldn't hear me, but Alice could. _Jerk. Fine, I won't tell. But if you dare touch any of my babies for whatever reason, you will DIE! Get that? Or better even, I will crash your Volvo, then will I crush your piano and then you will die! There, take that!_ She also sent me an image of her sticking out her tongue. _Typically Alice, _I laughed.

I walked over to my music and picked a cd from Debussy and put it on. Within a second I picked up a journal and started drawing. First it was just mindless sketch, but soon Bella's face was staring right back at me. And just at that moment the real Bella decided to knock on my door. I smiled. I closed the journal and threw it on my already full desk and walked over to open the door for Bella. There she stood in all her glory. Only now I realize how enchanting she looked in her clothes. I knew Alice wouldn't approve of them for not being some expensive brand, but I found it fitting. She was wearing dark, tight jeans with a simple midnight blue blouse with a little jean vest over it. Her hair was bound together in a bun in her neck, exposing her veins to me. _Maybe I should have hunted…_

"Hello, Bella." I said in a pleasant voice. She smiled up at me.

"You shouldn't be up here all alone, so I thought I would come and keep you some company if you don't mind." She said looking at me from under her lashes. Her voice warmed my undead heart.

"Well I guess you should come on in then" I took her hand in mine and pulled her into my room, closing the door behind her. If Alice got to have one on one time with Bella every single time, I got to as well. I was about to guide Bella to my couch when she stood still, quietly observing my room with a frown forming. Apparently, she found what she was looking for, because out of the sudden the frown disappeared. Her expression quickly changed from concentration to happiness. She turned to me with a smile. "I didn't know you were a fan of Debussy. This was my favourite song from when I was little. My mom would always put it on for me." I smiled back at her before answering. "Well I guess we have something in common then. But if I may ask, what is your favourite song now? I noticed you used the past tense."

She blushed. "It's the lullaby you wrote for me. I just keep playing it over and over again in my head. It was really beautiful."

I was surprised my body didn't respond to the extreme feelings of happiness, completeness, pride and love I was feeling. I had created Bella's favourite song!

"Well, I am very pleased to hear you enjoyed it." I winked at her. I took her hand and guided her over to my couch to sit her down in my lap, like I had before with the piano.

At first she seemed a bit startled, but she quickly recovered and relaxed into me.

"So what more do vampires do? I mean, you can't always just read, listen to music, play some piano and that's it." She looked up to me as if she was going trough possible options that fitted me.

"Well, we do play baseball sometimes. But only if there's storm about to come up." Seeing her frown I explained further. "It's necessary so the humans assume that the noises they hear is the sound of thunder, instead of vampires hitting a ball or running into each other."

"Wow, you must hit pretty hard then." Bella murmured amazed. I chuckled.

"Well let's say that if you were to stand in the way, you would most likely have a hole in your body in the form of a baseball and it would still fly about a 10 yards through the air." Bella scrunched her nose in disgust. "Nice example. I just ate, thank you very much."

I laughed, shaking Bella's body in the process. I was about to call Alice when she already stood in the door opening along with Jasper. I hadn't realized the others had come back from school already, but looking down on my watch I saw it was already half past four. And sure enough, I heard Rosalie slam the door to her and Emmett's bedroom and Emmet sighing and putting on his game station.

Alice skipped across the room, sitting down in front of us, followed by Jasper who threw a quick smile towards Bella, drawling "Nice seein' you again, Bella. See you made it here without getting lost or injured this time. That evens out the times you've been here before while you were lost or injured. Seems like you're makin' nice progress." I growled quietly. I didn't like thinking about Bella being attacked again and couldn't really appreciate Jasper's sense of humor. Bella on the other hand grinned at Jasper. "I know. I'm a quick learner, am I not? Especially considering I am a human. I bet you can't even tap that." Alice snorted and even Jasper and I couldn't help sharing a smirk.

"Well maybe that is, because most people, both human and vampire alike, don't manage to get into any different kind of trouble every other day." I said sarcastically at which I earned the sight of Bella pink tongue sticking out towards me. _God, Alice, what have you done?_ Surprisingly this thought came from Jasper and not me, though mine was exactly in the same line. Alice on the other hand laughed and made a comment about how we were already wearing off on her.

Jasper sat down next to his wife, placing his arm around her in a loving manner. I had always enjoyed watching these two. They were so connected with each other, always knowing what the other needed, or how to act. Part of it was of course their gifts, but a huge part was just their connection. They were just always on the same level. I sincerely hoped Bella and I would be like that.

I then remembered what I was about to ask Alice and looked at her. She concentrated for a second before answering my unspoken question. "I think there is a storm coming in about a month. So we'll just have to wait a little." She told me. To Bella she said "You'll come and watch, right? I know you don't like sports, but this is really different, and you probably won't be able to see everything due to your human eyes. But you can sit with Esmé and call Edward off when he's cheating along with Emmet and Jasper, maybe you will even catch Carlisle, though he's quiet sneaky for someone his age."

Bella giggled at all the commotion this comment caused. Jasper turned to look at his wife feigning innocence unsuccessfully, while Emmet yelled "I don't cheat!" followed by Esmé's "Yes, he does!" followed by "Okay, maybe, but so do Edward and Jasper with their gifts! Jasper made me cry in the middle of a match and then Carlisle floored me!" and then there was my snort. _Yeah that was one good match…_

There might have been a little truth in Alice's story, but I just couldn't help that I could see their every plan in their minds, just like Jasper couldn't help that he was able to scare the living hell out of you with his empathy. And according to Emmet and Carlisle that left the two of them no choice, but to join in and play rough, a.k.a cheating along.

The first time Esmé caught Carlisle taking me and Jasper down while he and Emmet were doing their best to win, she actually scolded him for setting a bad example, also accusing his behaviour for having Emmet break everything in the house. She gave him the cold shoulder treatment for two days, before Carlisle looked like a lost puppy.

Unfortunately we taunted him constantly with his continuous defeat and he went back to cheating again, by split-second decisions to attack us, making sure Esmé didn't see.

We kept talking about some of the things we had done during baseball when Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

Jasper and Alice stood up and said their goodbyes to Bella. Esmé hugged her and gave her a kiss on cheek. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze in human strength of course, and said "I will see you tomorrow, Bella." We wished them a good evening and waved them off.

Later on Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I decided to go hunting. Rosalie was still too pissed about Bella's presence in the house before to come with us. Carlisle would be joining us soon, but would first finish up in the hospital and drive the car home.

We ran about seventy miles when we came into some hunting park. Emmet immediately went off, searching his first bear and Jasper and Alice shot of in some other direction hunting for whatever they found appetising. I was hoping there were some cats nearby. I ran north for a little and then I got lucky. I went into instinct mode and inhaled the delicious scent of the blood of a mountain lion. I stalked forward, hiding behind a tree. The cat hadn't even sensed my presence yet. It just lay there. I growled, making the animal aware of my closeness. _Run, kitty cat…You won't get far, but try anyhow._

As the animal started taking off, sensing that I was nothing like any other thing on this planet my beast took over and took off after it.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with the lion. It roared and it put up a fight, but my beast quickly handled the situation by breaking its neck. I could finally feast on my meal, preparing for another day with the temptation of Bella's sweet blood.

Rosalie pov

Flashes.

Curls, dimples, smiling, happiness, fear, screaming, begging, hatred, eternity, longing, more hatred, and then jealousy.

Why was fate torturing me? Why was _she_ doing this? Did she do it to pain me? And Edward, what is he thinking? Why couldn't Edward just have mated to Tanya? It would have been a thousand times easier. But no, he just had to mate with a human. A child at that. I wasn't a heartless person. I saw how happy Edward had been since she came along. Everyone seemed happier. I admit I am a selfish person, loving the attention I got everywhere I went, which was now remarkably lessened. I didn't like the fact that everybody was all over her, but that didn't have to mean I hated her. I was happy for my brother's happiness, but I hated that it had to be because of a human. I was a bit shocked to figure out that Edward didn't spare me a second glance, but gave her his undivided devotion. _Well, probably because he's so old. Something must be wrong with him. Maybe the First World War messed him up._

But back to the point, I just couldn't let him do this to her. The human girl didn't understand. She couldn't understand, and she wouldn't until it would be too late. I had to try and save her.

As much as I wanted my brother happy, it would kill me to see her throw her humanity away along with the change to create life, only to be an undead killing machine lusting for blood.

He would understand eventually. I couldn't let her be another Esmé, or worse, another me…

I closed my eyes trying to keep in the nonexistent tears. I walked across the room Emmet and I shared. As I walked past my mirror I could see my coal black eyes and I knew that I had to do something and took off, unknowing what my next actions would be, only stopping to tell Esmé that I would be hunting too.

**.**

_What am I doing here? What do I do now?_ My thoughts were going haywire as I stood in front of the Swan residence. I heart the heartbeats of Charlie and Bella Swan come from inside the house, but only when I started listening for their breathing to I noticed the difference between them. On top of that Charlie started snoring. _So you're awake, huh?Maybe you should get outside to greet your guest._ Then a thought flashed through my mind. _What if Alice sees? No, she won't. She's hunting by now. She won't be able to see this if she is lost in her senses. And even if she isn't hunting anymore, Jasper is probably keeping her preoccupied. He always does that after hunting. But how am I going to lure her out, without getting into the house? Think, Rose, think. Noise! That's it! Enough to make her want to investigate, but low enough not to wake Charlie!_ I looked around me. A tiny stone. There! I picked it up to throw against her window, but then, to my surprise and delight, it appeared open. If I manage to throw it inside her room, she will come to look who threw it and I'll lure her out. And I did exactly that. "What the hell?" I heard. Then I heard her step out of her bed and walking over to the window, pulling the curtain aside a little. She looked down and when she saw me she paled. I made sure to keep any expression from my face and motioned for her to come downstairs. I could see her frown and motioned again. _Don't make me come and get you._ She nodded and went downstairs. When she opened the door she had her boots on and also a jacket. I heard her breathing speed up as she walked towards me. I looked around me. I decided it would be best if we walked into the woods to the front of her house. I may not like her, but that didn't have to mean I needed to kill her by getting her lost of frozen.

"What are you doing here?" Bella's voice came from behind me.

I ignored her and just kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I could detect a slight nervous tone in her voice and smiled smugly. _Good. You're should know that vampires are to be feared._ I ignored her again and kept walking, only looking ahead of me. We were now entirely surrounded by trees, but I still wanted to walk a little further. Unfortunately the human decided to defy me.

"Rosalie, what's going on? Why are we going into the woods? I should be sleeping now, or at least be at home. If you have something to say to me, you can tell my tomorrow." She made to turn around, but I was in front of her and got hold of her arm before she even realized I was there. I started pulling her along in the forest, not caring if I bruised her or if she stumbled.

Suddenly I came to a halt and released her. I had to admit that the girl was brave. Not once had she let out a scream or a whimper or even cried. Still, I couldn't care less. I glared down at her and finally saw a hint of what lay beneath. The girl may be brave, but she was shy and breakable too. I didn't know what suddenly came over me, but out of nowhere I was murderous.

"Stay away from my family. Don't visit, don't call, don't talk to them. Don't contact them _**at all.**_ I don't need a human messing things up for us. I don't care that your parents don't take care of you and love you like they should, I don't care that you are Edward's toy, and I don't care that you were attacked. Those are not our problems to deal with, but yours. We just moved here, and I am not going to risk moving, our worse, being killed by the Volturi because of _**you and with you**_. You are just some worthless child, with no friends or family to look after you, using _**my**_ family to make yourself feel better and special. And my family, good as they are, won't tell you no. But guess what. Once you are recovered, they will stop looking after you and go on with their lives. And believe me, it's for the better. Because if you keep hanging around, nasty thing will happen. They almost did already. You chased my brother away. Alice had to beg him to come back. What will happen if he can't control himself this time? So take it from me, little girl, and stay away. Because if you don't, there will be consequences and they won't be nice. Got it?"

I couldn't believe all the things I had uttered, but I needed to do what was right. And this was the only way. Bella simply nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. I felt a little sorry for the girl. I had said cruel things and they had broken her. _It had to be done. She'll get over it, move on and have a nice human life._

"Don't try and make my family pity you by telling them. It's better this way. Now go home, and tomorrow you'll just tell Charlie you're able to stay home by yourself. And make it trustworthy."

Again Bella merely nodded, still trying to fight the tears. I shot one last glare at her, and then I left, running towards the place where the others were hunting.

But still I couldn't help but feel haunted by a nagging feeling and those broken eyes.

**DAMN! That was one long chapter! 5735 words! WOW! Review please! I will update sooner then!**


	21. Phone calls and chocolate

**Well, I must admit, I was ESTATIC with all the reviews I got because of the last chapter. It made my heart swell. So please keep that up! **

Bpov

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Make it stop." Back and forth. Back and forth. "Stop it." I whimpered, still rocking myself while holding onto my knees, surrounded by the darkness of my room in the middle of the night. Sobs tore through my chest as the truth kept echoing through my head.

Rosalie was right. How could I've not seen it? I was a liability to her family. I should have just left them alone, thanked Alice the night she found me and leave their family be. But no, I intruded their family and forced myself upon them. And look where that got me. Rosalie was just kind enough to point out the truth before things got even further out of hand.

"_You are just some worthless child, with no friends or family to look after you, using __**my**__ family to make yourself feel better and special. And my family, good as they are, won't tell you no." "…I don't care that you are Edward's toy…" _"_And believe me, it's for the better."_

Tears streamed from my eyes as those sentences kept repeating themselves in my head. She was completely right. Alice, Edward, Esmé… they all just took pity on me. I knew right from the start that this was way to perfect to be true, and yet I kept intruding into their family further and further, thinking they cared for me, while in fact they just felt sorry for me. Sorry for me always getting into trouble and sorry for to never have had any real parenting.

But I could stop it now. I could stop forcing myself onto them and leave them be, so they wouldn't feel bad when the time came to tell me the truth. That I was just some pathetic child they pitied.

I thought about Edward and Alice. I would probably never see them again and that thought hurt me more than I thought it would. Especially the thought of never seeing Edward again made me feel like someone had just ripped my heart out and stamped on it. More tears left my eyes and my sobbing increased again. How could he have lied to me like that? Told me I was his mate? And Alice. How could she have encouraged me like that? Telling me she had seen me as a member of their family. _It isn't their fault entirely. It's mostly your own fault. You were stupid enough to start believing it. Nobody has ever really looked after you properly, why would anybody start now?_

That wasn't true. Charlie had tried. And I had pushed him away everytime, hurting him.

Charlie. What would I tell him? Everybody knew I was an aweful liar. Wasn't there any truth I could put into my excuse for not wanting to go to the Cullens? Maybe I could just tell him I feel good enough to try attending school again. No, that would be a bit over the top. I would just have to convince him that I felt I could stay home on my own now and there was no need to bother any of them. My bruise was starting to fade, and I was able to sit up for quiet some time. Another three days or so and would be perfectly fine. Yes, I could tell Charlie that. I really hoped he would buy it.

My rocking had stopped and my tears were lessening and soon I found myself drifting of to sleep, facing the nightmares I knew were awaiting me.

.

"Bells, sweetheart. Come on, wake up." I groaned when Charlie shook me awake. "Five more minutes." I mumbled sleepily. I had barely slept a wink last night after Rosalie's visit. And when I did sleep, nightmares consumed me speaking the words Rosalie had spoken to me. Immediately when I thought of this I sat up at the feeling of my heat clenching.

Charlie smiled. I avoided his eyes and carefully planned my words. "Good, you're awake. Now come downstairs and have breakfast. I woke you up a bit earlier so we have enough time to get to the Cullens." I flinched when he said Cullens, but luckily he didn't notice.

"Dad, I don't feel like going to the Cullens today." I told him, still not looking him in the eye. I chose to look at his forehead instead. At his confused look, of which I knew he was giving me, I explained, or well…lied. "I feel good enough to stay home. You can just go to work. I'm sorry I told you so late, but I just don't feel like getting out of bed now and frankly I don't need supervision anymore. I know what I can and cannot do. If anything goes wrong or I don't feel well I will call you immediately." I could see he wasn't buying it, so I added something else. "I really don't feel comfortable with all these people around me. It makes me have headaches. I'm sure Esmé and the rest will understand. I promise you I'll be fine dad."

Charlie still looked a bit suspicious so I decided to put on a blank face and look him in the eye.

"You sure, Bells? The Cullens have taken great care of you the last two days." I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sure dad. But if you're really that worried, I'll call you every two hours, okay?"

I finally pulled Charlie over and not much later I heard him on the phone with Esmé. _Huh, guess my pokerface did it._

"Yes. We're sorry for the late message." Silence. "Yes, of course." Another silence. "Of course. Bells! Could you come down for a moment? Alice wants to speak with you!" I panicked. What would I do? Suddenly I came up with a plan. I grabbed some of my stuff, and quickly but softly ran to the bathroom and put on the shower. "Sorry dad, but I can't! I was just standing under the shower!" And with that I closed the bathroom door.

I decided that I might as well take a real shower and clean up a little after waking up sweaty from my nightmares. I still heard Charlie talking in the phone, but I couldn't make out any words.

When I came down fifteen minutes later Charlie was about to leave. He turned around when he heard me.

"I cancelled the Cullens. They seemed pretty upset at that, Bells. That Alice girl and that boy Edward really like you and so does Esmé. But I explained that you get headaches when you're around people to much. I promised Alice that you would call her after you took your shower." He fidgeted a bit, but got himself together again and went into the parent mode I never saw. "I'm going to the station now. I want you to stick to your word and call me every two hours, otherwise I'm coming home straight away. And if anything goes wrong, you call me too." He gave me a pointed look. I smiled. He knew how much I was used to taking care of myself. I nodded. His gaze softened and he leaned in to give a peck on my forehead. "See you tonight kiddo. I will pick up some pizzas. You okay with that?" I nodded and he walked out the door. Maybe Rosalie was wrong about Charlie though. He really did seem to care.

I sighed. I looked at the phone. Why had Alice wanted to talk to me? Wasn't it easier like this?

I looked into the cupboards and the fridge, trying to find something to eat. I grabbed the ingredients necessary and made pancakes. When I was done I cleaned the dishes. Now I felt a little dizzy, so I sank down in the kitchen chair near me. Just then, the phone started ringing, making me jump. I looked at it, wide eyed. Was I going to pick it up? What if it was Charlie?

No, he had just left twenty minutes ago. It was better to just leave it ringing.

So that's what I did. I just left the phone ringing and went upstairs to read, but as soon as I opened my book, my mind went haywire. Why had the Cullens tried to call me? It would be a thousand times better if I were gone. Just when I was about to push any thoughts of the Cullens out of my mind, the phone rang again. I had been upstairs for about half an hour and in the meanwhile the phone seemed to have quieted down. Great. What if they decided that they should me a visit to make sure I shut my mouth about vampires? What was I supposed to do then? I could hardly let them stand outside with their vampire strength and all. They would know I was inside and they would want to know why I wasn't answering them.

With all my thinking I had forgotten the ringing phone completely and by the time I realized I still had to do something about that, it was silent again. Out of nowhere my legs started moving, walking downstairs towards the phone. _Please don't tell me they…God no…_

Yes, they had. They had left messages. Did I want to hear them? Truly, the answer was no. I didn't want to hear them admitting it. Admitting how they pitied me, admitting how I was nothing more but some worthless girl.

What am I going to do now?

I sighed. _God, I really am pathetic. _I suddenly longed for some chocolate. Or ice. Ben and Jerry ice. Would it be possible that Charlie had any of those here? If he did I would kill him for not sharing it sooner. I started roaming through the freezer. Damn. No such luck.

Chocolate. Maybe I was lucky and Charlie had some chocolate stacked. I started rummaging through the cupboards.

_Thank god! _For once in my life luck seemed to be on my side. In the third cupboard I opened I found three bars of chocolate and some popcorn. I grabbed one of the bars and put some popcorn in the microwave. Five minutes later I had put Romeo and Juliet on and started on my popcorn and chocolate. Then I realized that the movie only made me sadder. I kept picturing Edward and me there. An impossible love. _But he doesn't love you._

Just as I was about to wallow in self-pity a knock on the door pulled me out of it.

I was doubting if whether or not to act my age and call out "Who's there?" but that would be a bit sad. Instead I braced myself and put on the same pokerface I used earlier to call Charlie.

The steps it took to reach the frontdoor seemed the most dreadful steps I had taken in my life. As if I were walking towards my deathbed. _How bad can it be? You already know what they're going to tell you. It can't possible be worse then last night._

When I reached the door the person on the other side knocked again. I head voices now. They sure were impatient for creatures who had eternity, but I guess they just didn't want me snooping more time from their magical lives. I took a deep breath and let my hand cover the handle. One movement and I would be face to face with them. _Lets just get this over with. Like a band aid. Rip it off quickly so it won't hurt so long…And then you will just eat the rest of the chocolate…Yeah, that's a good plan. Now be a big girl. _I straightened my back, pushed my chest forwards and my chin upwards.

I didn't suspect who stood on the other side of the door though and the biggest smile started to grace my face.

**Sorry people. I had a testweek and it was tough. I really need to pick up on my schoolwork again or I will fail this year and have to sit it again. Not cool. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to talk to my beta after this chapter and ask her what she sees happening further in this story. Also, I'm addicted to reviews! If I get some tonight, I might update once or twice this week again!**


	22. La Push

Epov

I growled at the owner of the long blonde hair the now flicked through the air. The bitch! How dare she? _Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Think about Emmet. More importantly, think about Esmé's anger if you throw her through the wall._

Thankfully Emmet took that moment to stand up to his wife and tell her to stop and come with him for some privacy. I watch as they disappear in the forest, my anger at Rosalie still not relieved. I dropped down on the couch.

How could she talk about Bella like that? Bella wouldn't just leave us. She wouldn't just leave _me_. Would she?

_Do I seriously doubt Bella now? Kind-hearted, sweet, shy Bella? The Bella that told me that she cared about us no matter what we were?_

No. I will not let Rosalie's false outlook on Bella get to me. But even when I decide this my mind can't help, but keep bugging me when Charlie called Esmé. Something about Bella being okay now and having headaches when around too many people. Since when? This behaviour is very strange and something inside me tells me this isn't the truth. Bella had seemed to enjoy herself well enough the past few days. She even spent hours inside Alice and Jasper's room just confiding in her newfound friend and sister. Then why suddenly stop now?

"Edward? Are you okay?" Alice's timid voice broke through my musings. I looked up to focus on her tiny frame, standing in front of me with a concerned expression smeared across her little pixy-face. "No, I'm not. Alice, I don't find this normal behaviour for Bella. Why would she suddenly act like this? The other days she seemed to enjoy herself just fine and," I took a deep breath and slowly breathed out again, my hands coming up to pull at my hair. "And she accepted us, Alice. She wasn't even scared. Then why do this now?" I whispered miserably.

For too long I had waited for my companion, my mate. It didn't expect to lose her this quick again though.

"If you would like, I can try to call her when Charlie's gone. He said she was showering when I tried talking to her. Maybe she _is_ having headaches around too many people and we're just reading too much into this."

But my unfortunate gift decided to come up at that moment and show me she didn't even believe her own words. It's quiet in the house. Jasper and Carlisle had stayed hunting a little longer. Jasper because his control was the weakest of all of us for he was still pretty new, and Carlisle because he would never risk being thirsty in front of his patients. Esmé had left just a few moments ago after Charlie called. She had wanted to come with the others last night, but had felt it was more important to see her youngest daughter first.

When Alice calls again there is still no response. Instead Alice was shown two visions. One that came true about Bella ignoring the phone sitting in her room looking sad, the other one about Bella picking up the phone but hanging it up within the next second.

So Alice left a message. When she walked back over to me she saw my face. I was returning to my old self quickly. All because of the hours I spent away from Bella, and the hours Bella is spending away from me now.

"Maybe she just needs some space after everything that has happened. I mean, Bella barely had the time to absorb what we are, before your mating was already thrown at her. It would be understandable if she's just taking some time away from us to think about this clearly. She has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders, Edward. And she's just a twelve-year-old girl, no matter how mature she may act. She's supposed to be worried about school stuff, how to deal with living with her dad now and stuff like that. So give her some credit. I'm sure she'll come back here soon enough."

As much as I hate to think of waiting any longer for Bella, I can see it makes sense. For a little while I play some piano while Alice goes through fashion magazines. That's what I love and forever will love about Alice. We have an understanding of each other Because of our gifts we never really blended in. Both in our human lives (though Alice barely managed to find out about that) and in this life. Even our family doesn't always exactly understand us all the time, with the exception of Jasper of course.

Alice though, she knows what I need when I need it and so do I for her. That is why she's my favourite sibling and probably always will be. She doesn't have to questions or try to hard to get me. Because of this bond we share we also make a great team. We're in almost everything together. _I wonder what it will be like with Bella and Alice. They seem to connect on a certain level too._

As soon as the thought came I wish I hadn't started thinking about her for my fingers immediately started Bella's lullaby and my mind drifted of to what she was doing. I didn't have to wait long to find out though. Alice's gasp made me aware that a vision took over.

_Bella opened some cupboards in the kitchen, obviously searching for something. When she finally seemed to have found what she was looking for she pulled out a bar of chocolate and some popcorn. She put the popcorn in the microwave and shortly afterwards she put her snacks down on the table and started a movie. She barely sat for a few minutes, eating some of the junk in front of her when someone knocked on the door._

_With a face of dread Bella stayed quiet for a while, almost as if hoping the person(s) on the other side would just leave._

_Then she stood up and took some slow steps in the direction of the door. Once in front of it she took a breath and lifted her hand to let it rest on the handle. Then in one swift motion she swung the door open. Surprise covered her face for a second before a wide smile broke free. _

_She bent down to hug a long-haired, elderly man in a wheelchair. His face too was graced by a smile. Next to him was another man with a kind looking woman. The woman was the first to speak up of the three of them. She went to hug Bella next saying: "Look at you, Bella. You look so much like your mother, but with your dad's hair." She released Bella and smiled at her in a motherly way. "Hey Sue, hey guys. And thanks. I'm just happy that I have dad's brains and not mom's." The three visitors chuckled at that. Just as Bella was about to speak up, her unspoken question was answered. "Charlie told us you had a concussion and we decided to come see you. He wouldn't shut up about you since he knew you were coming." The man in the wheelchair said smiling at her and giving her a wink. "So anyways, he told us you had a concussion and he told us he would be home late. There have been some animal attacks lately, so he asked us to pick you up and take you to La Push and then the two of you will stay over for dinner. How does that sound? Just for you, I allowed Jake to stay home. Sound good?"_

_A twinkle lit up Bella's eyes, and she looked careless and happy again for a moment._

"_Sounds perfect to me. I'll just get my stuff and we can go."_

Alice's vision stopped and for a moment we sat on our spots on the couch in silence.

"Why would she not come here, but go off to La Push without a second of hesitation?" I threw my head back in frustration and confusion. My mate chose the company of others over me and I didn't even know why. It shouldn't be possible for her to be separated from me for too long. _But it shouldn't be able for a vampire to mate with a human child who happens to be his singer._ I growled in frustration, stood up and threw a vase into the wall.

"Edward, calm down. Esmé won't be happy with you if you break down the house," she paused for a moment seeing if her word had the intended effect. When I finally sat down again I buried my face in my hands. "Look, it's very possible that I'm right and she just needs some time to adept. And besides, Charlie was probably still going to take Bella with him for dinner over at La Push." She put her hand over mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Still I don't believe that's all to it." I voiced my thoughts locking my gaze with Alice. And before she could shut me out I could hear her agreement in her mind.

Bpov

"Jake!" As fast as I can, I rush to him and fling my arms around his neck.

Immediately I feel his arms wrap around me too. When we let go of each other I see Billy giving us a speculative look. I blush. Surely he doesn't think Jake and I…?

I shrug it off and turn back to Jacob.

"So how have you been apart from getting a concussion?" We walk into his stereotype house and plop onto the tiny couch next to one another. This is something I really love about La Push. The feeling that the whole community is equal, because in a way it is. Nearly everyone in La Push doesn't have a lot of money; lives in a tiny house surrounded by the woods and are fully native.

"Pretty well, I've made more friends in these past weeks than I've ever had in Phoenix. Pretty sad, isn't it? But all in all, I'm starting to like it more and more in Forks. It's really starting to feel like home. I mean, I know it's my home now, but it's just that," I paused for a moment. I looked at Billy, seeing if he was eavesdropping, but he was animatedly talking with Sue and Harry. "A month ago I hated this place with all my heart and I didn't want to come here at all. I didn't really have a bond with Charlie, and everything I knew and loved, lived in Phoenix. And you know how much I love the sun and the heat. That's something that will never change. But somehow in these past weeks I've learned to appreciate the overly green town and Charlie of course. Actually, he's a pretty good dad, very awkward like me, but a good dad." I smile at Jacob at the end of my little speech. The expression on his face was priceless. I could understand his point of view. Just like Charlie, I'm not really a person of many words. So this was probably a record in monologues for me. I felt pretty proud of myself for having admitted so much out loud to another person, that was so heartfelt. I felt my blood streaming to my cheeks.

"Woah, that's a lot of words coming from you," Jake said, elbowing me gently. "But it's nice to know you're having fun here. Gives us hope that you're gonna stay. Anywaaaayy…" He looked at me with a playful gleam in his eyes. "What are we gonna do? I didn't get to stay home to bore you out of your mind."

I think for a little before I answer. "How about the beach? You think your dad will be okay with that?"

Jake shrugged and jumped up. This got Billy's attention. "I'm fine with you guys leaving, but come back as soon as Bella feels even the tiniest bit unwell and be back before lunchtime, kay?" he spoke to us giving us a stern look. Especially me.

"Sure." We chorused.

.

"So what have you been up to these past days? I didn't creep you out too much with that story about the Cullens, did I? Cause I know it's sort of cruel to them. Nobody here has ever bothered to get to know them, and instead they just made up some random legend about them being vampires. Hey, you okay, Bells? If you're not feeling well, we should head back immediately."

Jake was looking very concerned and tried to feel my temperature with the back of his hand, which I immediately pushed away. At the mention of the Cullens, my mind couldn't help but go back to the memory of the woods and Rosalie telling me the truth…and threats.

"No, no, we don't need to go back. I'm fine already." I forced a smile on my face and pushed any thoughts about the Cullens or last night out of my head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should shut up about the Cullens. I just wanted to let you know I will judge them myself and not by the local opinion. I heard you hang out with them."

Pain shot through my chest and I had a hard time pretending nothing was wrong in front of Jake. _What's wrong with me? I keep feeling weird today…_

"No, you heard wrong. They were just nursing me while I recovered and dad worked. But we aren't hanging out."

"Bells?" Jacob had apparently picked up on the weird tone I was talking with.

"So, what have you been up to these past days? You never tell me about your friends here in La Push."

Jake seemed to feel awkward under the sudden moodswings, but answered anyways.

"Well, you have Quill and Embry, and Seth and Leah, you know, Sue's children? I have more friends of course, but they are just friends you know? Quill, Embry, Seth and Leah are just closer to me than others. Hey, I'm just thinking, if you wanna meet Seth and Leah we could ask if they'll come by after school or in the weekend or something. Leah isn't like the other girls. She's more like you, boyish. Sorry."

I shrugged. I knew I wasn't a giggling, pink-loving junior high school girl. I was simply Bella.

"No offence taken. But yeah, that would be cool. Are they the same age as you or me?"

"Quill and Embry are my age, but Leah is a month or two older then you, and Seth's 9, almost 10. But I'm warning you, Seth and Leah fight, a lot! They're ten times worse than Rebecca, Rachel and me combined when fighting about our bathroom."

The rest of the morning, 77 minutes to be exact, we spent laughing about thing 'he' had done, and 'she' had said once.

In the end Sue and Harry had to leave after lunch, but promised me I would get to meet Seth and Leah upcoming Saturday. I thanked and hugged her and Harry. And as planned Charlie came later that night, happy to hear that I was putting effort into meeting new people in La Push.

Later that night Charlie and I said our goodbye's to Billy, Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob. I couldn't help but notice how fatherly Charlie acted around the latter.

I would ask him about that Saturday.

.

I felt a hand shake my shoulder so I grudgingly opened my eyes, but what I saw I couldn't believe and my jaw just dropped.

**Sorry guys! I broke my promise and I now this chapter sucks, but I will keep up now!**

**Xxxx Love you!**


	23. Talks and Clearwaters

**So here I am again and I am going to put some more effort in the story by giving it a lot of attention in the upcoming week as I have a holiday. So no excuses about how I have to focus on school! Aren't you guys happy now?**

Epov

As I stood here trying desperately to get what was going on I couldn't help but feel that the rain, which had recently started, was expressing the heavy mood in the space between the Swan's front yard and the porch.

Shock, happiness, sadness, and even fear. All the emotions that swept over her angelic face the moment she saw me through the wet car window, her face changing with the second. It made me wonder what exactly had made her feel so, in the short time we had been apart.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Bella, my sweet mate, had just suddenly cut herself off from me and started behaving so weird. And I _did not_ like it at all that she also ran off to La Push instead of explaining to me what was making her act this way. In the short time I have known Bella, I had learnt she was a special, kind, and intelligent, but also a shy and trustworthy girl. Then why would she out of the sudden decide to just simply abandon us after she put so much effort in getting to know us and our secret while we nursed her back to health? No, something was most definitely up here and I was getting the answers.

I smiled my crooked smile at her like I always seemed to do when she was around (I noticed –thanks to all females in high school- how her breath hitched in the back of her throat whenever I did.) And I had to admit; it did boost my ego a little bit every time I heard her heart speed up and saw her fingers twitch a little. _Stop thinking this way paedophile, she's __**twelve**__ and __**human**__!_

I shook myself out of thoughts and noticed Bella hadn't moved an inch and didn't look like she was concentrating on what Charlie was saying to her.

"Bells, you alright? Maybe spending the day with Billy and Jacob wasn't such a good idea. You look really pale. Should I go tell Edward he should come and visit you some other time? Bells?" As Charlie was talking to Bella, she did not once turn her gaze away from me. Only when Charlie shook her she responded. "Huh? Sorry, I'm dozing off a little. No, I – I'll just go talk to Edward, but I'll be in soon enough, don't worry."

The two of them stepped out of the car and Bella's sweet scent washed over me, making my throat hurt for a moment, before I tamed the beast inside of me and put it away.

I noticed that, as she was walking towards me, she had the most obvious look of unease on her face, and I was surprised to find that the ever so watchful eyes of Charlie missed this.

Guess he must be really tired, I thought. But when I looked into his thoughts I noticed that Charlie was actually paying attention to other things concerning Bella. Like how determined she seemed to stay home this morning, to the fact she had looked pretty pale all day.

I looked Bella over and noticed she indeed looked awfully pale and tired. Her eyes didn't have the same shine in them as they did the days before and her lips were turned down a bit, as if she wanted to cry.

I had to remind myself that Charlie was an unknowing human, because I had a hard time holding back a growl from deep inside my chest that was trying to get out.

"Hello, Chief Swan, Bella." I shook hands with Charlie and smiled at Bella, who seemed very interested in her feet all of the sudden. _Don't growl. Don't growl. Don't growl. Charlie thinks your human and you'll scare Bella. Kill whoever did this. Don't growl._

"Hey, kid. I'm sorry about this morning. Bella just couldn't have the people around her. I hope Esmé understood. And call me Charlie by the way." I did my best to concentrate on Charlie as he was speaking to me, but my attention was on Bella fully.

"Esmé completely understood, Charlie, but Bella was missed, though. Especially by Alice and me." I made sure to make some eye contact with her to make her see how I meant every word I am saying. "Emmet even came home as early as possible to finally really meet her, so you can imagine that he was a quiet disappointed when he found she didn't come today."

"Well please tell them we're very sorry for the late cancelling and give them my greetings, will you? Especially your sister and mother. Good evening, Edward. Ten minutes, Bells." With a last handshake and a concerned look in Bella's direction he went into the house, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of us in silence.

When she still didn't speak up after ten seconds I decided it had been enough.

"So you're not going to acknowledge me at all? Is that how you treat me now? Or are you going to treat all of like this? Because I can guarantee you, it hurts. Especially to me. Remember? Your mate? Your other half?" For a moment I felt I was getting through to her and she looked at my face. Fear. Confusion. Hope? What could possibly have occurred to make her act and feel this way? And what was with the fear? She hadn't feared us before. Not even me, especially not me. But as soon as we locked our eyes she snapped them right back to the ground, shuffling her feet nervously, like she were some naughty child waiting to be lectured and punished by its teacher.

Fine, a different approach then.

I cupped her chin in my hand and lifted her face to look at me, but she still struggled and avoided my eyes. I sighed. I didn't want the conversation to go this way. I checked in on Charlie for a moment and found he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, fighting to keep his eyes open for a second longer. At least we wouldn't be experiencing any trouble from him for he wouldn't see how Bella and I were together. We still had nine minutes to fill, though I doubted he would be awake long enough to check if she actually came into the house in time.

"Look at me, Bella." I felt trying to shake her head, and when that didn't work, she moved to step away from me. _No_. I still gently held her chin, but now I also moved my other hand to the small of her back to prevent her from moving away from me.

"Look at me." Again she tried to shake her head. "No, please don't do this, Edward. It hurts."

As she said this multiple thing happened. One; tears slipped from her eyes, revealing her hurt and fear for all to see. Two; I realized something was really wrong. Three (and this one was the worst of all); I realized what she was insulating that I was either leaving her, or was going to do something to her that would, in one way or another, completely crush her, if that hadn't already happened. Four; Charlie lay in bed and had immediately fallen asleep, Bella far gone from his mind, and was starting to snore. I growled at number three, which immediately caused her to flinch and to whimper a little in fright. While on the exterior I kept somewhat calm, on the interior I was furious, concerned, panicked, but also relieved. Relieved we were at last getting somewhere.

Without thinking about it I lifted her into my arms and ran to my car, which stood parked somewhere further down the street, all the while making calming noises and pressing my lips against her forehead. I noticed that when I lifted her up she grabbed a tight hold of me, which only seemed to get tighter as we were running. I hadn't decided yet what I was going to do once we were in the car, but I was thankful that Alice had recommended that I take it with me.

And then I knew. The meadow. But as soon as I put her in the passengers seat she opened her eyes wide, and her fear, confusion, and distress became evident and she opened her mouth.

I was sooner though. In a second I had put her seat belt on, closed her door, run to the other side of the car and seated myself and was now cradling her to my chest whispering endearments and promises to her.

"Sshhh, Bella…It's okay. I'm going to take you somewhere, just the two of us. Charlie's asleep so he won't notice. Just calm down. Close your eyes for a while, I will wake you when we're there, sweetheart." Finally she calmed down enough, but I did hear her mumble something that sounded like an "I'm so sorry". I decided to let it slip and saw that her eyes were drooping. "That's right. Just close your eyes. I will wake you when we're there." I placed one last kiss on the top of her head, before she dozed off and I started the car.

As I was driving I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to all kinds of different scenes that could have taken place that caused Bella to behave this way. Deep inside I had this nagging feeling that I was missing something very obvious. I looked Bella over again. The feeling just wouldn't go away and I hated myself for not knowing what it was, even though the same gut feeling told me it was right under my nose.

I parked as close as I could so I wouldn't have to carry Bella through the rain too far. Luckily the rain had at least slowed down a lot and for most of the run we would be under the cover of trees.

When I got her out of the car I wrapped her up in my jacket and moved as carefully as I could as not to wake her. I knew she was tired as she wasn't one to stay up late. Last time I checked the time was half a minute before Charlie pulled up in his usual parking spot on his lawn. It was just before nine then. So it must be around half past nine now I reasoned. I picked her up again and then I started running. Slowly she was waking up, but I kept her close to my chest so could keep her eyes closed for a little longer.

By the time we came into the meadow again the rain had momentarily stopped falling and now started falling again. _Huh, it's as if it really does express the heavy feeling filling the air around us._

"Bella, sweetheart, open your eyes. We're here." I gently put her down on her feet, waiting for her to gain her balance, holding her close to me all the while. And deep inside I enjoyed holding her like this, her warmth seeping into my frozen skin, her heartbeat so fast and strong as if it was trying to beat for two, our souls reaching out to one another.

Again she was pulling herself to me, almost as if she was fighting to survive and I was her only hope and again mumbling "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't do this to me. Not again." And then she just let go, her knees giving out underneath her and a sob escaping her throat as she fell. With my supernatural vampiric senses I caught her before she could fall into the wet grass. I caught a strand of her wet hair and put it behind her ear so I could see all of her beautiful face.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll make sure I won't put you through that again. You just need to tell me what I did to make you so scared. Bella, have you even seen where we are?" Now the panic was most definitely seeping through in my voice and she could hear it. She raised her head for me to look into the deep brown pools that I loved so much, that were now covered by a layer of water waiting to leak.

I could already see the answer in her eyes. I pulled her up and supported her, giving her enough space to look around, but still held her tight.

"The meadow." She said softly, a sob coming from her throat again. I spoke as I wiped away her fresh trail of tears with my thumbs, lingering on her face longer than needed. Pointless, because the rain just took it's place as if it wanted to make clear just how sad my mate is.

"Yes. And do you know what we told each other here?" She looked up at me in question, not knowing where this was going. I decided to help her.

"I told you we are mates, that only a mate can change a vampire during its eternal life and that I've waited for decades for you to come around. I also told you that you're perfect for me, that your mind is the only mind silent to me and that you made me feel less like a monster. You told me that all of that couldn't be true, because you're human and twelve, but you did feel the mating bond. That was what eventually convinced you. Because you knew, you felt that that was true. That it was calling to the both of us and you couldn't deny it and neither could I. And I asked you then, if you still doubted our bond. You told me you didn't. And then later on we talked a bit more, and I told you I would do anything for you, even give my own life to safe yours. But I can't save you if you're not being honest with me, Bella. Something happened somewhere between the time you left our house yesterday to now, and I need to know what it is that happened so I can protect you. Just tell me, love, I will make it better."

By now we were both soaked to the bone, but neither of us could really care. _But I do need to make sure Bella gets warm soon or she'll be sick. _I dismissed that thought for later and concentrated on the broken angel before me.

Her face was contorted in agony, fear and confusion and it made my inner beast go mad. What was she so afraid of? It wasn't me our someone from the family, because I would ha-

_NO! She didn't, she couldn't!_

I roared in anger which caused Bella to flinch and whimper again in surprise and fright. The self-centred, egoistic, arrogant bitch! _Kill. Ugh, no. Carlisle will be pissed and so will Emmet. But Emmet will also be pissed at her for what she has done. And that will crush her more than anything else. Looks like I've got a plan for payback. But first I need to tend to Bella._

I needed confirmation first; though I was pretty sure I already had the right suspect and a sketch of what she had done to Bella.

"Bella?" I looked at her little form. Her hair heavy from the rain, but still with a slight curl in it, her alabaster skin paler than usual and her brown orbs without their shine. Like I said; a broken angel.

"Bella? You just need to answer a few questions. Was it Rosalie who did this to you? Did she tell you things, threaten you? Just tell me. I promise you, if she did, the things she told you aren't true. I'll make sure she can't harm you, okay? I promise you nothing will happen to us. Tell me." I made sure to use my eyes a lot as to 'dazzle' her, as she put it.

Her lip started quivering and I saw doubt fill her eyes. But the thing with Bella is that she just can't lie. We learned that soon enough.

But surprisingly I saw her nod her head. I sighed and fell the stress of the day being washed off from me as the rain kept pouring. Bella started swaying on her feet and I realized we must have been talking for more than forty minutes.

I wrapped my jacket around her tighter and lifted her up again.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice quivering from both tiredness and her broken spirit.

I was questioning my next moves. I didn't really know what to do anymore. I wanted to take care of Bella really bad, but the same went for putting Rosalie in her rightful place.

I knew I should bring Bella home first, but after that I didn't know what to do. Watch over her or make sure Rosalie got what she deserved. Both of them were very tempting. Fortunately I didn't have to think long about it, because once we were in the car my cell lit up, indicating a text message from Alice.

_Ask Bella what she wants now._

_Rose isn't home anyway._

_Tell Bella I won't EVER hurt her!_

_C-ya! _

_~Xoxo Alice~_

I buckled Bella up, turned the heater on and started the car, driving away at 150 miles an hour.

.

When we pulled up in front of her house I knew Charlie had indeed not noticed that his daughter had been gone for over an hour and a half. I turned to Bella who apparently had been looking at me for quiet some time and was now turning a deep shade of red.

I couldn't help but smile at that. _Always so shy._

"What are you going to do now?" She asked biting her lip nervously. She couldn't look sweeter right now, with her damp hair framing her angelic face with freckles and tiny nose and brown orbs.

"What you want me to do. If you want I will take care of Rosalie immediately, or I could stay here if you feel more comfortable with that, and just keep guard so you know she won't get to you again. It's your choice really." It was true. Everything was her choice. She could ask me to dress up like a ballerina and I would do it (though it would take a lot of her to ask me that and get me to comply).

"I don't want you to do either of those." She said after a few seconds. For a moment I was afraid, really, really afraid. But then… "I… I don't want you to go yet. Can't you just... I don't know…" She trailed of nervously. I understood what she meant. I felt exactly the same way as she did. After today we were both wrecked emotionally and in her case also physically. But she also needed her sleep.

"If you want me to stay, I will. But under the condition that I'll go home quickly to change my clothes and you'll quietly prepare for bed. When I'm back I want you ready to go to sleep, you need your rest. If you're still awake we will talk for a bit, but otherwise I'll just stay with you while you sleep, okay?" I brushed her cheekbone with my thumb and she leaned into my hand. "Okay. Will you be quick?"

I kissed her cheek and looked her in the eyes smiling gently at her. "I'll be quick as lightning, I promise. Just keep your window open." And with that said she was on her way. I made sure she was inside and waved when she did when looking back at me.

Then I sped away to the house.

.

To say that Carlisle and Esmé were surprised that I smelled of Bella so strongly would be an understatement. Carlisle even thought I might have had a little slip up, which caused me to bare my teeth at him, a growl escaping my throat. Esmé on the other hand was more surprised and confused as to why I was soaked. Alice had been there to shush everything though. She gave me a simple pair of dark washed jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt with three buttons on the top. I put the clothes on and put on leather black shoes. My hair was nearly dry so I decided to leave it that way and put my hand through it.

"Alice -"

"You're going, Edward. Don't start hesitating now. You told her you would come, and now you're going. She needs you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then shoved my out of the house.

"Shou-"

"I'll tell Carlisle and Esmé. Now go! Shoo!" And with a last wink she closed the door, singing a song in her head. _Fantastic. She's up to something. Again._

.

I was able to run all the way to Bella so that saved me the trouble of parking my car in a way that Charlie or the neighbours wouldn't notice.

When I jumped through Bella's window I was surprised to find she was still awake, reading a book and obviously waiting for me.

When I closed the window softly she jumped not having noticed me before.

"Hi." She said shyly, closing her book and putting it away. I walked over to her bed sitting down next to her, ruffling her nearly dry hair.

"Hey. I take it you were waiting for me?" I said with a lame smile. On the inside I was ecstatic though. She blushed a deep red and looked down at her lap. "Would it be really cliché if I said yes, because I wasn't sure you would come?"

I grinned. "A little. And I find it bit offensive too. I mean, come on, would I ever break a promise? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now would it?"

She grinned back at me. "Of course. Well, I apologize than and hope you accept my humble excuses for having offended you, sir." We talked and laughed a little, keeping quiet so Charlie wouldn't wake up, until she yawned. I looked at the alarmclock on her bedside and felt guilty. I had kept her up for way too long. It was past twelve thirty.

"You should sleep." I said, getting up from the bed when one of her tiny hands prevented me (or tried to) from leaving. I turned around to look her in the eye, but I hadn't expected to find such a pleading look in them.

"Stay. Please?" She put all her emotion in the request and I felt my resolve crumbling. I knew I already pushed boundaries by being her in her bedroom and the way I had connected with her, especially after such a short time of knowing one another. But wasn't that how it usually went between mates?

"Bella, I can't. I shouldn't be here an- Oh god, no, please don't cry, sweetheart." I had disappointed her. _Crap. What do I do now?Maybe…Maybe I could just stay. I mean, I know I won't actually be doing something wrong. Right?_ But before I could finish my inner battle she already whispered another "Please?". And not even 2 seconds later I found myself tucking her in tight and laying down next to her on the covers. _This is wrong on so many levels…but it feels so right, so instinctive, so perfect._

"Thank you, Edward." She said, happiness pouring from deep inside her soul. She moved so her head was buried in the crook of my neck and her breath tickled my skin there.

"Anytime for you, Bella. Sleep now." And with that I started humming her lullaby for her and within the next two minutes she was fast asleep.

The first part of the night I spent listening to the sound of her rhythmic breathing and calming sound of her steady heartbeat. But the highlight of my existence came shortly after she fell asleep. Sleeptalking. Unfiltered thoughts from my petite angel. And the words that fell from her mouth were nearly enough to make my dead heart start beating again…

Bpov

I rolled to my right bumping into something hard. I moaned at the fact I was most definitely awake now. I pulled my cover up over my head and buried my face in Edward's body.

"Morning, sunshine." If his cold, marble body wasn't proof enough that last night had actually did happen, his melodic, velvety voice sure was. I smiled, pulling the covers from my head.

"Hi." I said yawning, but then I quickly snapped my mouth closed and opened my eyes wide. Within four seconds I had untangled myself from my sheets and jumped out of bed, losing my balance for a moment, before two strong arms caught me.

"Bella?" I could hear the concern in Edward's voice. I shook my head and tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward let me brush me teeth." I said behind my hand. The arms were gone, but before I could escape the room I heard Edward laughing behind me. I threw a glare at him, before I padded to the bathroom.

When I was done brushing my teeth and hair (I decided my hair looked like the cotton candy you buy on the fair), I walked out of the room into my own when I suddenly thought about Charlie. Where was he? Had he noticed me and Edward talking?

"Edward? Where's my dad? He hasn't noticed you, has he? Oh god, what if he knows I was gone yesterday night?" I fired one question after another at him. Edward pulled me on the bed to sit next to him encaging me with his arms. I felt myself calm down immediately and melting into him.

"Your dad's at work. He was a bit late this morning and he didn't want to wake you. And no, he hasn't noticed me. Mature as I am I hid in your closet when he went to check up on you." I received a wink with that comment and of course turned a bright shade of red. "And of course he hasn't noticed that you were gone yesterday. He was already snoring in his bed. Speaking of snoring," He paused theatrically for a moment before smirking. "You do realize you sleep talk right?" For a moment I let the words sink in. _No way! He couldn't have…I can't possibly have said? No! Okay, keep calm Bella. Just ask him what he has heard and be nonchalant about it. Yeah right, that's not going to work…_

"What exactly did you hear?" I asked him suspiciously. I looked down at my pj's (which existed of a grey pair of sweatpants and a random red shirt).

"A lot. Enough." He said in a mysterious tone. That really doesn't sound good. "Edward." I said in what should have sounded like a threatening tone, but came out as a desperate attempt to find out.

"Really Bella, it wasn't anything bad. I really enjoyed listening to your sleeptalking. Finally I got to hear a piece of your mind that isn't a complete mystery to me." I frown at his answer. What does that mean? For a moment I forget about what I possibly said last night and ask him about it.

"What do you mean with "a piece of my mind that isn't a complete mystery to you"?" "Just that I can't read you mind, and so I can't now what you are really thinking." For a moment there was silence between us. "I don't lie to you, Edward, but sometimes it's just better not to know the whole truth and to keep things a secret. Sometimes it's just easier that way." There was another moment of silence. "I know, but I'm used to knowing everything. And sometimes that _can_ be nice." He said, stressing the word 'can' in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Edward. Seriously what did I say?" I looked at him with a dead serious expression on my face. He just ruffled my hair and tapped my nose smiling that beautiful crooked smile of his. "Nothing I didn't want to hear. No go dress. I'll make you breakfast." And with that he just vanished and I got up from the bed. I slipped out of my sweatpants and traded my shirt for another one. I rummaged through my closet for a bit and finally found what I was looking for. Baggy jeans. I put a emerald green sweater on over my shirt that said "Rules are made to be broken" in black and silver letters. I put on my All Stars beneath it and was happy with what I had chosen, even though I knew Alice would never approve of this.

I carefully walked down the stairs when the smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit me hard. My stomach started growling when I breathed in the scent and my mouth started to water.

When and how did (and _why_) did Edward learn to cook like this? At the sound of my stomach I heard a chuckle coming from Edward who stood by the stove. He put my plate on the table and held out my chair for me, only sitting down when I did. I noticed how he kept watching me with this faraway expression on his face while I ate. When I was done I learned why.

"We still need to talk about what happened, Bella." The happy mood from just a few minutes ago was gone now and replaced by a lot of dread from my part.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to." I picked up my dishes and walked to the sink. There were also some filthy dishes from yesterday and I decided that during the talk I might as while do something useful. I put on the water and within no time I had prepared to wash the dishes. I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. "So where do you wanna start?" I asked him, not knowing what to say.

I saw Edward pick up the dish towel, drying off the plates I handed him. For a moment he didn't respond and we just worked together. "How about you tell me when she did what?"

That wasn't that hard a question. Yet. "The night after I left your house. I couldn't sleep and suddenly somebody threw a rock at my window, but it was open and it hit me. When I got out to see who had thrown it I saw Rosalie standing at the edge of the forest, motioning for me to come to her. I didn't think she would take no for an answer, so I came. It wasn't like I had much of a choice anyway. And then we walked into the forest." My voice got higher now, but I didn't want to cry again. I had done enough of that last night. I breathed in and out a few times. I knew Edward was being polite by giving me the time to calm down a bit.

"What did she do then?" He took over the last plate I handed him and I walked over to the towel to dry my hands and put away the clean dishes.

I took a deep breath and stacked a couple of plates into the cabinet above the sink. I heard Edward putting away some other things and in no time we were done and I had nothing to distract me from the conversation I didn't want to have. "She told me things. Some of them I knew, some of them I didn't and some of them I just don't want to hear or see." I knew it was weak, but I really didn't want to repeat all the words Rosalie had viciously thrown at me. And I really wanted to keep it dry now. I really didn't like to look like a cry-baby in front of anyone, certainly not when that someone was Edward. Besides, I never really was one to show a lot of emotion. After all, I was the awkward chief of police's daughter, wasn't I?

His strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and sound. But they also made it harder to talk about the things Rosalie had said, because while his arms could protect me against any kind of physical harm, they couldn't against verbal en emotional harm. Harm that had already been done. We stood there for minute before he walked us over to the living room sitting down on the couch with me in his lap and against his upper body.

"I don't want to discuss it to deeply, but basically it came down to: "my family only accepts you out of pity, they will help you and then abandon you, leave them alone before you do more harm to them than you have already done and get back to your miserable and pathetic life before we all end up killed by the Volturi", whatever that may be. And of course I wasn't allowed to speak a word about it to you guys so you wouldn't have to continue your pretence." I felt his curiosity as to what was actually said and prepared myself for his interrogation, but surprisingly he just left it at that. We enjoyed the quiet for a little while, and I could take the time to put the incident to the back of my mind so Rosalie's nasty words wouldn't bother me so much anymore. Edward was here and that was all that mattered to me right now.

"I swear to you, that she won't bother you anymore, maybe a few glares, but nothing like what she put you through the other night. You don't need to tell me what her precise words were, but did she tell you anything else, something that didn't regard the family? Because I don't think that's all she has said to you. I know it took a lot more to break you like that. I could see the fear yesterday. You didn't fear me before."

I considered lying to him for a second, but as soon as the thought came into my mind I dismissed it. Firstly I couldn't lie, and secondly it would be even more wrong after the words I told him not that long ago.

"It's like I said. She told me thing of which I did or did not know or didn't want to hear of or see. But also she told me some things I am afraid of and she just played the right cards. That's all." I didn't feel like explaining to him my insecurities about my parents, my life, or about him. And also I didn't want to make him get even angrier with her, or worse, confirm the things she said. No, I just wanted to stay in my bubble. A bubble in which there was no Rosalie and it was just the two of us, Bella and Edward. Thankfully he let the subject slide, but I knew he knew something and that he probably suspected it had to do with him too.

It was only eleven in the morning so we still had the whole day ahead of us. But then I saw his eyes, black. Somehow I just knew what that meant. Thirst.

"You need to hunt." I said, and I mustered all my power to keep a straight face and now show him that I didn't like it. I heard him sigh deeply. "I know, but that doesn't mean I want to." He said, repeating my words from earlier on. I smiled and hugged him close. He really was my everything, and even though I had barely known him that well for a week or so, I already couldn't picture my life without him anymore. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you more, but I'll make sure I'm back as soon as possible. How about we go do something fun this weekend? Just the two of us, and maybe later on, we can invite Alice and Emmet maybe. If he behaves." I pulled back and I giggled at that. When I met Emmet I could already see the mischief in his eyes and from what I heard he really didn't act like the grandpa he was. He seemed fun, I realized.

"That would be great, but I already have something on Saturday, so can we meet Sunday?" I really hoped so, because otherwise who knew how long it would be before I could spend some real quality time with him and Alice? His crooked smile answered for me and I flung my arms around him again.

We stayed like this for about five minutes before he pulled back. It was time for him to go. I walked with him to the door and dreaded the moment he would be gone.

"I'll make sure Alice keeps an eye on Rosalie so you don't have to worry about her coming her again. I'll see you Sunday, sweetheart." His thumbs slid from my brows to my cheekbones and caressed my face for a moment. Then he leaned in and pecked my forehead, and then he was gone and I was alone.

.

As long as it took without me passing my time with either Alice or Edward Saturday came around slowly and the day was there that I would meet more people around the reservation. I was really excited about meeting the Clearwaters. They seemed to be great people, because they were some of the few persons Charlie hung out with.

Apparently the Blacks thought the same, because the three men could barely be separated in the weekends from what I had heard. They could go on fishing trips and promise to be home before dinner on Sunday (in Billy and Harry's cases) and end up coming back at ten o'clock, claiming that had forgotten the time when doing another round of beer and watching football on the old TV the guys had placed on the boat.

When Charlie and I drove into La Push I didn't know what to think of the Clearwater children. I hadn't heard that much about them, except for the fact they fought a lot with each other. But overall, Jacob and my dad gave me the impression that Leah and Seth Clearwater were decent and kind people with their hearts in the right places.

We had decided to meet up at the Blacks again, as Sue and Harry were redecorating the house, so everything smelled like paint.

The Clearwaters had beaten us to the Blacks, because when we reached the little red painted standard house we saw another car standing in the driveway. For a moment I thought about why Billy still had a truck if he was handy capable, but quickly got rid of the thought.

When I walked into the house, I could already see what Jacob meant with "they fight, a lot!".

"You're freakin' annoying, you know that? Always asking if we want to go outside with you. If you want to go outside so bad, then go! Gosh, is that so hard?" "SHUT UP, LEAH! It's not like people want to go outside with you! You're always rude to people and act like you rule the world. Well let me tell you, you don't!" "I will tell you-"

"LEAH! SETH! QUIET!" Wow. I had never in my years of visiting Charlie, heard Harry yell like that. Only when they were watching a game on TV did they yell, but mostly they chose to cheer for the winning team so there wasn't a lot of screaming at the screen.

I looked at the two children on the couch next to Jake. You could certainly see that they were siblings. They both had the rusty skin colour of a Quilete and the same long hair as Jake. But there were some differences too. You could clearly see that Leah was the older one of the two and the most athletic one, but you could also see that Seth was just a bit kinder and active one. Overall, my first impression was that they seemed funny to be around with.

"Hey, Bella." Jake said, standing up from his spot next to Seth on the couch and walking over to give me a hug. This was another great part about the friendship between Jake and me. His wasn't like any of the other boys his age I met in Phoenix, just like I wasn't like any of the other girls, anywhere. He didn't care that we shared a friendship between a boy and a girl. When I pulled back (he seemed a bit reluctant at that), he grinned at me, showing off his extremely white teeth. He pulled me along to the couch and I got a bit nervous. I didn't know if the Clearwater siblings would like me or not, especially if our possible friendship seemed so…arranged.

But later on, I didn't know why I was so nervous, because as soon as we were introduced I already felt a click with them. I found that I liked Leah a bit better, probably because she was just a few months older then me, making her easier to relate to, then the ten-year-old Seth. Frankly, when I saw her, I thought she would be a lot like Rachel and Rebecca, very girly and always busy talking about boys, clothes and make-up, never home with their family. I hated them a bit for it. They had turned fourteen shortly before I moved to Forks. And they just left Jake and Billy to deal with the whole situation of Billy's handicap. It wasn't as if I was impossible to life with, but they did live a different life, and yes, a harder life then others. But to shove all the task down to your eleven-year-old brother? I shook thoughts of the twin away from my mind. It came down to: I don't like them that much.

"So how do you like it here in Forks, so far?" Leah asked later on. I noticed she was a fairly pretty girl, but didn't show off with her looks, or thought herself superior to others because of it.

"I like it here, more even then Phoenix. I won't lie, I still hate the weather here, it's awful." That caused her to laugh. She had lived here in La Push her whole life and could barely imagine to live somewhere where the sun shone every single day. "But I made quiet some friends here, and it's also nice to live in a place so green and lively. And I enjoy my visits to La Push too. It's nice to have a beach close by that isn't crowded to the max."

We talked a bit about light subjects. About what she liked to do in her spare time, what kind of movies she enjoyed, what kind of people she hung out with, and how it was to have a little brother or the be a single child. I learned that even though they fought a lot, she really did love her brother, she just thought he was the most annoying and misshaped creature walking this earth. That earned a "Look who's talking!" from Seth and a "LEAH!" from Sue, who had been talking with the guys and throwing glances at us, smiling when she saw we got along. Other then that, I found out we didn't differ that much. We both liked thriller and horror movies, we both didn't hang out with huge, populair groups, but small, tight groups and we both liked to read and listen to music and just stick to ourselves, and we both hated things normal girls liked, like make-up, pink and spotting and drawing in boys. The small differences between us though: Leah was _a whole lot_ louder then me, spontaneous, and a lot more foul mouthed then I am.

I talked a bit with Seth too. I couldn't help but see that his looks were similar to his inner self. I already saw that he looked like a kind boy, but I soon learned that just 'kind' didn't describe him. He was probably one of the nicest persons I had ever met. I also noticed how he sort of clung to Jake, almost like a little brother looking for guidance from the older brother. It was sort of endearing. He liked to spend his time sporting and was often sent to the mall by Sue, so he would lose some of his superfluous energy. He was also a smart boy for his age, with a rich vocabulary and later on in the day, I caught him reading silently in the corner of the room.

When the Clearwaters went home, Leah and I had promised to talk to each other soon and made a bet with Seth that I could reach more book than he could in a week time (the books had to have at least one hundred pages). When they were gone Jake walked over to me. He was wearing worn jeans, an off-white shirt and a grey hoodie with a number on it.

"So, I take it that you liked them?" He said while we walked to the front porch, sitting down on Billy's ramp. I smiled at him. "Yeah, I did. I always thought La Push and Forks were full of boring people –no offence-, but I guess I was wrong. People around here are a lot cooler then I originally thought." I meant it. In Forks I already had a group of friends, outside the Cullens, that I really liked. Angela, Mike, Tyler, Jessica and Eric were great to hang out with. The boys were always trying to prove themselves one way or another, and the girls could just sit back and enjoy whatever show they (the boys) were putting on. The only thing not so nice was the fact that Lauren Mallory also belonged to the tight group, and for some unknown reason she hated my guts. She mostly stuck to Jessica and Tyler though, and I mostly stayed with Angela, because she was just a shy as me, so Lauren didn't form that much of a problem.

In La Push I had Jake, and now also Seth and Leah, and that was nice, because that meant I had people to pass time with when the men were meeting for another football match. And that would be often.

And if the situation was really dire, I could hang out with the twin too.

Jake and I talked for a little longer before Charlie called it a night. I gave Jake and Billy a hug, and on our way out we walked past the twin, coming home from wherever they had been, saying hello to them too.

That night when I went to bed, I was content with my life. In the time I had spent here in Forks I had grown a lot, figuratively speaking of course. I had developed a nice bond with my dad, who I used to just call Charlie, and now couldn't anymore. I had made friends here, the group at school, who had called a few times this week, the people at La Push and then the Cullens. I cared for them the most. I had met my soulmate here. The small town I had once loathed had grown on me, big time and I loved it. With that thought I went to sleep, a smile on my face, and not a care in the world, preparing for a new day with Edward.

Unknown pov

Drip. Drip. Drip, drip, drip. So satisfying, so delicious. I threw the body on the floor, and it came down with a hollow thud. Next.

I breathed in deeply. Ah, there it was. I thought I had smelled it before. I listened for the sound of her heartbeat. Behind the wall. _This is always the fun part. First comes pretence, then suddenly…_ A piercing scream tore through the night, but there was only one person -if he could even be called that- to hear it, and he just snapped her neck in a split second. The girl had thought he would just go home after having feasted on her mother, and had hidden herself, becoming as quiet as humanly possible, hoping he wouldn't notice her and leave the house. But as soon as her relieve came when she watched him turn around and take a step away, it was gone. Before she could blink, his arm came through the wall tearing it apart in a second and pulling her to him. And here she was now, her neck snapped and his lips about to attach themselves to her smooth neck. The veins that were barely hidden there. He moaned in pleasure. He wanted her blood, now!

A movement to his right. His eyes flashed from black to red. No way he was going to have her now, there was no point in fighting. He would only lose, like all the times before. _I'll just have to escape again, and then I'll have another fulfilling meal all for myself._ And with that he passed the girl over.

**Okay dearies, 8245 words in this chapter! That's a lot! I worked really hard on this so please be nice to me. I want at leas 7 reviews for this or will just refuse to update again! I worked hours and hours on this, going on every night till eleven or twelve in the evening. Tell me what you think, and tell me what you want to read! Should Edward and Bella kiss? Who's the unknown pov? Should Bella meet up with Embry and Quill already? Tell me and I'll tell you! Love you, guys! xxx**

**Ps: The reason I ask you if Edward and Bella should kiss is because one of the readers asked me when they would. I formulated my question wrong. I just want to know when you want them to (because it won't be for a long while) and what you want it to be like. Dramatic, romantic, you name it.**


	24. Make it last

**Please don't hate me! I'm going to try my hardest and update at the end of this week. This is just a filler. Tell me what you want to read next and I'm going to try my damn hardest to put it in the next chapter! After the next chapter I'm really going to move on with the story to the end of Twilight and beginning of New Moon. Sorry I just really wanna give that a go too! **

Epov

I saw subtle changes in Bella throughout the week. She smiled more and more. Her eyes shone brighter and her laugh bounced of the walls every day. She was truly happy.

I knew it was because of all the things she had earned in Forks. Ever since she had made the move, she had gained friends in both Forks and La Push, maintained a far better relationship with her father, and found the big family she was looking for in mine (minus Rosalie and perhaps Jasper, the latter because of his hesitation). But I wasn't oblivious to what made her happy the most. And it boosted my ego every single time I thought about it.

Bella and I had mated, which meant an unbreakable connection tied us to each other, and I would care for her in every way possible and to every extend.

Right now she was sitting on the couch, tucked in my side with my arm around her shoulder reading a book. Apparently, she had made a bet with her friend Seth Clearwater to see who could read the most books. She had borrowed one of my classics, as she had read nearly all of her own.

It was nice seeing her so relaxed, with a concentrated look on her face, her brows furrowed and a strand of hair dangling loose. Typical, I learned. She always has been a reader, Charlie told me. Every vacation she would set up a list of books she wanted to read, always including some of the classics she owned herself and had read many, many times.

I heard Emmet walking up the stairs. I sighed. I knew I should let Bella interact more with my family, but I just wanted her all to myself. That was just in our nature when it came to our mates, and it would stay that way for approximately a decade. Bella was startled by the knock on the door, something Emmet rarely did when it was just me in here.

"Just come in already, Emmet. It's not like a closed door ever stops you, anyway." I could hear Jasper and Alice laugh softly at my remark, and saw a grin creeping up Bella's face.

"Hey guys." Emmet said as he poked his head around the door. His topaz eyes were full of mischief, and his dimples evident because of his broad smile. When my bulky brother with the dark curls, and the dimples in his cheeks was like this, I remembered why I loved him. But most of the time I wanted to kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for the next millennium, because he had pulled yet another prank.

I knew though, he would keep the pranks to himself for a while, because he wanted to make a good impression on Bella. I had quickly realized she had practically wrapped most of my family around her little finger with her kind and caring character, and her shyness mixed along with cleverness and sincerity. Bella was extraordinary.

Bella and I turned to him as a display of our attention to him. "What is it you came for, Em?" Bella asked. I knew she liked him a lot, because she had long longed for an older brother like him. One who would be there to make her laugh and remember her that she was merely a child, and not a parent parenting the actual ones.

"Well…" he drifted off, rubbing his hands together as though he was planning something evil. I raised my eyebrow at him while a hesitant smile tugged the corners of my lips upwards. I heard my petite mate giggle a little at Emmet's overly childish behaviour. I looked down with a look that was probably filled with adoration for the sweet human at my side.

_Ewww, don't go making lovey dovey faces at her…Gross!_

I sent Emmet a deadly glare and a low growl. "What do you want?" I snapped, followed by a chastise from Esmé downstairs. Bella looked up at me with her innocent doe eyes, confusion clearly on the forefront of her mind, as to why I had snapped at Emmet.

"Aw, Bella, your boyfriend is making me sad, while I was doing is asking if the two of you would come downstairs to have some fun with the others too." He showed a wicked grin in my direction when Bella narrowed her eyes at me, believing Emmet's lie, a blush also creeping up. I just couldn't wonder whether it was because of the 'boyfriend' comment or because of anger. I suspected the first, which caused my lips to tug upward a little bit. Bad move. _I curse you, Emmet!_

"Edward, you shouldn't be so mean to him. He's right, ya know?" She chastised me while poking a finger in my chest, making movements to stand up. I grabbed her though and gently pulled her back at me. _Yeah, Edward. You've gotta share…_ I sent Emmet another glare, before turning my attention back to the beauty in front of me.

"He was being annoying." I said, sticking my lower lip out a bit and putting up puppy dog eyes (I had learned quickly that she really couldn't resist the latter). That sent her over the edge and more giggling followed. Emmet, in the mean while was thinking about winning Bella over. "Of course not! How could you even say such an insulting thing, Edward? To your loving, and sincere brother. We just want some time with Bella too…" He trailed of dramatically, knowing Bella would feel guilty.

"Well, maybe I just don't like to share Bella, Emmet." And to prove my point I caged her inside my arms, in a movement so fast that Bella let out a squeak of surprise when her brain caught up. "Emmet's right, Edward. I should spend some time with the others too." Bella said from the crook of my neck, her hot breath fanning al over my frozen skin. I tried pouting again, but Bella merely shook her head and that was all the encouragement Emmet needed as he stole her out of my arms and room in a matter of a second and a half. I noticed how I immediately felt empty even though my mate was just a few stairs away from me.

I flew down the stairs behind them just as Bella got seated between Alice and Emmet on the couch, a controller to the Wii thrust in her little hand.

I sighed, knowing I would have to endure my uncontrollable craving for Bella's presence for another couple of years.

_Is our mating ever going to easy?_ What a silly question, I thought to myself. Of course it wasn't, but surprisingly I didn't mind. I would fight for her, for all eternity and longer.

Bpov

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, and before I knew it the weekend had arrived and I was on my way to La Push.

I felt a bit restless without Edward by my side, but I knew he needed to hunt due to my close proximity.

Alice had promised to come by tomorrow though, which made me smile. I would probably be stuck in her 'Bella Barbie' game for a few hours.

Right now, though, I was on my way to meet Jake, Leah and Seth. And when we got talking on the phone Jake also told me he wanted me to meet Embry and Quil, who were apparently the guys he hung out with most at the reservation. They were know for their childish humor, and optimism. I hadn't complained, the more people I met at La Push the better, seeing as I would also be spending a lot of my free time there.

We pulled up at Billy's place, and sure enough the guys were already waiting for us. We spent time with the four of us for about an hour (Rachel and Rebecca had already left), when the Clearwaters came over. Too bad, Seth had won the bet. I had been too preoccupied with Edward, and the rest of the Cullens to be paying much attention to books anyway. I couldn't say I regretted that.

Soon, the four of us, Seth and Leah, and Jake and I had gathered on the couch, squeezed together, but having a good time nonetheless. Leah was trying to bring out a more fun side of me, by forcing me to open up. I felt grateful for her patience with someone so different from her. We got along great. Jake, despite his obvious crush on me, was a great friend too. He made a lot of effort to help Leah with her attempts by making me laugh and wrestling with me for a bit. I pulled Seth in too, so he wouldn't feel left out. Jake saw through my intentions and teased him a little and later started wrestling with him too, the two of them failing miserably, which sent Leah and me in a fit of laughter.

When all of us had a late lunch at the diner the group split up. The four of us were going to find Embry and Quil, while the parents would go the Clearwaters'.

We eventually found the both of them at First Beach. When the introductions were over and done with, I found that Quil and Embry were the perfect friends for someone like Jake. The way they acted was so carefree and childlike that I found myself envying them a teensy tiny bit, but I quickly drowned out that feeling.

We spent our time just hanging out at First Beach, until Leah got tired of all the 'obnoxious little' boys around her. "Wanna come over to my place, ya know, hang out a bit, listen some music, get to know each other?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. I looked up from my Converse sneakers to the sharp contours of her face, framed by the darkest of black, which cascaded down to slightly past her shoulders in straight strands. "Sure, that would be nice." I got up from the rock I was sitting on with Seth and Embry and walked over to were Leah was standing in front of me. "Be back in time for dinner, Seth, Jake." Leah said as we turned around to walk back to the house. I didn't really know what to say, so instead I decided to just stay silent.

"You should stop that." The awkward silence had finally been broken, but I didn't understand at all what she meant.

"Stop what?" Leah glanced at me with a sly grin. "Being so damn shy. From what I've heard from the others, everyone you meet instantly likes you. So I ask you, why are you so shy? Were you bullied in Phoenix?" My jaw dropped, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. She was _very_ straight to the point, despite her casual tone.

I decided to answer her anyways, even with her slightly rude way of asking. That apparently was typical Leah behaviour. "No, I wasn't bullied. I never have been, fortunately. But like you said, in a very much overstated manner," I trailed off a bit to give her a pointed look with a smile of my own. "A lot of people here seem to like me, even though I'm nothing special at all. I'm not used to so much attention. I didn't really have friends in Phoenix, to be honest." I felt kind of pathetic when I mentioned the last part.

"Why?" I noticed how she didn't say anything else. It was nice to know she wasn't immediately judging me, while she didn't have the full story.

"Well, I, errr…" How to put this without sounding like some pitiful little girl? "Is it because you always to care of your mom, instead she of you?" I whipped my head around to look at her in amazement. "How do you know about that? I barely tell anyone about that. Not even my dad knows –" One look from Leah, accompanied by a snicker silenced me.

"I heard our parents talking one night, when Charlie just heard you were coming to live with him. Your dad isn't stupid, Bella. He knows how your mother isn't really able to take care of herself, let alone with you. I even heard him talking to my mom, asking if she could help out a bit with some of stuff like your room, not knowing if you were to old for this or that, or if it was to boyish." By now, we stood in front of the house. We shared a look of understanding when we walked inside. We quickly said hello, drank a soda, and then disappeared up the stairs to Leah's room. I was completely blown away. I didn't know what to expect from a girl like her, but this was not it, I was sure of that. It wasn't very spacious, nor was it small.

Her room existed out of three white walls and a dark purple one. Against the middle of the purple wall stood her bed, whilst on the other side of her room stood her dark closet and a desk was situated next to the wide window. Her dark purple curtains pulled open to reveal her window sill, which was obviously used as a sitting place, to look out on the backyard and forest. "I didn't expect this of you." I admitted sheepishly. "But I didn't really know what to expect at all, so I guess that doesn't say much."

Leah smiled at that. "What? You expected me to be into skulls and that kind of thing? No, thank you." There was a moment of silence before she asked me again. "So, why didn't you have friends in Phoenix?"

I looked in her dark eyes and saw nothing other than sincere curiosity in them.

"I just couldn't connect to them. Were others were thinking about their birthdays, I was concerned about whether or not my mom had remembered to pay the bills. Trust me, people aren't really interested in that stuff when they're nine." I smiled grimly at the end. I had never minded taking care of Renee, nor would I ever. But that didn't mean I had to be all happy about it. _Stop complaining, it's not like you were abused or something!_

"I guess I can see your point. But still, you shouldn't be so shy. Just enjoy the fact that in Forks and La Push you have friends. Hell, I heard you even managed to spike the interest of the Cullen family." She winked at me.

"How do you know about that? Just how much do you know about me, stalker girl?!" I playfully said. A laugh passed her lips.

"Well what can I say? The walls and floors in the reservation houses are very thin, so I hear everything said downstairs. If I try too." She added that last part with the tiniest bit of shame showing on her face. Whoa, who knew? Leah Clearwater has feelings such as shame.

I lifted one eyebrow at her while a crooked smile worked its way up my face.

"What? I'm just very curious!" Leah defended herself, as she plopped down on the chair at her desk, folding her arms over her chest.

From that point on we just talked and talked. Even the subject of my dad's moustache came on during dinner, which caused quiet the laughs.

At the end of the evening Leah had decided she would help me overcome my shyness and help me become more spontaneous and impulsive like her. She even offered to help me with my klutziness, something I appreciated even more, though I was highly doubtful she would succeed. In return I would come visit her regularly, seeing as she barely knew any girls our age, that accepted that she sometimes just couldn't hold back her 'inner bitch'. Her words, not mine. I laughed at that, and accepted the offers gratefully. I hugged the Blacks and Clearwaters goodbye, promising Leah I would come visit her next Sunday.

"I'll have your training prepared by then." She grinned and waved a last goodbye before stepping back inside the house.

.

When I went back to school on Monday, everyone was all over me. I didn't really feel like explaining anything to them so I just said I had a small accident. Wrong move, and a very stupid one at that.

Eventually people noticed that I really didn't want to talk about it, so they used their own imagination. And I have to say, they have a lot of fantasy!

At long last school ended, and for the first time in a week, I walked home only to stop short when I saw two figures emerging out of the shadows.

I grinned and ran towards them, only to trip when I had almost reached them. I prepared myself for the blow, but was positively surprised when two strong, stone hard arms wound themselves around me. I was pulled to my feet and I heard a few chuckles from people walking by.

"Thanks." I muttered, turning a bright pink.

"Always, Bella."

We started walking in the direction of my house when I asked.

"So what are you doing here?" I looked up at him for a moment, and noticed the very much golden shade of his eyes. "Not that I don't want to see you, but it…well…it draws attention." I said and pointedly looked around at the children and some parents who were openly staring at us. I saw Edward shrugging his shoulders, and my favourite crooked smile appearing.

"Let them stare. It's not like it's unusual. So how was your da- "

"Unbelievable! I know I'm short, but I'm still taller than you, Bella! Am I just that invisible? Hey, Alice! Oh, hey there, Bella! How nice to see you, too! Yeah, I know. It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, totally." At the end of Alice's rant both Edward and I fell quiet and just looked at her for a moment, but then, as unexpected as could possibly be, Edward just had to laugh. He freakin' laughed! At least I had the decency to look ashamed, and quickly mumbled a "Sorry. Hey, Alice.". That of course, set Edward off even more.

"Glad someone finds this funny." I said amused, as Edward started to get it together again, only to snort when he looked at Alice's sour face. I turned to Alice. "So, why are you guys here?"

The expression on her face changed immediately to her usual excited one. "Oh, we just wanted to keep you company. And we all know you can't stay away from Edward." She winked at me and giggled when I again blushed. She was being all too obvious, and she knew it. "And Alice really wants to show you the things she bought for you. Clothes of course." Edward smirked down at me, while I glared at Alice.

"I thought I had said I don't like people spending money on me. Besides, my wardrobe is fine. My mom and I bought enough clothes for me when I moved here." I knew Alice didn't buy any of those clothes because she thought I didn't have enough. But I was desperately grasping at straws.

"Come on, Bella! Can't you just enjoy the fact that you have your own stylist. It's not like I'm making you wear floral print dresses! Though they would look very cute on you." Edward wisely chose to stay silent, but I still detected the smile on his lips as we neared my house.

"Errr, is my dad home? Because I'm not really sure if he trusts Edward." I nervously bit my lower lip. Actually, I was very sure my dad didn't trust him. I couldn't blame him. I mean, Edward was supposedly fifteen and I just turned twelve. Put next to that the fact that the Cullens rarely to never spoke to or interacted with the town folks and you have the perfect reason for suspicion.

"No, he isn't. But he will be in about an hour. We can go if you want us to." I felt guilty at Alice's sad face, and Edward's disappointment. The latter's either because of my dad's dislike for him, or because of my comment.

"No, you don't have to go. It's just that I can't help but think my dad is rightfully suspicious of not only Edward, but you also. Can't you see it's kind of weird for two fifteen-year-olds to hang out with a twelve-year-old? Especially with my dad's profession and Edward being a guy." I finished my sentence awkwardly, hiding behind my hair.

"We can make up a story about how we used to take care of the younger children in the family, before we got adopted." Alice's eyes glazed over and I looked worriedly at Edward.

He only winked at me and said: "Charlie will believe it.".

We reached the house and before I knew it, Edward had swung open the door, waiting for us to enter. "How did you… The key, it was…it was hidden." I uttered.

The only answers I got were a giggle and a smirk with twinkling eyes to match. "We already knew where the key was, Bella." I turned my head to Alice in surprise. "I mean, I had to go through the front door to drop of the clothes. Otherwise I would have raised suspicion if I went through your window in the middle of the day. Speaking of which… Go upstairs and change into the first outfit laid out on your bed. Edward and I will fix you a quick bite in the meanwhile." I sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue and walked up the stairs.

I had to admit, as the hour passed, I found myself having fun. The outfits Alice had me fit were decent and some even great. When I had tried everything, Edward and I went back to our game of twenty questions.

We made plans for me to come over Friday afternoon for Alice to have her fun with me. And Saturday I would be with Edward all day, and we would go the meadow in the morning. I did have to spend some time with Emmet too, as he felt I was his entertainer. Especially when I would trip, or lose a game of Mario Kart to him.

Things were going great and I basked in joy. I felt truly, utterly happy, and I had never felt that way before, so I was going to do everything to make that feeling last.

**So, again with the message. Tell me what you want to read in the next chap and I'll try to fit it in. What are Embry and Quil supposed to be like? Bella is getting lessons from Leah. Bella and Edward in the meadow. Maybe Bella and Jasper bonding time? And after that the storyline of Twilight, New Moon and maybe a little bit of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Please have patience with me, more than you already do! Love you!**

**Xxx lovelifeangels**


	25. Bonding

**Like I said, after this chapter thing are gonna move forward really fast. I really want to put in some New Moon, and after that I think I'll tie it up with some Eclipse, but I don't know anything for sure yet. I'm not happy with the way I've written so far, except for chapter twenty-one. So I might be writing in a somewhat different style. After this week my fourth year of High School starts, so I hope you can keep your patience with me. Thank you, love you! REVIEW!**

Bpov

If I had been told my decision to move to Forks would be the best decision I would ever get to make in my life two months ago, I would have laughed. Not because I thought that comment funny, but because back then I would have thought the person telling me that to be flat out mad!

If an outsider would have seen me in the years I spent in Phoenix, and the last couple of weeks I spent in Forks they would say I was a completely different person. A look-alike perhaps, but definitely not the same girl.

Nearly two months have gone by since my move to Forks, and I too can see the changes within me. But it isn't just the inside appearance that has changed. Since meeting Alice and Leah my wardrobe had been through countless inspections, and I had gotten very clear instructions on how to match things. But to be honest, I cared more for Leah's opinion on the matter than Alice's, due to some of the clothes she had bought me, which weren't exactly my style or deemed appropriate for twelve-year-olds. But I let Alice have her fun during Bella Barbie so she let it go for the better part. Another change, is the fact that I smile a genuine smile. I don't have to fake it anymore. I'm sincerely happy with the current relationship I have with my dad, and the fact that I actually managed to make friends in the short while I've been here. Of course I still ain't used to the vampires around me, nor am I accustomed with the mating, but I was okay with it and still am, and I know that eventually I will grow into it.

A month has passed since I met the Clearwaters, had my reunion with the Blacks, and met some other people at the reservation. Especially meeting Leah had caused the most obvious changes in my demeanour. I walked with my nose in the air, a sincere smile on my face, and showed pride and joy. She managed to improve my klutziness with the lessons she had prepared for me. But I won't lie; we did practice for hours at a time. From this Sunday on we are even going to try and take a run to get me in a healthy shape.

Also, I don't blush as much, and don't mumble or mutter in shyness either. I didn't copy Leah in her behaviour at all, though. Leah is still way more spontaneous than me, uses cuss words regularly, and still barely knows the feeling of shame, whereas I manage to keep my manners.

I can't exactly tell what others think of my change. When all of this started I didn't really realize it was happening, except with the lessons I took from Leah. I didn't expect them to have this much effect at all, though. It's not like I didn't believe in Leah's ways, but I just couldn't picture myself not tripping every day, or being awkward all the time. I don't say she has worked miracles either. It's not like I'm screaming for attention now, or act different to others around me much, I just have a bit more confidence and self-esteem and that makes a world of difference to me especially.

No one has mentioned anything so far, besides my dad and Leah, though I have been getting winks and smiles lately. All my dad said was: "So, I guess you and Leah are getting along, huh? That's good. You're changing, but it's a good change. Well, I'm off to work." After that he quickly gulped down his coffee, awkwardly put on his belt in which his gun hung, and then left with a small wave. I had giggled a little at his behaviour, because until recently I had been just as bad. Emotions are still hard for me to show, but with little steps I walk the road to becoming better with them.

All Leah has said so far without cussing was: "Well, didn't I do fantastic with my training methods? You can thank me later. If there's gonna be a thank you gift I'll give you a hint on what to get; Sam Uley." Then followed a squeak of adoration, before she pulled it together again and went back to work with me, me with a grin on my face and shaking my head at her silliness.

Epov

Warmth. That was the first thing I felt this Saturday when Bella jumped into my arms. By the look on her face and her unabashed enthusiasm I could tell she had been looking forward to seeing me too, today. I span her around in a circle, before reluctantly lowering her to the ground, still holding her close to me.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, guiding her into the house and picking her up to carry her up the stairs.

"I slept okay. I just had a some difficulty with falling asleep and I woke kind of early. I guess I was just very eager to see you again." I smile down softly at her small face with the doe brown trusting eyes I love so much. Ah, yes… I sigh. She had told me a while ago that she felt uneasy when I wasn't near, mostly when I needed to leave for a hunt. Mating. It made it hard for mated pairs to leave each other's side for a long period of time. I too, couldn't keep up my calm façade for long when I couldn't be with Bella.

"I'm here now, so I hope you feel better. If you want, you can take a nap on my couch. I know it's not optimal, but it's something." I say as I sit us both down on the aforementioned couch. "No, I shouldn't be sleeping when I'm here. That's not why I come here. I'll just go to bed early tonight." I sighed. She still felt the need to challenge nearly everything I tried to take of here. She didn't allow me to pick her up to bring her to school in the mornings. She just flat out refused to take gifts from anyone in the family. That's why Alice just put clothes she bought for Bella in her closet when she wasn't at home after ripping of the price tags, which showed a considerable amount of money paid for the item they had been attached on. Also we couldn't walk her home from school, so we waited for her halfway between her house and her school, so we wouldn't raise to much suspicion. It all infuriated me to no end, but Bella insisted on little things like that. I know she means well, and that she's right, but still…

"I don't mind, and I don't think the others will either. Just close your eyes for half an hour or so. I'll wake you up." I looked her sternly in the eyes and after a moment she gave with a sigh, defeat written in her brown pools.

"Promise?" she asks. "Promise." I vow. I shift her position on the couch into a sleeping one, before blurring through the house to get a quilt. When I find the light blue one Esme had made two winters before, I blur back upstairs, covering my cherished one with it, before kissing her forehead softly and walking to the door. "You don't need to go. I'm not gonna kick you out of your own room just because I need a nap. I can nap at home too." She made movements to sit upright, but I quickly stopped her. "It's fine, Bella. Just close your eyes for a bit. I'll be here, sweetheart. Come on, lay down." I push her back onto the couch and before she can blink her eyes lay down next to her. For a moment Bella looks startled, but quickly recovers. "Better?" I ask. She turns her body to me and lays her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, this is fine."

She probably knew I wouldn't wake her after just half an hour. She had come here at ten, so I let her sleep until it was just after noon, because Esme just announced she had lunch ready for Bella.

I try gently shaking Bella awake, but to no avail. I had to chuckle a little at the soft groan she let out. I gently rub my forehead against hers and let my breath fan over her face. "Esme has prepared lunch for you, sleepyhead. So rise and shine." I don't know what made her jump up as quickly as she did, but I suspect it was my close proximity. As she stares at me, I stare right back, unable to look away. _And I dazzle her? Not even close to what she's doing to me! God no, don't start blushing too, now! _Aarrrrgghh! The things she can do to me!

"Edward?" The sound of Esme's voice brings me back to reality and I shake my head for some clarity. I can see Bella do the same in the corner of my eye and a smile creeps it way up me face. There's no need to make things awkward, so I jump off the couch and pull Bella along out of my bedroom. Then I just look back at her, grin and pick her up and race downstairs with her safely in my arms. I don't know what just happened, but I know it was confusing for the both of us. Still, I won't let it change anything between the two of us. Not when we are doing so fine. I'm getting better with controlling my bloodlust around her, we've been getting a lot closer lately because of that. Everytime she went to Leah's or Jacob's, I went hunting with Alice and Jasper. So each time she had been here, we would be able to touch, hug, talk and bond with each other without me making plans to drain her when nobody was looking. No, I really wasn't going to let something get between me and Bella with the way things were now. But was it a bad thing what just happened? It didn't feel bad…

Was something changing between us? Bella has been acting differently everytime she comes back from Leah's. Maybe this is just us responding to her changes, which causes our bond to change. _But what's changing then?_ I glance down at my beloved little one as she gratefully eats the meal Esme has prepared for her. _I guess there's one way to find out…_

Bpov

No matter how hard I try, I just can't stop thinking about whatever it was that occurred yesterday between Edward and me. It felt similar to the feeling of being dazzled, but then multiplied a thousand times.

Even Edward had been taken aback by the strange sensation. His behaviour was a bit off, and he seemed lost in thought the whole time, his tense stance alarming, only relaxing when we were in direct contact.

So that's how we spent our time together. With me constantly in his lap, or tucked in his side with his arm around me, my legs in his lap. We mostly sat upstairs, though, occasionally visited by Alice and Emmet, and even graced with Jasper's calming presence for a few minutes.

I let out a sigh, and finish pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Leah and I had decided to try running in the park near my house. It was located about ten minutes away by foot. As much don't look forward to it, I know I have to do this, as a part of my 'training'.

I take another look at myself in the mirror. A slim girl dressed in black sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt and grey and bleu Vans, with freckles on her ivory skin and pulled up hair looks back at me with her brown eyes. I still don't know what I think of my looks. I don't find myself ugly, but I don't believe I'm particularly pretty either. _Mom still beats me with her looks._ I smile at my thoughts. I have always found mom a lot prettier than me. _Well, I guess it can't be helped, I rather be less pretty and have a good functioning brain, then switch places with mom_. I smirk at the silly things going through my mind, but it's true. I'm grateful for the brains I thankfully got from my dad. That's probably the only thing that has kept me alive all this time with my unfortunate suckish balance.

I hear the door bell ring and hurry downstairs to open the door. Dad went away early this morning to go fishing with Billy and Harry. It had taken a lot of convincing that Leah and I would be fine on our own, without parental supervision. That we would just go running in the park, probably watch movies afterwards, and then we would come and eat dinner with the Clearwaters and the Blacks at La Push.

"Hey. Wanna go immediately and get it over with?" Leah embraced me briefly and I returned the sentiment. I briefly consider it and then agree.

line while running in the park, and still walk away all casual?" I ask with a pokerface. Leah chuckles as I lock up.

"Sorry, not really. But if I do remember then you'll be the first to know." We walk in silence for a few minutes. "So how was yesterday? Did you and Edward kiss already?" She looks at me with a knowing smirk. _Why did I tell her again? Oh, yeah, because we get along so great, even when we're each other's exact opposites. _I give my best death glare at Leah, but she only smirks wider, causing my lips to tremble a little after a few seconds, and a blush to spread over my face when I shake my head no.

"Why not?" Leah shouts to me. I flinch embarrassed. "From what I've heard, the two of you practically drift towards each other the whole time. He _obviously_ likes you, seeing as he doesn't hang out with anyone outside his family, _except_ for _you_. So….Where's. The. Damn. Freakin'. Problem?" Before I can answer, she huffs in annoyance and disapproval. "I know I would take _any_ chance given to me, if Sam were to pay an interest in me." We turn around a corner and see the signs pointing out where the park was.

"Leah, I'm twelve, he's se-, fifteen." I caught myself. Leah didn't notice and I continue. "Besides, he doesn't see me like that at all. If anything at all I'm just a good friend, or a little sister. Probably the latter. And how do _you_ know with whom the Cullens hang out? Have you been listening in on conversations between our parents, _again_?" I accuse her.

She hangs her head like an enfant who is being scolded. "Sorry, but I just can't help it. I really didn't mean to. But, seriously, take your chance girl. I haven't been practising with you for hours at a time to have you cower at every challenge, still." With that said we closed the subject of Edward. We had arrived at the park anyways, so there wouldn't be much talking from this point on anyways. Leah grabs her phone from the pocket of her vest and puts on 'As long as you love me' by Justin Bieber and Big Sean. **( A/N: NO! I'm not a Bieber fan! But this song is actually pretty good.)**

.

The running actually went pretty good. Like I thought, I did trip, but only about four times, one of which wasn't my fault, but I had to dodge a little boy who suddenly ran in front of me, chasing his ball. All in all, that's a lot of improvement in comparison to an imaginary attempt a few weeks ago.

Right now, Leah and I are waiting for Sue to come pick us up for dinner. When we had come back to the house we had showered and watched some Vampire Diaries episodes afterward. I had fallen completely in love with the show after Alice told me about how much she loathed it, and I looked it up, finding that I did enjoy it.

Jasper and Emmet had laughed when I told Alice that the next time I saw her, and Alice just simply shook her head in fake disapproval.

.

During dinner Jacob and I forced ourselves to keep Leah and Seth out of each other's hair, cause the two of them just couldn't live together in harmony. It was a tough job, but it had to be done or the whole thing would have turned into a massacre with Leah's temper. I hadn't been a successful in changing Leah's way as she had been with me, but when I gave her a few subtle kicks underneath the table she wisely kept her mouth shut, and chose to just glare at her little brother instead.

This to the immense relieve of the parents, who became sick and tired of the everlasting fighting between their children.

I feel someone poking me and look up to find Embry and Quil grinning at me. They met up with us right after dinner, to see Jacob.

"Hi, guys." I say cautiously. I know now, from experience that those two can't be trusted when they look at someone like that.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

I raise one eyebrow at them.

"Quil wouldn't believe me when I told him you actually hung out with the Cullens. But Jacob and Leah told me you did. It's true right?" Embry asks with gleaming eyes.

"Yes." I respond nervously. "So?" They sit down as Quil's eyes widen to the size of plates.

"No way! You actually hang out with them? I was told they never talk to anyone, not even the palefaces!" I raise my other eyebrow too at his remark. Embry understands my reaction and quickly nudges Quil in the ribs. Quil, having caught on to what he just said, quickly apologizes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that I was surprised. I mean, a lot of people here in La Push don't come to the hospital, because the Cullens aren't trusted and still everyone here likes you, even when they know you hang out with the Cullens." He nervously fidgets in his seat.

"It's okay. And I assure you that the Cullens are not at all untrustworthy. They're kind people, really." I assure them.

"So the doctor doesn't use his tools to kill people?" Embry asks interested. I freeze for a moment in utter shock, before I realize he meant what he said, but in a completely innocent way.

"I can promise you that you're safer with doctor Cullen than with any other doctor in the world." I say and get up quickly to go find Leah and have some fun, instead of sweating bullets during an interrogation.

"See you guys later!" I yell over my shoulder as I race up the stairs to Leah's room.

.

School was boring, and I found myself happy by the end of the day when the bell rang. I quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way out of the building.

About five minutes later I find myself in the arms of Edward, after he snuck up on me. "Hi." I mumble shyly, embarrassed by how I felt in his presence. I look around for Alice, but am left disappointed.

"Alice didn't come with me today. She needed to hunt. So I thought that if you wouldn't mind I could take you to the meadow. Your dad will be home late anyways. We could spend about an hour and a half there, and then I'll bring you home." His topaz eyes don't leave me much of a choice, and I smile widely in agreement.

.

I hear Edward's sigh of contentment when he lies down in the grass in our almost perfectly round meadow. I sit down next to his creepily still form and pick up his arm to draw patterns on his cold, marble skin.

His eyes flutter open and watch me as I doodle silly nothings on his skin, the same mysterious look in his eyes as he had this Saturday.

"What are you thinking?" In a flash he sits upright and lifts my head to meet his warm gaze. I nibble on my lip.

"It's just… Did I do something? You have been acting a bit…different ever since I woke up Saturday with what happened." I confess.

A cherish. A soft brush on my cheek.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet, loving, caring Bella, you can't possibly do anything wrong in my eyes. Remind that, sweetheart." The look in his eyes leaves no room for discussion, so I nod my head, waiting for him to continue. "And I'm sorry about my behaviour. I haven't acted very gentlemanly." I open my mouth to argue with him, only to feel his finger on my lips, cutting me off with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry for confusing you and worrying you. I didn't mean to hover. It's just that I think our bond is strengthening for some reason. Not that I complain, but it just caught me off guard. It's normal for vampires to be protective of their mates and always keep an eye out for them, but it's even worse with you being human and thus a lot more vulnerable. Next to that, you're also quite the accident prone. So I guess that's why I acted the way I did, and still do."

I nod, showing that I understand. Edward opens his arms for me and I place myself in his lap. We stay like that for a few moments, until Edward gently pulls us down in a laying position.

We chose to enjoy each other's company in silence with the beauty of our meadow surrounding us.

Both of us were reluctant to leave, but at some point Edward just had to be responsible and carry me through the forest so he could bring me back to my dad.

"Will you come tonight?" I ask him as we near my house, knowing we had to say goodbye for now, because my dad doesn't really approve of Edward's constant presence around me.

For a moment I thought Edward was going to say no, but then he beames at me and nods.

A kiss on the forehead and a "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart", and he was gone.

I continue the way home on my own and not much later, after I put on the stove, dad comes in.

"Bells?" He calls out as he walks into the kitchen. He frowns when he sees me getting the ingredients for our dinner out of the fridge.

"Sweetie, you don't have to cook. I was held up at work. We can just order some pizza or take-out or something." He walks over to me and gives me an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek, while petting my hair.

"It's fine, dad. I really don't mind. I love cooking, so don't worry about it. Why don't you just relax." I smile at him, while grabbing the pans out of a cupboard.

"Oh, okay. How was your day?" He ask, taking his jacket and belt off and hanging them up and walking back in the kitchen, plopping down on his chair.

I hand him a beer over with a grin, knowing his routine by heart. He ruffles my hair and takes a sip from his drink.

"Pretty boring. School is sort of repetitive, but other than that it was fine. I had some fun with Angela and Mike during lunch time. Mike tried to show off, by holding three balls up in the air, but failing miserably, so one ended up smacking him in his face, with a second one following shortly afterwards. Quite a rewarding sight, for all the bragging about his talents, I would say."

We ate dinner in our usual quite way, with dad telling me about his own day and the occasional remark. My mind kept drifting off to Edward, though, and what could have possibly changed in our bond.

Could it be that Leah was right all along? _Nahh… Don't get you're hopes up_.

Still my mind kept wondering to that possibility, even as Edward showed up in my room and smiled brightly at me, his arms holding my tightly to him, his lips pressed to the crown of my head.

_No, definitely not possible._

**REVIEW!**

**Okay, sweeties, that was enough for now. I stayed up till two in the morning for this and worked quite some hours on this chapter, so wether you like it or not, you REVIEW!**

**After this I'm gonna move forward A LOT. So prepare for some action, even though I'm not prepared yet, because practically everything in this story is improvised…. Teehee…oops. : )**


	26. December

**Sorry guys! I need to regulate my updates better, I know…**

Epov

"I honestly don't know the answer, Edward. The two of you switch between emotions as much as Alice changes clothes." Looking down, I nod disappointedly. I ain't upset with my brother, though. I just really want to know what exactly it was that was going on between Bella and I the last few days. It didn't really help either that I haven't seen Bella all week, because she was busy working on a school play for Christmas.

With the setting and the subject of discussion, my frustrated form in the chair in front of Carlisle's antique desk, and my father figure slash elder companion and my empathic brother, it would seem as though I was talking to two shrinks. With Jasper being deprived of sleep for months now, the purplish bruises under his eyes clearly visible.

Jasper, sensing my need for assurance, quickly adds: "I can give you an impression of the emotions she constantly feels around you though. These ones are easy to figure out, they're the most potent. It's the other emotions, on which I can't get a hold."

Wave after wave of adoration, captivation, affection, joy, friendship, doubt and calm washed through the room, making me sit up straight again, my shoulders relaxing a bit. I let out a sigh of relief. _That's good, great even._

Carlisle smiles encouragingly at me, his youth obvious because of it. Throughout the whole talk he had yet to speak a word, and he has been shutting me off as well. Jasper keeps his mind very open to me, in a attempt of explaining the unexplainable emotional rollercoaster Bella and I were currently experiencing.

"You've been remarkably quiet through all this." Jasper says, glancing at Carlisle. "I have, haven't I?" Carlisle throws back half-heartedly joking, eyeing me instead.

He leans forward, resting his head on his folded hands while his eyes lock with mine. "From what I've heard, the bond is very flexible like you said. But I don't think it's something you can change. Bella is not only human, but also justentering puberty. Where she experiences change all day long, you've come to a standstill when you were changed. But as you know, our kind can experience change through our mates. My best guess at the moment is that you and Bella are both going through a change in your bond, because Bella is changing. Nothing is certain, though. Never have mates been introduced to each other when one was human and as young as twelve."

I let out a groan at the last sentence. _Human and as young as twelve…_ _What must this look like to outsiders or even my family?_

I feel Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and calm spread its way through my tense muscles. "Please don't think we're judging you, Edward. We really aren't. Sure, it's unusual, but we've seen and in my case even felt your relationship with Bella. We understand it's not at all romantic in any way. I would describe it as a companionship based on comfort and understanding. It's what every mated pair feels; maybe it's even the most important facet of mating. I know it's what grounded me when Alice found me." He mumbled the last part so I gave him a brotherly affectionate slap on the back, while Carlisle sent his compassion and understanding.

"He's right, son. Even if we do not realize it, everyone needs to be grounded by the mating bond, and it happens through comfort and understanding. And I think Bella needs some time to acclimate, considering the amount of doubt. Next to her human responsibilities she also has a lot on her plate with our family's secrecy and you." Carlisle fidgets a bit in his chair. Unusual to say the least. Jasper too seems to be a bit withdrawn.

"There's something you both are keeping from me." Jasper, about to protest, stops when Carlisle nods.

"You won't tell me?" I state, rather than ask, peeking up at my creator from under my lashes.

"Do you want to know?" Counters Carlisle, leaning against the back of his chair. We share a smile for a moment, and then I stand. "No. There's always a reason when you don't tell me something. I'll let it be for now. Thank you for your time." And with that I disappear, rushing downstairs to pick up my winter coat, before taking of to meet Bella. I know she didn't like it when I showed up at her school, all out of care for my family, but I couldn't go another day without seeing her angelic face. Like Jasper said; mating grounds. And I have basically been floating due to worry and unease at Bella's absence.

Before I can make it to the door though I'm being held back by Jasper. _Just a moment, brother. I'll give you a ride to the school._

Surprise was apparently clearly written on my face when Jasper made his way downstairs. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong or anythin'. I just wanna clear some things up. Come on."

Alice obviously knew about this, because she didn't come downstairs to wave us off, something she almost always does. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure."

.

I stay quiet during the first few minutes of the ride. I've learned that if Jasper wants to tell me something he will in his own time. Looks like Alice really taught him how to be patient. I guess you have to be with an all-knowing future telling guru by your side, waiting to share her knowledge until "the time is right".

For a while all you could hear was the sound of melting snow splashing under the tires of Carlisle's Mercedes, which Jasper was driving, due to the tinted glass of the windows. He didn't want to attract even more attention from town folks, with Jasper Hale also showing up at Forks' Junior High.

Another few minutes later he spills. "I've taking a liking to her, ya know? She's a real darlin'. You realize she's got nearly everyone in the family wrapped around her little finger, right? Everyone is overjoyed that you've finally found your own reason for being. Besides, she makes my Alice incredibly happy. You should tell her that." He smiles at me and sends me some of the family's adoration for the girl who was bound to me for eternity.

"I'm grateful that you seem to adore Bella as much as I do. I wonder though, what is your reason for telling me all of this?"

We stop in front of the school. The bell won't ring for another two minutes, so we're not in a rush. Jasper turns in his seat to look me in the eye and I can see the conflict.

"You read my mind every day. You know I struggle still with controllin' my bloodlust. It's partly the reason why Bella's doubting. She knows that Rose isn't going to warm up to her, Edward. And you shouldn't try to bring her hopes up on that matter either. And she thinks I feel the same way. I don't want her to think she's unwanted, when I'm thankful for her in fact. She really took some heavy weight of the family's shoulders. Alice has a friend, I don't even have to get started on what she did for you," he smiles at me with a knowing look and continues. "But then there are the not so obvious things she has done for us. Like Esme, who she has made happy by giving her someone to take care of, to really raise. All of us are already grown up. With the exception of an occasional fallback, we don't depend on her like actual children do on their mother. I don't think Bella ever notices how she always takes care of others. Now she has people who take care of her, like it should be, and she doesn't know how to adapt. But she loves Esme, that's for sure. And I'm convinced that can grow into a mother-daughter relationship when given the time. Carlisle easily adapts into the father role even though she has Charlie, because let's face it, he adores her just as much as Esme." This fact surprised me a bit. I hadn't known my parents felt so strongly about my sweet girl, especially Carlisle. "And Emmet has already grown into the big brother role with her. I really want that too with her…"

The bell rings

"Jazz, stop bringing yourself down. You've been doing great for a long time. Keep hunting frequently, you're control is still growing. We trust you, Jazz. Continue what you're doing now and show yourself sometimes. Just try to spend some time with her when she's with Alice, if you really feel that way. You know how she is. She will be happy to see you don't treat her like a threat to the family. I'm sure she'll grow to love you like she does Emmet."

I encourage my brother even more by bathing him in my trust and care. We share a moment, before my attention snaps back to the school entrance where youngsters were already running from the prison called school.

"Go find her." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and I jump out of the car, watching as he disappears quickly.

_Thanks a lot, brother. It's good to know you trust me around her._

.

"Aaah!" She squeals as the boy picks her up from behind and spins her around. He puts her down with a splash and ruffles her hair.

"So, whatcha gonna do when you're home?" He casually drapes his arm over her shoulders, and I snort when she politely shakes it off. _Stupid teenage male ego!_

Bella hasn't seen me yet, but I can't blame her with all the other students filing out the school. I know it's wrong, but I quickly move to the edge of the forest. It's not hiding technically, Bella could see me if she looks, but I know I should announce my presence and not listen in on her conversations. There's just something about the boy that ticks me off. I quickly focus my thought on the progressing dialogue.

"Mike, if this is another attempt at convincing me to have fun with the gang, then I have to disappoint you. I still have to do some math assignments and write an essay on the Civil War. Thanks to Woods I haven't had the time for that yet. The guy just had to point me out to help with all the sound effects and the dé I haven't seen my other friends for a while either. At least I see you guys at school." Bella's annoyance was obvious in the way she spoke. She clearly wasn't happy with a lot of things, but she also seemed to speak in a quiet sharp manner to Mike. Obviously he had done something to annoy her. This probably wasn't the first time he had bothered her today.

I take the boy's features in. His body is very clearly still that of a child's, but you can see he tries to be mature. Mostly through his clothes. His blonde hair is styled in spikes, his face still has the resemblance of a baby, and his height just barely equalled Bella's, proving me to be right.

He looks down at his shuffling feet before aiming his gaze towards the forest. _Shit!_

His blue eyes widen for a moment before they narrow in suspicion. _Just what I needed. Why can't Bella see that the Cullens are total freaks? She barely spends time with the gang, because of them. Mom said the Chief shouldn't let Bella hang out with them, because they're to old for us and that only trouble can come from it. It's probably true. Just look at how he's watching her, almost as if he was spying her or something. Ugh, she's probably ditching fun with the gang so she can spend time with them._

I could sense the disgust he felt for my family, me in particular, but I couldn't help but smile at it. But I noted his mother's thoughts on the matter. Not only I, but Alice also had been warned about the town's assumptions about our ties to Bella. Not that I would tell her. I make my way over to them in a slow, human-paced jog.

"Bella, one of your Cullen friends is here." Mike says, disdain laced through his words. Bella's head snaps in the direction he nods and a smile made its way on her lips. "Edward!" She meets me halfway and greets me with an embrace. I waste no time glaring at Mike and wind my arms around her. _Well, at least he isn't too stupid to get the note._ I quickly release Bella, although reluctant, noticing the attention we're receiving from the remaining students and parents on the school ground. I quickly shut out their vile and judgemental thoughts. I breathe in the smell of freesia's and strawberries. _How can something such as strawberries smell so good to me?_

"So I guess he's the actual reason you're not going to hang out with us?" Mike asks. Seriously? Playing the guilt card on someone as sweet as Bella? This boy is really getting on my nerves, and I've only just come in touch with him. How can Bella stand him?

Bella's expression softened as she prepared to answer him.

"I came here as a surprise for Bella. Please don't be angry with her." I tried my best to be polite to him as I answered his question, before turning to the petite angel next to me. "You can have fun with your classmates. I can come back another time." For a moment Bella stays quiet, looking at my face intently. _Great, she knows I don't mean a word. So much for trying to come over generous… Can't really say I'm sorry though, if she chooses me over them._

"No, it's okay." She smiles at me, then turn to Mike. "Do you mind keeping this to yourself? I don't want anyone to think I prefer one above the other, but I haven't seen Edward lately. I really was surprised to see him here."

Mike's shoulders slump. "Yeah sure." _One day she'll see the Cullens the same way all of us do. I can wait. But still…the way that Edward creep looks at her...it makes me shudder._

"Thanks, Mike!" Bella flings her tiny arms around Mike, and for a moment he completely forgets his disappointment. Then they said their goodbye's and we take of to Bella's place.

I keep an acceptable amount of space between the two of us as we walk.

"So what are you doing here?" The question made me flinch and Bella quickly rephrases. "What I mean is, how come you're here? I missed you, but you know why I haven't come by yet." Her blush spreads through her cheeks and she avoids my gaze as we continue or stroll.

"I missed you too." I say and tuck a strand of her hair back.

"But I can go, if you want me to. I understand that I put you in a bit of an awkward situation there, and that you're busy." I quickly add, a tightness in my chest as I do.

Bella stops suddenly with a half amused half annoyed expression.

"You're not sorry, so don't pretend to be. And couldn't you wait for me at my place? I know those people stared at us." Again with the blush, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay…firstly, no, I so wasn't sorry. Secondly, I really, really missed you. And thirdly, there weren't so many people. Besides, if that boy hadn't pointed me out no one would have even noticed me, maybe two or three people max. So it's his fault really." _Yep, I'm completely putting the blame on him._

Bella sighs, but then throws me smile and we continue towards the Swan residence.

"I'm not going to be much fun to around, you know? I have to do some left over homework, because of that play." I shrug. It really didn't matter to me if we were reading together, lying in our meadow, or if she was making homework and I was watching her. Because really, that's the only thing I seem to do lately. Watching how she grows, how she laughs, how she changes…

"That's fine. I'll take whatever time you can find for me in your busy scheme." I playfully nudge her.

"What will you do then?" _Okay, how do I answer this question without sounding like a total stalker?_

"Probably just watch you, read some, watch you mostly." I admit sheepishly. A small giggle erupted from her and I couldn't help but snort at myself either. That must have sounded queer.

"Suit yourself, but don't complain when I spend the whole day making my math assignments." She grabs the key from the hiding spot and hurriedly opens the door to warmth of her home.

"You know I've done High School over and over again, and that I've always graduated, don't you? I'm sure I'll be able to help you with your math."

I mentally slap myself for sounding so arrogant, but I had to brag a bit. I wanted her to ask me for help. I would do anything to be graced with her attention. If it meant helping her out with some homework, I would take it.

"How about that essay you had to write?" I ask, suddenly remembering her essay on the Civil War. The subject was too good to be true. A little under half an hour ago Jasper had told me he wished for Bella and him to have a bond too. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to spend time with her and help her out too. With his experience in the Confederate Army he knew all about it.

While I was musing I was oblivious to the glare Bella sent my way. _Oops... I just ruïned my cover._

"I was waiting for you and Mike to finish talking before I came over!" I pouted a bit and tried my best at 'dazzling' as Bella calls it.

It seemed to work because Bella appeared to be in a far away land. Seconds later she snaps out of it with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I believe you." She takes of her gloves and shoes, and shrugs of her coat to reveal a thick sweater underneath. I follow her example and we place ourselves at the kitchen table.

"Do you need help with the essay too?" I continue. Bella's brown eyes lock with mine and she shakes her head. "No, it's just a matter of finding the right information. It isn't due till next week, so I'll just work on it this weekend in the library. Hopefully, they'll have some books on the subject." She takes out her math equipment.

"Or…you could just come to my place and talk to someone who has fought in the Civil War." I push. This caught her attention and her head snaps up with wide eyes of curiosity.

"What? Which one of you?" She asks full of interest. I feel my cell vibrating in my pocket. Probably Alice.

"Jasper did. He was the youngest Major. He lied about his age, so he could join and fight. I'm sure he'd be thrilled if he could tell you about it. He really hates it if people have the facts wrong. You should hear him sometimes when he's reading a new history book. Sometimes he's mentioned. But he should probably tell you about it, if you want that is." I trial off, not wanting to force my brother on Bella. I take a look at the assignments in her math book and open my mouth to explain some of the possible difficulties.

"Wow! You really think he'd tell me? I would love to know more about him. Major…wow." I smile at the awe in my darling angel's voice.

Of course she would be so excited over something so small. Jasper will be psyched about this opportunity to spend some time with Bella.

The next half hour was spent correcting and making tasks, but after some minor instructions Bella got the hang of it and continued on her own. Seeing as she was done fairly quickly we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing.

She fell asleep after an hour and a half though, completely spent from all the effort she put into school. Unfortunately I had to leave ten minutes afterwards as Chief Swan arrived home. I wrote a quick note to the girl who slept in the bed, and kissed her forehead before taking off into the darkness the forest.

Bpov

I woke up to a great smell coming from downstairs. I turned to my other side to step out of bed when I heard the scrunching of paper under my head.

I was met with the sight of Edwards neat handwriting when I unfolded the piece of paper. I had seen it just a few hours before during his tutoring.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hopefully you've rested well._

_Unfortunately, I had to leave when Charlie came home, but apparently we'll see each other this Saturday._

_If you still wish so, Jasper would be enlightened to lend you his services for your essay._

_~Edward~_

I smile at his sometimes old-fashioned manner of speaking, but treasure it all the same. In history the Victorian age from which Edward descends is my favourite. I love reading about it in books and seeing it on TV, like in the Vampire Diaries, but it doesn't compare to the reality.

I make my way downstairs, folding Edward's note and shoving it into my jean pocket.

"Hey dad!" I greet him. I see the pizza boxes on the table and smile apologetically. "I could have cooked." He closes the drawer in which he was rummaging and walks towards me. He kisses my forehead and messes up my hair, before gently pushing me a chair. I sit down and take a slice from the smallest pizza, while he grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to cook every day. You're twelve, honey. Your old man should learn how to cook, and I intent to, but after the holidays. And I didn't feel like waking you up. You seem pretty tired lately. That much school work?" He sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"I don't mind cooking, dad. And it's not like I have homework trouble with anything but math, but everyone blows up this play like we're going to perform on Broadway. Honestly, people here overreact. A lot!" I chew grumpily on my pizza. Dad had picked the perfect toppings and I briefed him in on it.

"Good. And don't worry about me cooking. It's about time. I've already asked Sue if she wants to give me a hand with it. And well, the play, don't worry about that. I know what you mean about people here overreacting. It's apparently a small town thing. Makes life here sound like people do something useful with their lives." He adds with a wink and I can't help but laugh. I guess there's truth in that revelation. I was so used to city life, that I completely forgot what Forks was like.

The rest of dinner went by quietly, and soon after I said goodnight to my dad, only to be answered with a snore.

_Well, that wasn't predictable…_

.

Christmas was nearing and I knew Edward was trying to stay quiet on the subject. But that didn't mean he hadn't tried to talk to me about it. He was constantly moody whenever I told him 'no', so he could ask again a few minutes later.

He opened his mouth again so I quickly intervene.

"The answer stays **no**, Edward. I don't want any Christmas gifts. Not from you and not from the rest of the family. Especially not Alice. I'm not oblivious to all the clothes she has bought me and put into my closet. The only reason I'm wearing them is because she keeps replacing my old clothes with new ones. Do I even want to know how much just one of those shirts cost? She has to quit doing that!"

At the end of my rant Edward is again wearing a disappointed expression, even though I had told him the same thing four times already.

I sigh. I really hated seeing him like that. I walk over to where he sat on his couch and join him.

"At least let Alice continue giving you those clothes. She gets really happy when you wear them." As sweet as Alice was, and even sweeter of Edward to let his sister have this, I shake my head.

"I know Alice means well, but I'm out of lies –trust me I've been creative- to tell my dad. And you know how much I loathe lying. I'm surprised he has bought it all this time. I don't get how he even believes we can afford," I pause for a moment to look at the label of my woollen black and white vest with a modern print. "Tommy Hilfiger."

Edward chuckles and I chuck the pillow to my right in his face.

"It's not funny! Do you know how difficult it is to hide this sort of thing? What if he starts thinking I'm stealing all those clothes?" I groan. He's probably already thinking something like that, because lately I've been getting these weird looks.

"Okay, fine, I get it! No more clothes!" Alice crosses the room with a pout on her face, followed by Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, sorry Alice." I greet them. Jasper winks at me, before pulling Alice into his side. "Hello, darlin'. Edward." Edward nods towards his brother, but I know he always has his full concentration on me. It's something I still haven't gotten used to.

"Guess what? I got an A minus for my essay! Thanks a lot, Major!" I beam at Jasper. He had really been a great help, and I had enjoyed his story telling. Sometimes a bit too much and I would forget to take notes.

"That's wonderful, darlin'. It was my pleasure to be at your service. Just tell your teacher he's a di- "

A growl interrupts Jasper in the middle of his speech.

"Right as you may be, Jasper, please refrain from using such language around Bella." Edward says pinching the bridge of his nose. Alice and I let out a giggle at Edward's manners. Jasper played the dumb though.

"What do you mean, brother? I only meant to say 'dim-witted' excuse of an educator, and that all and any information Bella has used in her essay was trustworthy and valuable. He should feel graced that Bella even allows him to read such rarely known facts." Another wink

"We all know that was so not what you were planning to say." Edward mumbles, a sly grin on his face.

"Bella, why are you even so against us giving you Christmas presents? It's not like we c- " Alice trailed off with a soft "Oh!"

Jasper feeling my embarrassment sent some confidence and understanding my way and I thanked him by sending my gratefulness in response. That was something that had changed immensely. Once the ice had been broken between the two of us we had grown into a comfortable friendship. He understood sometimes where others didn't. When I felt a certain way, he would understand and send me more positive emotions. It's something I deeply appreciated about him. He didn't need awkward explanations, he just understood.

"Still I think it's stupid." Alice huffs. "I won't change my mind on this, Alice." I say with a pointed look.

"It's either a Christmas present or more clothes." She folds her arms in front of her chest and looks at me defiantly.

"How about none of both?" I counter her. I really didn't want any gifts. Not even from my own parents. But there was a different reason I didn't want any gifts from the Cullens. What could I possibly give them in return? They already had everything could possibly want, and even if they didn't, how could I possibly buy a Hummer or an antique piece of jewellery?

So I had given the Cullens the rule: no presents, not for Christmas, not for my birthday. Let me tell you, they are struggling. No Christmas presents was clearly something the Cullens didn't understand.

Even Esme had been prying for information. Not necessarily from me, sometimes she even went as far as asking Edward or Alice while I was sitting not even a foot away from them.

"Oh, come on! I had a vision in which you actually got angry with Edward for getting you a present!" I glare at Edward, and give him a soft smack on the back of his head.

"Hey! I haven't gotten you one yet! Alice warned me, so don't go hitting me for something I did in a vision!" He grumbles.

"Nice, Bells!" Emmet calls from downstairs, while Jasper just watches with amusement en Alice just stands there unimpressed.

"Oh, please! That's not fun!" Before I can react she gives Edward an actual slap on the back of his head. "That's how it's done!" She says proudly.

The whole house erupts in laughter and even Edward can't deny it's funny.

"You know what? End of discussion, Bella. I'll do whatever I want! You'll see!" With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took of with Jasper, who waved at us.

"Ugh! Unbelievable! What do you Cullen's not understand about no? It's a very easy word. Just two letters! Surely you can grasp that with your super massive brains?"

An echo of "no's" went through the house.

"Well there you have it!" Came my witty response.

.

"Happy new year!" Fireworks exploded all around us. Reds, blues, greens, oranges, big, small, loud or louder… The list of colours, shapes and sounds went on and on.

Everyone in Forks was wishing each other the best, kisses and hugs were being given and secret hopes and resolutions were exchanged.

Everyone was in high spirits and I got sucked in by it. Edward had promised me he would make an appearance with his sibling, all except Rosalie of course. I made it my resolution to stay as far away from her as possible in the next year.

I kiss my dad on his cheek and say: "Happy new year, daddy!" My dad gives me a hug and a kiss on the crown of my head.

"Happy new year, honey!" He walks past me to watch the fireworks outside. I join him in the front yard.

I only barely hear the phone inside ringing. "Dad! DAD!" I yell into his ear. "What?! I can't hear?!" I drag him inside and he notices the phone ringing.

I go back outside noticing Carlisle's Mercedes. I smile. "Bells! Happy new year, sis!" Emmet's booming voice broke through the air. I found myself in a bone crushing hug. "Emmet!" I squeal as he spins me around. "Happy new year to you guys too!" I walked over to Alice and Jasper and embraced both of them. Then I walked over to Edward. He gives me a kiss on the top of my head and embraces me. "Happy new year, Bella." He whispers in my ear. "You too."

The clearing of a throat behind us interrupts our moment. _Oh my god! This can't be happening! Kill me now…_

Edward quickly releases me and I turn around. The others just stand there leaning against Carlisle's car with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Happy new year to you too! Also the best wishes from our parents, sir." I notice the slight tremble in Edward's voice as he talks to my dad. The situation certainly was awkward enough.

"Yes, well the best wishes to you and your parents too." Luckily, Alice decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Hello Charlie. We haven't seen each other in a while. I don't believe you've met my brother Emmet yet, or my boyfriend Jasper." She spoke in her most angelic tone, making my ad putty in her hands. It could have helped that Alice's "boyfriend" was a vampiric empath.

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you. We just wanted to come by and wish Bella the best. Our family has taken a great liking to her." Jasper drawled.

"Hell yeah! You sure have an awesome daughter, Chief Swan! But let me tell you she's a sour loser." He supposedly whispered the last part to my dad.

They stayed for about ten minutes, until my dad gave me a pointed look meaning that he wanted me to come in soon.

"Guess I have to go. Thanks for coming." I hugged them all, and gave Alice a slap on the back of her head.

"What was that for?!" She pouts.

"For giving me a present I forbid you from giving!" I say sternly. Then I smile. Staying angry at Alice isn't really my thing.

"Whatever! You know you secretly like it! See ya!" Another kiss on the cheek and she was in the car speeding away with the others.

I chuckle. Cullens… I can't deny that have made my life in Forks great, though.

Later, when I lie in bed I decide on one more wish. Charlie voiced his thoughts on Edward and my ties to the Cullens. He wasn't happy to say the least to find me in Edward's arms, and even worse, to have him kiss me even when it wasn't on the lips.

Luckily enough, I was able to sell him some lies on how he had grown attached to me due to Alice. That I was like that with all of the Cullens, and how normal it was for people from Alaska to act that way, seeing as that was supposedly the Cullens latest residence before Forks.

When I finally lay in bed I got thinking about Edward, like always. I wasn't stupid to think his bloodlust for me had died. Far from it even. He has told me how frequently he hunts with me around. But still I hoped that one day Edward would be the one to make me a vampire. Always by his side.

I fell asleep to that very thought. A smile on my lips.

**I'm not happy with this chap, but it has to do for now! Kisses and hugs from me! I'm almost at the end of the Twilight part! And btw: I hate Mike, but I don't want to completely ban him from the story either. Bella's to good to exclude him ^_^**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Baseball

**Finally! I have arrived at spring time (in the story)! I'm sorry I'm rushing the story, but I feel like I have to. I really want to start on M.E (The lifes of Maya Evermore), and I'm afraid many of you faithful readers will lose interest in Sunrise after Breaking Dawn part 2 is released. Also I really want to try and rewrite New Moon (not for a long period, I hate it when it's dragged out to much). Thank you for your patience so far, it has encouraged me! Love you guys!**

**!**

**Ps: I've tried to alternate between tenses and writing styles as to make the story more lively, but when I reread my chapters I hated it, so I'm going back to my old style. Sorry for the confusion!**

Bpov

"I promise. And you know I never break my promises." I said into the phone. I have been talking to my mother for the past ten minutes. As much as I love her, and feel guilty about barely speaking to her –not that I had much to tell her, it's not like I can possibly tell her about the Cullens being vampires- I was anxious to get back to Edward. He has been sitting at the kitchen table in my dad's usual chair. Somehow the sight makes my heart swell, and I quickly avert my eyes, going back to fumbling with the chord.

I combed my hair back with my fingers. I was in dire need for a hair cut; my hair had grown to past my waist, nearly reaching my lower back. I never allowed it to grow out this long; the combing took far too long in the mornings.

"I know you don't break them. Not on purpose anyway." I sighed. I had anticipated that Renée would play the guilt card. Still it stung.

I heard Edward's soft steps behind me and moments later I felt his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled gently at him, receiving his crooked grin in return. I felt my heart flutter and only barely caught Renée's words.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just really miss my baby. Sweetie, why won't you come home to Jacksonville? It's sunny everyday, you wouldn't have to share a bathroom, you're bedroom is huge. I don't understand why you refuse to leave that dreary place behind. I thought you hated Forks?"

For a moment I felt like snapping at my mom. This was exactly the reason I contacted her even less. Next to practically all of my attention being divided between school, my dad, Leah, Jake, Seth, Angela, other friends, and for the greater part the Cullens, mom also managed to bring Jacksonville up every single time I contacted her, whether it be by email or by phone. It was frustrating to say the least, and eating away at me. I still felt guilty for leaving my dreamy, childlike mother the way I did; abruptly, a bit coldly, and if I were to be honest a little relieved, like a weight being lifted from my shoulders.

"Mom, you," I paused. _Calm down. She can't possibly know you don't ever want to be separated from your mate. She just feels lonely. Patience._ I take a deep breath. "You know why I won't come to live with you. I've already started Junior High here. If I were to transfer now, I would probably completely lose track of things." I wanted to say more, but Renée interrupted me with a counter argument.

"Honey, you've always been a very bright girl. I know you'll be able to catch up. You'll grow used to other methods, and then when you've rounded Junior High, you'll be able to attend High School here. Why won't you at least consider it?" The triumph in her voice was obvious. We both knew she had me there, but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Maybe, but I really like it here. I am finally able to connect with people here. And I really like living with dad too. Mom, after two and a half months he can still barely cook dinner. I can't leave him alone. Besides, we both know he's very lonely. Sure, he has Billy and Harry, but it's nice to come home to someone after work and not be greeted by an empty house. It really isn't that bad here in Forks, now that I've lived her for a while. It's nice to be surrounded by woods." The best part about my counterattack was that I wasn't even lying.

Edward started playing with my hair, effectively distracting me. I heard him laugh softly behind me, probably because of my heart drumming in my chest.

I playfully swatted his hand away from my hair, but it quickly returned there.

I gave up the fight and returned to the conversation.

"I like it here, mom. I really do." I added. On the other side of the line I heard my mom sigh, and then she started talking again. "Fine, but at least come and stay with us during the summer. We miss you. It's really hard not seeing you everyday, anymore." I could hear the tears in her voice and guilt started consuming me again. Edward gently squeezed my shoulder, knowing how much I miss my mom.

"I know you do. And I miss the both of you too," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And I'll talk to dad about coming to Jacksonville during the summer."

"Okay. Bye, baby. We'll see you in a few months."

"Bye, mom."

.

The door to Edward's bedroom slammed open revealing Alice's pixie form making me start in Edward's arms. Alice danced gracefully to the middle of the room before sinking down on the golden carpet. Not a second later her husband joined her, remaining in stance.

"Hey, guys." I managed, still trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. Jasper grinned widely at me and winked. "Howdy, darlin'."

I giggled. Edward and Alice were watching our exchange with amusement written on their face. "Bella, Bella, Bella! You _have_ to help me!" Alice spoke to me, eyes twinkling.

"With what?" I shot back cautiously.

"I've seen that tonight it's going to thunder. That means we can play baseball without the humans noticing it." She explained further at my confused look. "You'll understand once you see it…hear it, I should probably say." She corrected herself.

"I still don't get it." I announced. Jasper was the one to answer me this time.

"You're eyes most likely won't be able to see the ball in time due to our strength, but you'll hear it. When we bat, the sound equals that of thunder. That's why we want to play tonight."

"Our question to you is, to get our brother here to play along. I saw him refuse to go, because he thinks you'll get sick or hurt or whatever. Tell him to have some fun with us. I'll deal with Charlie and you can keep Esmé company and watch the game. As far as you'll be able to see it. But you can call anyone out who cheats if you catch them. Mostly the guys, though. They're really sneaky." She whispered the last part conspiringly while leaning towards me.

I heard a very uncharacteristic snort from Edward. I saw the amused grin on Jasper's face and Edward too could not contain his.

"Says the girl who can see every possible outcome." Edward pointed out.

"That doesn't necessarily guarantee victory." Alice countered.

"Well, with how Edward is acting as though his ego has been bruised very badly, I think it does." I remarked casually.

Before I knew what was happening, I was upside down, my hair sweeping the floor with Edward holding my ankles and grinning down at me wickedly. Even upside down I didn't fail to see his ethereal beauty.

The house had erupted in laughter at my witty intervention, but apparently Edward planned on making me pay for my remark.

"Take that back or I'll have Alice replace ever item in your closet with dresses and skirts. We all know how much you love those." He snickered.

I couldn't be completely sure what I looked like, but I'm pretty sure it must have looked laughable and ridiculous. A red head, wide eyes full of horror, and lips slightly parted in shock, and let's not forget, upside-down. Definitely not very charming.

"You wouldn't!" I said, not sure whether I aimed it at Edward or at Alice. Edward deftly lifted one brow, showing me he wasn't just kidding around.

"It would look very cute…" Alice mused thoughtfully. "I could put some faded blues and pinks in there…I like this year's fashion colours. They would look great on you too!" She beamed at whatever imaginary vision she just had of my closet, until she saw the betrayed face I gave her.

"Hello, I just defended you!" I waved with my arms the best I could to bring the message across. Jasper obviously thought it looked stupid, but I ignored him. "Don't go side with him. Come over to the dark side! We have cook-…errr blood, and fashion!" I caught myself. Cookies would probably send her over to the "good" side…can't have that happening, could I? Ugh, dresses and skirts…

My last comment earned even more laughs.

"I'll bite!" Alice said with a grin, mentally showing her brother something that quickly made him put me down on the couch again. The irony of her comment didn't escape anyone and I couldn't suppress the grin.

My head spun, and I needed a moment to collect myself. I heard chuckles and embarrassed I began to sort out my hair. I really needed to cut it.

"So you comin' or not, bro? C'mon, the Chief will give his permission, Bella seemed excited to watch the game, and we haven't played in _forever_." He emphasized the "forever" part and this time I was the one to snort. Jasper caught my gaze and winked again. We were winning and Edward knew it.

"You should go, Edward. I want to see you guys play, even if I can't keep up. Who knows? I might even cheer your team on. " I encouraged. "If I feel like it. And if the other team isn't obviously winning." I added with a sly grin.

I high-fived Alice and Jasper and we spent the rest of the time chatting and just having fun. I felt at home. At home with a big family, though vampires, very much caring, loving and normal.

.

Somehow Alice managed to convince my dad that I should come play baseball with the family.

He didn't even ask me about my sudden interest in baseball. Alice told him that Carlisle would pick me up with her and Edward, and that I would be back at nine. He didn't even grumble over the Edward part like he normally did –Alice mentioned him very briefly and quickly, as if ripping of a bandage fast, so it would hurt less. But basically, my dad was putty in her hands and she knew it.

What he didn't know though is that there would be no Carlisle and no Alice in the car. Edward wanted to spend some time with me alone. He felt as if his family was constantly stealing me away from him whenever I came over at the Cullen residence.

So I agreed that he pick me up on his own, if he was certain my dad wouldn't notice.

Alice had also seen my dad falling asleep just before I was due home, so I could stay a little later, though I was pretty sure Edward, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't make me stay up too late.

I had a few minutes left before Edward came, so I grabbed a pencil and a notebook and started drawing.

At first I didn't realise what I was drawing, but then after a while the contours of a face were sketched on the paper.

I jumped up when I heard Edward driving up our front lawn. I quickly grabbed my coat, and ran downstairs, surprisingly not tripping once. _I really need to thank Leah for that._ I stored the thought away for another time while yanking open the door, yelled a goodbye to my dad, and closed the door behind me.

I felt relieved once I slid in next to Edward. I felt anxious if not in his presence.

"Hello." His velvet voice came once I was seated. His golden eyes fixated on me, his crooked smile graced his lips.

"Hey." I said, smiling shyly. Even with all the work Leah put into me, there was one thing she could never change. My feelings for and with Edward. I was a completely different person with him. Always a bit shy, always a bit…inferior. He didn't treat me as such, nor did he nor his family ever do something to insinuate as much (with the obvious exception of Rosalie). But I was, am, inferior.

As much as Edward tells me to live my life to the fullest, appreciate the blessing of humanity, I can't anymore. What is a human in comparison to a vampire? I don't think anyone could possibly feel blessed after having seen one. Where they are superhumanly strong, we are weak and puny. Where we will whither and die, they are forever frozen and immortal, and so on.

I hadn't noticed that we were already on our way over to the Cullen house until Edward interrupted my train on thoughts.

"You're quiet. Are you sure you feel up to this? I could- " I broke him off mid-sentence.

"Of course I feel up to it. I'm pretty excited, actually. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He turned his eyes to me, curiousity obvious in them. Usually I would laugh softly at his question. None of the Cullens could come up with an explanation for my silent mind. And I, because of it, would sometimes keep my thoughts to myself. It would be good for Edward to not always know everything, whether he had been nosing or accidentally picked up on it from someone's thoughts. But now, I didn't laugh.

"Edward! Eyes on the road! I mean it!" I yelled.

Soft chuckles erupted next to me, and Edward was still watching me. I glanced out of the window. Another car came from the other half of the road. But now that I was paying attention, I also noticed how fast we were moving.

"Edward, I'm serious. Slow down and keep your eyes in front of you!" I gripped the edge of the seat and prayed I would safely make it to the baseball field.

But Edward didn't slow down, nor did he pay attention to the traffic.

"So, just to be clear…you're not afraid to be in a car with a vampire, but you are upset with the speed his driving with?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Still I snapped a little at him.

"That, and the fact that you should pay attention! Just because you're indestructible, doesn't mean I- ," I glanced out of the window. We had to make the turn to the Cullen house. I was just about to mention that, when Edward gave a sharp yank to the wheel. I squeaked. "Edward!" I glared at him.

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm a vampire, remember? I have perfect memory. And besides, I would never let anything harm you. Especially not my terrific driving skills." He threw me a wink, making my heart stutter in me chest, and making Edward grin.

_Stupid human responses…_

"I guess our opinions differ then, on the subject of your driving skills. But I guess I do trust you to keep me safe." I said, continuing on a lighter note. Edward pursed his lips.

"Hmm…you really shouldn't." He said darkly.

"I'm not afraid of you, nor will I ever be, just because of what you are, if that's what you mean." I said truthfully. I meant what I said. Why would I run away from a godsend angel? That wouldn't make sense.

"I know that. And as much as I loath that you won't, I love just as well. But that wasn't what I was talking about, no."

We pulled up in front of the dark Cullen house. Silence rested between us for a moment. "Then I don't understand what you do mean." I said softly, looking at the hands in my lap. Edward's hand came up to the side of my face, and began softly caressing my cheek and placing my hair behind my ear.

"I- I need, no, crave your attention, your presence, your approval…your existence at all time. Being with you is just as addictive as your scent. But at the same time I need you to be safe. Hanging out with a coven of vampires isn't, what I would call, safe. Especially with the hold your blood has over me. At the same time you're my mate. I'm too selfish to stay away from you, even though I should for your safety. I'm at constant battle with myself. But the part of me that has waited for you for so many decades wins every time." He paused for a moment. I still didn't understand what message he was trying to bring across.

We made eye contact for a moment and he threw me a doubtful smile, as if he wasn't sure if he should tell me what he meant.

"What I'm trying to tell you, I guess, is that I'm afraid one day I'll get too caught up in my wants and take you away. The reason why I picked you up alone, Bella. I want you all to myself. I waited for so long. Before you I was always locked up in either loneliness or other people's lives when I returned. Now that I have you in my life, if that's what I should call it, there's balance. You didn't just give me peace of mind. You gave me hope, hope that I may not be condemned to hell, after a dragged out eternity. I always felt as if I was intruding on the others, especially after they all found each other. You gave me a reason to live, Bella, and I'm trying to hold on to that." He finished. _He thinks I'm leaving?_

"You're not damned, I can guarantee you that. Even if you think you are, you could never be. None of you. No matter what you did in the past. You feel that because you killed, you are a monster, and that there's no redemption for you. I admit, most killers are, as well as some others in this world too far gone. But there's a difference, and that difference is remorse, Edward. All of you who drank human blood, you felt guilty, didn't you?" I awaited his response, though I knew the answer, because I needed this to sink in.

After a moment he nodded slowly and I continued.

"But even guilt and remorse can't wipe away sins. It is what you did afterwards. Trying to make up for them, fighting yourself for the good of others that will grant you the redemption you seek. And about what you said about a reason to live…you don't have to hold on to me as if I'm your life-force, because I'm not going anywhere. I need you just as much. So don't worry so much, okay?"

For a moment Edward sat in the driver's seat, completely stunned, frozen at my words, and just staring at me. Then he leaned and kissed me sweetly on my forehead.

"You're right. I guess I already paid most of my debt. Because otherwise I don't understand how God could grace me with an angel such as yourself."

.

I wanted to ask if we were almost there yet, but that would mean removing my head from a save spot in the crook of Edward's neck. I still felt a bit scared sitting on his back while he ran the last miles to the clearing.

It was almost seven now and the thunder was about to start. Out of the sudden Edward stopped, and I removed my head from the crook of his neck.

"Errr…Edward?" I asked, looking around and seeing nothing but trees. He patiently helped me off his back.

"I reckoned we could walk the last bit, if you don't mind." He said, looking at me from under his lashes.

"Which way?" I asked frowning. All I saw were the same green trees.

"Come." He said and he took my hand, guiding me to our left.

"So, vampires play baseball, hmm? Who's the best player in the family?" I inquired, whilst already calculating in my head.

"Well, obviously Emmet is the strongest one, so he hits the furthest. Rosalie, well, she's the sneakiest, meaning she rarely gets caught cheating by Esme. Carlisle can cheat as much as he likes, because never calls him out on it. Alice can see in which direction the ball goes. Jasper sometimes uses his gift on us. Esme barely plays; she usually calls us out and keeps the score. And I, I'm the fastest and I can see what the others plan to do." He grinned broadly.

"But if I had to pick the best I would say that would be me." He said proudly. We had reached the clearing by now and everyone but Rosalie and Carlisle, who was marking the honks, came up to greet us.

"That's so not true, bro. We all know strength beats everything." Emmet boomed. He playfully slapped Edward on the shoulder and then picked me up and spun me around. "Emmet, you're making me dizzy!" I laughed.

"Emmet, put her down. We don't want her to be sick." Esme chastised. Emmet quickly apologized, put me down and ran over to Rosalie, who looked incredibly angry.

"Hello, dear. I'm happy you could join us." Esme gave me a motherly hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek, before breaking up Jasper and Edward who were silently rolling in the grass, presumably wrestling.

I giggled at their antics and walked with Alice to a rock in the middle of the clearing.

"So are you excited?" Alice asked, clapping her hands in enthusiasm.

"Yes, but why are you? Haven't you already seen the outcome?" I asked while worriedly looking in the direction of Jasper and Edward. I knew Jasper would never purposely hurt Edward, but accidents happened. And right now Edward was asking for one to happen, by losing his focus and winking at me. But of course, he could still read minds, and ducked just in time to prevent a collision. Esme in the meanwhile shook her head disapprovingly at them.

"No, I try not to look into the future when we play. That would really spoil the fun. Oh!" She exclaimed. I looked back at her. "We are about to start everyone!" She said in her normal volume. Of course everyone heard her and took their places in the field.

Esme replaced Alice by my side. Edward quickly came over. "Just so you know, cheer on my team. I'll be the flash of white." He grinned.

"Edward, don't brag! You were raised better than that!" Esme scolded, but anyone could hear the amusement in her voice. "Besides, you can't lose with Carlisle in your team." She said with a smile on her face. From all the responses that erupted, Carlisle's was the one I picked up first. "Thank you, dear!"

I laughed. "Well, I see now that there might be some truth in you words, but I still need to see for myself, don't you think?"

"You'll see." He said cheekily, winking at me one last time before turning around and making his way back to his place in the field.

.

Jasper and Alice had been right when they told me I wouldn't be able too see very well, or actually at all.

After they had played for about an hour, they took a break, when Emmet started sulking, because he, in all his brutally strong glory, was losing the game to a team with two girls. Apparently that was a weakness in his eyes, but still he got his ass kicked.

"So, what do you think so far about baseball: vampire style? Does it live up to your expectations?" Carlisle asked. He had joined me, Edward, Esme and Jasper at the rock.

Alice and Rosalie were taunting Emmet somewhere in the back of the field.

"It's great. I probably haven't even seen a tenth of the game, but it seems pretty awesome." I answered.

"I told you I would be a victor." Edward said proudly.

"Yes, you did say that, but the thing is…the game hasn't ended yet." I retorted.

Suddenly a scream broke through our play fight.

My head shot up in panic as I saw Jasper rush over to Alice's side. "What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. I did not get an answer. Instead I watched as Edward's eyes widened, then narrowed and he protectively stood in front of me, letting out a growl. That only increased my worry.

Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm.

"Alice! Come over here! The rest of you too!" He said in a voice full of authority. Not just his tone changed. He now showed everyone every bit of a leader he was. Only a fool couldn't see why he was the head of the coven.

Everyone immediately did as he said. Jasper held his wife and mate close to him, trying to console her. "No, no, no, no. This can't happen. No, I saw. It has to be different." Alice was mumbling nonsense now. Whatever was going through her head right now, it was only fuelling Edward's upset.

"Alice, what did you see? What changed?" Jasper asked in a soothing tone. I felt a wave of calm come over me, and apparently I wasn't the only one being influenced. But Edward stayed in his protective position, not once losing sight of the trees northwest of us.

I anxiously awaited Alice's reply, but also kept an eye on Edward and the trees he was staring at. What was there or what would be there?

I gripped Edward's arm without fully realizing it. Then Alice answered, coming back to reality.

"Three nomads. I'm so, so sorry, Edward. I didn't look forward. I promise it will be alright." Alice pleaded with her brother. Everyone's gaze, except Edward's, which was still focused on the trees, fixated on me.

"How long?" Carlisle asked. He sounded a bit more worried now. "Just a few sec- " She got cut off by a animalistic growl from Edward.

"Well, I can use a fight." Emmet said flexing his muscles. "There are only three of them. I can take them on alone, if I have to."

"No. We don't use violence unless we have to. Just keep playing. Maybe they are just passing by. Bella, can put your hair down?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded and freed my hair from its captor.

"What does it matter? Anyone could smell her from across the field." Rosalie sneered. She threw a hateful glare in my direction, which normally would have made me cringe. Right now though, I was too focused on getting Edward's attention. I trusted Carlisle. If he said no violence then Edward shouldn't placate them.

"Rosalie! Bella is family, and we protect our family! That's final!" Carlisle said with a pointed look in her direction. Esme too, seemed upset with her daughter's comment. Rosalie stormed off to the other side of the field and started ripping trees apart. Emmet winked at me, and assured me we would be fine, then went after his wife.

"Esme, please take my place. I don't feel like playing anymore." I sighed. I wasn't stupid. I knew what they meant. The nomads would probably cause some trouble, due to my presence. And now I had ruined a family outing.

Jasper looked at me and sent me some positive emotions. But I was too far gone in my worry for the family and the future. "We'll really be fine, Bella. Trust me, darlin'."

I turned my attention to Alice, though. She didn't notice at first, which was queer on its own. "Yeah. We we'll be fine." She said unconvincingly, before taking off to claim her position in the field with her husband.

"Edward. Trust your family. I trust them. Carlisle knows what he's doing, and so do the others. Don't doubt them." I said. But truth to be told, I didn't even believe myself, so how could I expect him to take my word for it?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I knew something would happen, and I still brought you with me." He wanted to continue, but I cut him short. I noticed the way he spoke. Like he was on autopilot, but about to lose it. I realized he spoke with despair.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself. None of us expected this. Besides, it's not going to help anyone. Just calm down. We don't want them to feel threatened."

The others had just started up their game again when I saw them emerging from the forest.

Three beautiful people. But they were wild and animalistic in demeanour and stance. There were two men and one woman.

The man in front had a dark skin, yet it was somehow paled by vampirism, and dreads framed his red-eyed face. The other man was obviously with the woman, as he held her tucked in his side. He had blond shoulder length hair tied together, and the woman had fiery red hair. All of their clothes were torn, they head little twigs and leaves in their hair, and they were barefoot.

All the Cullens collected to meet up with them. Edward pulled me along, but kept me out of sight. Carlisle started talking, but they clearly weren't that interested in what he had to say.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. My wife, Esme, my sons, Edward, Jasper and Emmet, my daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella." I felt a thrill as he mentioned my name, whilst introducing me as one of his daughters. He pointed us all out.

When he came to me the nomads looked surprised for a moment before the blonde male smiled sickly. "You brought a snack to your game. How nice. Care to share her?" He asked casually, as if I wasn't there.

Edward growled deeply, and I heard a few other growls too. Esme moved closer to me, never breaking her eye-contact with the woman.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at the man. "She is not a snack of any kind. As I said, she is one of my daughters, and therefore a part of my coven. Do not mistake her for anything else." His tone never ceased to stay polite, but the warning came across.

"My friend, James, didn't mean to insult you." The man with the dreads quickly intervened. "My name is Laurent, and her name is Victoria. We do not mean any harm. We heard you playing and we wanted to join, if possible. We won't touch the girl." Laurent said with his palms up. He shot a look at James, who quickly spoke up.

"Oh, yes, it is as Laurent says. We don't mean any harm. I'm sorry." I didn't fail to notice how Victoria kept trying to look around Esme and Edward.

"Very well. Anyways, we were just leaving, but you could come with us to our house. We have a permanent residence here. All we ask is that if you intent to stick around for a longer period, that you do not hunt in the area. We don't want to attract attention."

"Of course. It would be great to be able to clean ourselves up. Tell me, how do you keep a permanent residence?"

He started talking with Carlisle, though the conversation was clearly a bit forced. The others got in motion, knowing exactly what they were expected to do. James and Victoria kept still and quietly followed Carlisle, Laurent, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie.

Then James stood still and turned around smiling at me. It wasn't the smile that had me so scared.

No, it was the way he was watching me. The same look Edward had, when he had first scented me, but wilder.

James held the look a hunter, and I was his prey…

**Damn! I couldn't find any inspiration before, but I hope this will suffice. Hope you liked it. Any ideas on the whole hunting thing? Because Bella can't just get on a plane, or disappear or anything. She's twelve… Or can she? Hmmmm…I'm gonna think that through. In the meanwhile…REVIEWS!**


	28. Protection

**Hey guys! I'm back! I honestly don't know where this story is heading. It should have been finished a long, long time ago. I really want to work on my own book M.E. But well...when life gives you lemons make lemonade. If life gives you a writers block you suck it up and wait till it vanishes. It hasn't vanished, but I make everything in this story up as I go along with it. So here goes nothing...**

Epov

_Destroy. Kill. Bella, safety._

_Destroy. Kill. Bella, safety._

_Mate, close. Threat, gone. Run. Bella, safety. Vampire, close. Kill. Hold back. Sounds, familiar. _

"...ssshh. Edward, they're gone. Edward, stop growling! Edward, you have to let go, you're holding her too tight. You're frightening Bella. Look at her! Edward!"

At the mention of my Bella I quickly returned to rational thoughts. Alice sighed in relief seeing me release Bella from the tight hold I had unconsciously taken on her. But Bella quickly returned to me spinning around and flinging her arms around my waist. Sobs racked through her tiny body.

Emmet, ever the protective brother, took a step forward to console his little sister only to be stopped by a feral growl from me. Right now, I still wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind. Everyone would be treated as a potential threat by me now. And anyone would be risking losing a limb or worse by closing in on my vulnerable mate.

Slowly, with a submissive posture, he backed away from us. "Easy there, bro. I'm merely concerned about my little sister. I'm not taking her away from you. We'll keep her safe."

His eyes worriedly sought out Bella, making sure she was okay from a distance. I knew Emmet meant her nor me no harm, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

_I'll go get the car, bro. We need to get out of here. Be careful with the little one. She's scared shitless._

I nodded gratefully in Emmet's direction.

After reading the hunter's thoughts every cell in my body had been reverted back to something primal. Something incredibly capable of viciously, thoughtlessly and most important of all mercilessly killing whomever I considered a threat to the very shaken girl in my arms.

_Bella._

My darling girl was still in a state of terror and still crying her heart's content out into my shirt, to which she clung like it was her lifeline. I wound my arms around her and started petting her long manes. "Ssshh, Bella. Emmet's getting his Jeep. We're leaving. I won't ever let them near you. If they are smart they will leave, otherwise we will hunt them down."

For a moment her heart stopped beating, and I started to panic. Then she hugged me tighter and peaked up at me.

"You mean you'll kill them?" She asked in a small, hoarse voice. I considered lying to her. She was merely twelve and already she had been subjected to some of the harshest truths in the world. Alice made the decision for me.

"Bella, the blonde is a hunter, a tracker. He's going to chase you down no matter where you hide. The moment he scented your blood and saw Edward was protecting you he chose you as his next prey. Simply for the thrill of the hunt, all consequences be damned."

There was a moment of silence in which Alice and Bella looked at each other. Alice truly saw Bella as her sister and best friend, despite Bella's youth. It was obvious the sentiment was returned. The two of them had grown closer to each other than I had seen most actual blood related siblings do in human families.

"You know what that means, Bella. We must destroy him in order for you to be safe."

I heard Bella's heart speed up and she quickly looked up at me.

"But what if you, or any of the others get hurt? What if they kill you first? Don't go!" She started sobbing again, and I threw Alice a glare for scaring the angel bonded to me. _She deserves to know the truth, Edward! She can handle it. She isn't as fragile as you would believe her to be. And they are after her, she should be on guard and know for what purpose._ I sighed, nodding my acceptance.

I heard Emmet's Jeep on the trail close by. I picked Bella up and ran with Alice to the car. I placed Bella in my lap, knowing she wouldn't want to let go of me.

"Where to? We can't just drop her off home." Emmet spoke looking at me from the rear-view mirror. I grumbled in agreement.

"We need to make up some lie to tell Charlie. I'm taking Bella with me. There's no way that she's going to stay here with the hunter in the area. Jasper can strategize on how to take him and the woman out." I said with a tone of finality in my voice. There was no way I was risking Bella's safety. She was my life, my world, my everything. My whole being resolved around her and I wasn't about to let that be taken away from me after having waited over a hundred years to find her.

"No! I can't leave my dad! There's no way I –" I silenced her with a hand on her mouth. This was not up for discussion.

"Goddammnit! Edward, are you insane? Let her speak! Get real! She's right, we can't you just go around kidnapping her!" Emmet roared from the drivers seat. I snarled at him, but removed my hand nonetheless. _Edward..._ Alice warned me in her head.

"I'm sorry, dear one. You have to realise you are the only one able to hurt me. If anything, anything at all, hurt you, it would kill me." I said, locking eyes with her. I needed her to see how serious I was.

She nodded and moved to put her head on my shoulder. I never got how she could possibly be so comfortable resting against my body, but it probably had to do with the mating enchantment. Right now, it was calming for the both of us, knowing we were together.

"What is going to happen from here? Obviously you guys can't just take me away, and even if you could...it wouldn't remove the problem, would it? He'll find me eventually. I just really don't want my dad or any of you to be caught in the middle." She sniffed at the last part. This girl was way to selfless. At the age of twelve she was willing to sacrifice her life for those she loved. She was exactly what I was not.

"Bella, we'll make sure nobody gets hurt. For now we'll just take turns guarding you and Charlie, until we have...removed the problem." Alice spoke thoughtfully. She was trying very hard to block me, and I really didn't like that. In a situation like this it meant no good.

I decided to let it slip for now. Frankly, I didn't want Bella exposed to any more of this, and if Alice's vision was what I thought it was I didn't want Bella to know about it. She put way to much faith in them.

"How long do you think you can keep that up, Alice? You have roles to keep up. Carlisle has a job, Esme is only one person and the rest of you are supposed to be in high school. And besides, I can't possibly ask that of you. You're lives shouldn't revolve around protecting me. And Rosalie hates me, that much is obvious, so I don't reckon she's gonna be helping you. She's probably going to watch with a bag of popcorn while that tracker eats me." That last comment made Emmet flinch. He really wasn't happy with the way his wife was treating Bella, and while he wanted to stand up for her, he knew Bella had a point. He just really didn't like that his little sister thought so little of his Rose.

"Bella, stop worrying about us! We'll be fine. You need to have some faith in us." Alice assured her.

We stopped in front of the house. I growled menacingly in its direction. I pulled Bella out of the car with me. Emmet and Alice flanked me whilst we made our way up the porch steps.

Carlisle opened the door for us. When we entered I pushed Bella behind me to keep her out of his sight. In the middle of the entrance hall stood Laurent. I scented James and Victoria nowhere, a fact that both did and did not put my mind at ease.

I growled at Laurent who had curiously thrown a glance in the direction of Bella. Carlisle stepped in between us before anything happened, though.

"Edward, son, he came to warn us. We have nothing to fear from him. He won't fight against us. Laurent, could you please repeat what you just told us?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Laurent fidgeted. He really didn't want my attention on him. _Well, doesn't that just plainly suck big time for him?_

"I have been with James for a very long time. He and Victoria will keep hunting the girl until they get her alone. He will stop at nothing now that he has chosen her as his next prey. In all the time I've travelled I've never encountered anyone as lethal and succesful as James. Victoria will follow his lead and do anything to help him." He focused his attention on Bella for a moment, only looking away when not only I but also Alice and Emmet began to growl. "She better be worth it. They have experience with multiple opponents. I've never seen anyone live after catching James' interest." I roared at the last sentence. I wanted to lung for him, but was stopped by Jasper and Carlisle.

"Thank you, Laurent. We appreciate you staying behind to warn us. I will let Tanya know you are coming up." Laurent shook hands with Carlisle for a moment before disappearing into the night.

I turned around to face Bella. I took her face in my hands and spoke softly to her. "Bella, what Laurent just said doesn't mean anything. I won't let him get you."

"You heard him." She whispered brokenly. "They have experience taking on multiple opponents and nobody has ever walked away after James has laid eyes on them. That's pretty much a death sentence, Edward. The only difference that can be made is whether I let anyone die with me or not, and I'd rather not."

Bpov

"Alice, Rosalie, would the two of you please go check on Bella's father? Esme, could you get her something to drink? Emmet, Jasper, run a perimeter to see if James and Victoria are in the vicinity. Edward, I need you to go outside and calm yourself."

Everyone, but Edward and Rosalie immediately agreed and went off to their respective posts. "No, I'm staying with her!" Edward snarled. Only now I noticed the slightly wild look in his eyes.

Carlisle guided me towards the couch in the living room by now and gently pushed me down. I didn't resist. I looked up to see Edward look at Carlisle as if he had just been insulted by him. Rosalie was occupying herself glaring at me.

"Edward, go! You're too tense. Take your aggression out on some trees and then you can return." For a moment I thought Edward would disagree with Carlisle again, but fortunately he realized it was pointless.

Next thing I knew was that Edward growled at Rosalie and after a longing look at me stormed out of the house into the darkness of the trees.

"Here you go, dear." Esme said while she put down a steaming cup of tea on the table. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I gave into the hug whilst I heard Carlisle trying to talk some sense into Rosalie on the background.

"No, I refuse! I absolutely refuse! Do you even hear what you're saying, Carlisle? Why should we put our lives on the line for Edward's human? What is she to me?" She ranted. She saw me watching them and smirked. The smirk didn't last long though.

"Rosalie! That's enough! I do not want to hear another word out of your mouth! We are a coven and a family, unconditionally! Act upon it! Bella is with Edward, so she is family. Now do as you were told or you can take you leave to Denali, until you remember the definition of the word family!" I was stunned, and by the looks of it, so was Rosalie. She looked as though she had received a slap, instead of a good talking to.

She threw one more withering glare, then turned to join Alice, slamming the door hard enough to unhinge it.

Carlisle turned to me then. In a flash he was sitting next to me, so that I was between him and Esme. He kissed my forehead and took one of my hands in the both of his.

"Bella, you truly are one of us. You worry to much, my dear. Our coven is the second largest in the world. The nomads aren't the only ones with experienced fighters. So stop worrying so much about us. All you need to do is have a good rest and stay safe. Alice will be keeping watch on you, as well as Edward of course. The rest of us will take shifts guarding you and your father." I nodded. I would never disrespect Carlisle, nor would I go against him, but quite frankly, Rosalie was right. I had known them for just mere months. Why should they be risking their lives for that of mine?

"Bella, you need to promise us you won't do anything reckless. I really don't want to lose another child of mine." Esme pleaded me, her usually sparkling topaz eyes for once without shine in them.

I nodded. "I promise." Could I possibly keep that promise? I really didn't want to hurt Esme or any of them. But if I had to I would do anything. Anything at all.

.

Once Carlisle deemed Edward 'cooled off' I was driven home. Strangely, Charlie didn't even realize I was half an hour late. I immediately said goodnight under the excuse of not feeling so well.

Within the next ten minutes I was ready for bed. I sat down on my window sill and stared into the darkness. Suddenly I saw two flashes of white. My heartbeat picked up for a moment, before I saw another flash of white in front of me. Before any sound could leave my mouth, though, Edward appeared in front of me. He showed me a tight smile and slipped the window open.

"Am I allowed in?" His velvety voice broke through the night. "Of course you are, that's the least I could do for you." I spoke.

It was the first we had said to each other since my conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm so very sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have dragged you into all this. Not into the game, not into my life, not into my world. I – "

"Is that really how you feel about me?" I interrupted him. Tears were making their way down my cheeks. "A regret?"

"No, darling, no! I don't regret anything about you! I could never! You are everything I could have possibly wished for and more. Never in my decades worth of living this life could I have prayed for someone as pure as you! Don't ever think I don't appreciate the mate that was created for me!" He pulled me close to his body, crushing me to him in an attempt to prove his point.

"Who are out there? They can come up too, if they want." I said, feeling guilty for leaving them out even if temperatures didn't bother them.

"It's just Jasper and Alice. Emmet is trying to talk to Rose. And they are fine outside. Jasper asked me to tell you he can help you go to sleep if you wish so. He says you're all over the place." He gave me a once over to ascertain himself I wasn't harmed or anything. I gently squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"It's a nice offer, Jasper, but I'm okay. I'll try to tone it in. Don't hesitate to come in if you guys want to." I spoke into the night. I received a wave of what I identified as care and calm. I closed the window.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked Edward.

He had moved into the room and was now lounging on my bed with a picture in his hand. The picture of my as Renee's bridesmaid. I had to admit I looked beautiful in the picture. I had on a white feathery dress. It was strapless, shorter in front, coming to mid thigh, while at the back it nearly touched to floor.

I stood in front of the newly happily married couple, smiling broadly as I was hugged by both of them.

"Yes. I'll stay with you tonight." So that's what happened. I slept in his arms while he kept rubbing comforting circles on my arm. It wasn't inappropriate in any way. He was my protector and I needed to be protected.

"Don't leave me, Edward." I mumbled right before I fell asleep. I only barely caught his reply. "I won't Bella, as long as you don't ever leave me either." A kiss to the top of my head and I slipped away to another world.

**Sorry guys, nothing special here. Just a filler chap for now. But the next chap will contain all the action! Possibly this week! Review to let me know you're still alive and reading in 2013!**

**xxx**


	29. The Biloxi girl and a dark angel

Epov

"Don't...no...too strong. Run, please run! Edward...no, don't go. Please, no...No! NO!" Before she could scream out in fright, I turned her head into my chest, effectively silencing her scream. Only mere seconds later came the sobbing and the tears.

"Shh, Bella. I'm right here. I'm with you; James hasn't got me. Shh. Please, Bella, stop crying. Everything's alright." I gently rocked her body, until the tight grip she had on my shirt loosened and her breathing evened out.

This was the fifth time in three nights she had awoken like this. Only for causing her fear in her sleep, I wanted to kill James. Dark, unhealthy circles under Bella's eyes were taunting me and Charlie, who was unaware of the supernatural around him. He worried deeply for his only child. She had barely eaten these last few days.

He had called Carlisle the morning after we had brought Bella back, and asked him if something happened during baseball. Being the efficient liar he was, Carlisle made up that Bella had most likely caught the flu, which was indeed terrorising the small town of Forks. This lie was also effective for the absence of me, Alice and Emmet at Forks High School.

The three of us had been guarding Bella for the last few days. I only left for a few hours yesterday to hunt. I quickly returned, though. I trusted my family to keep Bella save, but my body was solely running on a protective instinct right now, so I couldn't bear separation for any longer than a few hours.

Luckily Charlie was convinced that Bella was just feeling sick and maybe missing her mom a bit too. Therefore Bella could stay home for a couple of days, under the excuse of bed rest. He had asked her countless of times over the last few days if he should stay home and take care of her, but she insisted that she was fine and there was nothing he could really do but wait for her to feel better.

There was still no sign of either Victoria or James. They were good at erasing their tracks. Alice had seen glimpses, glimpses in which James made a split second decision, nothing concrete, just small decisions, but still we couldn't figure out what they meant. She had seen other flashes too, visions of which I'd rather not think. Bella dead, crumbled in a pool of blood, but I was determined to never let those visions come true. They wouldn't come true, I would guard her for the rest of her life if I had to, but never would I let someone take her life.

These thoughts weren't doing any good to me, so I tucked Bella in again as she had kicked away her sheets, and slid down next to her sleeping form humming her lullaby for the remainder of the night.

.

"Are you sure? It's a lot of money, dad. Won't it be inconvenient? There are only two months of school left. Aren't they moving in three weeks?" I listened in unashamedly on the conversation Bella was having with her father downstairs. I was having mixed feelings about this. Still, I had told Bella to go. She needed this.

Charlie had just mentioned to Bella that maybe she should visit her mom for a week in Phoenix. One the one hand, Bella deserved to see her mother. The threat of James reduced by far with all the sun there. On the other hand, vampires were unpredictable. It would be difficult guarding Bella. One moment of delay when Twilight fell, and the tracker would be able to...no, I shouldn't go there.

All I had to do was figure out a way to board the same plane as Bella, without Charlie noticing me. There was no chance of me letting her leave on her own, but I knew she missed her mother and it would make for an excellent distraction.

"Well, err...I kind of already bought the ticket, and I called your mom and Phil too. They were excited. They really miss you. That Phil guy really seems to dote on you." He mumbled the last part awkwardly. It was public knowledge that Charlie Swan still hadn't processed the end of his marriage with Renee. Everyone pitied him for it.

"Yeah, he does. He's a nice guy. Anyways, when am I leaving, then?" A moment of silence. "Tomorrow morning. We have to get up at five. I think the sun will do you some good." There was another moment of silence downstairs. The problem for me was as much as I hated Bella's ability to block her mind from me, the one mind I was truly interested in, the town's chief of police wasn't much better. Charlie couldn't fully block me like his daughter, but he sure came a long way. I only picked up random thoughts and images, only the ones that really stood out. Like right now, while Bella gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. Even though Charlie Swan was socially awkward, his daughter was his everything, and he was touched deeply by the loving gesture she made.

"Thanks, daddy. I'll go pack some stuff then." And with that I heard footsteps bounding up the stairs and Charlie shuffling to the kitchen to grab a beer before switching on the television.

And there she was. For a moment she just stood there after she closed the door behind her. Then she smiled, for the first time in three days I saw her smile again. I opened my arms for her and she ran right into them. It felt nice. I sniffed her hair for what seemed the hundredth time today. I loved the smell of it. But of course the moment couldn't last. Alice jumped through the window with a troubled expression on her face. For a moment she looked at Bella questionably, who blushed and unwrapped herself from me. Then Alice shook her head and smiled broadly.

"Packing time!" She tiptoed around Bella's room and opened her closet door as if it was hers. Then the smile disappeared. "Ugh, Bella! You can't be serious when you say you like these clothes."

Within a few minutes Alice had packed Bella's stuff all on her own.

"Alice?" Alice turned around to face Bella, who had stood up and was now eyeing her duffle bag weirdly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is something wrong with you sight? I'll only be gone for a week." I barked out a laugh, which Charlie fortunately did not hear. Alice's mouth fell slightly open, but her lips soon formed a smile again, though she was slightly irked.

"That's offensive, Bella. Nothing has ever been wrong with my sight. Besides, a girl can never know what she might need when she's travelling." She defended herself.

"She does when she's a seer." Bella mumbled, sitting back down on the bed. I snorted. This little human sure was witty.

Alice suddenly sank into a vision. Not even a second later my phone began to vibrate in my chest pocket. Jasper. _Go, Edward. I'll stay with Bella. _Then Alice closed off her mind again.

I winked at Bella, ruffled her hair and then ran out to the surrounding forest around her house. "What is it, Jasper?" I asked my brother on the other end of the line.

"We scented James, followed him to Bella's school, but the bastard caught wind of us, so he made a run for it. Just thought you should know." Jasper was a straight to the point as he usually was when the situation was dire. It was a result from his times as a soldier.

"Thank you. I don't know what he wanted to accomplish with visiting the school, but Alice and I will pay extra attention now. Was that all for now?" I glanced around me as if James would suddenly show himself.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that we booked a seat for you, Emmet and Alice. We put you in First Class so the chief won't notice you guys. Make sure you'll be inside the plane at six thirty. Esme already packed you a bag. That's it for now. I'll let you know if anything else happens." I heard a bit of bickering on the other side of the phone, then Jasper continued speaking in a ticked off voice. "And Emmet tells me to tell you to tell Bella hi. Was that all, Emmet or did you have any other dire messages I need to pass along?" "Nah, I think that was about it, man." I heard Emmet's amiable voice say cheerfully. "Alright then, I'll see...WHAT NOW EMMET?!" "Tell Bella I'll see her tomorrow, too!" The laughter was obvious in Emmet's voice, but he quickly backed off after I heard a sound, a slap like sound.

Even in this situation I couldn't help, but be glad for my giant brother who always brought humour with him, no matter what. "I'll see you tonight, Edward. You need to hunt." With that he hung up before Emmet could further annoy him.

Bpov

"One more time." I felt my dad turn me around for the third time. I was about to hand my ticket to the flight assistant, but pulled back my hand and faced my overly concerned father. "No talking to strangers. When I get off the plane I immediately search for Phil and if he's not there yet or I can't find him I ask staff members if they have seen him, if not I wait for him **inside** the airport, no walking away with strangers. I am to immediately inform staff members when I see something out of the ordinary even when I'm not sure. Also, I am not to disturb anyone, and if it's the other way around, complain to a steward or someone from here. I have to eat at least one meal and stay hydrated. When staff asks me to put on my seat belt I have to do so as fast as possible, as well as listen to any other orders. I know, dad, I know. I've travelled by planes for the better part of my life." I felt like some problematic teen, which was always sneaking around causing trouble.

"You forgot something." My jaw dropped. After repeating the same set of rules for five times (two of which on the car ride to here) I was pretty sure I had it all covered. Then my dad barked out a laugh. "Just kidding, Bells. It's good to see you're still a bit naïve," He pulled something out of my hand baggage. I frowned, and then smiled as he held up a copy of a new series that I've been reading recently. The Rise of Nine from the Loriën Legacies.

"Thank you, dad." He enveloped me in a tight hug, gave me a kiss on the forehead and ruffled my hair before he sent me on my merry way.

.

"Izzy! Here, come on, kiddo! Give me a hug!" I wrapped my arms around Phil's waist, laughing at his antics. Even though everyone was staring at him, I was too happy to finally see his face again. Soon I'd also be able to look into my mothers shining eyes again.

"C'mon! Your mom is going crazy with excitement to see you, but Mrs. Lee really can't do anything without help, and her husband needed to pick up their son." He picked up my duffle bag and moved towards the exit. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward following with Alice and Emmet, people eyeing them due to their overdressed state.

.

"Mom!" I squealed happily. "Oh, Bella! Bella! You're here!" Before she even finished talking she had thrown her arms around me, spinning me around in a happy dance. Phil left us giggling in the front yard, instead choosing to bring my bag to my old room.

As expected my mother had not changed one bit, in the way of being ever-changing. She was already telling me about all the new things she had tried in the months I was gone. And we were still standing outside...

"Ladies, are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?" Phil stood in the doorway, his posture relaxed as he leaned against the doorpost, a wide smile on his face. He knew how happy the both of us were to see each other again. I felt guilty for a moment. Before my move to Forks, my mother had been my best friend, but ever since I started meeting people there I had sort of started to abandon her. I was here now, though, and I planned to make the best of it.

I went upstairs to put on a tank top; all the time I spent in Forks really had me accustomed to the cold and wet. Afterwards I spent the rest of the afternoon with Phil and my mom in the back yard, updating each other on our lives.

"Bella, you have to see some pictures of our new house in Jacksonville. It's this lovely little, white cottage. The sun shines almost all day long. You'll have your own bathroom again, and I must say it looks very nice. Oh, and there's your bedroom, which is a lot bigger than the one you have now. It's perfect, honey! And when you want to bake or cook, the kitchen is a dream I tell you!" She rattled on. Phil gave her a disapproving look and then threw me a sad smile.

"Renee, honey, I don't think Bella is going to come along with us." He interrupted her. As soon as the words left his mouth, you could see my mother's shoulders dropping and the wide smile she had worn ever since my arrival disappearing. She turned her gaze to me. It was filled with sadness, so much that I almost took back my decision. As if. I would never leave Forks, when that was the only place I could be with Edward.

"Why won't you come with us? Don't tell me you like that dreadful place." She pleaded. I was sort of angry with my mother. Why did she have to be like this? Why couldn't she just understand that I lived with Charlie now? Even if it weren't for the Cullens, I doubt I would make the move with her and Phil. For the first time, I didn't feel like a total misfit. In Forks it wasn't abnormal to be incredibly white skinned, and not be a future cheerleader or something of the sorts. I had friends my own age.

"Yes, I do like Forks. The cold and the wet aren't the only things to it. You get used to them anyways. I have a lot of friends there, and dad seems to be really happy to have me living with him. It think he was really lonely, mom." For a moment she let my words sink in, and then she nodded dejectedly. "Yeah, I think he was. You have to call me more often, though. We really missed you."

"I know. I promise I'll send you more emails, and I'll try to call you at least once a week, okay?" I was relieved my mom didn't push it to much about Jacksonville. "Deal." We locked pinkies, a habit I had picked up as a little girl.

"How about some Ben and Jerry's?" Mom and I cheered as Phil went inside to grab three cans of Cookie Dough ice cream. That was something Forks just couldn't do for you. Provide you with ice cream on a hot spring day.

.

I had been in Phoenix for a few days now, and while I can't say I haven't been distracted, James just kept coming to mind. There had been multiple occasions where I thought I could sense his presence nearby. Phil had once looked at me strangely as I jumped and whipped my head around to stare out of the window, certain that I had seen a flash of white. I shrugged it off, telling him I thought I heard a neighbourhood kid scream. He seemed to buy it.

Edward had come by last night, but he was a bit off. I decided to trust him. He would tell me if something was wrong. I had to trust him. That was the only thing I could do right now. Everything was based upon trust, right?

.

"Izz! Can you come done, for a moment?" Phil shouted from downstairs. "Sure, hang on a moment!" I yelled back. I finished the last sentence in my diary and closed the booklet.

I bounded down the stairs, almost tripping at the last three steps. Phil applauded an impressed look on his face. "That reservation girl really did a good job on your balance. Before, you would have probably tripped and broken your neck." _Isn't he charming when he makes a compliment?_

I childishly stuck my tongue out, and he came forward laughing and ruffling my hair when he reached me. This was why I liked Phil. He accepted the fact that he was very young, and whilst he was married to a woman with a child (back then barely) the age of twelve, he could never fully step into a father role, so he simply didn't act like one. He chose to be more of an uncle, the kind that sets all the wrong examples, like drinking milk from the carton and then putting it back in the fridge.

"What's up? Do I need to run to the store? Did you eat all of the ice cream? Again? I swear I'm gonna tell mom it was you all along." I said teasingly. Phil had been training a lot lately, so when he came home, he was starved, but instead of grabbing a banana or something of the likes, he chose to eat whole bins of ice cream, later complaining about a stomach ache, and then realizing Renee would be pissed if she found out he ate all of that on his own. So I took part of the blame and got new ice cream.

"Yeah, well, here's this funny story..." He started.

"You didn't." My jaw dropped. That was the third one. "Another funny story...I kinda did," He looked at me with eyes full of mischief and held up a five dollars and continued talking, "So be on your merry way to the story already. I'll buy you a new book tomorrow, when we go shopping. Come on... you know you want it." I looked him in the eye for a few seconds, until he started squirming. "That didn't work, did it? I only got you more unwilling to go, didn't I?" I nodded silently.

"Please?" See follow-up failed attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but that book better be good. Oh, and dad already got me The Rise of Nine." I grabbed the five dollars from his hand and made way for the door. Phil had jogged back to the couch and turned on the TV. "Thanks, Izz!" He threw over his shoulder.

I smiled. "Sure! See ya later!" "Later!"

.

I looked behind me, startled. I was certain that this time there had been a shadow next to mine. "Edward? Alice? Emmet? Is that one of you?" No reply. _Maybe people should lock me up. There's no way James and Victoria would turn up here, right?_

I was halfway to the small supermarket, walking past my old ballet studio. "Bella?! Bella?!" I froze. I whipped my head around, the waterfall that was my long hair shattering in a thousand directions, my eyes wide. I saw no one in the street, but that was my mother's panicked voice. I was sure I hadn't imagined that. "Hello? Mom?" I yelled frantically. _Where is she? I heard her, I know I heard her!_

A breeze of wind, a flash of white. A scream was ripped from my throat as someone grabbed me from behind, but I was quickly silenced by a hand. I didn't matter anymore. James had caught me. No matter how hard I struggled, there was no escaping him. I didn't know how he got around Edward, Emmet and Alice, but he did. Then it hit me. _They could be dead..._ No, I had to trust them. Even if James managed to get around Alice's visions, there was still Edward's mindreading and Emmet's brute strengths wasn't something to mess with. No, they had to be fine.

"Tell me Isabella, do you love your mother? Do you want her to live and go back home to –what was it again? oh, yeah- Phil? Hmm? What do you say? Shall we make this experience a bit more...easy on the both of you? Of course, I could just kill her. It would only take me a second of my eternity, but I'll be a good sport if you will be too." His nose was trailing up and down my neck. I felt disgusted and nauseated. He was sniffing out my blood at the point were the scent was at its strongest.

"Bella, honey, where are you?!" My mother's voice was bordering hysterical now. _I can't let mom die. Not for me. I have to save her. Edward, please keep them save when I can't anymore._

"What is your answer, Isabella? Nod yes or shake no," he waited for a moment for me to make my choice, which of course was a nod, "Good, I honestly don't want to pull your mother into this." I felt relieved for a moment. My parents, Phil, the Cullen's, Jake and all my other friends, they would be safe now. This would be the end of the hunt, the end of me.

Before I could blink we were inside, my whole body freezing. There stood Victoria, but that wasn't why my body froze, surprisingly. I was staring to the thing next to her, a TV, playing an old tape, from when I was six and I was hiding in a closet after my horrible performance on stage. My mother wasn't here, that was a relief. The not so relieving part was that I had been fooled by James and Victoria, because my mother hadn't been here either, not for the past six to seven years.

I heard James speak to Victoria in fast, harsh tones. They were arguing; probably about who would get to suck me dry. To my surprise Victoria left, but not after throwing me a nasty look. I wondered for a moment why she had gone, her fiery red hair trailing after her. I had expected her to at least watch as James killed me.

"I wanted to do this in a more personal way. Besides, your blood will be way to delicious to share, don't you think?" He moved away from me and grabbed something from the corner of the room, something I hadn't seen yet. _More personal as in...No!_

James had retrieved a camera, the red light in the dark room an obvious indicator that it was already recording.

"I thought your precious Edward should be able to enjoy your screams. We'll make it a theatrical performance, much like your ballet sessions. What do you think? Do you think he'll regret not tasting your blood when he could?" I felt all the blood drain from my face as his words sunk in. He didn't plan on just drinking my blood. He planned to make me suffer, torture me, making me scream out in agony. And those screams Edward would here when James delivered the tape. I knew begging James not to do this to Edward wouldn't help. After all, James interest was due to Edward's protectiveness on the field.

He smiled a sick smile. The kind you see psychopaths do on TV, when they are about to give in to their inner twisted fantasies. Only this smile wasn't faked. Neither were his bloodthirsty eyes. All the white had made room for a shade of black not unknown to me. The shade Edward's eyes had held when he first met me.

Before my trail of thoughts could lead any further I felt myself being picked up and smashed into the mirrors. Pieces of glass shattered around me, and I felt blood seeping from the back of my head. What made it worse where the screams that kept echoing in the room. I wanted whoever it was that was screaming to stop. It took me ten seconds to realize that the one screaming was me.

James was standing by the television now, the camera put in place on top of it, while he was standing there chuckling, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was admiring his handiwork. "I like that effect. I wonder if I can make you do that again. I wonder if your precious Edward will try to avenge you."

"No! Edward don't!" I had to stop him. What if he became reckless and got himself killed? The world shouldn't be robbed of a beautiful angel like him. Another round of chuckles. Then I was flying again. I couldn't help it; I let out another bloodcurdling scream. More glass shattered around me, my blood closing in on the shards, capturing them. My mind started getting fuzzy, the rusty scent of my blood intruding my nose.

"You know," James started conversationally, "there's only ever been one person to escape me. In the full two centuries there has only been one vampire to beat me in my game. He changed her. She was a funny little thing, can't have been much more than five feet, and talented. A seer I do believe. But the old man managed to change her before I could taste her tempting life source. He got what he deserved for thwarting me. I lit up half of Biloxi, I believe, just by setting fire to his beloved asylum, and then threw him into the flames. I wondered for decades if the girl went insane with thirst. Certainly would have been fitting. I found her in a mental institute after all. And then, there she was. Behind that pathetic excuse of a coven leader and his 'son'." He stopped talking for a moment, before laughing quietly. "How cruel of me. I didn't mean for you to get your hopes up. There is no escaping me. Don't worry. I promise you that when I deliver your family of vampires this tape; I will finish what I started. Now where were we?"

He took three, slow steps in my direction, but I couldn't move away from him. My body was numb, yet my mind was running overdrive. Alice. She had been hunted by James too. And now he was going to kill her, even though it all began and stopped with her blood. Now it was about revenge, revenge for her being a smear on his reputation as an invincible hunter.

"Given up already? How disappointing... I wonder what your mate will think of that." He taunted. I looked up at his flawless, evil face. I knew Edward thought himself a demonic creature for all the lives he had taken. For giving in to temptation, but he had at least taken the lives in the name of justice. This, James way of feeding, was just plane torture. He loved this, playing with his food. He didn't just feed on blood. He fed on death, fear, hopelessness and destruction.

I couldn't, no matter what, let him see what his game and his words did to me. I couldn't let him see my fear, nor could I show it to Edward. It would make it that much harder.

This time James yanked my hair, pulling my hair back and clawing once at my neck. Streaks of red seeped through the thin shirt I was wearing. He then hit me against my ribs obviously breaking the bones there, and kicked against my leg. He really wasn't planning on leaving any part of me whole.

Tears flowed freely, mixing with the blood. Screams of agony bounced of the wall. I was pathetic. So much for saving Edward the pain of having to listen to those horrific sounds. And then it was over. Just as I thought James was about to go in for the killing bite and free me of my misery, he disappeared, my broken body falling to the floor.

There he was, in all his glory. Edward had come, but this Edward was unrecognizable. His lips were curled, revealing his set of sharp teeth. His hands had formed claws, on of which was around James' neck, forcing him against the wall. His eyes seemed to be those of a demon. But Edward could never be a demon, no he was an avenging, dark angel. My saviour. Edward's usually messy hair was in disarray even more so then normally was the case. Clearly, he had hurried on his way here. That fact caused me to realise that he was on his own. He had always been the fastest among his family. I tried to speak, tell him to just let it happen, to go and be safe, but nothing would come out of my mouth, nor could I move. It was as if I was dead already.

Growls were heard from the both of them. I saw them move at vampire speed. For a moment, Edward picked me up, and I was convinced it was over. Then James lunged at him, causing Edward to drop me. Edward crashed into the opposite wall, and James took that as his chance to bite, literally. He slid his hand under my head, as if cradling a baby, his fingers locking in my blood-caked hair, his other hand lifting my wrist to his nose. He inhaled deeply, his eyes turning even darker then they already were.

"It's a shame, Edward, to not have tasted this blood. I guess I'll just have to tell you what she tastes like." And then his teeth pierced my skin. For a total of two second James was able to enjoy the taste of my blood, before he pulled away from me once again.

"Accept that you can't win, boy. You may be fast, but you're not strong." His taunt was answered by Edward with a snarl. "I'm strong enough to kill you." They started fighting again. I tried to focus on Edward, but a sudden burning pain was starting to consume me. It started out in my wrist and began to slowly spread to my hand and arm. "It's burning..." I whispered.

"Bella, shh, shh, it's going to be okay. We're here. I'm sorry, I'm so incredibly sorry. Please, don't die, Bella!" Alice's pixie like face came into view. Her eyes were glistering with tears that would never be shed. I wanted to tell her not to feel guilty. She wasn't omniscient, but instead another scream was pulled out of me, shocking Alice.

"Alice, how's her leg?" Ah, so Carlisle was here too. "Edward! Come here! Let your brothers handle him!" I saw Carlisle set to work and then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Emmet drag James to a dark corner, where I couldn't see them. A loud screeching sounded then, as if two cars were moving against each other. James scream tore through the room and I saw the corner light up. Had they started a fire?

Edward appeared next to me, staring at me ghastly.

"Alice, make a tourniquet from my belt, then call 911. They can't know we're here." Carlisle commanded her. Alice immediately followed up his orders. Edward still hadn't said anything and I was starting to feel a whole different kind of fright.

"It burns." I repeated, this time more urgent. He looked down upon my wrist. "Carlisle," finally he spoke up, but what he said really wasn't what I wanted to hear. "He bit her! Carlisle, he bit her! We have to get the venom out of her! Now! Hurry!" I had never heard Edward as...chaotic as right now. He was completely lost in panic and fear. The most surprising thing, though, was Carlisle. "Goddamnit! Edward, calm down! I need you to suck the venom out. I can't do it right now. I have to stabilize her other wounds. Edward was about to protest, but apparently Carlisle wasn't having any of it. "Edward, do it and do it n-"

My scream and my body convulsing cut his answer short. I was lost in my pain and willing to do anything to make it stop. So I begged. "Stop the fire! Please, stop the fire! It's burning!" My voice had reached surprisingly high pitches. But so had the pain. My body started convulsing even more. "I need someone to hold her still." Edward's voice sounded determined now.

Alice, who had gotten of the phone, immediately locked my limbs to the floor. "We have two minutes. Edward, you can do this. You have to do this. She's your everything." I loved Alice even more in that moment, because she said some of the things I had been wanting to tell him, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, angel. It will all be over soon, I promise." Edward apologized. Then he placed his teeth over the wound James had caused and sucked. He sucked, sucked and sucked even more.

"Edward, the blood is clean now. I don't scent any venom anymore. Edward, stop! You're killing her, Edward!" I felt myself sink away under deep waters. I could still hear, but my vision was gone. I felt Edwards jaw unlock itself from my jaw.

"Has the fire been extinguished, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I had completely forgotten he was here. "Yes."

And then oblivion took over.

**I am not particularly proud of this chapter, but I worked really long on this (5639 words), so be nice! I'm going to try and finish the story before my birthday in June. Please keep reading until then.**


	30. Questions

Bpov

I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't. I tried again. Why wouldn't they open? I needed to see Edward. See his flawless face and reassure myself he was indeed okay.

_Open! Open, open, open, goddamnit!_ I screamed mentally at my eyelids. _Please, open! Edward!_

"Sedate her. She'll tear open her wounds." I heard a man's voice. Who was he talking about? Couldn't he try and help me? I tried to speak. _No, no, not this too! _I don't believe my lips even parted. "Restrain her! Someone grab her legs!" The man's voice came again. Could someone please focus on me? I need help too, don't I?

"How is she still moving? She was practically dead when we found her. Jesus, it's like she's possesed or something!" Someone else's voice came. Another man, a younger one. He sounded like he just got out of puberty.

"The poor thing is probably traumatized. Can you blame her? Whoever did this to her was probably some psychopath. It's a miracle she's still alive." A woman spoke. I felt a hand run over my head. Then I noticed the pain all over my body. The hands on my limbs. Restraining. Restraining me. Then the pain lessened. "It's not. It's why she got out of the ER so quickly for someone so injured. Someone treated her before we did. Someone who knew what he was doing. Probably the girl that called. I just don't get why she didn't stay with the child. Who would leave someone at a time like that?" The man sounded offended, as if Alice had insulted him directly in his face. My body was going numb now, and I was trying to fight the darkness my mind was about to give into.

"Careful with her hair, Johnathan. Her mother and dad told me to especially careful with that. The girl is apparantly incredibly proud of it." I heard a snort. Then the guy, Johnathan probably, changed his mind. "Sorry."

.

The next time I was conscious it took me a few moments to realise that my eyes were actually open this time. I lay there for some time, just staring at the ceiling in amazement. How long had it been since I had opened my eyes?

"Bella! Doctor! Doctor, she's awake! Her eyes are open!" Mom. I turned my head to look at her only to cry out in pain. "Shh, sweetie. The doctor is coming. Don't move, don't move." She said, busying herself with fluffing my pillow. Then I saw Phil running in with a doctor. And then I saw my dad. He had never before flown in when I was injured, so I was guessing that it must have been pretty bad. He looked awfully pale. No, he looked awful in general, all of them did. My dad and Phil didn't seem to know what to think. They were just staring at me from the doorway. I saw glistering on the cheeks of all my parental figures. "You're crying." I said perplexed. I had never seen Phil cry once. My parents sometimes, though I wasn't sure if I had ever seen mom cry tears of sadness, except for the time her mother died. Charlie I had seen crying once, when I was a bit younger and throwing a fit about hating Forks and wanting to go back home in Phoenix with mom. I hated myself for that.

Right now, though, all of them were shedding tears of relieve. The moment was broken by the doctor who started talking.

"Isabella-" He started, but I interrupted him before he could go on. "It's Bella." I said. My voice sounded raw and weak, as if I was just recovering from a bad cold. The doctor smiled. "Bella, I'm going to do a few little tests and check your injuries. I want you to tell me if and where it hurts. Can you do that?" His voice held a certain amount of gentleness in it, and I felt compelled to coorporate.

He used a flashlight to shine in the light in my eyes, made me count the number of fingers he held up, checked the inside of my mouth, probed my head (which hurt a lot and caused me to cry out in pain) and looked at my other injuries. I turned my head away from my leg. It looked maimed, hideous. "Don't worry. It will heal. You'll have a pretty big scar, but other than that your leg should look the same as any other, soon enough." The doctor (his name, he told me, was Dr. Cox) assured me. I smiled gratefully. During the whole examination mom stayed with me, while Phil and dad waited in the hall. The pain had become nearly unbearable and my mind, heart, soul and body were screaming for Edward. I wanted him here with me. It was why I didn't tell the doctor about the pain. He would probably make me sleep again, but I really wanted to stay awake. I knew why Edward wasn't here, but apparently his absence was forming a bit of a problem for me. I couldn't focus much on what the doctor or anyone else was saying. My thoughts were constantly drifting off to Edward. Also all of my senses seemed to be attuned to hearing his voice, seeing him, sniffing his scent. Anything really. An indication that he was at least nearby. I couldn't find anything.

"Bella." I looked into the eyes of my worried father. I hadn't noticed him coming into the room. Next to him sat Phil, with mom sleeping with her head in his lap. "Are you in pain? You are, aren't you? I'll call th-"

I didn't let him finish. "I want to stay awake, dad. I've slept all night." There was a moment of silence. Then Phil spoke up. "Iz, do you what today's date is?" I looked at him in surprise. Did he think I had gone stupid? He seemed serious enough, though. "Err, it's the 10th of May right?" I wasn't to sure anymore. For how long had I slept? Okay, so maybe it was the 11th...

"It's the 15th, Bells. They kept you in a sort coma so you wouldn't be in pain. You slept for a week. Sometimes you would wake up and start kicking and screaming. You scared some of the doctors," He took a deep breath for a moment. Phil gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. They seemed to get along. Something I was glad about, but worried me all the same. Just how long had they sat together waiting for me to wake up. I felt a sharp sting in one of my broken ribs as I too inhaled. Charlie went on speaking. "Bells, honey, do you know who did this? Do you remember? I'll find them. What did they do to you?" Tears started streaming down his face again and his voice broke. Phil too had a hard time keeping it dry. Mom stirred for a moment, then kept on sleeping. I had to lie, but I felt I had to give him at least something of the truth.

"All I remember is someone, a man, coming up from behind when I was going to the store." It wasn't a lie. "What more do you remember? Do you know what he looked like? Was his name James? Have you seen the person who called to ambulance and treated you before you came into the hospital?" I paled. Apparently in my subconscious state I had talked. Just how much had I told them? I didn't want to bring the Cullens onto the stage.

"I don't remember any of those things. All I remember is someone behind me and a woman calling an ambulance. Wasn't she there when the ambulance came?" I feigned surprise. It was better this way. It was plausible enough in my eyes. I gave some information, just very shallow and very little. Close to nothing, but enough for them to think I wasn't withholding anything.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. If I had known those streets were so dangerous I wouldn't have sent you to the store. The police told me about all the things that happen there." He rattled on. I felt sorry for him. He felt guilty over something he couldn't have known or controlled. "It's okay. You didn't know. There's nothing we can do about now anyways."

We talked some more, but the pain really was starting to consume me to the point where I yelped out in pain. Dad immediately called a nurse and my mom jumped up startled out of her sleep.

"Oh, honey, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Can I do anything?" She spoke fast as if it would sooth the pain. "No." I gasped. Her hands were fluttering around me. It was strange to see my flighty mother like this, so parental... The way it always should have been and should be. I couldn't dwell on it long enough though. My face contorted in pain. Finally, the nurse came in with pain killers. I was out cold soon enough.

.

"Bye! I'll call when we arrive home, okay?" My mother came to me for a hug. My leg was put in a cast, so moving around sucked. And breathing still wasn't completely painless. Somehow the doctors hadn't spoken one word about the cold scar on my wrist, for which I was grateful. I embraced my mother tight and moved on to Phil. I found it endearing that whilst he wasn't trying to be my dad, he still felt so responsible for me. It was weird to suddenly have so many peope watch over me.

"Take care, Bella. Try not to make us worry like that again, yeah?" He ruffled my hair and kissed me on my forehead. "Bye, honey." Mom said tearfully. They moved on to say goodbye to dad. That promised to be awkward... I averted my attention.

I had found a note underneath my pillow yesterday, when I woke up in the hospital for the last time. Alice wrote that she, Edward, and Carlisle had stayed behind and circled the hospital. Edward had apparantly completely lost it when Carlisle told him he couldn't stay with me, but it was just impossible for them to visit, due to my parents never leaving me alone long enough. Edward had barely managed to slip in and leave this note. Also, they would be on the same plane as me, with the same routine as last time. I felt cheated on somehow, because through all my time in the hospital I hadn't been able to see Edward once. The one time he was near, I was asleep. Now, we were on the same plane, but I couldn't even see him, even had to pretend that I wasn't aware of his presence, until I arrived home where Edward would meet me.

"You ready to go, kiddo? Cause your old man is dying to go home." Dad said, helping me move towards the gate. We waved one last time to Phil and mom and then went on. "Yeah, kind of. I've missed Forks." Translation: I've missed seeing Edward, Alice and the others. "Great. How about we order some chinese when we're home? Sounds good?" He asked hopefully. I knew he had felt sort of put out with my mom fussing over me, and seeing her with Phil. "Sounds awesome. Watch a movie?" My dad nodded and smiled happily. I guess he was happy to see that I hadn't replaced him or anything. Not much later the plane set off and we were on our way home.

.

"Edward!" I crashed into him, not caring that my body was protesting. "I've missed you too, sweetheart. I swear I would have come sooner, but your parents just wouldn't leave." He was sniffing my hair. It had become obvious after a while that he loved my scent. He told me once that I smelled natural.

"I know." I felt him move us to my rocking chair. My dad had turned on a game downstairs, and was waiting for the order to arrive in the next half hour. "Edward?"

"What is it, Bella?" He asked gently. I looked him over. "You didn't get hurt did you?" I felt Edward stiffen.

"No, sweetheart. The only thing that can hurt me is you. And I let you get hurt." His velvety voice sounded agonized and I could't bear listen to it. "Edward, it isn't your fault, nor is it Alice's, or Emmet's. James would have gotten me, no matter what." I gasped, suddenly remembering what James had said to me in the ballet studio. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Edward's concern. "Bella!" My head shot up. "Hmm?" "Bella, tell me." Edward pleaded. "Alice. What did you do with the tape?" I asked urgently. Edward seemed taken aback by my seriousness. "Edward, what happened to the tape James made? Alice needs to see it!" Edward looked at me incredously. "Why? What's on the tape? Why does Alice need to see?"

"James is the reason she was turned. She's from Biloxi. Someone from the asylum changed her before James could...hunt her." I finished, flinching.

"Bella, you comin'?" My dad yelled from downstairs. I made movements to go downstairs when I hesitated and turned around. "Go. I'll be back later. I'm going to talk to Alice for a bit." There was a small rush of wind and Edward was gone.

.

My dad was waiting outside the room. It had been a few weeks since the incident with James. Laurent had indeed gone up to Denali. Victoria on the other hand was nowhere to be found and we were fine with that. Right now, Carlisle was removing the cast from my leg. It was nice to finally move feely again. And showering! I would be able to shower on my own! I was grinning like mad.

"That would be all." Carlisle said, ruffling my hair and pecking me on my forehead. He called dad in and made a last appointment for checkup with him. In the meanwhile I was anxious to take a walk. I hadn't been able to do much due to my injuries. Luckily I had enough people to keep me company. The unfortunate part was that Edward couldn't stay would me at all times. Dad didn't like Edward's hovering over me. Luckily, he didn't mention his thoughts on the subject, thanks to Alice, Carlisle and Esme's help. He had never looked more relieved than when Esme and Alice offered to help me shower and dress.

"Are you ready to go to La Push, Bells?" Dad asked when he finished talking to Carlisle. I jumped up. "Yeah." I said with a wide smile. "Bye Carlisle." I said waving. "And thanks for everything."

"It's no trouble at all. Now, go have fun with your friends and come visit us soon, okay?" Carlisle smiled gently in a fatherly way. "Sure!"

Dad and I walked in silence to the car and chatted on the way to La Push. We had grown even closer in the time I needed care.

"Bella?" Dad's voice sounded serious and uncertain. I looked at him. "Yes, dad?" For a moment he kept quiet. "Promise me nothing's...just...Edward is just your friend, right?" He asked. He looked over at me. I never thought my father to be stupid. Right now, I myself felt kind of stupid, though. I didn't know for sure what to make of that answer. So I lied, sort of. "Yeah." I think we both knew that was one huge lie, or in the very least not the entire truth. I honestly did not know for certain what to make of my relationship with Edward either. We were mates, yes, but I didn't think our bond could be described as simply friends. But just what were Edward and I to each other? I knew Edward was my protector, my favourite person in the world, the most important person in the world. I also knew I loved Edward more than anything, anyone. More than I, especially as a friend, should. Then came another question to mind. _What am I to Edward? His friend? Perhaps his sister?_ I cringed at the thought. I cringed even more at the next. _A child to be protected from both others and herself..._

"I hope you're not keeping that expression on your face when you meet with Leah and the others." I smiled. "I was just thinking about how slow you were driving, dad. It's a miracle we arrived today." That earned me messed up hair.

"Bella!" Leah ran to give me a hug. Jacob and Seth too, stood in line to greet me. All in all it was fantastic seeing my reservation friends again. Apparently Leah and Sam were official now. Even though he was quite a bit older than her, their parents allowed it because Sue and Harry were close friends with Sam's mother. Also, the reservation people didn't make such a big deal out of age differences. So of course it was no surprise that he showed up later.

Dad and I stayed until eleven.

When we came home we both immediately prepared for bed. "Night." I said. "Sleep tight." Dad walked into his room. When I opened the door to my own room I felt incredibly weird. My mind kept running over all the possible answers to my questions concerning Edward's and my relationship to one another. My thoughts only being cut of when I fell into a fitful sleep.

.

The cover story for James' attack was that a crazed violator had stalked me. After everything that had occurred in the ballet room the police decided to patrol in the area and arrested a few men. One of them had attacked several women in the state and had been searched for for quite some time. Even though he was guilty for other crimes, I didn't want to lie to the police and blame the man for a crime he didn't commit, not on me. He went to jail anyways. Everyone was convinced he had been the one to attack me, even though he never confessed anything. At school (unfortunately spring and summer had gone by in a rush) everyone was all over me. That was a fact I was not thrilled about. It was like being the new girl all over again.

Thankfully, I had been able to enjoy my summer quietly, though. Edward and I had spent a lot of time in the meadow. I also spent a lot of time in La Push with Sam and Leah and Jacob and the boys. It was the best summer I had ever had in my entire life. I never knew Forks would become so important to me. I still kept wondering about Edward and me, and I think he realized I was confused about a lot of things. I distanced myself a bit from him. He still sometimes visited me at night, but not as frequently anymore now that the threat of James was gone and Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

Another threat loomed over us, though, one from within.

**Okay, this wasn't my best chapter, but it was meant as a filler. Do review! I hope to have to story truly finished by summertime! Give me some love!**


	31. Birthday (READ AN!)

**A/N! From here on out the story turns into a New Moon rewrite. I want to wrap up all the Twilight books in this story, but I don't know what to do about Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So help would be nice. Any ideas for the story, tell me! No matter if it's about New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn! Ps: for those who review, I'll give you a heads up as to who I'm going to put into my rewrite of New Moon, etc... (s)he/they exist(s) in the original Twilight Saga, but (s)he/they isn't/aren't mentioned all that often. I love him/her/them.**

Epov

"You can stop now, Alice." I sighed. She has been prancing around all day making arrangements for Bella's upcoming birthday.

"Get your lazy ass back to work, Edward! Tomorrow's her birthday and we've got a lot of work cut out for us!" Alice skipped passed me hitting the back of my head. I growled, but went back to decorating the ceiling with bright pink garlands. "You're not the one who will get in trouble for making a big thing out of it!" I complained. I really did not think this was what Bella meant when she told us she wanted to keep it simple. I looked around at all the decorations around the house. On each surface we had placed candles waiting to be lit, we had placed all the presents on top of a wooden table, leaving a free spot in the middle where a huge birthday cake would come to stand. A three story high birthday cake. I groaned. I was pretty sure by now that I would be in for it.

Jasper gave me a reassuring clap on the shoulder. "Just think this way. Tomorrow by this time," he paused for a dramatic effect, "well, you'll be dead while the rest of us play the innocent card." He shrugged his shoulders and high-fived Emmet who threw me an evil smirk.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll point at Emmet with you." Esme said pecking me on the cheek. "Awww, come on, ma!" Emmet said throwing his arms up.

"If I were you, Emmet, I would get back to work before Alice ruins your beloved. The aforementioned beloved being your Jeep, not Rose." Carlisle spoke as he walked in carrying another gift box in his hand. I lifted my eyebrow in question. He gave me a sheepish smile. "I came across an original classic and couldn't help myself. I'm sure she won't complain. I'll point at Emmet if she gets angry." I snorted. No one just happened to come across an original. I read in his thoughts how much he wanted to spoil his youngest daughter. He was proud of his newest addition to the family. I had mixed feeling about his thoughts and Carlisle realised this. Immediately he changed the subject.

Esme placed flowers on various surfaces in the house as a finishing touch. Alice came to stand next to me and together we admired the results of all our work. "Please point at Emmet." I whined. Her tinkling laugh rung throughout the house, but she never agreed.

.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day for Forks Middle School. I grinned. Charlie had agreed to let Bella spend the afternoon and early evening with us to celebrate her birthday. Of course Bella didn't know this yet.

I parked my Volvo in front of her, being successful in both annoying her and surprising her. Mike Newton and a boy who I knew as Tyler Crowley both looked chagrined at Bella's smile as she saw who the car belonged to. To my own chagrin, though, she turned around and hugged both of them (as well as her other friends, but still) in goodbye as she stepped into the car with me.

"Hey birthday girl." I said leaning in to kiss her forehead. Blushing she waved me away. "Thirteen is not a special number." I chuckled at her wit. "Any birthday you celebrate is important, Bella. It's a mark for how long an embodiment of pure goodness and beauty has been walking the face of earth." I was displeased with the humour she saw in my comment. I was deadly serious, but I let it slide. I wasn't going to argue with her on her birthday. "What are we going to do?" She asked innocently, picking at her black jacket sleeve. I looked at her, guilt seeping into my expression. She caught on quickly, her expression becoming sour. "Edward!" She said exasperatedly. "You know I wanted to keep my birthday quiet! I don't like the attention!" She stared out of the window crossing her arms in front of her chest, a pout on her face. "Don't just blame me! I told the others of your wishes, but they refused to hear of it! I swear!" I pouted just to make her smile. I was happy to see it worked, though she wasn't happy about giving up her anger.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it, but there better not be any expensive gifts!" She eyed me for a moment. "Edward?" she asked in a threatening voice.

Thankfully we were just pulling up in the driveway. I hurried to the other side of the car to open Bella's door. I lent her a hand to help her out of the car. Sensing us, Carlisle opened the door, Esme by his side. When we walked up the porch steppes Esme immediately attacked Bella in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek, swiftly followed by Carlisle, both of them congratulating her. The rest of the family had also gathered around her. _I wonder if she'll be uncomfortable if I hug her like the rest..._ I subtly nudged Jasper and winked at him. I felt a wave of gratitude. When Emmet's turn came he spun her around making her squeal. Then came Jasper wrapping her into a warm hug. "Congrats, darlin'." He whispered in her ear. Alice bounced up and down at the sight of Jasper putting himself out like that. Even Rosalie managed a smile, though it was more for Carlisle's comfort than for Bella's and tight lipped. She soon went back to admiring her reflection in my car's window, looking herself over as her blond wavy hair cascaded onto the red cloth of her dress.

Alice, after giving Bella a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, dragged Bella inside toward the table, only stopping to help her out of her jacket. Once Bella saw the pile of presents and the enormous cake delivered earlier that day she turned and glared at me. "It was Emmet's idea." I said in a serious tone. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme nodded dutifully. "Whaaaat? Me?!" Emmet said mocking innocence. Then he grinned and ran a hand through his hair smiling like his was promoting some sort of shampoo. "Okay, yeah, it was me." He winked to give his comment an extra touch. He was sure Bella would fall prey to his dimples, and sure enough: Bella burst out giggling and the rest of us couldn't help but either snort or chuckle.

"And what's with the cake? You guys don't even eat!" Bella exclaimed giggling. "That one was on me." Alice said, a bit embarrassed, but refusing to let it show. "Humans like cake and birthday presents, Bella! Come on! Pretend to actually be human for once!"

Bella looked at her amused and annoyed. "I'm fine with being human, just not with you wasting so much food on me!" We watched their exchange with amusement. "Just start unwrapping your gifts, Bella!" Alice turned her around, getting a huff in response. Alice sighed theatrically and grabbed one from the pile pushing it into Bella's hands. "There. Start with this one." "Whose is it?" Bella asked curiously as she started unwrapping it. At first her eyes widened and then a broad grin spread across her face. Carlisle was very happy to see her reaction to the book. I now saw it was an original Wuthering Heights. Typical. Bella was pleased with it, though, and that was all that mattered. She then looked accusingly towards Carlisle who had betrayed himself with his Cheshire grin. "This cost a lot of money."

"But you like it." Carlisle said flashing over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, but-" "Money is nothing to us, Bella. Your smile is, and I know this will make you smile." He turned her back to the pile of gifts still waiting to be unwrapped. The others had moved in closer too, wanting to see her reaction to her presents. "I have to admit, I do like it. I'm kind of worried about Emmet's gift for me, though." She said. Emmet grinned at that. "Don't you worry, lil' sis. I followed the rules." I walked up behind Bella. "May I?" I asked her with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait for her to see the present I had come up with. She showed me a breathtaking smile in return. "Sure."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned over to grab the CD from the pile. I had recorded it with Alice. Everyone was excited now. They knew I had put a lot of effort into it. I had made her a few new songs and also recorded some of the family's favourites. Alice had assured me Bella would love it, but I was nervous anyways. When Bella had freed the CD of the paper her face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"You recorded your songs for me!" She exclaimed happily. She embraced me tightly and I returned the sentiment. _Guess what her favourite present is?_ Alice thought to me with a smirk. _Told ya not to worry!_ She twirled around us, the skirt of her silver silk dress trying to keep up with the movement.

"Do you want me to put it on, dear?" Esme offered. Bella nodded excitedly. Soon the soft tones from Bella's lullaby filled the house as Bella continued unwrapping her gifts after moving over to the couch. When she found the one from Carlisle and Esme her mouth fell open. "Before you start, we want to tell you that we know you have missed your mother lately. The last time you saw her wasn't exactly a nice visit. We thought this might be a way to compensate." For a moment Bella seemed to struggle with words, and then: "Thank you. It's great." Bella said, still staring at the two golden plane tickets.

"Time for my and Rosie's present!" Emmet boomed. Bella who I had placed in my lap looked a little uncomfortable now. I wasn't sure whether it was because of Emmet's possible choice of gift or because it also came from Rosalie. He gave Bella the box with a smug expression on his face. Bella gently shook it. "It's empty." She said confused. "I know! I already got it ready for you. I saw your crappy mp3 player and thought it was ready for replacement. So..." He pulled the actual present from behind his back. "I bought you an IPod!" Bella, apparently, wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Bella, remember what I said." Carlisle spoke from the loveseat he and Esme had taken up. Bella blushed a bright shade of red. "Just say thank you and smile, sweetheart. It's the only thing we'll accept." Esme said. "Thank you both." Bella said dutifully, glancing from underneath her lashes at Rosalie and then grinning at Emmet. Alice skipped over. "Most of the presents from me are at your place in your closet, but Jazzy and I wanted to give you something else too. So... open up your last presents!" She clapped her hands happily. Bella got up and walked over to the table again. "So which one do I open up first?" She asked Jasper. "Well, darlin', I think it would be fittin' if ya opened up the square one first." He said grinning.

She picked up the box and moved her finger to open up the paper. One second everything was fine, the next everything was chaos. The paper sliced Bella's finger and in one moment nearly everyone's eyes turned black as night and they tried to stop breathing. Jasper didn't stop breathing. He was fast as lightning as he lunged for the angel who stared shocked at everything that was happening. I roared and threw him as far away from Bella as I could. Alice immediately came out of her own shock and grabbed hold of him. Jasper, who had crushed the piano, sprung to action again, his shirt ripping as Alice tried to grab hold of him. I pulled Bella behind me, only realising a second to late I had used too much force, and consequently throwing her into a table full of glass. Trickles of blood made their torturously slow way down her arm. Bella yelped out in pain. Thankfully, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle and Alice had gotten hold of Jasper, because all my thoughts were going haywire as I watched Bella on the floor clutching her arm to stop the flow of blood.

Bpov

Pain shot through me, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I felt my heart break watching Edward's tortured expression. It was as if I was looking at an angel in pain. "Edward." I whispered. I became distracted, though. Jasper was still trying to reach me, growling and squirming in the arms of Emmet to get to me.

Strangely enough only now I seemed to realise that by now I was reduced to nothing more than a meal in his mind. I shuddered as I looked into the pitch-black eyes of the vampire I had come to love as a wise but silent older brother. I just kept watching, never moving from my position on the floor. Not when Alice whispered a broken "I'm so sorry", giving me a regretful look and left. Not when Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle finally managed to drag Jasper away whilst Alice kept up a steady stream of encouraging words to calm her mate and husband. Not even when Carlisle sent the last two people out with the words "Esme, don't torture yourself. Edward, console Jasper. You're the only one who might be able to make him feel better right now. Edward, go!" and Edward gave me one last heartbroken look.

Carlisle made his way over to me quickly and carried me to his office where he put me down on his desk.

"Bella, dear one, are you alright?" He asked concerned. I finally seemed to come out of my stupor. "I...I think so. Is Jasper okay? And Edward?" I asked worriedly. Carlisle patted my hand gently. "They'll be fine. After their talk Jasper will hunt with Alice. Rose and Emmet will make sure he won't return to the house until he has finished. Edward will return soon. You have to understand; Jasper is the newest member to this family and hasn't always been taught our ways. It's the most difficult for him." He spoke as he moved around, picking up the necessities to remove the glass from my arm and stitch the wound.

"You don't seem to have any trouble with blood." I said looking at him in wonder. Carlisle smiled one of his fatherly smiles at me. "Don't be mistaken. I've had decades on top of decades of practice."

"That doesn't make it any less of an accomplishment." I said awed. Carlisle rid himself of the bloodied pads he had used on my arm. "I want to thank you, Bella. You've always thought so highly of us. Even now, you still defend us, when you've just seen some of us in our darkest moment." There was a thoughtful silence between the two of us.

"Carlisle?" I asked unsure of myself, now more than ever. He turned away from looking at the tiny flames to face me, an expression of question on his face. "Do you think I'll ever...be one of you?" I asked looking at him stealthily from under my lashes. I saw his eyes widen in shock and immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." I rushed to say. "No," Carlisle said quickly, "I was expecting this question at some point. It would have been foolish for me not to." He sat next to me on his desk. "Did Edward ever tell you about the Volturi?" He asked me, his golden eyes boring into mine. I looked over to the paintings on the wall, telling the story that was Carlisle's life. "They are like the royal family of the vampires and serve as judges in your world, not?" I spoke in the direction of the portrait of the four godlike figures, eying Carlisle's godlike stature, recognizable by his blond hair and golden eyes.

"That's correct. The one rule for the vampire world is fairly simple; don't expose the secret. But there are various ways to go about not following that rule. One of them is changing someone too young. I won't go into detail as to why that forms such a problem, but let's just say that history has proved to set examples. My point is that right now, you are too young to be changed."

I pondered on that for a moment. I nodded then. "But if were older...would you change me then?" I queried him, locking eyes with him. I wanted to see if he would be truthful to me. I saw him squirm a bit. "It's not that simple as you'd like to think, Bella."

I waited patiently for him to continue. "Not only would you have to endure the pain of the change, but you'd also have to leave your family and friends behind. We would have to fake your death. Also there are other things, like the bloodlust and things you'd have to give up. Things that may not seem important now, but you'll miss once you've lived a century. I know some of us really did not wish for this life. Edward is one of them." I listened carefully to him. This was the first time I had ever talked to anyone about immortality, and more importantly Edward's change. I could hardly imagine Edward as a human. He had told me he was dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle came across him, and that he had been raised in the Victorian age, but other than that the circumstances concerning Edward's change had never been brought up.

"Carlisle, why did you choose Edward of all people? Many were dying in those days. Edward told me that he was the first to join you." My interest had certainly peaked at the mention of Edward's change. Everything about him I found captivating, and I wondered what Carlisle had seen in him to choose Edward as his first companion.

"Edward's mother begged me to save Edward," Carlisle started. He seemed lost in memory as he spoke softly. "I don't think she knew exactly what she asked me to do, but I'm sure she knew I wasn't human and the only one capable of keeping her son alive in any possible way. Elizabeth Masen was her name. Edward's father had passed away a few days before. I think the only reason she managed to keep her heart beating was due to the love she felt for her only child. They had the exact same eyes. Emerald green, an odd colour, just like Edward's hair." He paused momentarily, shaking his head whilst a smile played his lips.

"Anyways, I had been alone for a long time and searching for someone to join me. My choice of lifestyle hindered me, though. You have to understand that we are an oddity in the immortal society. When Elizabeth Masen pleaded for me to save her son, to not let him die, I was desperate and lonely. I didn't take a lot of convincing. So when everyone in his room was asleep I bit him and carried him to the house I lived in back then. I wasn't sure if I had done it right. I merely tried to mimic what I remembered from my own change. And sure enough, three days later Edward woke up to his new life."

Carlisle seemed to return to the present and patted my hair. "Edward was born in an era where people still went to church regularly. He believes he has been condemned, that there is no redemption for the sins we commit in this life and the mistakes we make, for he believes we have lost our souls becoming what we are, and that God has given up on us when our souls were traded for the immortal life we have obtained. I tend to disagree with him, but Edward is set in his ways and beliefs. What I'm trying to say to you, Bella, is that Edward won't want to change you. He doesn't want to condemn you to this soulless life. Because in his eyes that's what this is." Carlisle's voice trailed of. We sat in a moment of silence. Then he jumped of the desk pulling me along with him. "Come, my child. We need to find you a different shirt. Do you think your father will notice?" Carlisle questioned as we walked to his and Esme's bedroom. "No, he probably won't." I answered, receiving a shirt in the same colour of green as I was wearing now. Carlisle left me to change. Not much later there was a knock on the door before it was opened slowly.

"Hey." Esme said softly, making her way over to me. She enveloped me in a hug when she saw my face. It was unbelievable to think the clock hadn't even reached six twenty-five yet. "How are the others?" I immediately asked. Esme frightened me a bit with her answer. "It will be alright. Just wait until you wake up tomorrow morning. Everything will look better then." She whispered into my hair. I sighed. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. "Okay." She placed a gentle kiss in my hair. "I've packed your presents for you. Edward is waiting downstairs to bring you home. Are you set to go, dear?" I looked into the eyes of the maternal vampire. Her caramel hair framed her concerned face and for a moment I looked into the eyes of an actual mother. I quickly looked away. I wasn't used to being mothered, even after all the time spent with Esme.

We walked downstairs together.

I had to admit I was a bit afraid when Edward didn't say anything. I quietly said my goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme. "Tell Jasper I don't blame him, please." I requested walking down the porch. "We will." Carlisle vowed. "Goodnight, Bella. Give Charlie our best wishes, will you?" Esme asked sweetly. I nodded and made my way to the car with Edward. The entire ride home he didn't say anything to me. Not when I asked if he was okay, not when I let out a few tears. The only time he spoke was when we stopped in front of the house. "I'll speak to you soon." It wasn't lost to me that his voice sounded dead, as if the light had left his life tonight. "Edward?" I asked afraid now.

"Have a happy birthday still, Bella. I'm really sorry about tonight." I knew he wasn't going to say more than that so I kissed his cheek, mumbled a "Thank you" and stepped out of the car, standing in the front yard watching him until I couldn't see the lights of his shiny silver Volvo anymore. I felt as though a part of me died right there.

Epov

I stopped the car in the middle of the driveway and stormed off into the surrounding woods. After running for a minute or two I came to a stop only to spontaneously rip of limbs of trees. _How can I have been so stupid to think nothing would happen to her? We're still vampires, children of the night, and monsters of the worst kind._ I let out a mighty roar, listening to it echoing through the woods, forest creatures making a run for it in any direction but mine, birds disturbed from their sleep or hunt flying away desperately.

I had made up my mind earlier this evening after leaving for my talk with Jasper. I felt both sorry for my brother as angry. I knew the latter feeling wasn't justified, but I couldn't help but feel that Jasper should have hunted sooner instead of testing his control on a day Bella would come over. I groaned, sliding down a tree, plopping onto the forest floor and lowering my head into my hands. I shouldn't be blaming this on Jasper, it was wrong. And hadn't we all felt thirsty? Taking a deep breath I braced myself for what I was going to do. I didn't bother brushing off the dirt on my jeans. I ran back to my car and sped the rest of the way to our mansion. This would be one of the last nights here. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of never returning here. There were so many beautiful memories surrounding this house and rainy town, but now there was also another horrible one. I sighed knowing that what I was going to tell the family next would hurt most of them, Rosalie of course being the exclusion.

When I walked in Carlisle looked at me worriedly and stood up from the loveseat he and Esme had occupied. He knew me better than anyone, even better than Bella. "Talk to me." He pleaded, worry evident in his voice too. Esme was tucked into his side sharing his concern for their oldest son and youngest daughter. At first I had thought that Alice would be the one hurt the most by my decision, but now that I read my vampire mother's thoughts I realized that I was sorely mistaken. Esme would lose yet another child, two even. I didn't plan to stick around after we had tied up the loose ends here. I felt my heart break for her, yet I didn't reconsider.

Carlisle too would be very hurt at my departure. I remembered his hurt from the last time I left. I gathered all my courage and looked my father in the eye. "I'm leaving, Carlisle. I request the whole leaves and not contact Bella anymore. Tonight has been yet another example of the danger we form to her life." I rushed the words out, really not wanting to dwell on the words to long, _or_ the memory.

_Impossible! He can't possible... No! I mustn't allow him to leave! It would destroy everyone, the family would fall apart!_ Carlisle's thoughts were chaotic as he processed the words I just spoke to him and Esme who was very clearly distraught. Immediately she started sobbing, and I shut my eyes tight as the sight hurt me, but it did nothing for the sound of her tearless sobs. I truly hated myself at this moment.

"Edward, this isn't the way. This can be fixed. As a matter of fact there is nothing to be fixed. Bella is alright! Don't you see Edward? She was worried about the others, mostly you! She understands!" Carlisle tried to convince me. I looked at my sire's troubled face. I had been prepared for this, but I was set in my decision. I lifted my hand as to stop his flow of words. Carlisle was still absendmindedly running his hand up and down Esme's arm in a soothing motion, but he kept his eyes and focus on me. "Carlisle, when have I ever asked anything of you? Not once. Now, all I ask is that you help me keep my mate save by staying away from her. We're no good for her, Carlisle. What happened tonight...it could have happened at any given time. Only recently has Bella been completely healed from the whole ordeal with James in spring. She'll always be remembered, though. She will always carry that scar on her wrist and know a vampire bit her, and she'll always carry the memories, no matter how much they may fade. I refuse to stand by and watch as our ties to Bella keep putting her in harms way. Tonight, we had good fortune. Who says the same will go next time one of our kind goes after her? Do you not wish to protect your coven members? Is that not your task as coven leader and patriarch of this family?" I played in on every doubt Carlisle's thoughts revealed, not only using his recent thoughts, but also ones I had picked up months ago. Carlisle flinched, but still didn't drop his defences. "You'll ruin everything, Edward. Please listen to me." He begged me. "Edward, please. We can work this out." Esme pleaded along. She closed the distance between us and held my hands, locking our gazes, hers hopeful. I was going to crush that hope.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I have to do what's right by her." I barely finished the sentence before Carlisle raised his voice, a rare occurrence on its own, but he raised his voice at me in a threatening way I had never experienced before. I stepped back as he yelled at me, but he simple took three steps closer to me, releasing Esme and getting in my face, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"But you're not doing what's right by her, Edward! You'll hurt her in a way no bloodthirsty vampire ever could! Have you even considered what will happen to the both of you if you leave?! And you're asking us to leave _with_ you!" He shrieked the last part, while throwing his arms up in frustration. He grabbed a nearby vase and before either Esme or I could react he threw it against the wall, shattering the fine china into a million little shards. We stayed like this for a few moments. Carlisle glaring murderously at me, and Esme and me with baffled and shocked looks on our faces. Never had we seen Carlisle act out like this. I started doubting if he was right and what he meant about what it would do to Bella when I, _no we_, left.

I decided he was wrong. Bella was human and young; her tie to me couldn't possibly be that strong. I on the other hand would never forget about her and join her in the afterlife (if such thing even existed for me) the moment she left this world.

Before I could open my mouth again, though, Carlisle surprised me with his next words, throwing them at me in a venomous way, already having seen the determined look on my face. "You know what? Fine! Leave! See for yourself what the consequences may be, but do not for one second think I support this! When I've resigned from the hospital we can leave." He was interrupted by Esme, who looked at her husband in disbelief, her face almost as white as her dress. "Carlisle! You can't possi-" Carlisle shushed her. "I'm sorry, dear. My mind is made up. Edward is right. When has he ever asked for anything? We'll give him his one request. After all, it is indeed my task as our leader to decide what is in the family's best interest, but I would never go against a decision regarding one's mate's safety. Edward has decided we leave, so we leave." With that said he turned around and walked up to his office to send a message to Rosalie, telling her to come home and start packing as soon as possible.

Esme's tearful eyes were boring into my head, whilst mine were locked on the spot were Carlisle's form had disappeared form sight, my mouth slightly agape. Carlisle was furious! He had blocked his thoughts halfway through the conversation, but it was apparent to both him and Esme that the man wasn't happy with his oldest fledgling. Esme's desperate voice resounded throughout the room. "Edward, please don't do this. I beg of you!" She enquired. My only response was to pull my hands away from hers and walk up the stairs to start packing. "Forgive me." I said walking up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs I heard Alice's mental voice reach the limit of my mental hearing range and not much later my normal sense of hearing. As I turned the knob to open my bedroom door I heard the front door slam shut with a loud bang.

"Edward!" Alice screamed, but I paid no mind to her or the sobbing Esme in the living room and with the feeling as if my heart had just sunken into my shoes I started packing, ready to leave the beautiful memories, and the beautifully innocent human behind.

**Remember, there's a reward for those who review this chapter! I wanted to stop this chapter when I was halfway, and look at what I've done! Again, over a five thousand words! Tell me what you think!**


	32. Falling apart

Bpov

Opening the door I saw dad sitting on the couch, watching some game. "Hey, honey. Had fun at the Cullen's?" He didn't dare take his eyes of the game until the referee whistled to signal the halftime break. He turned his upper body, facing me over the back of the couch. Upon seeing the look on my face he became worried. I probably looked dead on my feet to him and I couldn't help but feel I was indeed beat. I had seen Edward's expression and in that moment he looked like the hundred odd years he was and in that moment I also felt like a hundred something years old. The only difference being that I felt like a human hundred odd years, every move I made, every word I spoke, was wearing me out.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?" He got off the couch and walked over to me. I quickly pulled myself together. I straightened my back and held my chin high, forcing myself to sound a bit cheerful. "Nothing. I just have a stomach ache. It was fun at the Cullen's, but I think I ate too much cake." I smiled in what I hoped was a convincing way. He seemed to buy it. He smiled at me brightly and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "This is the first birthday you're spending here. It...err..." He cleared his throat swallowing the lump. I pretended not to notice for his discomfort. "I know." I offered sincerely.

I walked into the kitchen. "Have you already eaten?" I asked looking into the fridge. "No. Wanna order pizza? I'll feel bad if I let you cook on your birthday." Dad answered still overcome by the emotions. "Sure. I'm going to change into my pyjamas." I said. The whole time I hadn't realized I was still carrying the bag with my presents around. I saw dad eyeing it curiously as I walked towards the stairs. He didn't say anything, though and I didn't bother telling him.

When I got back down he patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Having a nice birthday so far?" It was an innocent enough question, but it stung. Of course my dad knew nothing about what had occurred earlier this evening, so I faked another smile and hummed in agreement. "Good," he cleared his throat, before continuing, "I've been meaning to talk to you about your birthday. I was thinking maybe this weekend we could celebrate with the Clearwaters and the Blacks. But what I really wanted to ask if you were planning to live here permanently." I frowned at that last remark. Was I not already living here permanently?

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you want me to live with mom and Phil?" I felt incredibly sad at the thought of my dad wanting me gone. "No! Not at all! It's just...I got stuck trying to think of a nice birthday present to give you, and I spoke to Sue and your mother about it. I thought it would be a nice idea to redecorate your room. I know most of your stuff is from when you were a baby, so the room is up for renewal. What do you say?" He looked incredibly proud of himself for having thought of it, and I couldn't help the grin forming on my face. I threw my arms around him. "That's great, dad!" and as an afterthought I added "No pink, though!"

"I wouldn't dare shortie!" He said ruffling my hair. He threw his arm around me and pulled me into his side. We sat like this watching the second half of the game for a while, until the pizza was delivered. We ate in peaceful silence, and not long after we both went up to prepare for bed. After some bathroom fun, which included a toothbrush race and spraying water onto each other we bid each other a goodnight and went into our own rooms. Immediately I felt the loss of distraction dad had unknowingly provided and I started pondering. I felt very uneasy suddenly as if something bad was coming. Before my brain could truly acknowledge the feeling I fell forward, only barely catching myself on my hands and knees, my breath coming in short gasps. Dad hadn't noticed fortunately, but not a second later I started thinking that maybe that wasn't so fortunate. My insides seemed to be constricting. And then just as suddenly it all stopped. I didn't know how, but I knew it had something to do with Edward. Tears slowly started trickling down my face, soon followed by sobs. I felt a strong need to see Edward, to see for myself he was okay, to see he was here and happy.

I stood carefully on my shaky legs and sought out my bed in the dark. I didn't go to sleep. I just sat on my bed, my flowing nightgown fanned out around me, my arms locked tight around my knees. I didn't cry anymore. I just sat, sat and waited for whatever to come, for whatever bad thing that was coming for me to just be done and over with. I had a strong feeling I didn't have to wait long.

Epov

"I hope you choke on your self-induced misery!" Alice screeched. Jasper didn't bother to restrain her as she clawed at my chest. I was merely surprised Rosalie wasn't joining her, although for different reasons. I sighed and grabbed Alice's wrist in quick movement. "I already picked that up from your thoughts, Alice, as well as all the other profanities. I stick with my decision. Learn to accept it, please."

I had barely spoken the words before she yanked her wrist out of my grasp before she attacked with renewed anger. "Screw you, you Victorian dim-witted dick!" She spat in my face while pounding and scratching every reachable surface of my skin. Carlisle quickly intervened, grabbing Alice by the waist and pulling her away from me and setting her down next to her depressed husband.

"Edward, not the whole family needs to leave. I should be the one leaving, the only one." Jasper spoke softly from the corner of the couch he tried to disappear in. I looked at my brother with a frown. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Alice spoke for me with a glare in my direction. "No, Jazz! Edward should just man up and not make such a big deal out of this, but being the whiny little bitch he is, he – "

"Alice, enough!" Carlisle said in a strong voice. "No, it's not! She's right! Edward is being a selfish jerk right now! Why should all of us leave for his sake? Let him leave!" she ranted, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and putting her hand back on her hip.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I didn't expect any different from you, because that's just who you are. You're selfish and vain, and you despise anyone who doesn't worship you, isn't that right, Rosalie?" I spat back at her. Her face and stance gave nothing away, but in her thoughts I clearly heard what she really thought of me in that moment and Jasper also noticed. Before anyone could interrupt I continued with a blow, which I was pretty sure was going to work. "And it's not like I ever do anything for you, right? Oh wait! I did! Several times even! Like move when you killed -"

"FINE! SHUT UP!" she roared in my face. Everyone was eerily quiet. Emmet was especially quiet, worrying over his Rose after the comments I had just made. I knew better, though. Rosalie loved her husband more than anything - not including humanity - but sometimes she hated how thoughtful he was of her past, too thoughtful. She turned to Carlisle, the frightening glare still in her eyes and her hands still on her hips. "The boy wants to move? We'll move. Just don't expect me to pack my stuff and go in a matter of hours to moment he comes crying to go back." With that she stormed upstairs, slamming the door and throwing anything of importance in a suitcase.

The silence amongst the rest of the family continued for another moment, before Alice roughly brushed past me with Jasper tagging along behind her. _I wonder if Peter and Charlotte would mind if I joined them for a while again. Should I ask Alice? She'll probably want to stay with the family. Why isn't she angry with me?_

I flinched at Jasper's thoughts. I knew it wouldn't matter if I tried to ease his mind, because I had tried and I hadn't been the only one to try. He just wouldn't accept it.

I felt Carlisle's observant gaze on me, as well as Esme's. After half a minute of just standing there I decided to break the silence. "How soon can we leave?"

"Soon. My last shift ends just before dawn," he paused for a moment before he spoke his mind. "Your decision isn't finalized yet, Edward. You don't have to go through with this. Think clearly about this. I know you. You think too much. You practically jump at the chance to make yourself out for a monster. What happened, doesn't define us as monsters, especially not you. Edward, please." My self-hatred increased immensely at Carlisle's (and Esme's mental) pleading. "Please be sure to have everything ready to leave immediately after, then." At that, I turned around and ran out the back door, not wanting to cross paths with Alice and Jasper.

My legs knew were to carry me in that moment. I wanted to be near her for one last time before I told her goodbye. I stopped just at the edge of the forest in front of her house. I climbed into a tree facing her bedroom window and sat down on a thick branch.

A part of me wasn't surprised to see her awake. I knew very well our departure would influence her. I just hoped she would move past it quickly. _Lie_, my mind told me. I moaned and pulled my knees close to my chest, folding my arms around my head, letting it rest on my knees. _You want her to grief over the loss of you. _I growled at myself. I shouldn't be thinking like this, I tried to to tell myself. _Stay. You want to stay, the family wants to stay. Do you really think she'll just pick her life back up?_ My inner demon was yanking the chains, trying to force me into listening to him. _Think of all the tears she will shed over you. Do you want that for her? And the dangers... All the dangers she could be facing without you._ He was taunting me now...and I was starting to fall for it. No! Stay strong! "This is what is best for Bella. I have to do what is best for Bella." I spoke out loud, hoping to convince my inner beast as well as the more human side of me. _Victoria._ "I'll hunt her down! I'll kill her; I will make sure of that!"

I indulged in a moment of silence as well as my monstrous side. He had stopped yanking at the chains, thinking he was winning and I just needed to think about his words. I wasn't willing to give in, though.

After another moment I shot one last glance into Bella's room and saw her sitting there, her cheeks slightly glistering from a trail of tears that had fallen earlier on in the evening, her face impassive her position closely resembling mine. "I love you."

After I choked out those three words I let myself drop out of the tree and ran towards the house. _No! Go back! Look at her! Don't you dare leave! NO!_

.

When I arrived at the house most of the furniture was covered with sheets and all the personal and emotionally valuable items had been retrieved by their rightful owners and packed away.

Esme looked at me with venom tears shining in her eyes. She didn't speak and neither did I. That didn't mean she blocked her thoughts, though. The disappointment and sadness became too much for me and I went for my room at the same moment my mother for all intents and purposed burst out in quiet sobs. I made it to my room and couch with my iPod just in time. I tried to fight the heart wrenching sounds by putting in my ear buds and turning up the volume to an almost deafening level.

I started pondering on the best way to part ways with Bella. It had to be a clean break; that much I knew. It was the term one of the doctors had used for one of her injuries, a broken bone. Because of the clean break it would heal faster. I hoped the same went for her broken spirit. But how to make a clean break? Downstairs Esme was desperately trying to stop crying, not wanting to upset the others. Emmet had moved downstairs to console her, but couldn't do much more than watch helplessly as our mother cried out her hearts content. I couldn't have Bella see this. She couldn't stand to see someone else's suffering and I was sure my family wouldn't be beneficial to a clean break either.

Before I could blink I was roughly pulled of the couch and thrown my bedroom wall. Almost immediately afterward I felt a blow on my left cheek and a hard kick into the right side of my ribcage. The bones gave a little, but the blow to my cheek left nasty cracks.

I looked my little sister in the eye sorrowfully. "I _hate_ you." She whispered. Apparently the whole family was home by now as they all stood watching in the doorway.

"Alice..." Carlisle spoke softly and made to grab her arm as she turned around a moved out of the room. She merely shook her head once, her black spiky hair cutting through the air, and continued her way downstairs. Not much later I heard a car start, the garage door opening and Jasper disappeared, only stopping to grab some bags. The engine roared once, twice, and then they sped away into the last remnants of darkness.

Emmet, Carlisle and Esme looked thoroughly stunned. Rosalie, like always, was pretty much indifferent to everything around her, except Emmett.

"Edward, what have you done?" Carlisle whispered his eyes sombre. "Where are they going? Aren't they staying to say goodbye?" He looked miserable. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the family was falling apart, because of my doing. Still, I had to finalize the last of decision, as Carlisle had put it.

I dusted myself off and stepped over the hundreds of pieces of my iPod, moving to stand in front of my father and look him in the eye.

"I will be the only one to say goodbye to her. I want the rest of you to leave her be. It will be a clean break – that way she will heal easier." I knew I couldn't move one muscle, inhale another breath, or do anything else that might arouse suspicion that I wasn't sure about this. He would notice, he always did.

For the longest moment Carlisle searched for those signs, looked me up and down. He left his thoughts bare; he wanted me to be able to read them as he scanned me for symptoms of failure, failure to keep my composure, failure to be strong enough to actually pull this off. _It's not true. He's lying. Yes, he's lying_, Carlisle's mental voice took on a relieved tone. _I've always been able to tell when he's lying or unsure. I'll find something. The signs have always been so obvious, so human like. A twitching finger or eyelid, a foot shuffling, picking at clothes, not looking another in the eye, but... why? No, he can't be – NO!_ Carlisle's inner voice was doubting, good.

_But he loves her! We all love her! She's my daughter. There has to be something! Esme can't lose another, she would be torn apart! It isn't natural for mates to be separated. What will happen to him? I won't let him turn into another Marcus! _He then caught a fleeting look in my eyes and I was forced to look down. Then the feet shuffling started. Rosalie smirked. She knew something was going on. She just really hoped it was me getting into trouble with Carlisle. Esme was nervously looking between Carlisle and me, and Emmet was flexing the muscles in his arms to distract himself from the tension in the room.

"Not again, son. Surely you don't want break your mother's heart so badly?" It was a low blow and he knew it. I realized it wouldn't be easy for Esme to get over the loss of two more children, but honestly. Bella wasn't dying and neither was I. Besides, they had lived without me before, hadn't they? They could do it again.

"I'm sorry to do this to you all, but it is what has to be done. I will be hunting Victoria soon, and I think I will travel afterwards," I lifted my gaze from the floor and looked them all in the eyes, finally settling on my parents. "It's not like you don't know that when Bella –"

Esme cut me off with a high whimpering sound and buried her face in Carlisle's chest crying again, whilst Rosalie's smirk was completely wiped of her face and she, Carlisle and Emmett became even paler. They knew.

"Leave, please. Don't contact her in any way. I want a clean break. My own goodbye will be quick and then we will be out of her life permanently. It's better this way," my voice broke as I heard Esme cry even more. I petted my mother's hair for a minute. "I will visit. We've got time, mom." All I got from her was a weak nod. Another moment passed before Rose's lips faintly ghosted over my cheek, her façade gone, and Emmet's hand ruffled my hair. Then, Carlisle's arms flung around me, crushing me to him. When he pulled away Esme graced me with a motherly hug and a kiss. She appeared way older than her twenty-six year old body, her caramel hair falling limply over her shoulders. "Promise?" Her voice was deep, the tears audible. I nodded. The next instant they were gone and I stood alone in the house, wanting to cry myself, for, in just mere hours I would lose sight of twilight forever. Neither night or day would be save for me anymore, because wherever and whenever...the fiery pits of hell would be just behind me, licking at the heels of my feet, without my salvaging angel by my side anymore.


	33. Leaving and diets

Bpov

"Bella? What are you doing up so early?" I spun around as my dad's stretching form came around the corner. I smiled weakly at him and turned my attention to the pancakes I was preparing. "I couldn't sleep." I said truthfully, flipping the last pancake and approving.

I set the table and a minute later Charlie dug into his food. He still sent me looks in between inhaling his pancakes with syrup. I wasn't so eager to eat, but forced myself to have at least one pancake.

"Do you, err...want me to call you in sick?" Dad offered kindly. It was obvious in his stance he didn't really look forward to dealing with a sick child. Even when I had been severely injured, there had been plenty of other people to take care of me, women in particular. "No, thanks, though. I guess I'll just call it an early night." I moved to help him with the dishes, but he refused, so instead I went upstairs to get dressed for the day. Because I had already gotten out of bed at six, it was still very early, so there was no rush. I heard dad move around in his room, putting on his uniform, probably. Ten minutes later dad left for work, only stopping on his way out to give me a kiss and tell me he would be home by six, after he had went grocery shopping.  
>I spent the remaining time until school reading, but frankly, I wasn't actually absorbing the words. Nothing really made sense at the moment. I felt off, tired, sick to my stomach and not myself at all. <em>What's happening to me<em>, I questioned myself. I hadn't noticed until now that the pages were darkening with small spots, resulting from the traitorous tears that had been streaming down my face.

It was almost time for me to leave, so I went upstairs to clear any traces of my state of upset, distracting myself by singing random songs. I was shocked into silence when I was faced with my reflection. I had always been very pale, but now I seemed void of colour. My hair seemed to have lost some of its volume and the shadows underneath my eyes made me want to look away. Unfortunately, I couldn't; my eyes were glued to the worrisome image in front of me. _Surely that can't be me_, I tried convincing myself. I closed my eyes and opened them a second later. The image hadn't disappeared. _No way_. I tried smiling, and to my horrification the girl in the mirror copied my action, though it didn't look well performed. I looked even worse 'smiling'.

In a split-second I was running down the stairs and out the door, only slowing to grab my backpack leaning next to it.

.

I got to school completely out of breath. People were looking at me curiously, but paid me no further mind. The moment I sat down in my first class of the day I immediately knew that today wouldn't be a good day. By the time we were halfway through the first hour I knew it wouldn't just be a bad day; it would be hellish.

.

I sensed him before I saw him. _What is he doing here?_ I thought worriedly. Edward's perfect, angular face was a sight to behold, even though his expression was sour and...Tortured. As everyone ran for freedom, I felt as though I was walking towards my grave. If I could have, I would have run back into the school and stayed there, but I couldn't cower away from this. I had realized that Edward hadn't handled my birthday very well and I hadn't gotten my hopes up that he would just come to terms with the happenings of it, either. A fleeting thought ran through my head, connecting my bad omen with Edward.

I began to panic, now. What was going on with him? Had he somehow been the cause for my illness, for lack of better word, starting last night?

We stood in front of each other in silence before Edward moved to open his passenger's door, getting in only after I'd settled. The feeling of dread intensified immensely.

"Edward?" I whispered, hoping to get a response out of him. I was left unsatisfied. He hadn't even told me hello. "Are you mad at me?" I asked pathetically, directing my eyes to the floor of his car. For a moment he didn't appear likely to answer me and simply started the car. "No, Bella." He said softly. That was all the conversation we had during the ride to my place.

"Take a walk with me, please?" I nodded and ungraciously dropped my backpack on the floor next to the door. Edward disappeared into the kitchen for a second then motioned for me to follow him outside. The alarm bells started ringing, but I tried to appear calm on the outside. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out to follow.

Edward had never ever been impolite, excepting the time we first met. On every other occasion he always held doors open for me, waited for me, greeted me. The signs weren't good. Why would he have suggested a walk? What was there he couldn't say or do here? Did he want to take me to the family? No, his car was in front of the house.

We walked up the trail that led into the forest. Dad and I used to walk here regularly when I visited him in the summers. He always told me to never stray from the trail, in case I ever wandered off without him. Still I had managed to get lost once, when I first moved here. Alice had found me then. And then...

Edward turned on the spot and turned his gaze to me. I gasped, shocked into a frozen state when I met his eyes, void of emotion. Edward had always been a bit of a brooding guy, but at least then he showed signs of emotion.

"We're leaving town." He said quickly, still showing his poker face. My face however fell. _It doesn't make sense. They just got here. He told me himself that they can stay for about five years as long as no one notices_, I thought to myself. _Then why this sudden decision?_

"I don't understand. Why so soon? You've barely been here longer than I have. Is something wrong?" I implored. I tried to step closer to him, but he kept the same distance between us by stepping back. At the same time he created even more distance through the thoughts and emotions behind that motion. _So there is something wrong. Me._

"Carlisle can hardly pass for thirty. His youth is attracting attention." He answered me coldly. "Besides, we all want a break from the pretence. We aren't humans. Acting like them is tiresome." The words hung in the air thickly. I couldn't, for the love of all that was holy, grasp what exactly he was saying. That had been putting on this façade for decades and none of them, certainly not Carlisle, had seemed to really mind. In fact, wasn't that why they chose their diet? To maintain some of their humanity? "That doesn't make sense, Edward." I concluded. I wanted the truth.

"Honestly, it does. You just don't understand. How could you? You're a _child_, Bella," he said slowly and harshly. His whole demeanour had suddenly changed from numb to cruel. "You're _human_. We are not. It's best we all understand that, before someone gets hurt."

I recoiled from him as though he had burned me. Never had Edward given me reason to believe he was bothered by my young age or humanity. Now, he was rubbing my face in it, almost blaming me for it, yet I still grasped something from his words.

"Jasper didn't get to me, if that's what's really bothering you, Edward. You stopped him. It was nothing!" I said exasperatedly. Before I could be proud of myself for having made such a good point, Edward shot the triumph down.

"No, it was nothing compared to what could have happened. It was a wake-up call really," his tone turned bitter and I sensed I wouldn't like his next words. When he spoke again, he spoke slowly, as to force me to absorb the words. "Face it Bella. You don't belong in our world. I'm sorry I dragged you into it, though you really should have stayed away," he paused and then went in for the kill. "We don't want to pretend anymore. We don't want you with us. I made a mistake for taking you as my mate. You're just a human girl. We're no good for each other. You're no good for me. I can't love you."

Tears welled up in my eyes and started streaming down my face like endless waterfalls. His words were bouncing around in my head, impossible to ignore. "I'm no good for you. You can't love me." I breathed. It was true. How much trouble had I gotten him into –his whole family into- by not staying away from them, when I knew I should have? It was my own fault that I got hurt, and now it was my own fault I got my heart broken –no, pulverized.

"As I am also to blame for everything I decided to make up for it. It will be as if I never existed, I promise you. Please, in return promise me not to do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake," he continued as he stepped a little closer. I nodded. Even after all this, I would still do everything for him. "Farewell, Bella. Live a nice life." I felt his cool lips ghost over my temple and then he vanished. My screams of agony tore through the air, but no one was there to hear them. Edward wasn't there.

Epov

I had Emmett pick up my car, whilst Bella and I were talking in the woods. I hadn't whished for her to be reminded of my horrid words in a place as sacred as her own home. Selfishly, I couldn't stomach the thought of her having such a memory of me in a place that should bring comfort.

I ran back to the house, checking if everyone had indeed left. I wouldn't have put it behind some of them to stick around. My mind was assaulted with all the memories this house held. Most of them were cherished. Bella sleeping on my couch, watching her play with Emmett or listen completely enthralled to Jasper or Carlisle as they told her about their pasts and knowledge of the world. Hearing her laughter when she and Alice were sharing secrets, when I tickled her, or when Esme scolded Emmett for cussing.

And then there were the not so pleasant memories. Jasper lunging for Bella, who hadn't yet realized the danger, Laurent's warning making her cry, in fear of our safety and not her own. She was selfless like that.

I started to groan. Everything was hurting, my mind and inner beast were demanding I go back and tell her how sorry I was about hurting her and that I wouldn't actually leave, and my sanity was already slipping away slowly.

I had heard what had happened to Marcus without the presence of his mate. Only he hadn't chosen to be separated from her, she had been ripped away from him, murdered. Rumour has it, by her own brother Aro. Marcus was numb, truly void of emotion, unless you counted the endless boredom and longing for death and a reunion with his love. He only spoke as a judge, fulfilling his duty as a Volturi king. Other than that he rarely opened his mouth, but to mumble to his decayed wife, forcing Aro to read his opinion on matters concerning the vampire world. Aro had people watch him at all times so Marcus wouldn't have an opportunity to walk himself into a fire. Was I turning into another Marcus, like Carlisle had said? _Surely the process to insanity would take longer_, I thought to myself.

I sighed deeply and than ran in the direction of Denali. We had decided to visit our cousins for a while, before leaving for our new home somewhere in Oregon. I couldn't bring myself to care where I was moving to, as long as I could revel in my memories of Bella in peace. But before I could run far I fell to my knees and growled in pain, clawing at my chest to rip my aching heart out. After a while the pain seemed to alleviate, but before I could sigh in relieve I was assaulted by visions of Bella, beckoning for me to come with her whilst giggling behind her other hand. "Bella," I murmured shocked. Then just as suddenly as she had come, she had left. I turned around frantically on the spot. "Bella? BELLA!" I screamed incredibly disturbed.

I was panting by the time I stopped screaming her name. _It was just an illusion_, my beast whispered. _She'll come back and when she does she'll taunt you. She'll punish you for what you've done_. I couldn't help but think that maybe he was right. What I had done wasn't natural. Mating with a human child wasn't natural either, though. I cared enough for her to let her live a save human life. _She doesn't want a human live, nor do you want it for her. Admit it, you want to see her open her eyes to her new life. You want to see her open her eyes one day to her creator._ I was horrified by myself. "No, I don't." I tried to tell myself that a few times. _And guess who you really want to be her creator and mentor to her new life_, the monster asked. The first head I pictured into my head was my own. "NO! NEVER!" With that I pushed my way forward. I wouldn't be staying in Denali, I decided. If the family even got a whiff of my frail mind they would pressure to go back. Instead, I would just leave early for my hunt on Victoria. That was the only way to ensure that Bella would truly be safe to live her human life. She would be happy, marry (I felt very uncomfortable at the thought), have children (that meant sex first, didn't it?), and grow old and die. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was scrapping the children and grow old part, and adding the "wake up with red eyes" part. The worst thing: I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Bpov

I would never come to understand how I had made it all the way here, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was standing on the top step of the porch. As I watched the house, it was if I was watching a dead body. There was no sign of life anywhere. No one had come out to greet me; no one was watching me from behind the windows. I felt alone. Tears were still slipping out my eyes. Mud was sticking everywhere on my hands and clothes, leaves and small twigs in my hair. The rain hadn't started yet, but it was Forks, so I wouldn't have to wait long anymore. The clouds were already starting to regroup.

I knocked once, I knocked twice, I knocked three times. No one came to answer the door. I walked around the house slowly, peering through the windows. Had anyone seen me, they would have me arrested and probably tested for drugs and sanity. No one was there; the furniture was either gone or covered. Any pictures and portraits were gone. They had truly left me. A cry of despair ripped from my throat. Soon I was consumed by sadness with heaving sobs wrecking my body. I just let myself fall to the floor and curled up. I felt the rain slowly pouring down and soaking me. Pain cut through my bones and insides, forcing its way deeper into my soul and spirit. He had left forever. I would never see him again. My chest went up and down to fast for it to be natural. I faintly acknowledged that I was having a panic attack, but it didn't matter to me._ I should be panicking_, I thought. _He's never coming back to me again. I'll never see his beautiful smile, or his bronze, messed up hair again or his straight nose._ Maybe it had been stupid of me to crush on Edward –well, it wasn't a crush anymore, I had fallen in love with him- but I couldn't help it. Everyone would fall for such perfection. My chest was heaving even more now that I thought about it. He would never know how much he meant to me. He was my life, without him I was nothing. Black spots were coming into my vision and the pain reached new heights; this wasn't just a panic attack.

"Bella, stay with me. Take slow breaths, darlin'." A voice with a thick Texan accent told me. I saw some blond hair come into my vision. I tried to listen to him. I had to stay alive. I couldn't die on Charlie. He didn't deserve that.

"That's it, sugar. Keep on breathin'. In...and out. In...and out. It will be okay, little one. We'll take of you from now on. You're not going to die. Push yourself past the pain. Think of it as non-existent. I know it ain't easy, but you can do it!" He encouraged me. I felt a small feminine hand hold mine. "Come on, sugar. Push yourself past the pain. Don't die. You have to fight. You love your dad. You love your mom and Phil. You love your friends. Do it for them." Her voice spoke with the same accent as the man. I tried to convince myself the pain wasn't real. The two strangers had been right. I had people to live for. I could pull through this.

I focused on slowing my breathing and little by little I got myself together again, only to start shivering from the cold seeping through my soaked clothes.

"Give her your jacket." The woman commanded. Now that the black spots had vanished from my eyes, I could see them. I saw the woman's platina blond hair and her small frame. She couldn't be much taller than 5'4". The man was tall, I'd guess about 6'0" when standing. As it was he was kneeling next to me, staring down at me while taking of his jacket. At first I couldn't put my finger on what was off. I let him put his jacket on me and pull me into his arms. It only hit me later, whilst he was carrying me in his arms, that I realized that their kindness and care had thrown me off. Who were they and how did they know so much about me? More importantly, why hadn't they drained me yet, because their eyes betrayed their diet. And their diet definately consisted of human blood.

**Not my best chapter, but I honestly couldn't figure out how to make it better. Now, I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, but hopefully now that I've passed this bridge, I can find some inspiration again. Also there has been a lot going on in my life. Anyone (WHO DOESN'T KNOW YET) know who the two strangers are?**


	34. Peter and Charlotte (READ AUTHOR'S NOTE)

**Read Author's Note Underneath!**

Epov

How I could have thought that Carlisle and the family would let me go so easily was beyond me now. When I had come in, and began selecting some of my belongings I didn't want to part with, they had known I wasn't planning on sticking around. Of course they had tried talking me out of it, to no avail. Then Rosalie and Emmett decided that maybe beating the idea out of me would work. After I had taken both of them down, simply picking their moves out of their minds and being one step ahead of them, I continued packing and was on my way to the front door.

All this time Alice, Jasper and the Denali's had just stood by and watched, all but Alice perplexed by the family's out of character behaviour. Carlisle had politely requested everyone to leave, including Esme, though she knew what he was up to and trusted him fully to convince me to change my plans. _How naïve. She should know better by now. After all, haven't I left before?_

Carlisle sat me down rather forcefully on the couch, only letting me go when he was convinced I wouldn't make a run for it, however tempting it may have seemed. He placed himself in front of me on the blood red, velvety, victorian armchair, studying my face carefully. I suppose one would have described him as utterly relaxed as he half lay, half sat on the armchair, one leg propped up on the elbow-rest, his left foot on the floor, leaning casually in the corner of the chair. I, however, knew the signs. The foot on the floor had deliberately been placed their as to lunge for me if I tried to take off. While I had always been the fastest, Carlisle had never been far behind me. I knew that had I tried to run, he would have caught up with me in no time. Hell, he would follow me to the end of the world and back, but he would make me listen to him at least once, of that I was sure.

"Speak your mind, Carlisle." I spoke softly, refusing to meet his eye anymore. Carlisle straightened his back and neck, lifted his chin and spoke full of authority and conviction. "Do you not see what sadness you bring? Not only upon yourself, but also upon your mother, your siblings? Me? Do we not mean anything to you anymore?" He asked. I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Carlisle merely lifted his hand in a silencing motion and continued. "I shall be honest with you, Edward. I shall be more honest than I have ever been with you before, even in all our years as companions, coven members and," he paused momentarily, "brothers, I suppose, more than anything." He took a deep breath and continued shakily, where his voice had been strong and authoritative, tears obvious in his tone. He was clearly bringing out the big guns now. "In all these years you've never disappointed me more than you have these last days. I know you. It doesn't matter if it will be a year from now or ten, for that matter. You'll come back to us pleading for forgiveness. Most of all, you'll be begging us for something we can and probably will all give you, but you won't give yourself ever," he said simply. His gaze turned sharp. "And I'm not sure Bella will ever forgive you, either."

With that I roared loudly and lunged for him. What had gotten into him to say such things? The question was of course rhetorical, because the answer was the reason for this conversation to have started in the first place.

Carlisle simply stood, took one step forward and sidestepped, then quickly as an arrow his arm shot out and his hand wrapped around my throat, his teeth soon following. That was all it took to subdue me. I hung my head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry," I mumbled ashamed of myself. Carlisle growled in reply, sending vibrations through my throat. Out of instinct I kept quiet, the animal in me recognizing that in only one movement I could be decapitated. After a few more seconds Carlisle let go of me. _Sit._

I did as he commanded. "Speak Carlisle. I wish to be gone before the next sunrise," I spoke, a slight hint of irritation seeping through my voice now. Carlisle snorted, a very uncharacteristic trait, which immediately set me off.

"Well, then I suppose I must give you my sincerest apologies for withholding you," he sneered. I sighed, knowing I had truly upset Carlisle for him to act like this. I moved to stand up, only to find myself being pushed down again.

"You can go. I know a hopeless cause when I see one. Just remember what I said: in the end you'll come back begging for the forgiveness neither yourself nor Bella can give you. Good luck knowing that you ruined your relationship with your mate. Out of my sight!" At the end of his speech my mouth fell open. Had Carlisle actually just kicked me out? Before I could ask him, he had turned around and run out of the house towards Esme. For a moment I just sat there with my jaw slack and my eyes wide open in shock.

I shook my head and forced myself to get my act together, quite literally too. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and calculated my first move. I had decided to hunt for Victoria, but I wasn't sure where to start. My best move for now would probably be too start in Phoenix, check if she'd been there since she had left James with Bella. From that point onwards I'd try to track her, even though my skills as a tracker weren't outstanding of any kind. Once I was satisfied with my plan I took off, my still heart heavy with the realization of never seeing Bella again. Was Carlisle right?

"Please forgive me, Isabella."

Bpov

I had always been taught not to leave with strangers. Hell, my dad is a cop, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care one bit. Two vampires, one carrying me and one continuously hovering over me were taking me _somewhere_ and I couldn't even muster a cry for help. I didn't want to cry for help. Firstly, Edward and the whole Cullen clan had left me like I was yesterday's garbage. Secondly, they were nice to me, truly nice and even though I should have been fearing for my life, I didn't because I believed their good intentions. I believed them when they said they were going to take care of me, and not in the creepy 'I'm about to eat you' way.

Yes, I had most definitely lost my mind, although I guess I never could have been qualified as normal. "I'm gonna take a guess there, darlin' and say you're thinking too much. Just relax; everything's gonna be alright," the man spoke. I looked at him, though I didn't truly see him. _Who are they? Is he psychic or a mind reader (one that is actually able to read mine)?_

I still felt numb, yet distraught at the same time. Somewhere along the way I lost consciousness, only to awaken to a sharp pain in my… the pain was everywhere. I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen, while my head pounded like nobody's business. I took a long time for me to acknowledge the screams I heard, and when I did I was surprised to find out they were my own. Surely this much pain must mean I was dying?

.

When I came to again I was more aware of my environment. As I lay in my bed I listened to the sounds in and around the house. I could hear my dad shuffling around in the kitchen and the sounds of pans colliding. Normally, my dad in the kitchen would concern me, although Sue had taken to giving him some guidelines for use of the kitchen lately. Only when I really focused could I make out the quiet breathing in the corner of my room. I turned my head to towards the window, hoping against hope that Edward had come back. Of course he hadn't. Wouldn't.

Instead I came face to face with the couple who had carried me home apparently. I tried opening my mouth to say something, to thank them, greet them, anything really. Nothing came out however. I stopped trying and just settled for staring at the stunning pair. The woman looked friendly at first glance, a small face framed by platinum blond hair and an equally small stature clad in simple jeans, leather cowboy boots, a simple tank top and a leather jacket. However, if you spared her a second glance you saw what was wrong. The bloody red eyes in the flawless face gave a simple message: killer. The same went for the man. At first sight he was gorgeous, with a bit of a farmer boy touch to him, but he too was dressed casually with cowboy boots and had a messy short sandy coloured hair cut. Then when you cast him a second glance you saw the anomaly.

For a few silent moments they studied me, but then the man spoke. "I'm Peter," he said, using a gentle voice as if not to scare me away. He gestured to the woman, "this is Charlotte."

I continued to stare at them. It wasn't hard to figure out what Charlotte and Peter were to each other. It stung seeing them standing in each other's space like that, like it was the most ordinary thing ever. It was, to them and to others like them. It was, however, a painful reminder of what I didn't have any more. "He's gone."

I hadn't even registered the words I had spoken until their faces showed sincere pity. _Why are they even here? What do they get out of this if not a meal?_

"We're old friends of Jasper. He wrote to us about you," Peter replied to my nonverbal question.

I gave him a look, trying to tell him that still did not explain anything. "We wanted to see for ourselves what caught the attention of so many Cullens and our brother." Still no reaction from my part. Peter sighed sadly. Charlotte whispered something in his ear, causing Peter to give me a look and then shrug his shoulders and shake his head as if not sure about something. Then he whispered something back to hear with concern written on his face. Just when I wanted to try and open my mouth I was called downstairs by my dad for dinner. How was I supposed to go downstairs?

**!**

**Final Author's Note:**

Hi guys,

I'm very sorry to disappoint everyone who has stuck with me so far, but this story will be discontinued. I used to be obsessed like crazy with Twilight, but about a year/year and a half ago I just stopped loving it. By now, I've sort of come to hate it. Sorry to the diehard fans out there, but somehow I just can't stand Twilight anymore. I've worked long and hard on this story, but without my heart in it I just can't continue. I truly tried to give the story my all and I was proud to write it.

Basically, what I tried to do in this story is tell the tale from some of the other p.o.v's too. I also wanted to shine the spotlight on some characters who were living in the shadows of Bella and Edward, like Carlisle, Jasper and Peter and Charlotte. I hope I succeeded.

My hopes for the future of this story were to make Edward and Bella realize that without each other their bodies and minds would start to break down, because their connection is just that strong. I would have reunited them by the time Bella was 16/17. During Edward's absence I would have created a bond between Bella and the nomads Peter and Charlotte, who did everything in their power to keep Bella from truly being destroyed. I also would have made a strong friendship between Bella and Sam, and some half-friendship between Bella and Paul. When Edward would have come back on the scene, I would have made Bella think hard about forgiving him, maybe even make her a little badass, more like a rebellious teenager instead of a grown-up and I would have made her think harder about just abandoning everyone and everything else (the pack, her parents, her school friends and her human future). In the end, Bella and Edward would have ended up together, married and the happy parents of Renesmee. Maybe I would have even gone a little beyond the happy ending and have showcased Renesmee's life and her struggles a little, as well as her friendship with Seth and her connection to Jacob and the interactions between the two packs (Jacob, Seth and possibly Leah and some of Jacob's other friends would still be separated from the original pack to go with the Cullens).

I hope this is somewhat satisfactory for you. I tried to continue writing, but there was no joy whatsoever in it for me, which meant that the lines weren't just appearing on paper like they used to.

Again, thank you!


End file.
